La La Land!
by Snow-Own-Nny
Summary: A guerra acabou e chegou a hora de continuar a vida. Hermione Granger tem que encarar as consequencias de um pós-guerra e encarar o mais novo e ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde encontra amizade em alguém inesperado .


**Parte 1**

**Um novo Começo...**

"_Preparar, apontar, fogo!_

_É hora de fugir. O céu esta mudando, estamos unidos._

_Juntos vamos conseguir._

_Enquanto o mundo chega ao fim._

_Não volte atrás."_

_Ready, set, __go, Tokyo Hotel._

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**O fim da guerra**_

Sabe, é realmente impressionante o jeito que as coisas acontecem Parece que foi a séculos que Harry, Ron e eu estávamos reunidos no porão do Largo Grimmauld n° 12, com os membros da Ordem da Fênix, comemorando minha nomeação e do Ron para monitores da Grifinória, e agora eles se foram: Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Olho-Tonto. Todos mortos.

Mas também houveram momentos inesquecíveis como quando nós três, Harry, Ron e eu fomos em busca das benditas Horcruxes do Voldemort. Achei que levaríamos uma eternidade para achá-las, mas graças a Merlin e ao Dumbledore, que o Snape colocou aquela espada de Godric Griffindor naquele poço. Senão teríamos um estoque de Horcruxes e nadinha para destruí-las.

Mas o melhor daquele dia foi a volta do Ron. Tudo bem que na hora eu enchi ele de porrada e tudo mais,mas foi sacanagem me deixar,ou melhor,deixar a mim e ao Harry daquele jeito. Por que o Harry sentiu e muito a falta dele, mesmo não falando nada!

Eu só sei que quando Ron apareceu na barraca todo encharcado, com cara de cachorro sem dono, meu coração saltou de alegria-mesmo que eu tenha disfarçado muito bem!- e o clima naquela barraca ficou muito melhor!Alias, depois de mais de seis meses naquela barraca passando fome e frio, eu não quero saber de acampar para o resto da vida!

Depois disso, o segundo melhor momento da minha vida, foi no meio da batalha em Hogwarts, depois de Ron e eu termos desdentado o basilisco da Câmara Secreta-alias a coisa mais nojenta que eu já fiz na minha vida, diga-se de passagem-e nos beijamos na Sala Precisa. Foi como se eu tivesse saído de órbita enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam. Foi algo literalmente mágico. Inesquecível. E pode parecer cedo, mas sei que é o Ron que eu amo. E acho que ele também gosta de mim, se não, não teria retribuído como tanto fervor, não é mesmo?

Depois que eu e Ron ouvimos toda a história do Harry, de seu confronto com Voldemort, na sala do diretor, ele foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória, e eu e Ron voltamos para o Salão Principal. O clima entre nós estava meio estranho, havíamos nos beijado e minutos depois, seu irmão estava morto. Não sabíamos o que dizer ao outro. Então, Ron se separou de mim e se juntou a sua família. Fiquei meio sem rumo naquele momento, todos estavam com suas famílias. Queria muito que meus pais estivessem ali comigo e não na Austrália, enfeitiçados e sem saber que eu existia. Inconscientemente, lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos.

-Senhorita Granger?- alguém com a voz doce me chamou.

Sequei minhas lagrimas rapidamente e me virei. Era a Madame Pomfrey,parecia exausta.

-Parabéns senhorita- disse ela, eu esbocei um sorriso- soube que ajudou o senhor Potter na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas!

-Obrigado. - agradeci-mas, com todo o respeito, Voldemort esta morto, a senhora já pode chamá-lo pelo nome.

-Ah, é claro... Será um pouco difícil de me acostumar... Mas, será que pode me fazer um favor, senhorita?

-Claro.

-Será que pode nos ajudar a levar os feridos para a enfermaria?É que são muitos!

-Ah... Tudo bem.

Eu olhei em volta do salão pela primeira vez. Np canto em que estavam os feridos, haviam varias macas e eles estavam em cima delas. Os corpos de Voldemort e Bellatrix haviam sido cobertos com panos pretos e do outro lado, os outros mortos-eram dezenas!- foram cobertos com panos brancos.

Eu acompanhei Madame Pomfrey até a maca mais próxima, me arrependi profundamente de ter escolhido aquela maca quando vi quem estava lá.

A vaca da Lilá.

Ta, eu sei que eu ajudei ela e coisa e tal, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar dela, afinal ela é ex do Ron e vai saber o que os dois faziam quando estavam juntos! \0/

Não quero nem imaginar!

Madame Pomfrey foi até o começo das macas e se dirigiu a nós. Havia uma pessoa ao lado de cada maca.

-Usem o feitiço de levitação- disse ela em voz alta- tomem cuidado para as macas não baterem em nada!Obrigado por ajudarem... Teria feito sozinha, mas são muitos e poderiam se machucar. Bom quando eu contar até três. Um... Dois... Três!

Me virei para a maca da Lilá e ordenei "Vingardium Leviosa!",me lembrei de que eu,o Ron e o Harry nos tornamos amigos por ajuda desse feitiço.

Afastei essa lembrança da minha memória enquanto guiava a maca da Lilá, tinha que prestar atenção para não deixa-la cair. Apesar de no fundo eu querer muito fazer isso.

Ta,as vezes eu sou meio malvada,mas abafa!

Quando cheguei a Ala Hospitalar, equilibrei a maca da Lilá em um canto. Aos poucos todas as macas ficaram em seus lugares e a Madame Pomfrey,o Professor Slugue e a Professora Sprout foram atendendo os feridos.

Fiquei por perto até a professora Sprout atender a Lilá e fechar seus ferimentos. Nunca pensei que a professora Sprout fosse tão boa com feitiços, to tão acostumada a vê-la cuidando de plantas...

Assim que a professora terminou de atender a Lilá eu me virei para me afastar.

-Hermione... - murmurou a Lilá. Eu voltei para ver o que a chata queria.

-Obrigado por me salvar!- disse ela-Foi muito nobre da sua parte!

Há!Não precisa agradecer, eu sei que fui nobre... Rsrsrsrsrs!Pensei com maldade, mas não ia dizer isso pra ela, seria crueldade!

-Não tem que agradecer Lilá. - disse eu com gentileza. - Não foi nada!Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

Será que teria?

-Bom depois de tudo o que você fez por mim, eu preciso me desculpar. - continuou ela.

Será que ela quer se desculpar por eu ter salvado a vida dela?

-Pelo que?- eu perguntei com um risinho.

-Bem, é que na época em que eu e o Uon... O Ron namoramos, lembra que no dormitório eu ficava falando o quanto o Ron é maravilhoso?- inesquecível, eu ficava louca para esganar ela, quando ela fazia isso!- quero lhe pedir desculpas por aquilo, eu só falava para te provocar... Me perdoa?

Vaquinha!Ainda tem a cara-de-pau de assumir tudo na minha frente!Respirei fundo, seria covardia esganar uma invalida.

-E - eu te perdôo Lilá. Afinal quem vive de passado é museu, livro de história e o professor Binns.

Nos duas rimos dessa minha piada tapada. O clima ficou bem melhor depois disso.

-Como esta se sentindo?- perguntei tentando ser gentil.

-Bem melhor do que antes. - sorriu ela.

Mais uma vez ficamos em silencio.

Para minha salvação,Parvati e Padma Patil apareceram,pareciam muito preocupadas e quando me viram com Lilá me lançaram um olhar feio.

Doidas!...Ta eu não pensei nada, shhh!Abafemos!

-Bom, eu vou voltar para o Salão. - disse eu por fim-Melhoras Lilá!

-Obrigado, Mione. - sorriu Lilá.

Eu sorri para ela, meio surpresa por ela ter me chamado pelo apelido e quando estava saindo da Ala Hospitalar, esbarrei na Professora McGonagall.

-Ah, senhorita Granger!- falou ela depois que eu me desculpei-Estava procurando à senhorita!

Encarei a professora.

Merlin, o que será que ela quer?

-Primeiramente parabéns. - continuou a professora-sem seus esforços, do Potter e do Weasley, Voldemort ainda estaria por ai. - ela estremeceu levemente ao dizer o nome dele-Bom, eu preciso conversar com a senhorita, o Potter e o Weasley.

-Quando?- perguntei.

-Amanhã, na minha sala, ok?Agora vá se deitar, a senhorita deve estar exausta.

E saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

E agora Merlin?O que será que a McGonagall quer?Talvez, agora que a guerra acabou ela queira saber qual a missão que o Dumbledore nos deu... É provavelmente deve ser isso.

Mudei meu caminho e comecei a seguir para o quadro da Mulher-Gorda, acho melhor ir para o dormitório das meninas descansar um pouco.

Parei em frente ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda. Ferrou. Não sei a senha. Olhei para ela,pensando em algo doido para chutar com senha.

-Pode entrar. - falou a Mulher-Gorda-A senha foi suspensa.

-Valeu!- exclamei e entrei.

Só quando coloquei os pés naquela sala quente e aconchegante- e bagunçada- que eu me dei conta de quanto eu sentia falta daquele lugar. De tudo. Tantas coisas aconteceram naquele lugar,brigas,a idealização da AD,mais brigas, momentos inesquecíveis,mais umas brigas...

Olhei em volta, a Sala Comunal estava uma bagunça, as almofadas estavam rasgadas, haviam coisas quebradas, mas não havia nem corpos, nem feridos. Graças a Deus.

Ao contrario, em algumas poltronas estavam Neville, Simas e Dino.

-Oie meninos!- exclamei.

-Oi Mione!- responderam os três em coro.

-Cola na grade.- falou Dino me indicando uma poltrona ao lado de Neville. Eu me sentei.

-Por que não estão no Salão?- perguntei.

-Acabamos de vir de lá.- respondeu Simas- O clima ta meio pesado...ainda não acredito que no que aconteceu com todos. Mas parece mais inacreditável o Colin e o Fred...- a voz de Simas falhou.

-É horrível. -concordou Neville.

-E como será que vai ficar o filho do Lupin?- perguntou Dino.

-O _filho_ do Lupin?-perguntaram Neville e Simas em coro.

-Lupin e Tonks tiveram um bebe- esclareci- Ted, é o nome dele. O Harry é o padrinho.

-Coitado. - disse Neville-Mal conheceu os pais.

-É mesmo. - nos concordamos.

-Ah, Nev!- exclamei de repente-Parabéns, você foi muito corajoso por ter matado a Nagini.

Neville sorriu e segurou minha mão.

-Obrigado, Mione.

Naquele momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Ron adentrou a sala,ele olhou diretamente para as poltronas onde estávamos,ou melhor,diretamente para minha mão e a de Neville. Nós nos soltamos rapidamente.

-Espero não atrapalhar - falou ele secamente.

Fiquei sem reação. Ele parecia furioso.

-Ron-falou Simas de repente-sinto muito pelo Fred.

-Obrigado.

Os dois se abraçaram rapidamente, em seguida, Dino e Neville fizeram o mesmo. Eu fiquei sentada sem reação, aquele olhar gélido dele ainda cravado em mim.

Ele ficou com raiva por que Neville segurou minha mão.

Por um lado isso é bom, afinal Ron tem ciúmes de mim. Da minha pessoa!Isso é Mara!Por outro,quando o Ron fica com ciúmes,logo ele fica com raiva e ai tudo vai por água abaixo com direito a morrer na praia. E isso não é mara!

Nossa como eu conheço o Ron, né?\0/

-Algum de vocês viu a Gina?- perguntou Ron um pouco menos seco do que antes. - Mamãe e papai já estão indo e querem falar com ela.

-Ah,ela subiu com o Harry.- disseram Neville,Simas e Dino em coro e tranquilamente.

-Com o Harry?- perguntamos eu e Ron em coro.

Eita danada essa Ginevra, viu!

-É- confirmou Simas- com o Harry.

Ron se virou e começou a sair em direção ao dormitório dos meninos. Eu me levantei e sai correndo atrás dele.

-Ron espera!- eu exclamei – O que você vai fazer?

-Não se mete Mione!- ele retrucou bruscamente-Vai segurar a mão do Neville que você ganha mais!

-Como é?

-É isso mesmo!Ou você acha que eu não vi?

Ta, fiquei sem palavras agora. Meldes!

Ron voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto dos meninos.

-Ron, espera, por favor!- eu exclamei de novo.

-O que?- perguntou ele sem parar de andar.

-Não entra ai agora!Eles devem estar se acertando!

-Onde?Na cama dele?

-Eles tem muita coisa para conversar. E você acha que eles iam fazer o que você ta pensando que eles iam fazer num momento desses?A Gi ta mal,ta?

-Ah,claro só a coitada da Ginevra que ta mal pelo Fred,né?Eu tinha me esquecido.

-Eu não quis dizer isso!E você entendeu ta!Nem vem!

-Desculpa.

-A McGonagall quer falar com a gente...- eu mudei de assunto rapidinho.

-É,ela falou comigo.

-Tem que avisar o Harry.

Os olhos de Ron brilharam de maldade.

-Pode deixar que eu falo!- exclamou ele.

Por que eu fui abrir minha boca,hein?

Ron foi apressado até o dormitório e abriu a porta com um soco. Eu corri atrás dele e entrei. Ron estava parado de frente para a cama de Harry,onde ele e Gina estavam abraçados,Gina estava com os olhos inchados e os dois olhavam chokitos para Ron.

-Ron!- eu exclamei,ele me ignorou.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou ele a Harry e Gina.

-Ron,isso não é hora para brigas.- disse Harry.

-Também não é hora para agarrar a minha irmã.- retrucou Ron.

-Ron fica na sua!- exclamou Gina- Não interessa o que estamos fazendo!

-Gina não piora!- exclamei.

-Não to piorando,Mione!- exclamou a Gi- Só to aqui conversando com o meu namorado. E o Ronald não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Claro que tenho!- exclamou Ron- Você é minha irmã,devia estar com a família e não aqui com o Harry!

-A família pode ficar sem mi por algumas horas!

-A mamãe quer falar com você no Salão!

Gina bufou e saiu do quarto. Ron a segiu.

Eu e Harry ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos.

-Conseguiram se acertar?- perguntei a ele.

-Bom,mais ou menos,ela ta muito abalada.- respondeu Harry.

Eu sorri de canto.

-Ah!- exclamei – Antes que eu me esqueça,a Minerva quer falar com a gente amanhã,na sala dela.

-Alguma idéia do que pode ser?

-Nada...e-eu vou deitar um pouco,beleza?

-Ta...bom sono Mione.

-Pra você também,Harry.

Eu fui para o dormitório das meninas, me joguei na minha antiga cama e dormi.

Acordei no outro dia pela manhã, com o barulho da Parvati derrubando seu malão.

-Bom dia. - eu falei.

-Bom dia, Hermione. - respondeu ela.

-E a Lilá?

-Ela ta bem, acho que a Madame Pomfrey vai liberar ela hoje.

-Que bom!- eu exclamei.

Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, acho que não fui convincente...

-Fazendo as malas?- perguntei para mudar de assunto.

-É. Deixaram um aviso na sala comunal para fazermos as malas e irmos para o Salão Principal, a McGonagall tem um comunicado e depois a gente vai embora. - Parvati olhou para mim procurando algo-Você não tem mochila?

-Ah!

Eu olhei em minha meia, minha tão rodada bolsinha de contas estava lá, soltei um suspiro de alivio. Achei que tinha perdido ela no meio da batalha e nem ao menos havia olhado nas meias.

-Ta tudo aqui. - disse a ela, indicando a bolsinha.

-Numa bolsinha de contas?

-É... É que é mais pratico.

-Ah... Acho melhor você se arrumar logo para não perder café.

-O.k

Parvati voltou a mexer em seu malão e eu me levantei, fui tomar um banho e depois coloquei um jeans e uma baby look rosa.

Desci para a sala comunal onde já estavam Gina, Harry e Ron e nós descemos para o Salão Comunal.

O Salão estava como antes da batalha, sem corpos e sem feridos. As quatro mesas das Casas estavam com o café da manhã preparado pelos elfos. O que, por sinal ainda acho um absurdo, já que eles não ganham nada para fazer isso!RAM!

Havia ainda alguns familiares por lá,como a avó do Nev e o pai da Lu. Mas agora estavam todos sentados de acordo com as casas em que pertenciam. A mesa da Sonserina estava quase vazia. Estavam lá o Malfoy, o Goyle, o Zabini, a Parkinson e Penélope Fritz, uma garota de cabelos pretos com mexas brancas do sétimo ano,que eu não simpatizo muito- apesar de o cabelos dela até ser legalzinho.- O estilo dela é o que os trouxas chamam de emo. XD

Nós quatro nos sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e logo todos os olhares caíram sobre o Harry. Algumas pessoas se levantaram de suas mesas para falar com ele e todos lhe sorriam. Algumas pessoas iam prestar suas condolências a Gi e ao Ron, pela morte do Fred enquanto eu ficava de canto, planejando.

Assim que eu chegasse em casa,daqui a algumas horas,ia descansar um pouco e iria até a Austrália achar papai e mamãe e trazê-los de volta. Não vejo à hora!Já to morrendo de saudades deles!E se Deus quiser, nada de ruim aconteceu!

Enquanto eu devaneava, a professora McGonagall se dirigiu ao seu novo lugar na mesa dos professores, trocou algumas palavras rapidamente com os professores e se virou para o salão.

-Atenção, por favor!- exclamou ela, e o Salão mergulhou em silencio.

-Vocês foram informados que tinham que fazer as malas. Após o café da manhã, vocês seguirão no Expresso de Hogwarts até Londres, onde seus familiares estarão esperando por vocês.

"Vocês estão sendo mandados para casa, para que possamos reconstruir nossa escola, assim vocês poderão voltar para o próximo período letivo."

"Com tudo o que aconteceu esse ano, nós não o consideraremos como letivo. Muitos de vocês perderam o ano ou não aprenderam nada, por isso, caso desejem continuar em Hogwarts, terão que refazer o ano."

Houve um burburinho geral. Particularmente, eu gostei disso, Merlin sabe como eu quase enlouqueci no dia primeiro de setembro, só de saber que não concluiria os estudos!

-Com licença!- exclamou Penélope Fritz - Mas o que houve com os mortos e feridos?

-Os feridos estão na Ala Hospitalar e já receberam os cuidados da Madame Pomfrey,do Professor Slughorn e da Professora Sprout. Os mortos estão em uma sala nas masmorras até que seus familiares resolvam tudo sobre os funerais.

-E o que fizeram com o corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem?- perguntou um garoto na mesa da Corvinal.

-O corpo de Voldemort está em outra sala, junto com o de seus seguidores que morreram na batalha.

-E o que vocês farão com os corpos deles?- perguntou Dino.

-Não sabemos ainda... Bom, agora terminem o café da manhã de vocês. Depois terão mais uma hora até pegarem o Expresso de Hogwarts. Bom dia.

A professora voltou a se sentar em seu lugar.

-Acho que é sobre isso que ela quer falar com a gente. - comentou Harry.

-O que?- perguntou Ron.

-Se vamos continuar em Hogwarts. - respondeu Harry.

-Só vamos descobrir daqui a pouco. - disse eu.

Assim que terminamos o café, a McGonagall nos chamou e nós a seguimos até a sala dela. Estava do mesmo jeito de antes, mesma mesa, mesmas cadeiras, mesma estante cheia de livros que pareciam ser mara...

-Sentem-se, por favor. - pediu a professora, nós obedecemos rapidamente.

-Como adiantei no comunicado de mais cedo- começou ela- chamei vocês aqui para saber se vão continuar em Hogwarts.

Nós três nos entreolhamos em silencio.

-Bem- comecei lentamente- eu vou ficar. Quero concluir os N.I.E.M'S.

Ron e Harry olharam para mim como se minha decisão tivesse sido precipitada.

-Muito bem, senhorita Granger. - falou a McGonagall com um sorriso - e vocês, Potter e Weasley?

-Bom... Eu não sei- disse Ron- preciso pensar...

Que?Que?Que?Como?Como assim pensar?O Ron tem que continuar em Hogwarts!Sem ele não tem graça!

-É eu também. - concordou Harry.

Ah, não!O Harry também?Assim não vale!Golpe baixo!

Eles vão é pensar na porrada que eu vou dar neles se eles não voltarem para Hogwarts!RAM!

-Então senhores, eu espero que pensem muito bem no assunto!- exclamou a professora-Afinal se pretendem ser aurores, precisam dos N.I. E.M.S mesmo que tenham derrotado o Lorde das Trevas!Mas a decisão é de vocês... Avisem-me quando tiverem decidido, mas tem que ser até julho. Agora é melhor vocês irem arrumar as malas.

-Vocês não vão voltar para Hogwarts?- eu perguntei séria para aqueles dois cabeçudos enquanto saiamos da sala da McGonagall e íamos para a sala comunal.

-A gente não disse que não voltaria. - corrigiu Harry, sorrindo-eu pelo menos ainda to em duvida!

-É- concordou Ron- eu também to em duvida... Não sei o que vou fazer agora...

-Ah, mas para ser auror vocês _precisam _dos N.I.E. M's. - eu insisti.

-Acho que já matei bruxos das trevas demais, por toda uma vida!- brincou Harry.

-Então você não quer mais ser um auror?- chokitei.

-Não é isso... Na verdade, nem eu sei!- retrucou Harry-Mas mudando de assunto, como está à senhora Weasley, Ron?

Ron suspirou.

-Ela tava bem mal ontem. -disse ele-acho que a ficha não caiu...mas onde vocês vão ficar agora?

-Vou para casa, ué!- respondi, como se fosse obvio-vou ajeitar as coisas lá e depois vou até a Austrália, pegar o papai e a mamãe e trazê-los de volta. E você, Harry?Vai voltar para o Largo Grimmauld?

-Aham... Vou ver como estão as coisas lá, após a visita dos Comensais. - respondeu Harry, nós havíamos chegado a entrada da Mulher Gorda- bom,eu vou lá falar com a Gina...- Harry se encaminhou para o buraco do retrato e entrou.

-Mione, posso falar com você?- perguntou Ron, fiquei chokita, ele parecia serio. Espero que ele não venha dar showzinho como ontem!

-Fala Ron.- disse eu.

-É... Me desculpe por ontem,não queira ter sido grosseiro com você.- ele pediu,fazendo a cara mais fofa do mundo! Ai, desse jeito não da!

-Tudo bem, Ron... ta desculpado.- eu sorri.

Ai,eu acho tão embaraçoso,essa história de pedir desculpas,acho que é como diz meu pai: é mais fácil pedir perda do que pedir permissão. Eu concordo plenamente!

-Bom, acho melhor a gente ir se aprontar logo-falei para quebrar o gelo. Nossa isso me lembrou a musica da Britney!- daqui a pouco a gente tem que pegar o trem.

- é.

Foi a viagem mais estranha que eu fiz no Expresso de Hogwarts. Tipo, não tinha mais alunos combinando o que fariam nas férias, estavam cada um no seu canto, pelo menos no vagão em que eu estava-porque, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, em um outro vagão, os alunos da Corvinal, incluindo a Chonga, comemoravam a queda de Voldemort. E a tia do carrinho de doces nos deu alguns doces de graça!Pelo menos isso!Ha há!

Quando chegamos a plataforma nove e meia, Ron e Gina fizeram aparatação dupla para a Toca,o Harry aparatou para o Largo Grimmauld e eu aparatei na frente da porta branca de maçaneta dourada da minha casa. Abri a porta e caminhei pelo hall, que parecia o mesmo de sempre, com aquela sensação que a gente tem quando volta para casa de uma viagem muito longa.

Lar, doce lar.

Meu coração quase parou de susto quando eu cheguei na sala.

"_**A guerra acabou e agora podemos respirar de novo."**_

_**Broken, Seether e Amy Lee.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**O terrível acontecimento.**

Estava tudo destruído.

Tudinho.

A mesinha de centro, os enfeites da mamãe, a TV, o DVD, o som novo do papai. Tudo.

Entrei em desespero. Com certeza aquela bagunça tinha sido feita pelos cornos dos Comensais.

Mas eles não podem ter descoberto sobre os meus pais. Eu fiz tudo perfeitamente!Os feitiços, a casa em Sydney, tudo! Merlin me abana!Eles NÃO podem ter descoberto nada!

Ta calma, Hermione, controle-se! Pensa no Ron!Ain, nessas horas nem pensar no Ron ajuda!

Respirei fundo. Antes de qualquer coisa, é melhor eu arrumar a casa.

Sai pela casa inteira jogando um "Reparo", até no meu quarto aqueles cornos entraram!Achei no chão perto da minha cama, meu mural de fotos todo em pedaços e as fotos que estavam lá rasgadas. Não entendo o porquê disso, afinal eles não encontrariam o meu paradeiro em fotos do primário em que eu estava vestida de fada. "¬¬

Terminei de arrumar tudo e me dei conta de que estava faminta. Peguei minha bolsinha de contas e joguei todo o seu conteúdo em cima da cama. Caramba, quanta tralha tinha lá!O quadro do Fineus,essência de ditamno, o medalhão de Slytherin,um monte de livros e dinheiro.

Levei alguns minutos para achar o dinheiro trouxa, depois troquei de roupa e fui até o mercado no fim da rua.

Comprei tanta besteira!Chocolates, refrigerante, sorvete de napolitano, lasanha e mais algumas coisas que meus pais me matariam se soubessem que comprei.

Cheguei em casa,preparei tudo rapidamente,depois comi como uma leoa morta de fome. Isso por que eu já tinha tomado café em Hogwarts e me enchido de doces no Expresso, abafa!

Depois desse lanchinho, eu fui para o meu quarto, para dar um jeito naquela bagunça que estava lá. Separei algumas roupas que levaria para Sydney, não sei quanto tempo vou ficar lá e alem do mais,quando eu achar meus pais,vou precisar fazê-los recuperar a memória. Separei também os livros do Harry e do Ron, e o resto eu coloquei nos lugares certos. Com exceção das Horcruxes que guardei em uma caixa de papelão. Não sei talvez o Harry as queira...

Assim que terminei essa arrumação, eu fui para o chuveiro, tomei um banho bem longo e quente, depois coloquei um pijamão e fui assistir TV. Nossa fazia muito tempo que eu não via TV!Vi tudo que via nas férias: o "15 minutos" e o "Descarga MTV", depois vi as séries que eu amo "Cold Case", "The Closer", "One Tree Hill" e "The O.C."

Adoro elas!

E mesmo que já tenha visto "The O.C" mais de um milhão de vezes,eu não me canso!

Depois que terminei de ver as series, fui dormir, já estava muito tarde. Eram mais de uma da manhã!

Acordei revigorada no outro dia. A Guerra acabou. Não tem ais Voldemort e sua cobra para infernizar-ta isso ficou estranho! Eu vou encontrar meus pais!Beijei o Ron. O céu é azul. Beijei o Ron. To muito animada para encontrar o papai e a mamãe. Amo o Ron!

Nossa que sinceridade a minha, né?Ta, não importa!O que importa nesse momento é que vou encontrar meus pais. Uhull!

Levantei da cama dando "bom-dia" até para as portas e liguei o radio. Tocava "SOS" dos Jonas Brothers. Enquanto me arrumava, eu me acabava no refrão:

**Ohh, this is na SOS.**

Ohh isso é um SOS

**Don't wanna second guess**

Não quero uma segunda chance

**This is the bottom of line**

Esse é o fundo do poço

**Its true**

É verdade

**I gave my all for you**

Dei tudo por você

**Now my heart's in too**

Agora meu coração está partido

**And I can't find the other half**

E não consigo achar a outra metade

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

É como se eu caminhasse em cacos de vidro

**Better belived I bled**

Melhor acreditar que sangrei

**It's a call I never get**

É uma ligação que nunca atenderei

Ai, eu amo esse refrão!Adoro os JB também!

Terminei de me arrumar, desliguei o som, fechei todas as portas e sai pela porta dos fundos para que nenhum vizinho me visse aparatando.

Estava na hora.

Segundos depois estava no centro de Sydney. A cidade era linda, mas não tinha tempo de olhá-la. Estava tão ansiosa para ver meus pais, tirar aquele feitiço deles, lhes ajudar a recuperar a memória e contar tudo a eles. Mamãe vai ficar tão feliz quando souber do Ron!

Peguei minha bolsinha de contas para ver o endereço dos meus pais: "Rua Fleet Street, 58- Fleet Paradise, Sydney.".

Aparatei mais uma vez, dessa vez na Rua Fleet, uma rua de paralelepípedo e belas casas. Agora só tinha que achar a casa. Meu coração estava acelerado. Estava no numero 50... 51... 52... 53... 54... 55... 56... 57... Aqui, numero 58.

Que estranho!A casa estava à venda!Ai, meu Merlin!Será que eles se mudaram?...é melhor eu procurar alguém para saber...

Fui até o numero 57 e toquei a campainha. Esperei alguns segundos, até que uma senhora de uns cinqüenta anos mais ou menos, me atendeu.

A senhora usava um conjunto cor de rosa, tinha cabelos curtos cor de chocolate e usava chinelos de dedo.

-Boa tarde, querida. - disse ela, amável-Posso ajudar?

-É... o que houve com o casal que mora no 58,os Wilkins?- perguntei, tensa.

-A senhorita é da família?- retrucou ela.

-Sim, eles são meus tios- menti- Onde eles estão?

-Ah, querida... Eu sinto muito...

Me desesperei.

-O que houve?-perguntei tremendo.

-Antes de qualquer coisa- falou a senhora- sou Lucy Tatopolous.

-Prazer, sou Hermione Granger. - não vi problema em dizer meu nome.

-Belo nome- elogiou ela- Shakespeare, não?

-Sim, meus pais adoram ele... Mas, por favor, o que houve?

-Entre, minha querida, é uma longa história...

Ihhh!Da ultima vez que uma velha me chamou para entrar em algum lugar, a Nagini quase matou eu e o Harry.

-É algo muito grave o que aconteceu?- perguntei primeiro. Ela confirmou.

Ai meu Jesus!O que foi que aconteceu com meus pais?Por favor, faça com que estejam bem!

-Vamos querida, entre.

-O-O. K.

A senhora abriu o portãozinho da entrada e fez sinal para que eu entrasse, eu obedeci e a segui até a casa branca de telhado marrom.

Ela me conduziu até a sala, era até que confortável, mas honestamente nem reparei direito. Precisava saber o que de tão grave havia acontecido com meus pais!Será que eles estão no hospital?Ou será que... Não de maneira nenhuma!Eu fiz tudo direitinho!Sem deixar nenhum rastro!Para as pessoas, meus pais não estavam mortos, mas era como se estivessem!Mas isso não pode ter acontecido de verdade, de maneira nenhuma!

-O que a senhorita disse que era dos Wilkins, mesmo?- perguntou à senhora.

-Sobrinha- respondi com a voz fraca- agora, por Deus, o que houve com eles?

A mulher respirou fundo.

Meu coração acelerou, estava tremendo. O medo em meu coração aumentando cada vez mais.

-Sabe desde que a Mônica e o Wendell se mudaram para cá, nós nos tornamos muito próximos. Adorávamos ao mar, e logo e os incentivei a entrar no Green Peace, para protegermos esse maravilhoso oceano que banha a Austrália. - contou ela. Quando os enfeiticei, eu os fiz acreditar que amavam a natureza.

-Nós sempre íamos a praia todo dia pela manhã- continuou a velha- até que um dia...- a voz dela falhou,senti um aperto terrível no coração- um dia pela manhã.como de costume,fui chamar os dois para tomar café comigo...-ela começou a chorar. Naquele momento eu soube, havia algo de errado. -... E encontrei a porta do numero 58 aberta... - Deus!Isso não pode ter acontecido!-... A Mônica estava na sala, o corpo inerte... - não. Por favor, não!- uma expressão de terror no rosto... - Por Deus, me diga que isso é mentira!Mamãe!-, o Wendell estava no quarto, também inerte... - Papai, não!- com uma expressão de terror, assim como a Mônica... - não!Não!Não!Me diga que é mentira!- F-foi horrível!

Comecei a chorar. Não era verdade!Não podia ser!Papai e mamãe estavam bem quando eu os deixei na Austrália!Eu não acredito nisso. Não é verdade.

A senhora Tatopolous se levantou e segundos depois voltou com um copo de água. Eu chorava loucamente. Era mentira!Ninguém no mundo bruxo com exceção do Ron e do Harry sabiam o que havia acontecido com os meus pais. Isso foi obra daqueles Comensais nojentos!Eu OS ODEIO!Odeio-os com cada parte de mim!

-Acalme-se menina. - disse a senhora Tatopolous sentando-se ao meu lado e passando o braço em volta de meus ombros. - Beba um pouco. Precisa se acalmar. - disse ela me entregando o copo com água.

Eu bebi um gole de água sem acreditar, sem aceitar!Eles não podem ter morrido!Preciso do papai e da mamãe!Sem eles eu não sou nada!Sem eles eu não teria forças para ajudar o Harry na luta contra Voldemort!Eu preciso deles... Mais que tudo...

Respirei fundo, ainda chorando.

-Senhora, me desculpe- disse lentamente- mas eu tenho que perguntar, é... Do que eles morreram?

A pergunta crucial. Precisava saber a resposta e ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de ouvi-la.

-Os médicos disseram que foi de morte natural, querida. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

Era a confirmação que eu temia. Papai e mamãe foram mortos por Comensais. Ah, Deus... Isso é tão horrível!Por quê?Por que foi acontecer?

-Q-quando isso aconteceu?-perguntei.

-Há dois meses atrás. - respondeu ela. Há dois meses atrás eu estava no Chalé das Conchas sem nem ao menos me preocupar com meus que eles estavam seguros...- eu tentei avisar a família,mas eles nunca falavam de vocês.

-Tivemos alguns problemas em casa e só podemos vir agora. - solucei.

-Ah, entendo.

-Mas onde eles estão... Enterrados?- não reconheci minha própria voz ao perguntar aquilo.

-No cemitério Santa Clara. Fica aqui perto.

-A senhora pode me dar o endereço, por favor?

-Você esta muito abalada para ir até lá sozinha. Acalme-se um pouco e eu vou até lá com você.

-A senhora deve estar ocupada, não precisa.

-Tudo bem querida, eu te levo até lá... Não planejo nada para hoje. Só espere aqui até eu me trocar. Eu já volto.

-Tudo bem.

Enquanto a senhora Tatopolous saia para se arrumar, fiquei sentada ali tentando encarar o peso daquilo tudo. Na verdade eu não acreditava realmente que meus pais estavam mortos. Não podia ser!Como eu queria que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo maluco e que quando eu acordasse eu ainda estivesse em casa, então eu iria para a Austrália e encontraria meus pais bem...

De repente, dois gatos irromperam pela sala. Um era branco com listras cinza e olhos bem azuis e o outro era o Bichento!

Havia recebido tanta noticia ruim que havia me esquecido do meu gatinho lindo!Tinha mandado ele para a Austrália junto com meus pais, apara não deixa-lo em qualquer lugar. Sei que a senhora Weasley cuidaria muito bem dele, mas não queira preocupá-la com mais alguma coisa.

Bichento pulou com leveza em meu colo e se acomodou. Eu o abracei, desesperada. Acho que parecia àquelas meninas que precisam desesperadamente abraçar seu ursinho de pelúcia.

-Quando entrei na casa, encontrei Bichento todo agitado,preso na lavanderia.- falou a senhora Tatopolous,ela usava um conjunto preto- Estou cuidando dele desde então.

-Ah, Bichento, você sente falta deles?- perguntei ao que ele simplesmente lambeu minha mão em resposta.

-Esta mais calma?- perguntou a senhora amavelmente.

-Acho que sim. - respondi triste.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso agora?

-Huhum. Eles são meus... - quase disse "pais" - tios.

-Muito bem. Então vamos?

-Sim.

Me levantei sentindo minhas pernas pesarem. É tão estranho ir visitar o tumulo de seus próprios pais...

Acompanhei ela com tristeza até a rua principal. Lagrimas caiam silenciosamente de meus olhos e a senhora segurou minha mão como uma avó.

Chegamos ao cemitério. Uma sensação terrível tomou conta de mim. Como se aquele fosse o fim. Eu não queria entrar. Não estava pronta para aquilo. Não sei se agüentaria.

-Força querida. - disse a senhora Tatopolous-Se quiser, podemos voltar.

-N-não. Já chegamos até aqui.

A senhora concordou e nós entramos. É horrível entrar em um cemitério para ver o tumulo de seus pais. É simplesmente terrível.

Acompanhei a senhora Tatopolous prendendo a respiração, no caminho, recomecei a chorar.

Alguns minutos depois, ela parou em frente a uma lapide onde haviam as inscrições : "Mônica Wilins" com as datas de nascimento e falecimento. Ao lado estava escrito "Wendel Wilkins" e embaixo estava a frase:

_Não há sofrimento na Terra que o Céu não possa curar._

Me ajoelhei diante do tumulo,chorando.

-Me perdoem. –murmurei para a lapide, chorando. – Me perdoem por tudo. Por não estar aqui, por tê-los enfeitiçado e por trazê-los para cá. Me perdoem. Eu amo muito vocês. Vocês sempre estarão comigo. Sempre que puder, eu virei visitá-los.

A senhora Tatopolous observa de longe, acho que estava chorando. Disfarçadamente, peguei minha varinha e conjurei algumas flores. Margaridas. As preferidas da mamãe.

Delicadamente, as coloquei sobre o tumulo.

-Eu te amo, mamãe. Eu te amo, papai. - murmurei.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos ajoelhada, chorando.

Sequei minhas lagrimas e me levantei. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ali.

Caminhei lentamente em direção à senhora Tatopolous, ela me abraçou pelos ombros e saímos do cemitério em silencio.

Quando chegamos a casa dela, eu acertei algumas coisas com ela. Como ela havia pagado o enterro dos meus pais, achei melhor reembolsa-la, mas ela não quis. Disse que havia feito de coração e pediu que eu não insistisse. Ok, né?

Ela também me deu uma foto que havia tirado dos meus pais, logo que eles haviam se tornado amigos. Na foto, eles estavam sorrindo em frente a algumas pedras na praia. Guardei-a na minha bolsinha de contas.

Ela também quis que eu ficasse com Bichento. Disse que era melhor por que ele sentia falta dos meus pais e seria melhor que ele ficasse comigo. Ela se apegou tanto a ele que até chorou quando fomos embora.

Alguns minutos depois, eu aparatei em casa. Arrumei as coisas do Bichento, colocando água e comida para ele e fui para o quarto dos meus pais. Me deitei na cama deles peguei a foto que a senhora Tatopolous me deu e chorei desesperada,olhando para a foto dos meus pais,agora mortos.

"_**É tão difícil aceitar que você se foi para sempre."**_

_**Bye Bye,Mariah Carey.**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Os enterros.**

Dois dias se passaram desde o pior dia da minha vida. Nesses dois dias, eu não praticamente não vivia apenas existia. Não comia direito, não fazia nada, minha casa estava uma bagunça. Eu só dava comida para o Bichento e trocava sua água. Ah, eu tinha que limpar a caixa de areia dele, o que era a única ação da minha vida.

A única coisa que eu fazia o dia inteiro era ficar deitada no sofá sapeando os canais da TV com os três homens da minha vida o "sor", o "vete" e o Bichento.

Foi num desses momentos "sem rumo" da minha vida, em que eu sapeava os canais da TV que eu parei em um canal de videoclipes. Havia passado de passar "I don't care" do Fall Out Boy e eu resolvi ver o que passaria em seguida. Era "Shadow Of The Day" do Linkin Park. Aquela batida me fez prestar atenção na musica, não era aquela coisa agitada de sempre,era calma e tranqüila e quando o vocalista começou a cantar,eu vi que a musica tinha mais a ver comigo do que eu esperava:

**Eu fecho ambas as fechaduras  
abaixo da janela  
Eu fecho ambas as cortinas  
e as afasto  
Às vezes soluções  
não são tão simples  
Às vezes o Adeus  
é o único jeito.**

E o sol irá se pôr para você  
O sol irá se pôr para você  
E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr para você.

Nos cartões e flores  
em sua janela  
Todos os seus amigos irão implorar  
pra que você fique  
Às vezes começos  
não são tão simples  
Às vezes o Adeus  
é o único jeito.

E o sol irá se pôr para você  
O sol irá se pôr para você  
E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr para você.

E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr para você.

E a sombra do dia  
Irá envolver o mundo em cinza  
E o sol irá se pôr para você.

Aquela letra entrou na minha alma. _As vezes o adeus é o único jeito...,_eu não posso trazer os meus pais de volta e eles não iam querer me ver assim! _Às vezes, adeus começos não são tão simples..._ Na verdade nunca é simples, mas o Sol se ajustara a mim!

Chega!Chega desse baixo astral!Chega dessa bagunça!Chega de passar o dia inteiro comendo lasanha-afinal eu não sou o Garfield!Chega dessa escuridão!É hora de começar de novo. Afinal começos não são tão simples. Ainda tem muita coisa para ser feita e eu preciso ver a Gi e o Ron, dar um apoio a eles!Não fui a única que sofreu com essa guerra e á vida continua!

-Mione, você ta ai?MIONE!MIONE VOCE TA AI?Eu não acredito que ela ta dormindo... HERMIONE JANE GRANGER DEIXA DE PREGUIÇA E LEVANTA LOGO!

Eu acordei de um salto. Era a Gina berrando. Meldes, meu coração acelerou!Isso é jeito de acordar alguém que ta dormindo tão bem?

Desci até a sala que era de onde vinham os berros da Gi. Ou melhor, da cabeça da Gi, ela estava com a cabeça na lareira.

-Oi, Mione!- exclamou ela-Boa tarde!

-Oi. Gi. - respondi ainda com sono.

-Você tava dormindo?- perguntou ela com um risinho. Não entendi o porquê do risinho.

-É,tava.- ela deu uma risada cansada.- Escuta,qual é a graça?

-São duas da tarde.

Nossa mãe!

-Puta merda!- exclamei-Dormi demais!

-Que horas você foi dormir?

-Era quase duas da manhã.

-Caramba!

-Ah, entra ai, Gi!

-Obrigado.

Gina tirou a cabeça da lareira e depois voltou com o corpo todo. Depois de se levantar e tirar a fuligem do corpo, ela me olhou de cima abaixo. Fiquei com medo da cara de malicia dela.

-Acho melhor você colocar um roupão em cima desse pijaminha safa!- exclamou ela-O Ron já aparece ai!

Oh, Merlin!

-Já volto!- exclamei e sai correndo até meu quarto, coloquei uma blusinha e uma saia jeans.

Só para constar, meu pijama não era safa!Era só um shortdoll preto de ceda. Era um pouquinho sexy, mas não era safa!

Quando eu desci, o Ron já estava lá tirando a fuligem da roupa.

-Oi Mione. - disse ele. Primeiro olhou para minha roupa, depois foi até mim e me abraçou.

-Como você esta?- sussurrou ele.

-Eu vou ficar bem... Obrigado Ron. - foi o que eu consegui dizer, estava sem fôlego.

Nossa eu fiquei tão feliz com esse abraço!G-Zuis!

Depois foi a vez de a Gi me abraçar.

-Ficamos tão preocupados depois da sua carta. - disse ela-resolvemos vir te ver. Como está se sentindo?

-Meio vazia. - fui honesta-Mas eu vou ficar bem.

A campainha tocou.

-Deve ser o Harry!- exclamou a Gi – Ele disse que viria.

Eu fui atender. Era o Harry mesmo, assim que abri a porta, nós nos abraçamos como irmãos.

-Tudo bem?- perguntou ele, ainda me abraçando.

-Huhum. - eu disse sem convicção, então me lembrei de "Shadow of the day" e disse com firmeza:

-Eu vou ficar bem.

Conduzi o Harry para dentro, ele foi até Gina e a beijou, Ron olhou para mim como se dissesse "eu to tentando!" e eu sorri para ele.

-Gente fiquem a vontade!- exclamei-Só não reparem na bagunça!

Por que a gente sempre fala isso?

-Bagunça?- repetiu Harry-Sua casa ta mais limpa que a dos Dursleys!

-E por falar deles, você teve noticias?-, perguntei.

-A Héstia me mandou uma carta dizendo que eles já voltaram para o numero 4.- respondeu Harry,indiferente.

-E você pensa em falar com eles?- perguntou Gina amável. Reparei que ela segurava a mão dele.

-Não sei... Acho que não... Também, duvido que eles queiram me ver!- retrucou Harry um pouco seco.

-Ham... E você Mione, o que houve na Austrália?

Respirei fundo e comecei a contar a eles tudo o que havia acontecido.

Me surpreendi ao ver que não foi tão doloroso assim quanto eu imaginava. Foi como uma ferida que lentamente começava a cicatrizar.

-Mas o que você pretende fazer agora?- perguntou Ron. Ai, eu adoro ver o Ron tão preocupado, é tãão lindo!

-Não sei... Vou terminar Hogwarts, arranjar um emprego e seguir em frente. - sorri.

-Você vai continuar esse ano né, Mione?- perguntou Gina.

-Mas é claro!- exclamei - Você também, né?

-Com certeza!- exclamou ela-Mamãe me mataria se eu não continuasse!

-E vocês seus cabeçudos?- eu quis saber, olhando para Harry e Ron.

Harry deu os ombros.

-Eu ainda não sei. - disse ele.

Eu olhei para Ron.

-Nem olha assim para mim, Mione!- exclamou ele-Eu também não sei!

-Nossa, mas que frescura no rabo a de vocês dois!- exclamou Gina impaciente-Qual o problema em voltar para Hogwarts?

-Não é tão simples, Ginevra!Que merda!- exclamou Ron. Nossa!

-Acho que ta na hora de trocar as ferraduras,maninho.- disse Gina secamente. Nossa, depois dessa eu vou andar de Firebolt!

-Então me empresta as suas,maninha!- pediu Ron. Caramba,que povo calmo!

Eu olhei para Harry,ele parecia tão chokito quanto eu. Também, depois dessa eu ia dormir...

-Ah não Ron, pode deixar que eu te devolvo elas então,afinal foi você quem me deu elas,esqueceu?- retrucou Gina.

Puta merda,viu?

-Que putaria, viu!- exclamou Harry de repente- será que da para vocês pararem com isso?Senão vocês vão passar o dia inteiro assim!

-Concordo plenamente!- exclamei-Vocês querem beber alguma?

-Pode ser. - concordou Harry que assim como eu queria para com a putaria dos dois.

-Ótimo, então vamos lá à cozinha!- sugeri.

Nós quatro fomos até a cozinha. Ron se sentou em uma cadeira,Harry em outra e Gina se sentou sobre a bancada enquanto eu ia caçar alguma coisa para bebermos.

-Só tem refrigerante. - anunciei depois de uma caçada aos armários e a geladeira.

-Refri-o que?- perguntaram Ron e Gina em coro.

-Refrigerante-respondi simplesmente. Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse louca-É uma bebida. - acrescentei.

-É muito boa. - comentou Harry.

-Ah, eu quero provar!- exclamou a Gi curiosa.

-Você quer?- perguntei ao Ron.

-Ah, serve, né?- ele se deu por vencido-Esses trouxas tem cada uma também...

Servi o refrigerante e me sentei em uma cadeira também. Tomei meu refrigerante observando o Ron beber o dele hesitante, a Gina beber o dela de um gole e o Harry beber o dele normalmente.

-Cara eu AMEI esse 'gerante!- exclamou Gina após beber o seu.

Nós rimos. Ela parecia uma criança feliz.

-Refrigerante-eu corrigi, rindo-E é mara mesmo!

-Tem mais?

-Claro, pega uma latinha na geladeira.

Gina pulou da bancada, foi até a geladeira e pegou mais uma latinha de refrigerante.

-E você?Gostou cabeçudo?- perguntou Harry ao Ron.

-Não é ruim. - falou ele, sorrindo lindamente-mas eu prefiro suco de abóbora.

-Eu não!- discordou Gina-Onde você comprou esse 'gerante Mione?

-No mercado. - respondi.

-Onde é isso?- quis saber a Gi, exasperada. Eu ri às vezes a Gi é tão louca!

-Há duas quadras daqui.

-Eu queeeeeeeeeeeero!

Nós quatro começamos a rir.

-Vamos lá que eu compro alguns para você- ofereci- Vocês vem garotos?

Harry e Ron se entreolharam.

-Tudo bem se ficarmos aqui?- perguntou Harry - Temos algumas coisas para resolver.

-Sem problemas, não demoraremos. - falei-Só deixa eu pegar meu dinheiro,Gi.

Eu fui até meu quarto, peguei minha varinha e minha bolsinha de contas e desci.

-Vamos andando. - eu falei para a Gi que me esperava na sala, enquanto o Harry e o Ron estavam na cozinha conversando. - é perto daqui.

-Você quem manda Mione!- exclamou ela animada-Escuta, eu te pago os 'gerantes depois, ta?

-Não precisa Gi, não se preocupe. E é re-frigerante!

-É eu entendi, é que é mais legal falar 'gerante!

-Ta bom, então!Não esta mais aqui quem falou!

-Brincadeira, Mione, relax!

-Ok... Vamos?

-Xim. - sim, a Gi falou miguxes, era só o que faltava...

Nós duas caminhamos um pouco em silencio. A rua estava um pouco movimentada e a Gi ficou observando um homem falando no celular com curiosidade.

-O que é aquilo?- perguntou ela apontando para o aparelho.

-É um celular. - respondi-É uma maneira de os trouxas se comunicarem a distancia.

-Ah...

-Mas, como andam as coisas na Toca?- mudei de assunto.

Para minha surpresa, Gina abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Fui até ela e a abracei pelos ombros, entendia o que ela estava sentindo.

-S-sua carta veio na hora certa, Mi- soluçou ela- hoje o Gui e o Percy iam sair para acertar os detalhes do enterro do Fred...

-Sei como está se sentindo...

-Ai, Mione isso é tão horrível!Por quê?

-Eu gostaria de saber... Olha Gi, eu sinto muito pelo Fred, muito mesmo!Ele fará muita falta!

-Mamãe está arrasada!- continuou Gi – Não tem forças para nada... Papai anda extremamente desatento, é de cortar o coração... E o Jorge, ele não sai do quarto para nada alem de ir ao banheiro, não come, não fala nada, não quer falar com ninguém e acho que nem dormir ele dorme...

Tudo isso é tão triste, é tão horrível ver o Jorge assim.

-Ontem um pouco antes de recebermos a sua carta, eu e o Ron ouvimos a Muriel comentar com a Fleuma que... que quando um irmão gêmeo morre...o - outro morre um pouco tempo depois...- ela caiu no choro e eu apertei o abraço.

-Não diga isso. - eu disse com firmeza-Não de ouvidos a Muriel, ela não sabe de nada. Isso é só uma superstição boba!Se você não acreditar, não acontece!Não pensa mais nisso, Gi... Não lhe fará bem... E você precisa de forças para o enterro...

-Carlinhos disse que conversou com a Andrômeda, mãe da Tonks e que os enterros vão ser juntos, o do Lupin também...

-E como ela esta?A mãe da Tonks?

-Péssima. Perdeu o marido e a filha em tão pouco tempo... Ela esta na casa de alguns parentes, mamãe perguntou se ela queria ficar em casa,mas ela não quis. Achou melhor ir para a casa de familiares e levou o Ted com ela.

Nós chegamos ao mercado e eu comprei duas garrafas de refrigerante de dois litros,algumas besteirinhas e sorvete. O mercado não estava muito cheio, então nós passamos no caixa rapidamente e voltamos para casa.

-Você sabe o que o Harry e o Ron têm para conversar, Gi?- perguntei enquanto íamos para casa.

-Não sei. Mas ACHO que é sobre algo que ocorreu na Sala Precisa na hora da batalha, sabe?

Ela fez cara de malicia e eu corei.

-O que houve na sala Precisa?- perguntei me fazendo de besta.

-Não se faça de boba, a escola inteira sabe!

- O que a escola inteira sabe?

-Que você deu uns pegas no meu irmão!

-Desde quando dar UM beijo e dar UNS pegas?- ai que horror!

-Você beijou o meu irmão!

-Eu não beijei ele,_nós_ nos beijamos,é diferente!

-Beijou do mesmo jeito!

-Mas o que ele quer falar com o Ron?

-Não sei exatamente o que,mas acho que é sobre isso.

Nós seguimos o caminho para casa.

Agora eu surtei!Imagina se Hogwarts INTEIRA sabe que eu beijei o Ron?Será que ninguém tem mais nada para fazer nessa escola alem de fofoca?Será que agora eu só vou precisar me preocupar com a minha saúde por que da minha vida eles já cuidam?Ai que horror!

Nós chegamos em casa e o Ron e o Harry estavam na sala. Harry lançou um olhar rápido a mim e depois ao Ron. Acho que a Gi tava certa sobre o que eles estavam falando.

-Ginevra, a gente tem que ir. - anunciou Ron assim que colocamos os pés na sala.

-Ai que mania chata de me chamar de Ginevra!- resmungou ela-E por que a gente tem que ir?

-Por que a mamãe apareceu na lareira e falou assim que era para irmos para casa.

Gina fez biquinho.

-Ah, ta bom, né...

-Da próxima a gente se reúne no Largo Grimmauld!- exclamou Harry.

-Ah, não!Por que a gente sempre se reúne lá ou na Toca?- resmunguei-Qual o problema de se reunir aqui?Eu tenho casa, sabia?

-Desculpa então, Mione- retrucou Harry- Então da próxima vez a gente se reúne aqui!

-É bom mesmo!

-Agora vamos Gina. - resmungou Ron.

-Ai vamos se chato!- retrucou Gina, ela foi até mim e me abraçou- Se precisar de qualquer coisa,Mione,você sabe onde nos encontrar.

-Valeu, Gi.- disse eu sorrindo.

Depois Ron foi até mim e me abraçou. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas!O abraço dele foi meio demorado... Sei lá, um simples abraço dele me deixa nas nuvens, Doido, não?

-Você também sabe onde me encontrar. - sussurrou ele no pé do meu ouvido. Fiquei toda arrepiada, isso por que vocês não sabem o que ele fez depois, sabe o que?Me deu um beijo na bochecha bem perto da boca. OMG!To bege!

-Valeu Ron. - eu sussurrei, nós nos soltamos lentamente.

-Eu também já vou, Mione. - disse Harry.

-Ah, ta bom né!

Eu abracei o Harry também.

-Sei como é Mione. - o disse-Mas você é forte... Vai superar... E se precisar de qualquer coisa é só aparecer por lá.

-Obrigado, Harry.

Me soltei do Harry e vi a Gi pegando um saquinho.

-Pó de Flu. - esclareceu ela, depois foi ate Harry,o beijou,depois jogou Pó de Flu na lareira.

-Tchau Mione!- disse ela, depois desapareceu nas chamas depois de gritar "A Toca".

-Tchau Mione, tchau Harry. - falou Ron e fez o mesmo que a Gi.

-Eu vou aparatar. - falou Harry, eu fui com ele até o quintal.

-Tchau, Mione. - disse ele e aparatou.

Entrei em casa ainda meio abobada com as atitudes do Ron. Aquele garoto me mata um dia. Fatão!

Na quinta-feira à tarde-dois dias depois da visita do Ron, do Harry e da Gi-a Pitchi apareceu na janela da sala, toda saltitante. O Bichento ficou louco quando viu ela. Eu estava deitada no sofá lendo "Hogwarts: Uma História" - não me canso desse livro!- e abri a janela. A coruja entrou saltitante e pousou em cima da mesa com a patinha esticada. Eu peguei a carta de sua pata, era do Ron, meu coração acelerou ao ver aquela letra. Resolvi abrir a carta logo e acabar com o mistério.

"_Mione",_

_Não se assuste!Não aconteceu nada!_

_Só estou escrevendo para te avisar que os enterros do Fred, do Lupin e da Tonks serão nesta sexta, às três e meia, na capela de Godric's Hollow._

_Por favor, vá. Precisamos de você!_

_Beijos,_

_Ron."_

Ai Merlin!Os enterros...

Guardei a carta no meu bolso,escrevi um bilhete respondendo,entreguei-o a Pitchi e ela partiu. Depois eu fui organizar as coisas, para a viagem até Godric's Hollow amanhã.

Na sexta, eu aparatei na entrada do vilarejo, tentando afastar as lembranças da minha ultima visita ao lugar. Passei pelo "Memorial de Guerra", que logo se transformou na imagem de Harry e seus pais. Olhei-a por alguns segundos e me encaminhei para a igreja.

Já estava um pouco cheia. Todos os membros ainda vivos da Ordem da Fênix estavam lá: Héstia Jones, Dédalo Jigle, Kingsley, a profa. McGonagall, o Aberforth, entre outros. O povo da A.D também estava lá e em peso: Luna,Neville,o Lino,a Parvati e a Padma, a Chonga- esse apelido é culpa da Gi!-, o Zacarias Smith, a Pateta Brown, a Angelina, a Catia Bell, o Simas, o Dino, o Denis Creevy. Além do senhor Lovegood, da avó do Nev, do Hagrid, e dos professores Flitwick, Slguhorn, Sprout e a Treawloney.

Falei com todos eles e entrei na Igreja. Foi uma sensação estranha. De um lado estavam os Weasleys-é tão estranho chama-los assim!-. Do outro estavam à família da Tonks e do Lupin e no centro, na frente do altar, estavam três caixões.

No lado direito, havia um caixão azul claro, a senhora Weasley estava debruçada sobre ele e Jorge estava a seu lado, ele estava com uma aparência horrível, com olheiras horríveis e o cabelo bagunçado, não chorava. No centro, havia um caixão de marfin,Andrômeda estava a seu lado chorando,parecia ter acabada e a seu lado havia um caixão na cor mogno,onde Harry estava parado,contemplando a pessoa lá dentro.

Dirigi-me primeiro a ele e abracei o Harry.

-Oi, Mione. - disse Harry, lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

-Oi. - respondi.

Em seguida, olhei para o corpo de Lupin, pálido e sem vida.

Lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos, e junto com elas a realidade. Lupin se fora, e não voltaria mais. Acabou.

-E a família dele?- perguntei.

-Não vieram.

Olhei para o Harry, chokita.

-Como assim "não vieram" - perguntei, em voz alta. Algumas pessoas que estavam em volta olharam para mim e eu desviei o olhar.

-Shh, Mione!- exclamou Harry-Eu falei com a Andrômeda sobre os pais dele, e ela disse que a mãe do Lupin morreu há alguns anos e o pai dele sofre de mal de Parkinson, não pode vir.

-Isso é horrível!- exclamei. Coloquei minha mão sobre as mãos entrelaçadas de Lupin e fui falar com Andrômeda.

-Ola querida. - falou ela chorando e me abraçou.

-Eu sinto muito senhora Tonks. - falei - Sinto mesmo.

E lancei um olhar ao cadáver de Tonks. Foi tão estranho vê-la ai, seu cabelo havia voltado ao castanho normal e ela parecia tranqüila. Foi tão estranho, comecei a chorar, lembrando das piadas e do jeito doido dela.

Em seguida me aproximei do caixão de Fred.

Foi uma das coisas mais estranhas da minha vida ver o Fred ali. Dentro de um caixão. Sempre via o Fred aprontando e fazendo besteiras com o Jorge e vê-lo ali foi perturbador. 

Falei primeiro com a senhora Weasley que chorava muito, fiquei desolada ao ver o estado dela. O senhor Weasley também estava péssimo, murmurava sempre "o meu Fred... o meu filho" foi tão triste. Gui era o mais forte de todos, chorava também, mas sei lá... Dava a impressão de que tinha se conformado. Fleur estava a seu lado, chorando também. Carlinhos também parecia ter se conformado, mas parecia meio fora de órbita. Percy não chorava, mas foi distante e meio frio quando falei com ele, parecia muito abalado.

Dei um abraço forte em Jorge que parecia o pior deles, ele não falou nada, depois do abraço ele foi ficar junto do irmão. A Gi me abraçou forte, mas parecia mais conformada do que naquele dia lá em casa.

Mas o meu abraço mais intenso foi no meu ruivo. Tipo o Ron não estava chorando, as parecia estar segurando as lagrimas e quando eu o abracei ele caiu no choro como um bebe. Eu o abracei fortemente, meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

-Calma Ron. - pedi. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali chorando como um bebe. Fiquei com pena... E eu não sabia o que fazer para que ele melhorasse.

-Calma. - repeti.

Ele havia se acalmado;nos soltamos e ele respirou fundo.

-Obrigado por vir, Mione. - ele falou tentando esboçar um sorriso-e desculpe por isso.

Nós os olhamos um tanto constrangidos.

Naquele momento uma sombra escureceu toda a entrada da Igreja, e todos os que estavam lá fora começaram a entrar, juntamente com o bruxo que havia realizado o enterro do Dumbledore e o casamento do Gui e da Fleur. Esse bruxo é muito pop!

Todos tomaram seus lugares, eu me sentei ao lado do Ron e ele segurou minha mão. Senti uma coisa estranha, sei lá, sabe quando seu estomago sobe e desce umas quinhentas vezes e de repente?Foi mais ou menos assim!

Harry e Gina se sentaram a nosso lado. Luna e Neville-que eu reparei que não se desgrudavam sentaram atrás de nós e Hagrid teve que se arranjar na ultima fileira.

-Agora- falou o bruxo quase meia-hora depois da cerimônia- combinei com as famílias que abriria este espaço do final da cerimônia para que alguns familiares ou amigos digam algumas palavras sobre esses bravos guerreiros. Alguém se habilita?

Todos no lugar se entreolharam e por fim, Lino Jordan se levantou. Ele se encaminhou até o altar e olhou para todos.

-Eu não espero que vocês se emocionem comigo - disse ele, honestidade pura - eu honestamente não sei filosofar- algumas pessoas soltaram risinhos- mas eu tenho que dizer que será muito meloso.

Mais risos, só o Lino para nos fazer rir em um velório!

-Ah... O Fred era muito louco!- exclamou ele-Ele era demais!Era demais falar besteiras com ele e com o Jorge... As idéias loucas que nós tínhamos... Inesquecível o dia em que tomamos aquela maldita poção de envelhecimento... Foi mal seu padre!- acrescentou ele, pois padre havia feito cara feia. - Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que o Fred é uma das pessoas mais loucas que eu conheci. Tipo, nada abalava ele, como ele me disse uma vez: "Se cair do chão não passa e é só levantar de novo!"...ele vai fazer muita falta...mas é a vida,é só levantar de novo...e agora é melhor eu calar a boca por que se o Fred me ouvisse dizendo essas coisas babosas ele ia me bater!

Ele desceu do altar e eu lancei um olhar ao Ron, o que Lino disse parecia ter feito bem a ele. Na verdade, fez bem a mim também. Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha visto o Fred abalado e essa frase é bem revigorante!

Houve um momento de silencio na Igreja, e eu ouvi o Harry falando um "Eu vou lá!" para a Gi, depois de levantou e foi altar.

-Olha, eu não sei muito bem o que dizer- disse ele- mas, eu faço minha as palavras do Lino. O Fred raramente se abalava e eu raramente via ele sério. O Fred era o cara!- eu sorri, concordo plenamente!- Tonks também era maravilhosa!- continuou Harry - aprendi muito com ela, mesmo que não tenhamos convivido tanto. Ela era brilhante, esperta, inteligente, corajosa e sem contar seus cabelos rosa chiclete que era muito style!- eu sorri, pior que era verdade!;Harry continuou - e o Lupin... Ah, o Lupin me ajudou tanto que eu nem sei o que dizer... Sem tudo o que ele me ensinou eu não estaria aqui hoje!Além de professor ele foi um amigo extremamente compreensivo e... bom eu aprendi muito com ele.

Harry saiu do altar com algumas pessoas batendo palmas, ele havia se emocionado muito.

Houve mais um murmúrio na Igreja; nenhum dos Weasleys quis se pronunciar, estavam realmente muito abalados; Ron havia ficado visivelmente melhor. Por fim a senhora Tonks se levantou.

-Sabe Ninfadora nunca foi muito religiosa apesar de acreditar em Deus. - começou ela, secando as lagrimas-Já Ted, meu marido, foi criado sob os costumes da Igreja dos Trouxas e uma vez inventou de levar a Tonks com ele em uma missa. Não me lembro de ter visto minha filha tão alucinada como naquele dia, numa Igreja rodeada de trouxas... Mas nunca vou me esquecer do momento em que todos começaram a cantar uma musica. Dora disse que foi a musica mais linda que ela já escutou... Gostaria que vocês escutassem também.

Ela saiu do altar, e não me pergunte de onde, surgiu um coral. A Igreja mergulhou em silencio e eles começaram:

**Respire em mim... fundo**

**Para que eu respire e... viva**

**E me abrace apertado para eu dormir**

**Suavemente segura por tudo que você dá.**

**Venha me beijar vento, e tire o meu fôlego.**

**Até que sejamos um só.**

**E dançaremos entre os túmulos**

**Até que a morte se vá.**

**E ninguém sabe que existimos**

**Nos braços um do outro.**

**A não ser Aquele que soprou o hálito**

**Que me esconde do mal.**

**Venha me beijar vento, e tire o meu fôlego.**

**Até que sejamos um só.**

**E dançaremos entre os túmulos**

**Até que a morte se vá.**

É realmente bonita essa musica!Praticamente todos no velório haviam se emocionado com ela.

Depois disso o bruxo/padre terminou a missa e Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos, Ron, Gui e o Sr. Weasley seguraram cada um em um lado do caixão de Fred.

Hagrid havia se oferecido para levar o caixão de Tonks, mas Andrômeda com medo de que algo acontecesse-ele tremia muito!- sugeriu que os membros da Ordem o levassem.

Harry fez questão de levar o caixão de Lupin, junto de Simas, Dino e Neville.

O enterro foi mais rápido que o velório e logo nós nos reunimos. No caso eu, Ron, Gina, Harry, Neville e Luna. Combinamos de que cada um ia para casa e tomava um banho, depois íamos nos encontrar para jogar conversa fora.

Sai um pouco triste da Igreja, mas com uma certeza. Agora sim um novo começo!

"_**Quando se sentir vazia, me mantenha em **_

_**Sua memória.**_

_**Deixe para trás todo o resto."**_

_**Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park**__**.**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Quase.**

Combinamos de nos encontrar na casa do Nev, já que nem o Ron e nem eu estávamos a fim de ir até o Largo Grimmauld. E também por que o Nev disse que sua avó ia para a casa da Andrômeda.

Cheguei em casa,comi alguma coisa,já que estava faminta e fui tomar um banho. Depois fui me arrumar, tinha que estar l-i-n-d-a afinal ia me encontrar com o Ron, tudo bem que o povo ia estar lá também, mas eu tinha que estar diva, não é?

Coloquei um jeans skinny azul bebe, uma regatinha branca escrito "Não me siga!Estou perdido!";dei um up nas madeixas,deixando-as onduladas,mas sem muito volume. Dei comida para o Bichento, e peguei o endereço que o Nev havia me deixado.

Aparatei em um campo lindo!Havia um jardim enorme, ao fundo haviam varias arvores enormes e no centro havia uma casa em um tom rosa,com grandes janelas em detalhes marrons.

Me aproximei da casa e toquei a campainha. O som dela ecoou por todo o lugar que parecia deserto.

Alguns minutos depois, o Nev me atendeu:

-Oi, Mione!- exclamou ele.

-Oi, Nev!- sorri.

-Entra ai, que o Harry, a Gina e a Lu já estão aqui. - falou ele fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse, eu o segui e ele fechou a porta e falou para acompanhá-lo.

A casa dele era bem grande, tipo, eu acompanhei ele pelo hall, pela sala de estar, pela sala de jantar, pela cozinha até que chegamos ao quintal.

Em um canto havia um balanço muito fofo, que tinha um ar meio romântico, já que cabiam duas pessoas, e próximo a uma arvore havia uma mesa e algumas cadeiras onde Harry, Gina e Luna estavam sentados.

-Oi, gente!- falei e cumprimentei cada um.

-Senta ai, Mione. - falou o Nev-Fica a vontade!

Sentei ao lado da Gi, Harry estava a seu lado e ao lado dele estavam o Nev e a Lu.

-Ué, cadê o Ron?- perguntei como quem não quer nada.

Todos na mesa se entreolharam, ficou claro que a Lu e o Nev já sabiam do beijo.

Mas, só por que eu perguntei do Ron quer dizer que eu quero beijar ele?

-Ah, o Ron vai demorar um pouco. - falou a Gi, sorrindo-Parece que o Jorge queria falar com ele.

-Ele melhorou?Quer dizer, o Jorge?- perguntei.

-É... Acho que ele ficou melhor com as palavras do Lino.

-Acho que todo mundo ficou. - comentou o Nev-quer dizer, foi uma frase legal a que ele disse.

-Foi muito clobargue!- comentou Luna.

-Clobargue?- eu, Gina e Harry perguntamos em coro.

-Ah, é quando uma coisa é muito legal ou bonita. - esclareceu a Lu. - Ela é muito clobargue.

Ta, eu desisto de entender as esquisitices da Lu.

-Quer uma cerveja amanteigada, Mione?- perguntou o Nev-Ou Whisky de Fogo?

-Cerveja. - concordei.

Neville conjurou uma cerveja amanteigada para mim, tinha bebido o primeiro gole quando a campainha tocou.

-Deve ser o Ron. - falou Harry.

-Já volto. - disse o Nev.

Harry estava certo, minutos depois Neville voltou acompanhado de Ron. Ele sorriu para mim-ai me sinto!- e depois falou um "oi" para todos.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, o que me deixou muito feliz.

-Cerveja, Ron?- perguntou o Nev.

-Ta. - concordou ele.

Neville conjurou mais uma cerveja e entregou a ele.

-E ai, o que o Jorge queria com você?- perguntou a Gi.

-Bom... -Ron sorriu um sorriso lindo!- ele quer que eu ajude ele na Gemialidades Weasley!

-Isso é maravilhoso!- exclamei contente. - Você aceitou né?

-Claro!- exclamou ele-Demorei porque estava acertando os últimos detalhes com o Jorge e estava me decidindo.

-Sobre?- questionou Harry.

-Sobre meus estudos. Mandei uma coruja a McGonagall avisando que eu vou continuar em Hogwarts.

Meu coração deu uma de Daiane dos Santos e deu um salto!Que bom que o Ron vai continuar em Hogwarts!AAAAAAA!Não queria nem imaginar como seria meu ano sem ele!

-Mandei uma coruja para a Minerva ontem. - falou o Nev.

-É também mandei a minha. - disse a Lu. E para a minha surpresa ela se virou para o Nev e o beijou!

Eu, Harry e Ron nos entreolhamos, chokitos.

-Tem algo que a gente não sabe?- perguntou Harry por nós três.

-Bem, nós estamos namorando. - falou a Lu como se fosse a coisa mais banal e sem interesse do mundo.

Eu olhei de um para o outro completamente bege.

-Desde quando?- quis saber.

-Desde aquele dia depois da Batalha em Hogwarts-disse o Nev.

Ta, eu ainda to bege.

-Como é que isso ocorreu?- perguntou Harry num momento manicura de salão.

-Resumindo: Eu chamei a Lu de canto depois da Batalha e nós nos acertamos. - resumiu o Nev, muito bem resumido.

-Eu fiquei tão feliz!- exclamou a Gi-Vocês só ficavam naquele "chove, mas não molha" que me irritava!

-Você sabia?- exclamei.

-Sabia. - confirmou a Gi na cara de pau.

-E por que não contou?- me revoltei.

-Ah, é que aconteceu tanta coisa que eu acabei esquecendo... Foi mal.

-Bom parabéns pros dois então!- sorriu Ron.

-Valeu!- agradeceu o Nev beijando a Lu de novo. Aproveitando o embalo o Harry beijou a Gi e eu e o Ron trocamos olhares sem-graça.

-Mas, e ai Harry- falou o Nev após o beijo- você vai terminar Hogwarts também?

-Ah, eu ainda não sei...

-Ah, por que amor?- perguntou a Gi fazendo biquinho.

-Eu ainda não sei... Ta tudo uma bagunça... Eu vou pensar.

-Isso pra mim é frescura no rabo!- resumiu Ron.

-muito engraçado, ruivo!- exclamou Harry, rindo.

Nossa, eu me senti sobrando agora... O Harry com a Gi, o Nev com a Lu... E eu e o Ron? Ai, quem dera se esse ruivo lesado tomasse alguma atitude, mas não!...Ah, mas ele também passou por tanta coisa, né?Vamos ver o que rola...

-Ah!- exclamou a Lu depois de alguns minutos de silencio-Vocês não sabem o que sua ex-namorada, a tal da Lilá me contou, Ron!

Ai como eu odeio essa vadia!Não a Lu, a Lilá.

Ron pareceu um pouco desconfortável.

-O que?- perguntou a Gi curiosa.

-É bafão!- garantiu a Lu.

-Eita, conta!- não agüentei e exclamei.

-Então- começou a Lu- A Lilá tava falando para a Parvati,que o Slugue,semana passada quase suspendeu a Parkinson,o Malfoy e a tal da Penélope Fritz,porque os três estavam fazendo surubão,na sala comunal da Sonserina,de madrugada,depois que todos foram dormir!

Que?Que?Que?Como?

Ai que bafão!

Tudo bem que o Malfoy é um pervertido, a Parkinson é uma louca que só sabe correr atrás do Malfoy e a Fritz é uma estranha, mas daí a fazer surubão na Sala Comunal da Sonserina é querer aparecer demais!

-Caramba!- exclamou a Gi - Esse bafão vale mais de mil pontos!

-Hã?- perguntei boiando.

-Ah, é que eu passei muito tempo com as netas da tia Muriel e elas tem mania de dar pontos as fofocas.

-Legal. - falou a Lu.

Quando viram que nós íamos começar a falar coisas inúteis, Harry, Ron e Neville começaram a falar de quadribol. Como se isso fosse muito útil, né?

Ficamos conversando até tarde da noite. Neville havia esquecido a cerveja amanteigada e já estávamos na metade da quarta garrafa de Whisky de Fogo quando a Sra. Longbottom chegou.

Tenho que admitir: sou muito fraca para a bebida e exagerei muito!Ta, eu ainda sabia o que era rosa e o que era verde, mas minhas pernas pareciam de chumbo e eu cambaleei um pouco ao levantar. Ron vendo minha situação me segurou pela cintura.

-Você ta bem, Mione?- perguntou Ron me fitando com um sorriso l-i-n-d-o nos lábios.

-To zonza. - confessei, sorrindo também.

-É melhor eu te levar para casa. - afirmou ele.

-Não precisa!

-Se você aparatar sozinha vai acabar se estrunchando!Eu faço questão de te levar!

-Ta bom, então!- vou reclamar por que, né?

Ron ficou com um braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto nos despedíamos dos outros quatro.

Neville sugeriu que fossemos de Pó de Flu, por que eu estava bêbada demais, tudo bem,ele não disse que era por causa disso,mas eu sabia que era.

Aceitamos na hora. Se estrunchar sozinha deve ser um horror, agora imagina um estrunchamento duplo que pesadelo?

Abracei o Ron com mais força quando entramos na lareira e ele gritou "casa dos Granger!".

Chegamos em casa segundos depois,e eu tropecei no mínimo degrau que havia entre o chão da lareira e o chão da sala. Ron me segurou.

-Desculpe. - eu murmurei corando.

-Não tem que se desculpar. - sorriu ele.

-Claro que tenho!- retruquei-Você não devia estar aturando uma bêbada bem louca como eu!

-Acontece que eu quero ter que aturar uma bêbada como você, Mione- retrucou ele- Eu gosto muito de você.

Morri.

Corei mais e acho que o Ron percebeu por que ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

-Bom... Eu acho melhor eu ir, já esta tarde e mamãe vai me matar quando ver que a Gina chegou bêbada em casa.

Não sei por que, mas eu ri. Ele riu também.

Seria o momento perfeito para nos beijar-nos, sabia disso pelo jeito que nos olhávamos. Sentia ele tão perto que era difícil me conter. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando, senti um embrulho inesperado no estomago, já podia sentir os lábios dele nos meus, e bem naquele momento eu vi que não agüentaria mais.

Empurrei Ron para longe.

-Desculpe. - murmurei – Banheiro.

Foi o que consegui dizer antes de subir as escadas correndo e abrir a porta do banheiro com força. Cheguei a tempo e coloquei tudo para fora.

Ouvi passos e Ron se aproximou da porta do banheiro.

-Mione, tudo bem?- perguntou ele, assustado.

-Sim. - foi o que consegui dizer antes de voltar a colocar tudo para fora.

-Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa?- perguntou ele mais exasperado.

-Não, Ron, eu vou ficar bem, é serio!- garanti. Tudo o que eu não queria era ter que encara-lo depois desse mico terrível!

-Não, Mione, você não esta bem!- retrucou ele enquanto eu voltava a vomitar. Por que ele tinha que estar a ali enquanto eu colocava tudo para fora?Que droga!- Eu vou chamar alguém!

-Não precisa!- eu quase gritei -eu só bebi demais- continuei abaixando a voz-vou ficar bem.

-Quer que eu fique com você até você melhorar?- ele enlouqueceu?Mas nem em sonho!

-Não precisa Ron, você já fez demais por mim hoje, obrigado.

Voltei a vomitar. Ai que droga, por que o Ron tem que estar aqui nesse exato momento?Já não basta eu quase ter vomitado nele e ele ainda quer me esperar terminar de colocar as tripas para fora?É humilhação demais para uma noite só...

-Eu acho melhor chamar alguém. - falou Ron nervoso.

-Não se preocupe. - falei tentando me levantar. Ron foi até mim e me ajudou. Merda,por que ele tem que fazer isso?Para me fazer sentir pior?

-Acho melhor você ir deitar Mione.

Respirei fundo e concordei. Já me sentia melhor e não ia voltar a vomitar, acho que já tinha REALMENTE colocado tudo para fora.

Ele me acompanhou até meu quarto, me segurando pela cintura e abriu a porta. Eu me joguei em minha cama sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos e senti minhas pálpebras pesando.

Senti Ron tirando meu sapatos-por que ele tinha que fazer isso?-depois colocando um cobertor sobre mim com suavidade.

Uma vontade louca de jogar ele na minha cama, tomou conta de mim e me senti estranha. Eu não sou assim!Definitivamente não mesmo!

Fechei os olhos e me senti envergonhada; minha cabeça começou a doer.

-Boa noite, Mione. - ouvi Ron murmurar, depois senti que ele me deu um beijo na testa.

-Boa noite, meu amor. - murmurei.

Ouvi Ron fechar a porta e me entreguei ao sono que havia tomado conta de mim.

Não sei como consegui levantar de manhã no outro dia,minha cabeça me dava a impressão de que iria explodir.

Tomei um café bem forte e amargo e um analgésico para ver se melhorava.

Me sentia extremamente envergonhada por tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Precisava pedir desculpas ao Ron e tinha que fazê-lo naquele momento, enquanto eu tinha coragem. Se ao menos minha cabeça parasse de doer um pouco...

Isso!Vou dar um tempo, ainda é cedo... Vou esperar minha cabeça para de doer e vou até a Toca. Ele provavelmente vai estar lá... Só ia resolver o que tinha que resolver com Jorge na segunda-feira.

Ai, mas com que cara eu vou aparecer lá na Toca depois de quase ter vomitado nele?Ai que horror!Por que isso tinha que acontecer, hein Merlin?Sem condições!

Ah, mas pelo menos ele vai continuar em Hogwarts!Mas coitada da vaca da Brown se ele der em cima dele!Ta, tudo bem que ela me pediu desculpas por ser uma vaca mas dane-se!Ela é uma vaca e isso não vai mudar!

Merlin preciso me controlar!Eu nem tenho nada com o Ron, a gente só deu uns beijos... Mas e daí?Eu posso dar umas porradas na Brown por qualquer coisa,já faz tanto tempo que eu quero fazer isso...

Esperei por mais umas horas até minha cabeça melhorar e fui me arrumar para ir até a Toca.

Já tinha planejado, ia chegar, falar com todos, dar um apoio a eles e depois eu ia falar a sós com o Ron... Ou seria melhor fazer ao contrario?Ta, deixa pra lá, eu não tenho nada planejado. Que droga!

Aparatei na frente da Toca e respirei fundo pensando em alguma desculpa para a Sra. Weasley.

Assim que comecei a andar pelo gramado em direção a casa, Percy apareceu.

-Hermione. - disse ele pomposo-Que prazer!

-Oi, Percy. - disse eu e nós nos abraçamos rapidamente.

Foi só então que percebi que ele não estava sozinho, ao lado dele estava uma garota, mais ou menos da minha altura com cabelos negros e lisos e um sorriso simpático.

-Ah,Hermione essa é Penélope Cleawater- se apressou Percy a dizer- acho que já deve ter ouvido falar dela.

Lembrei das piadinhas que Fred e Jorge faziam no segundo ano sobre ela e Percy e tive que me esforçar para não rir.

-Ah, oi Penélope- falei- Prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu em conhecer a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts!- exclamou Penélope.

Ai me sinto!Eu tenho que parar de ser tão convencida!...

-Ah, obrigado. - eu corei um pouco-O Ron está ai?

Percy não pareceu nada surpreso com a minha pergunta.

Será que TODO MUNDO sabe que eu beijei o Ron?Mas que saco!

-Ta sim. Entre, vão ficar todos contentes em vê-la. - respondeu ele.

-Estão todos ai?

-Não. A Gina saiu com o Harry, é meio estranho, mas ele é um bom rapaz... o papai foi ao Ministério resolver algumas coisas com o Kingsley e Carlinhos foi resolver alguma coisa em seu emprego...mas entra,Mione,mamãe e Jorge vão ficar felizes em vê-la.

Percy fez um gesto em direção a porta e eu me afastei murmurando um obrigado.

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada, pelo menos não teria que chamar o Ron de canto para falar com ele.

Bati na porta sentindo um leve frio no estomago. A senhora Weasley abriu a porta e sorriu.

-Hermione, querida!- exclamou ela, estava com olheiras enormes.

-Ola, senhora Weasley. - sorri um pouco sufocada com o abraço que ela me deu.

-Não deu para conversarmos no enterro ontem, mas sinto muito por seus pais. Ficamos muito tristes quando Ron contou.

-O - obrigado. - balbuciei. Ainda era estranho falar assim dos meus pais.

-Entre, entre!- exclamou a senhora Weasley me conduzindo a aquela cozinha que me trazia tantas lembranças. - Sente-se, meu bem. - pediu ela me indicando uma cadeira.

Me sentei e ela se sentou também.

-Chá?

-Ah, não, acabei de almoçar. Obrigado.

-Tudo bem, então.

-Como estão as coisas?

A senhora Weasley me lançou um sorriso fraco.

-Temos que seguir em frente, não?Mas graças a Deus e a você não há mais Você-Sabe-Quem para nos assombrar.

Eu sorri e concordei.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês pelo que fizeram. - continuou a Sra. Weasley-claro que foi muito arriscado e imprudente sair por ai no momento em que vivíamos, mas estou muito orgulhosa de vocês.

-Fico feliz, Sra. Weasley. - fui sincera.

-MIONE!- exclamou uma voz surpresa.

Era Ron. Parecia contente e surpreso em me ver.

Meu coração começou a bater furiosamente ao vê-lo,ele sorria e a Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar furtivo a nos dois. To falando que TODO MUNDO sabe desse beijo?

-Oi, Ron. - disse eu, corando por lembrar da noite passada. Ai que vergonha!

-Bom, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem mais a vontade. - falou a senhora Weasley se levantando. Me levantei também.

-Vem, vamos lá pra fora. - falou Ron fazendo um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse.

Nós saímos da casa e ele me conduziu para um lugar da Toca em que eu não tinha costume de ir quando ficava por lá: o lago.

O lugar era lindo e bem romântico, haviam algumas margaridas plantadas e alguns gnomos. As arvores refletiam algumas arvores que ficavam na outra beira do lago. Era lindo.

Ron se sentou na beira do lago e eu sentei a seu lado.

Ele me fitou.

-Ah, Ron... Eu preciso pedir desculpas. - falei. Droga, por que eu tinha que ficar tão nervosa, logo agora?

-Pelo que?- perguntou Ron sorrindo confuso.

-Por, você sabe... Ter vomitado... - ai que nojo!Me envergonho só de lembrar!

Ele riu.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Você tinha bebido demais. Acontece. - Ron olhou para mim com uma expressão compreensiva.

-Mas mesmo assim!Foi humilhante e você não tinha que passar por isso. Me desculpa?

-Mas, Mione...

-Nem vem, Ron!Você me desculpa ou não?

Ele riu de novo, acho que do meu jeito determinado.

-Você não precisa se desculpar, Mi. - disse ele. Ai morri com esse "Mi", to capotada!- Mas já que você insisti, eu não vou brigar.

-E então...?

-Eu desculpo. Apesar de achar que não é necessário.

-Obrigado.

Nós nos olhamos novamente.

-E a Sra. Weasley brigou muito por que a Gi chegou bêbada?- perguntei.

-Não muito... Ela só disse que se a Gina bebesse de novo, ela arrancaria a cabeça dela e daria para um hipogrifo morto de fome.

Eu ri!

-Que horror!- exclamei.

-Pois é.

Nós voltamos a nos fitar em silencio. Mais uma vez aquela vontade louca de beijá-lo tomou conta de mim e nossos rostos começaram a se aproximar.

Fechei os olhos e senti os lábios do Ron nos meus. Havíamos começado a nos beijar quando foi à vez de Ron me empurrar gritando:

-AAHH!- gritou ele - LARGA SEU GNOMO FILHO DE P***!

Olhei assustada para ele e vi que havia um gnomo agarrado a seu dedo.

-Calma Ron!- exclamei. - Fica parado!

-SE ESSE ARROM**** ME SOLTAR, TALVEZ!- retrucou ele ficando o mais quieto que pode.

Petrifiquei o gnomo-não ia matá-lo!- e o tirei do dedo de Ron com cuidado.

Ele me agradeceu e nós voltamos correndo para a Toca para que a Sra. Weasley fizesse um curativo em seu dedo.

"_**Eu já não consigo não pensar em você."**_

_**Seguindo Estrelas, Paralamas do Sucesso.**_

**Parte 2**

**Hogwarts.**

"_Não sabe o que é ter que esquecer cada minuto, cada instante que passei com você._

_Para que dizer que não é feliz,_

_E esconder da sua vida o que você sempre quis?"_

_O que você sempre quis, Stevens._

**Capitulo 5**

**É bom estar de volta.**

_...Quatro meses depois..._

As cartas de Hogwarts finalmente chegaram. Graças a Merlin!Não via a hora de voltar a estudar. Saudades de Hoggy!

A primeira carta tinha a velha ladainha sobre pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia primeiro de setembro,na King Cross.

A outra tinha a lista de material. De novo apenas o Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7° ano e _Darkness: um estudo aprofundado nas Artes das Trevas e como se defender. _Nomezinho pequeno esse, né?

E nenhum crachá de monitora-chefe. Confesso que durante esses meses eu fiquei esperando que esse crachá viesse para mim. Nhá, mas quem será a monitora-chefe?Será que o Ron é o monitor-chefe desse ano?OMG!

Bom, mas voltando ao material escolar,alem dos livros eu preciso comprar um caldeirão novo,alguma penas,pergaminhos e algumas outras coisas. Mas eu nunca entendi essa história de pergaminhos, caderno é tão mais simples... Tudo bem, pensei como uma típica trouxa agora...

Peguei minha bolsinha de contas e a lista de material escolar. Aparatei em uma viela vazia atrás do banco onde meus pais tinham conta. Peguei algum dinheiro da poupança para poder trocar por galeões em Gringotes, não sei com que cara vou entrar lá depois do que eu, o Harry e o Ron aprontamos, mas vamos lá,né?

Alias, eu não sei por que eu ainda não transferi tudo que tem no banco dos trouxas para cá, quer dizer, eu não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com os trouxas, não é?

Aparatei no Caldeirão Furado, que estava cheio- como sempre- e fiz o mesmo esquema com os tijolos para entrar no Beco Diagonal. - Nossa falei como "mano do Capão" que vai fazer os esquemas... Uashaushaushaushaushuha.

Sem nenhuma novidade, o lugar estava com aquele clima de volta as aulas, cheios de alunos que refariam o ano em Hogwarts, acompanhados dos pais ou amigos.

Me dirigi ao Gringotes tentando não esbarrar em ninguém. Escolhi a hora errada para ir as compras...estava realmente muito cheio,tipo a 25 de março na época do Natal,sabe?

Lancei um olhar as Gemialidades Weasley, estava muuuito lotado!Não consegui ver nem o Ron e nem o Jorge, mas tudo bem, passo lá depois das compras.

No Gingrotes, troquei minhas libras por galeões. Foi estranho estar lá depois de ter roubado o lugar e fugido com um dragão. Alguns duendes me olharam feio e eu sai o mais rápido que pude.

Comecei as compras pela Madame Malkin, estava precisando de um uniforme novo, o meu estava ficando apertado, sabe. Depois fui comprar um caldeirão, material para a aula de poções, luvas novas para Herbologia, pergaminhos, tinta, penas, e mais umas coisinhas depois fui até minha loja favorita. Nem preciso dizer qual, né?A Floreios e Borrões!EEE! Que novidade, né?"¬¬

Cheguei à loja que não estava tão cheia quanto a Gemialidades Weasley,mas também não estava entregue as moscas. Assim que cheguei um vendedor veio me atender. Falei o nome dos livros que procurava para ele e ele foi pegá-los. Enquanto o esperava,resolvi olhar aquelas prateleiras que pareciam o paraíso.

-Olha quem está aqui,Mila.- ouvi uma voz irritante nas minhas costas,que eu já não escuta há um tempo- A Granger.

Não resisti e me virei para ver quem eram as vaquinhas. Eram a insuportável da Penélope Fritz e a vaca da Mila Bulstrode.

As duas me encararam, e eu virei os olhos, voltando a ver os livros.

-Era só o que me faltava. - ouvi a Fritz resmungar-Só porque ajudou o Santo Potter a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, a nerd da Granger agora ta se achando.

Bulstrode riu.

-Como se ela fosse muita coisa, né?- grasnou Bulstrode.

Não ia dar atenção a elas!Não ia mesmo. Era isso que elas queriam, que eu perdesse o controle e nem em sonho eu daria esse gostinho a elas. Só achei estranho a Parkinson na estar lá com elas... Quer dizer, vadias sempre andam juntas.

-Senhorita. - falou o vendedor trazendo dois enormes livros nas mãos-Aqui estão os seus livros.

-Ah, obrigado.

Paguei os livros e quando estava saindo ouvi a chata da Fritz comentar com a chata da Bulstrode.

-Ai,ninguém merece essa Granger!E pensar que a gente vai ter que aturar ela o ano todo!

-E ela se veste tão mal. - opinou Bulstrode. E quem perguntou alguma coisa para ela?

-É mesmo, bem observado, Mila!Coitado do pobretão ruivo que deu uns pegas nessa daí!

-Aff!

Sai da loja furiosa e aparatei em casa depois de sair do Caldeirão Furado.

Grrrrr!Ai como eu não suporto aquelas duas vaquinhas de beira de estrada!Que audácia daquelas estranhas me de nerd e falar que eu me visto mal!Ridículo!Eu NÃO me visto mal,pelo contrario,me visto muito melhor do que as duas juntas!

Ai eu estava tão furiosa que até esqueci de ir na Gemialidades Weasley. Mas tudo bem. Daqui a pouco menos de um mês eu vou ver o Ron, o Harry, a Gi, o Nev, o Simas, o Dino, e Lu. Ah, eu esqueci de contar, mas no mês passado o Harry criou vergonha na cara de mandou uma coruja para a professora Minerva afirmando que ia para Hogwarts. Finalmente!

Mas Hoggy que nos aguarde to achando que esse ano promete!

Finalmente chegou o primeiro de setembro! Arrumei meu malão com tudo o que precisava. Ficou tão cheio que tive que jogar um feitiço para fechá-lo. Coloquei Bichento em seu cesto de viagem, peguei minha bolsinha de contas, chamei um táxi,tranquei a porta e fui até a King Cross.

Era a primeira vez que eu ia para a King Cross sozinha. Foi meio estranho. Meus pais sempre iam comigo até la, e ir sozinha me fez sentir um pouco mal. A saudade bateu forte,mas não chorei,pode parecer frio da minha parte, mas já tinha chorado o suficiente.

Cheguei à estação com aquele costumeiro frio na barriga dentro de mim. Arranjei um carrinho e prossegui até a barreira para a Plataforma Nove e Meia ao longo da fumaça, e a agitação dos alunos tomou conta dos meus olhos.

Caminhei mais um pouco dentro do trem, procurando um compartimento vazio quando avistei a Lu.

-Lu!- exclamei indo até ela - Oi!

-Oi, Mione!- exclamou ela sorrindo. Reparei que ela usava o colar de rolha e os brincos de semente-Já achou uma cabine?

-Não.

-Então vem aqui, que eu achei uma.

Segui Luna até uma cabine que ela disse ter achado era no penúltimo compartimento.

-Vou procurar o Nev. - anunciou a Lu após me ajudar a guardar meu malão.

-Ok. Vou procurar o Ron, o Harry e a Gi.

-Ta.

Nós saímos da cabine e eu logo vi a Sra. Weasley perto da porta do compartimento. Harry, Ron e Gina estavam se esmagando na porta do compartimento para se despedir dela.

-Mione!- exclamou Gina de repente. Ela me puxou até a porta para me despedir da Sra. Weasley. O trem começara a se mover e vi a Sra. Weasley de relance. Acenei para ela. Agora eu sabia o que o Harry sentia quando tinha que se despedir dela e não de sua mãe.

O trem fez a curva e a senhora Weasley saiu de vista. Ron,Harry e Gina pegaram seus malões,Ron carregava também a gaiola da Pitchi.

-Você já achou uma cabine?- perguntou Ron.

-Sim. - respondi sorridente. Começamos a caminhar pelo corredor até a cabine. Abri a porta e a Lu e o Nev já estavam lá.

Cumprimentei o Nev e me sentei. Os três guardaram seus malões e se sentaram depois de cumprimentar o casal.

-É tão bom estar indo para Hoggy!- exclamou a Gi. - Eu tava com saudades!

-Mas é uma nova era!- exclamei - Tudo vai ser diferente esse ano!

-Só quero saber quem vai ser o novo professor de DCAT.- comentou Ron.

-É mesmo quem será que a McGonagall vai contratar?- questionou o Nev-Espero que ela seja como o Dumbledore, porque Hogwarts na mão do Snape foi um pesadelo!

-Queria saber quem vão ser os monitores-chefes... - comentei. Os cinco olharam para mim, chokitos.

-Perai, você não é a monitora-chefe?- exclamou a Lu. Eu confirmei-Caramba!Dessa vez a McGonagall me surpreendeu!

-Achei que ela ia te nomear. - comentou a Gi;

-Bem, não se ofenda Mione, mas se a Minerva tivesse te nomeado monitora-chefe,nós saberíamos de longe. Você provavelmente estaria pulando como uma louca!- comentou Harry.

Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Obrigado, Harry. - falei com sarcasmo.

-Alem do mais, não se pode ter dois monitores-chefe na mesma casa. - acrescentou ele.

-O que você quer dizer... -não terminei a frase, olhei chokita para Ron.

Soltei uma exclamação alta.

-Eu não acredito!- exclamei-Quando você ia me contar?

-Ah, bom... É que eu não esperava. Honestamente quando peguei o crachá achei que era brincadeira, achei que seria você... - confessou Ron com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas. Ele fica tão lindo assim!

Abracei ele, feliz!

-Caramba!- exclamei,ainda estava muito chokita com isso!-Monitor-chefe!

-É... -Ron estava muito corado.

-Mamãe mal cabia em si. -comentou a Gi- "O terceiro monitor-chefe da família!". Papai também mal cabia em si de orgulho, mas o mais engraçado foi o Percy ensinando dicas de como ser um bom monitor-chefe para o Ron. Aff!

-Fica quieta, Ginevra!- retrucou Ron encabulado-Ah, Mione, a gente tem que ir até o vagão dos monitores.

-É mesmo!- exclamei-Tinha me esquecido!

Levantamos-nos, peguei meu distintivo pobretão de monitora no malão e Ron pegou o seu de monitor-chefe. Humilha, vai...

Fomos até o vagão dos monitores. Ron estava muito feliz com a nomeação, ele não assumia isso, mas eu via em seus olhos. Agora eu só quero saber quem vai ser a monitora-chefe...

Chegamos ao vagão. Todos os outros monitores do nosso ano estavam lá: Ernesto Macmillian e Ana Abboutt da Lufa-Lufa;Antonio Godstein e Padma Patil da Corvinal;e Penélope Fritz e Draco Malfoy da Sonserina.

Assim que entrei no vagão com Ron, os outros monitores trocaram risadinhas. Por que TODO MUNDO tem que saber que eu beijei o Ron?Que droga!

Me sentei ao lado da Padma Patil e fiquei observando o Ron ficar de frente para todos,muito encabulado.

-Bem, - começou ele- eu fui escolhido o...

-... O Monitor-Chefe, já deu para perceber, Weasley. - retrucou Malfoy, impaciente.

As pontas das orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas.

-Ótimo!- retrucou ele, impaciente também-Quem é a monitora-chefe?

-Eu!- exclamou Penélope Fritz em tom vitorioso.

Alguém me da uns tapas para dizer que eu estou sonhando!Como é que essa putinha conseguiu ser monitora-chefe?Ela deve ter jogado um "_Império" _na McGonagall só pode ser!

-E você roubou esse crachá de quem, hein Fritz?-perguntei sem me conter.

Ela olhou para mim com deboche. Ai que vontade de socar a cara daquela vaquinha!

-De você que não foi, é claro. - retrucou ela.

Corei.

-Vamos logo ao que interessa!- exclamou Ron-Fritz, você recebeu a carta da Minerva?

-Sim!-exclamou ela mostrando um papel.

Rn tirou um papel do bolso.

-Bom, a Mc... - começou ele, mas a vaca da Fritz interrompeu exclamando:

-Posso falar?

-Fala Fritz...

-Bom, -falou ela toda animada como se tivesse acabado de dar o rabo- a Professora Minerva nos mandou os nomes dos novos professores; para Estudo dos Trouxas o professor Gilet Lacerda, e para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a professora Catherine Bennet.

Que legal!Uma professora de DCAT de verdade. Espero que ela seja legal, afinal a Umbridge não conta!

-Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou Padma Patil.

-Bem, as regras são as mesmas. - falou Ron. - E como são as mesmas turmas do ano passado, não haverá a apresentação do Chapéu Seletor, mas sim a apresentação das Lideres de Torcida da Sonserina... Que porcaria é essa?

Que porcaria é essa, dois votos!

-Como assim "lideres de torcida da Sonserina"?- questionei. Hã?

Os outros monitores se entreolharam.

-Não ficaram sabendo da novidade?- perguntou a Fritz olhando para mim e Ron. Antes que pudéssemos responder ela disse:

-Bom, os únicos jogos que tiveram no ano passado estavam tão desanimados que eu,a Mila e Pansy decidimos criar as "Snake Girls!' para animar o melhor time da escola,o da Sonserina,é claro!

Que útil!"¬¬

-E o que vocês vão apresentar?- perguntou Ana Abboutt.

-Ah, isso é secret!- retrucou Penélope.

-Como se você soubesse o significado da palavra _secret_, né, Fritz?- comentei.

-A conversa não chegou ao chiqueiro Granger. - retrucou a Fritz.

-Ah, claro,desculpe,esqueci que ela ainda esta no galinheiro. Sem ofensas Ana e Padma!- exclamei.

-Ai, por que você não vai se pegar com o Weasley na Sala Precisa, hein?

Vaca!

-E por que você não vai dar para o Malfoy na sala comunal da Sonserina?Talvez se você gemer mais baixo, o Slugue não pegue vocês dois!- Eu disse isso mesmo?\0/...haha, disse sim!E foi tão divertido ver a cara de tacho da Fritz!

Ela ficou muda.

-O que foi Fritz?- falei irônica. - O gato comeu a sua língua?Ou foi o Malfoy?

Malfoy se levantou.

-Olhe bem como fala, Granger!- exigiu ele.

-Ah, vai se ferrar, Malfoy!

OMG!O que deu em mim?

-É melhor terminarmos com essa reunião!- exclamou Ron com a voz firme. Ai,ele fica tão lindo assim!- Patrulhem os corredores no caminho para a cabine de vocês. Nos vemos na escola.

Fritz foi a primeira a sair, seguida de Malfoy.

-O que foi aquilo?- perguntou Ron enquanto voltávamos para a cabine.

-Aquilo o que?- me fiz de besta.

-Você sabe muito bem o que!- retrucou Ron-Aquela discussão com a Fritz e tudo mais...

-Ah, mas a Fritz mereceu ouvir umas poucas e boas... Ela é tão chata!

-O pior é que ela é mesmo!Sabe Mione... Gostei do jeito que você agiu hoje. Sabe, sem levar desaforo para casa.

Sorri e corei.

-Valeu, Ron!

Chegamos à nossa cabine e Ron fez questão de contar a todos o que eu havia feito... Não sei por que, não foi nada, afinal de contas...

Ao anoitecer, chegamos a Hogwarts.

-ALUNOS QUE VÃO REFAZER O PRIMEIRO ANO!VENHAM COMIGO!- berrou Hagrid.

Harry foi o primeiro a acenar para ele, acenei também.

-Cadê o Ron?-perguntou Hagrid, por sobre as cabeças dos alunos.

-Tem que cuidar das tarefas de monitor-chefe dele!- berrou Harry.

Hagrid riu e voltou a chamar os alunos. Gina se aproximou de nós e vi Harry entrelaçar os dedos nos dela. Na nossa frente, Luna e Neville iam abraçados.

Ron nos alcançou quando estávamos próximos a uma carruagem.

-Cara, nunca pensei que ser monitor-chefe seria tão irritante!- confessou ele.

-Por quê?- perguntei, enquanto entravamos na carruagem.

-Sei lá!É muita pirralhada!Seria tão mais fácil e divertido se apenas azarássemos elas e mandássemos ir visitar a lula gigante!

-Ai que horror!- exclamei.

Ele riu.

Chegamos na escola e adentramos o salão. Estava c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-m-e-n-t-e reconstruído!Tudo!Desde a escada até as gárgulas e as armaduras!Nem parecia que tinha ocorrido uma batalha ali dentro. O Harry foi o que ficou mais chokito.

Entramos no salão e a imagem terrível dos corpos que lá estavam espalhados no dia da batalha invadiu minha mente. Afastei isso rapidamente quando fomos nos sentar na mesa da Grifinória e Neville e Luna se beijavam loucamente,como se fosse o fim do mundo.

Foi ai que uma coisa estranha aconteceu: enquanto os dois se beijavam, Malfoy passou por eles e deu um cutucão em Neville. Ele e Luna se separaram e quando ela olhou para Malfoy, arregalou os olhos e a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

Não entendi.

-E ai, Vera Verão!- ouvi Harry exclamar, e isso tiraram a minha atenção da esquisitice da Lu.

Olhei para Harry que havia acabado de cumprimentar Simas e Dino e os três riam muito.

-Vera Verão?- perguntei.

Harry, Ron, Simas e Dino começaram a rir.

Antes que um desses bobos parasse de rir e me contasse o que havia acontecido, Neville se juntou a eles e se sentou ao lado de Simas.

-E ai, Simas!- exclamou ele-E ai, Vera Verão!

Dino mostrou o dedo do meio para o Nev e os cinco garotos caíram na risada novamente.

Boiei bonito agora.

-Por que "Vera Verão"?- perguntei de novo.

-O Dino é a Vera Verão!- exclamou Harry, rindo.

-Ta, isso eu entendi!- retruquei começando a rir-Mas por quê?

Dino olhou para Harry com um olhar de repreensão e ele parou de rir.

Nesse exato momento a professora Minerva se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos.

-Boa noite, alunos. - disse ela-Sejam bem-vindos mais uma vez a Hogwarts. Antes de jantar vocês terão uma apresentação das "Snake Girls" da Sonserina e depois conversaremos sobre o ano letivo. Divirtam-se. - a professora não parecia muito animada com a apresentação das meninas, mas anunciou do mesmo jeito.

Fritz, Bulstrode, Parkinson e mais umas vadias da Sonserina entraram no Salão usando roupas de lideres de torcida verde com prata. Fritz olhou para o professor Slugue que agitou sua varinha e para minha surpresa começou a tocar "Just Dance", da Lady Gaga.

Perguntinha: De onde elas conhecem essa musica?

**Eu bebi um pouco demais, mais  
Todas as pessoas começam a requebrar, requebrar  
Pegas em uma dança louca  
Não consigo achar a minha bebida oh cara,  
Onde estão minhas chaves eu perdi meu celular**

O que está acontecendo na pista?  
Eu adoro esse disco meu bem, mas eu não consigo mais enxergar direito  
Fique na boa, qual o nome dessa boate?  
Eu não consigo lembrar, mas está tudo bem, tu-tudo bem

Apenas dance, vai ficar tudo bem da da doo-doom  
Apenas dance, gire esse disco querido da da doo-doom  
Apenas dance, vai ficar tudo bem  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Apenas, apenas, apenas, apenas dance

Queria poder calar minha boca de playboy  
Como eu virei minha camiseta de dentro para fora?  
Controle seu veneno meu bem  
Gelado como pedras eles dizem  
E todos estamos ficando cansados esta noite

O que está acontecendo na pista?  
Eu adoro esse disco meu bem, mas eu não consigo mais enxergar direito  
Fique na boa, qual o nome dessa boate?  
Eu não consigo lembrar, mas está tudo bem, tu-tudo bem

Apenas dance, vai ficar tudo bem da da doo-doom  
Apenas dance, gire este disco querido da da doo-doom  
Apenas dance, vai ficar tudo bem  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Apenas, apenas, apenas, apenas dance.

A apresentação meia-boca das vadias da Sonserina chegou ao fim. Não é nem pela musica que a apresentação ficou ruim, mas pelas dançarinas mesmo!

Mas pareceu que apenas algumas meninas e a Professora Minerva não gostaram, porque todos aplaudiram, principalmente os putos dos garotos, que aplaudiram de pé, incluindo os safados do Ron, do Harry e do Nev. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas?

Gina puxou Harry pela manga das vestes e ele se sentou corado pelo olhar dela. Eu lancei um olhar fuzilador a Ron, mas ele pareceu não reparar e se sentou tranquilamente. Fdp! Vi que do outro lado do salão a Lu fuzilou o Nev com o olhar e ele se sentou de cabeça baixa.

-Obrigado senhoritas. - falou o professor Flitwick. - O jantar será servido.

Automaticamente, como sempre acontecia, o jantar foi mandado das cozinhas pelos elfos domésticos. Senti uma culpa ao lembrar que eu havia esquecido o F.A.L.E durante as férias,mas bem,eu tinha outras coisas para pensar,né?

Terminamos o jantar, e depois que os pratos ficaram limpos e brilhantes novamente, a professora Minerva se levantou.

-Bem, - começou ela- primeiro deixem-me apresentar os novos professores de Hogwarts: Para Estudo dos Trouxas o professor Gilet Lacerda. Bem vindo!

As alunas começaram a bater palmas. O professor era alto, forte, tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos e sorriu para todas nós. Droga!Por que eu fui sair de Estudo dos Trouxas?

-Quem ensinara Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será a professor Catherine Bennet.

A senhorita Bennet se levantou para agradecer os aplausos. Era morena, da altura da professora Minerva e tinha cabelos na cor chocolate.

-Como todos sabem - falou a professora Minerva depois que a senhorita Bennet se sentou- o conselho da escola resolveu me nomear diretora e o professor Flitwick como vice-diretor. As aulas do professor continuarão normalmente. O novo professor de Transfiguração apenas confirmou hoje de manhã que viria, portanto acredito que amanhã ele estará aqui conosco. Quero que saibam que ele tem minha total confiança e acredito que ele será um ótimo professor.

"As regras de Hogwarts continuarão as mesmas da época de Dumbledore. Os alunos podem ficar nos corredores até as dez da noite. A floresta também é proibida. Os monitores, monitores-chefes e o senhor Filch ficarão de olho para mim. Os alunos que quiserem entrar no time de Quadribol das casas precisam falar com os diretores das mesmas. Os treinos serão marcados pelos capitães dos times."

"E por ultimo a nova diretora da casa Grifinória é a professora Sinistra de Aritmancia. Agora todos para cama que está muito tarde. Boa noite."

Fui uma das primeiras a levantar para organizar os alunos. Cara fazia tanto tempo que eu não fazia isso!Saudades!

Caramba, mas será que a professora Sinistra será uma boa diretora? Ela é uma boa professora e eu adoro a matéria dela e tudo mais, mas sei lá! To tão acostumada com a professora Minerva que deve ser paranóia minha.

Depois de organizar o cortiço que estava à saída do Salão, eu me encontrei com o Ron, o Harry, a Gi, o Nev e a Lu.

A Lu se despediu de nós e foi para a sua sala comunal. Ela parecia normal depois daquela esquisitice com o Malfoy.

Fomos para a Torre da Grifinória, me despedi dos garotos e da Gi e fui para meu dormitório. A vaca da Brown e a Parvati estavam lá. Dei boa-noite para elas, coloquei meu pijama,me troquei e fui deitar.

Estava morta de sono!

"_**Quando se é vagabunda, você não é nada mais.**_

_**E sabe que isso nunca muda."**_

_**Misery Business, Paramore.**_

**Capitulo 6**

**Discussões, tortas e traições.**

Acordei, ou melhor, fui acordada no outro dia pela Brown, me chamando toda animada.

-Hermione!- exclamou ela toda animada-Hermione!

Abri os olhos sem a menor vontade, ninguém merece ser acordada no primeiro dia de aula por essa coisa, viu?

-O que é Lilá?- perguntei com preguiça.

-Ah, então, eu e a Pa estávamos pensando-ai meu Merlin, corram!Ela pensou!- e estávamos querendo montar um time de lideres de torcida da Grifinória também. Quer participar?

Não sei nem porque me surpreendo. Pra essa ai pensar alguma coisa, tem que ser besteira!

-Não, Lilá... _Obrigado._ – eu disse.

-Tudo bem, então!- ela parecia muito feliz por eu não ter topado. - Você sabe de alguém que queira?

-Não.

-Tudo bem, então. Valeu!

-De nada. - "¬¬

Ouvi o barulho de Lilá e Parvati se afastarem e depois ouvi o barulho da porta batendo. Só então me levantei.

O dormitório estava vazio. As outras duas garotas que o dividiam comigo decidiram não voltar. Não sei porque. Eu gostava delas.

Me levantei,tomei um banho,coloquei o uniforme e fui me encontrar com o Harry e com o Ron na sala comunal.

-Bom dia, Ron. - disse eu - Bom dia, Harry.

-Bom dia, Mione. - disseram os dois.

-E a Gi?- perguntei.

-Ela já desceu. Foi juntou com o Neville. - respondeu Harry.

-Ah... Bom, vamos descer?Eu to morrendo de fome!

-O.k

Nós fomos para o salão comunal e nos sentamos junto da Gi.

-Oi, Mione!- exclamou ela.

-Oi!- respondei enquanto me servia de uma xícara de café e torradas.

-Escuta Mione, a Lilá foi falar com você sobre essa história de líder de torcida?

-Ela me acordou para falar isso. Ela falou com você?

-Falou.

-Você aceitou?

-Não mesmo!Até porque o meu negócio é _jogar _quadribol.

-E você joga muito bem, amor!- opinou Harry.

-Obrigado!- os dois se beijaram-Mas e você aceitou?- perguntou ela a mim após o beijo.

-Não mesmo!

-Você ia ficar legal de líder de torcida.

-Abraça que a cana é doce!Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, sabia?

Gina riu.

Então gargalhadas chamaram nossa atenção. Na nossa frente na mesa Ron e Dino (Vera Verão) riam feito loucos. O Nev que estava sentado ao nosso lado havia ficado muito corado.

-Qual é a graça?- perguntou a Gi.

-Esse Neville e essa Luna ai!- exclamou Vera Verão rindo.

-_Ai, Nev- _zombou Ron imitando a voz da Lu- _nesse final de semana a gente vai até para a floresta para você ver um enxame de zonzóbulos que tem aqui. Você prometeu que ia!_

Ron chorava de rir.

-_ Claro me amor. _- zombou Dino imitando a voz do Nev-tudo_ o que você quiser!_

Os dois caíram na risada.

-Ah, vão se ferrar!- mandou o Nev corado.

Nem eu e nem a Gi rimos. Ai, o que custa deixar a Lu e o Nev em paz? A Lu é doida e o Nev é tímido. Os dois combinam perfeitamente. São um trauma!

Enquanto tomávamos café, Denis Creevy nos entregou nossos horários. Primeira aula de Poções, depois Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, almoço- uma hora livre- DCAT e História da Magia. Ninguém merece o Binns no primeiro dia de aula! "¬¬

Após o café fomos a aula de Poções junto com as outras Casas, já que não eram muitos alunos.

Eu, Harry, Ron chegamos às masmorras e a favela da Sonserina já estava lá. A favela no caso são o Malfoy, a Fritz, a Parkinson e o Zabini. Além deles mais dois alunos da Corvinal e um da Lufa-Lufa estava lá.

Quando nos aproximamos, a favela da Sonserina começou a trocar risinhos tapados.

-Gente, cuidado!- exclamou o Malfoy-É melhor abrir espaço senão daqui a pouco o Weasley e a Granger vão começar a se pegar!

A favela da Sonserina começou a rir. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas a Parkinson apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-O que foi?- perguntou Neville se juntando a nós, com Simas e Dino.

-Ah, é só a Sonserina fazendo favela. - respondi.

Nesse momento, os quatro retardados da Sonserina cotavam piadas.

-O que uma maçã falou para a outra?- perguntou Zabini.

-Não sei. - respondeu Malfoy.

-Nada. Maçãs não têm boca.

"¬¬

Malfoy e Fritz caíram na risada como dois dementes.

-Era uma vez um pintinho chamado Relam. - contou Malfoy rindo. - Um dia Relampejou.

"¬¬ [2].

Quanta besteira!

-Agora você, Pê. - falou Malfoy a Fritz.

Fritz pensou um pouco. Acreditem se ela pensou é porque vem besteira.

-Já sei!- exclamou ela-Por que a Hermione não se consulta com a Treawloney?

Epa! Ouvi meu nome!

Vou matar ela!

-Porque sangue-ruim não tem futuro.

Os três riram como bestas.

Agora eu mato ela, eu juro!

-Não liga não, Mione. Ela não chega a seus pés. - sussurrou Ron no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei,serião!

-Iiiii, Weasley!- exclamou Malfoy. Ai como eles são chatos!Grrrr!- Sussurrando ao pé do ouvido, é? Vocês podiam ao menos deixar a putaria para mais tarde!

-Não enche. - bufou Ron.

-Escuta, Malfoy- falou Harry- como vai a vida de Comensal da Morte agora que Voldemort esta morto? Papai e mamãe sofreram muito?

Malfoy deu um passo na direção de Harry, fitando-o com fúria.

-Quer dizer que é só falar no emprego do papai e da mamãe que ele fica nervoso, é?- perguntei rindo.

-Não se meta sangue-ruim. - falou ele com desprezo.

A porta da sala se abriu naquele momento e o professor Slugue saiu.

-Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, eu quero que parem. - mandou ele-Chega de brigas. Sr. Malfoy, não quero que use esses termos na minha sala. 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina. Agora entrem, por favor. Já estamos atrasados para a nossa aula.

Eita que o Slugue ta de TPM!

Entramos na classe em silencio. Ocupamos nossos lugares trocando olhares furiosos com o Malfoy e a Fritz. Ai, como eu não os suporto!

O professor Slugue começou a aula com impaciência mas depois voltou ao seu humor normal. Ainda bem. Ninguém merece o Slugue de TPM!

As aulas de Runas Antigas e Aritmancia foram tranqüilas. A professora Sinistra estava muito feliz com a promoção,por isso a aula foi bem divertida.

Quando acabou a aula de Runas Antigas,me encontrei com o Harry e com o Ron para o almoço.

-Como foram as aulas?- perguntei.

-Chatas,como sempre.- falou Ron.

-Mas pelo menos foi melhor do que passar o dia inteiro em uma barraca.- retrucou Harry.

-Bom isso é verdade. - concordou Ron a contra gosto.

Nos sentamos em um canto da mesa da Grifinória. Minutos depois a Gi se juntou a nós. O Nev havia ido se sentar na mesa da Corvina com a Lu.

-Alguém já viu o novo professor de Transfiguração?- perguntou a Gi.

-Não. - respondeu Ron-Ele já chegou?

-Não que eu saiba.

-Quem será esse tal professor, hein?- perguntei entre uma garfada e outra.

-Não faço idéia, mas por que essa demora toda?

-Acho que é porque a Minerva só foi nomeada diretora oficialmente agora. Daí até achar um professor qualificado. - objetei.

-Sem contar a reforma em Hogwarts. - acrescentou a Gi.

-É,isso também. E o professor deve mor... - me calei sentindo ume estalo. Algo grudento começou a escorrer por minha cabeça.

Passei a mão por meu cabelo,chokita. Era torta de rins. Urgh!

Uma explosão de risadas invadiu o Salão.

Olhei em volta. Sem surpresa, vi que as risadas vinham da mesa da Sonserina.

-Nunca ouviu falar que tora de rins faz bem para cabelo ruim?- perguntou a vaca da Penélope Fritz.

Estreitei os olhos para ela.

É guerra que ela quer?É guerra que ela vai ter.

Peguei meu prato e o mirei na direção da Fritz. O joguei com força,mas o prato bateu na mesa da Sonserina e voou no rosto da Parkinson.

Todos olhavam chokitos para as duas mesas.

-Aé Granger?- perguntou Parkinson. Ela pegou seu prato e o jogou em mim,me abaixei e ele acertou a Gi.

-PARKINSON SUA VACA!- berrou a Gi. Gina jogou seu prato na direção de Parkinson e acertou seu rosto direitinho.

Pronto. O caos estava instalado!

Parkinson havia pegado um prato da mesa e jogado em qualquer direção, acertando Ron. Todo mundo começou a jogar seu almoço em todo mundo. Um desperdício. Ta, eu tava no meio, eu sei, mas sabia que tudo aquilo era errado. Mas eu não descansaria enquanto não acertasse a cara de vadia da Fritz.

Consegui acerta-la uma vez, deixando seu rosto e seu uniforme completamente sujos.

Ta, eu também não posso dizer que sai na vantagem. Meu cabelo estava o nojo em pessoa por causa da torta e meu uniforme já havia sido acertado algumas vezes.

-JÁ CHEGA!- berrou a professora Minerva.

Com a rapidez que começou tudo parou.

-QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?AGINDO COMO BABUINOS!- a professora usava o "_Sonorus" _para falar. Acho que até Hogsmeade inteira estava escutando aquilo. - JOGANDO COMIDA UNS NOS OUTROS!- a professora estava vermelha-VOCÊS VÃO LIMPAR ESSE CHÃO AGORA!E NÃO QUERO SABER DE PESSOAS RECLAMANDO!

Ela desativou o feitiço e se virou para falar com os professores e com o senhor Filch.

-Srta. Granger e Srta. Parkinson me acompanhem. - falou a professora, agora sem o "_Sonorus" - _Os outros podem arrumar essa bagunça,sem magia. AGORA!Os professores vão ficar de olho em vocês.

Acompanhe a professora, mortinha de vergonha. Senti os olhares de TODOS sobre mim e senti que a Parkinson caminhava ao meu lado, morrendo de vergonha.

A professora não falou nada até chegarmos na sala dela.

-Animago. - falou ela para a gárgula que fica na porta da sala.

As escadas apareceram como uma mini escada-rolante e nós entramos na sala.

As molduras dos ex-diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts estavam penduradas nas paredes dormindo. Agora Snape estava lá também. Foi estranho ver o Snape dormindo em uma moldura.

-Muito bem senhoritas. - falou a professora se sentando. Ela não mandou nos sentarmos-Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero que saibam que estou _extremamente _decepcionada com as duas.

Ta, eu me senti mal agora.

-Professora... - começou a Parkinson.

-Antes de começarem a falar quero que saibam que o que fizeram foi completamente infantil!Francamente! Vocês são praticamente duas mulheres _adultas_!Ficar fazendo guerra de comida é algo que eu não esperava de nenhuma das duas, mesmo com as suas atitudes no ano passado senhorita Parkinson. E você senhorita Granger?Depois de tudo o que fez no ano passado, ficar fazendo guerrinhas de comida?Isso muito me surpreende!

Fiquei quieta. Achei que não dava para me sentir pior.

-Como punição vocês vão ficar um mês de detenção.

Chokitei.

-Um mês?- perguntei bege, rosa, azul, púrpura, verde e todas as cores do arco-íris possíveis.

-Se reclamarem serão dois meses!- acrescentou Minerva.

Pansy soltou uma exclamação involuntária e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Nós nos entreolhamos e olhamos para a professora.

-Um mês de detenção- reafirmou a professora- Agora eu posso saber por que cargas d'água vocês fizeram aquela estupidez?

-Não fomos nós que começamos!- disse eu.

-Quem foi então?- perguntou a professora cruzando os braços.

Olhei para a Parkinson, ela parecia furiosa.

-Foi Penélope Fritz, professora. - respondeu a Parkinson antes que eu pudesse falar.

-Nossa monitora-chefe?- a professora Minerva chokitou.

-Sim. –confirmei-Ela jogou torta no meu cabelo antes da guerra começar. Foi ela quem desencadeou tudo aquilo.

-Não foi isso o que me disseram- falou a professora- O senhor Filch me disse que quando entrou no Salão era a senhorita Parkinson que jogava um prato de torta em você,senhorita Granger. No entanto, eu vou falar com a monitora-chefe. Agora voltem para o Salão e ajudem os outros a terminar de limpar. A professora Sinistra e o professor Horacio lhes entregarão o dia e à hora da detenção. Podem ir.

Saímos da sala da professora e nos dirigimos ao salão em silencio.

Quando chegamos lá,nos separamos e eu fui me junta a Harry e Ron. Os dois pegavam pratos que estava no chão.

-E ai o que a Minerva falou?- perguntou Harry.

-Um mês de detenção por causa da vaca da Fritz. - respondi com raiva.

Ficamos quase uma hora arrumando o salão, só para você ter idéia da sujeira. Depois fui tomar banho e trocar de uniforme. Como havíamos passado muito tempo limpando o Salão, tínhamos perdido a aula de DCAT e fomos direto para a aula de História da Magia, que como você pode imaginar, foi àquela beleza de chata.

Depois do jantar, eu tive que ir monitorar os corredores, o que é bem mais chato do que a aula do professor Binns.

Estava olhando no terceiro andar quando reparei em uma agitação no fim do corredor.

Chokitei completamente quando vi a cena que ocorria.

Luna, sim, Luna Lovegood a própria!, estava aos beijos sabe com quem?Não, não era com o Nev. Senti uma raiva enorme dela ao ver com quem ela estava agarrada.

Era com Draco Malfoy.

Sim, o Malfoy.

Demorou alguns segundos para que eles percebessem a minha presença. Também, estavam tão concentrados em dar uns amassos...

Só que Luna parou de repente.

-M-Mione. - balbuciou com os olhos arregalados.

Fiquei estatelada no chão olhando para os dois.

Malfoy parecia indiferente aquilo tudo, olhou de mim para Luna e depois saiu como se aquilo nem fosse com ele.

-O que foi aquilo?- perguntei furiosa. E pensar que o Nev a amava, sem nem ter idéia do que ela fazia com ele.

-Eu posso explicar, Mione.- falou ela desesperada- Eu juro!

-Não é para mim que você tem que explicar, é para o Nev!Luna, como é que você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com ele?Ele te ama, sabia?Será que você ao menos se importa com isso?

Ela começou a chorar. Aquilo foi o cumulo!

Ela fica na maior rasgação de ceda com o Nev e depois trai ele com o _Malfoy_, e agora ela me começa a chorar? Só pode ser brincadeira!

-Se você quiser eu te conto tudo!- garantiu Luna-Não era para nada disso ter acontecido!

-Mas aconteceu!- ralhei-Luna, o que você tem na cabeça, hein? Um enxame de zonzóbulos? Como é que você me vai fazer uma coisa dessas, e ainda com o Malfoy?

Luna começou a chorar mais.

-Ta,Lu se acalma...respira fundo e depois você me conta o motivo dessa loucura.

Ela concordou.

Demorou uns quinze minutos para que ela se acalmasse, Luna chorava muito, talvez por culpa. Nós nos sentamos no chão ao pé da armadura onde minutos antes ela estava agarrada com Malfoy.

Quando conseguiu se controlar, Luna respirou fundo.

-Sei que você esta furiosa, Mione- disse ela- Mas, por favor, me escuta antes de tudo e tente entender o meu lado.

-Eu vou tentar. - falei exigindo muito da minha paciência-Mas agora me diz Lu, por quê?

-É uma longa história. - começou a Lu-Eu nunca tinha ido muito com a cara do Malfoy, principalmente depois do que aconteceu ao Dumbledore. Mesmo que ele não tenha o matado, ele tentou, então peguei certo desprezo por ele. Mas tudo começou a mudar no ano passado, quando os Comensais me levaram a força do Expresso de Hogwarts. O Malfoy apareceu e falou para o Comensal me deixar em paz, porque eu não tinha feito nada. O Comensal não quis ouvir, disse que estava seguindo ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem e que iria me levar, e se ele não saísse da frente, o mataria, porque não estava nem ai por ele ser filho de Lucius.

"Quando cheguei na casa e encontrei o senhor Olivaras,eu não sabia que ele morava lá até ele levar a nossa comida. Ele ficou surpreso em me ver lá,achou que os Comensais tinham me matado, e eu fiquei aliviada em ver um rosto conhecido,sabe? E ele parecia preocupado comigo,sempre ia lá saber se eu estava bem e se precisava de alguma coisa, além de sempre levar comida. Nós conversávamos quando o senhor Olivaras adormecia e,sei lá,eu passei a gostar da presença dele,não me sentia tão sozinha. Ai antes de voltar para Hogwarts, ele foi até o porão falar comigo. Disse que ia voltar para Hogwarts,que ia voltar para Penélope- ela fez cara de nojo ao dizer o nome dela- então o Nev veio falar comigo depois da batalha e nós ficamos juntos. Então ontem quando vi ele aqui, eu fiquei sem reação. Agora ele veio falar comigo,perguntou por que eu estava com o Nev- ela recomeçou a chorar- e disse que me amava...o resto você viu."

Eu a abracei pelo ombro. Se o Ron dissesse que me amava eu também faria o mesmo. Mas isso não da o direto de ela fazer o que fez com o Nev!

-Mas e o Nev?- perguntei um pouco mais calma.

-Ai, Mi, você mão sabe como eu estou me sentindo por ter feito isso com ele!- lagrimas caiam de seus olhos enquanto ela falava-Sabe, ele gosta mesmo de mim. Não devia ter feito isso com ele!

-Nisso não da para discordar, você não devia ter feito isso com ele, mas agora que fez o que vai ser daqui para frente?

-Vou tentar seguir em frente... Com o Nev.

-E o Malfoy?

-Eu não sei. Mione, a gente não manda no coração!

-Eu bem sei... Mas você não vai ficar se pegando com o Malfoy enquanto estiver com o Nev, né?Por que se você fizer isso eu conto para ele!Eu juro que conto!

-Eu não vou fazer isso!Não vou trair o Nev, eu o amo!Mas eu te imploro Mione, não conte ao Neville. Eu não quero perdê-lo.

Fitei a Lu. Aquilo tudo era insano!A Lu namorando com o Nev e o traindo com o _Malfoy_, a pessoa que eu menos esperava que ela fosse gostar.

-Tudo bem, Lu-eu disse por fim - Eu não vou falar nada para o Nev e nem para ninguém,mas não volte a ficar com o Malfoy,ele não vale o chão que pisa!Por favor, abre o olho!

Luna esboçou um sorriso de canto.

-Tudo bem, Mione... E obrigado por tudo!

Sorri.

-Amigos são para essas coisas, Lu!

-É bom ter amigos. - afirmou Luna honesta-Mas o que a McGonagall falou sobre a guerra de comida?

-Um mês de detenção por causa da vacona da Fritz!

-Que saco!

-2 votos!

-Bem,Mione, eu vou voltar para minha sala comunal...esta ficando obrigado Mione!

-De nada. Mas abre o olho,viu!

-Pode deixar. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Luna saiu e eu voltei para a sala comunal da Grifinória meio atordoada. Só no primeiro dia de aula eu agitei uma guerra de comida, peguei um mês de detenção por causa da Fritz e descobri que a Luna gosta do Malfoy, que apesar de tudo é um Comensal da Morte!

E pensar que eu achava que a Fritz ser nomeada monitora-chefe fosse um problema.

Ta, tudo bem, isso é um problema!Afinal ela á uma vaca! Mas sem contar tudo isso ainda tem o Ron e o nosso "querido" chove, mas não molha extremamente frustrante!

Caramba,eu acho melhor eu ir dormir antes que eu enlouqueça! Esse primeiro dia de aula foi..._confuso_!

"_**Se você soubesse o que eles podem fazer.**_

_**Oh, e se você soubesse o que eles fariam?"**_

_**Do you know what I'm seeing?, Panic! **__**At The Disco.**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Uma nova amizade.**

Depois desse primeiro dia de aula, a semana foi meio entendiante. Trocava algumas farpas com a Fritz, uns olhares com o Ron e ainda tinha que ficar de olho na Lu para ver se ela não ia atrás daquela bosta loira do Malfoy. Mas, além disso, agora eu tenho que agüentar a Parvati e a Brown inventando gritos de guerra para animar o treino da Grifinória que vai ser no final de semana.

Ninguém merece ter que ouvir as duas gritando: "Vai lá Grifinória! Bota pra quebrar! Arrebentem as caras deles porque nós vamos ganhar!" "¬¬

Quanta idiotice.

Mas para compensar as aulas tem sido ótimas!

A professora Bennet é bem legal, ela ensina como o Lupin apesar de demorar a colocar ordem na classe. É divertida.

Agora o bafão ficou mesmo por conta do novo professor de Transfiguração, o professor Mendez. Como eu posso dizer?Hum... Ele era bem... _Alegre_. Tipo, ele chegou com um jeito bem animado e contagiou todo mundo!

E esse jeito espalhafatoso do professor fez com que o Dino e a Lilá iniciassem uma discussão: se ele era gay ou não. Eu tenho que concordar com o Dino, o professor tem um jeito enorme de enrustido, mas eu não tenho nada contra os gays, pelo contrario, portanto não vi diferença. Pelo contrario, as aulas ficaram bem divertidas com ele ensinando.

Bem, no sábado de manhã, me encontrei com o Ron, o Harry e a Gi para irmos tomar café, os três estavam com as vestes de quadribol.

-Oi gente!- exclamei.

-Oi Mione! –responderam os três meio distantes.

-Elas vão ter que agitar o nosso treino?- perguntou Ron em uma voz enigmática.

Olhei na direção em que eles olhavam. Lilá, Parvati e outras garotas da Grifinória ensaiavam "The Best Damn Thing" da Avril Lavigne, que Dino havia gravado para Lilá. Atualmente os dois andavam muito juntos!

Mas o problema nem era esse. O problema, na verdade, era a roupa da Lilá principalmente.

Ela usava um shortinho um pouco maior do que os das garotas do Tchan (\0/), uma blusinha colada escrito "I am hot!" e sandálias plataforma. Uma própria _putana_, cachorra, safada!

-E preparem-se!- exclamou a Gi – A Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa agora também tem suas lideres de torcida!

-Merlin!- exclamei-Ninguém merece!

-Ninguém mesmo. - concordou Harry, se ele discordasse a Gi ia matar ele com certeza-Mas, vamos tomar café?

-Vão indo na frente. - falou a Gi - Eu quero falar com a Mione.

OMG!

-O.k - Harry e Ron se afastara e eu olhei receosa para a Gi.

-O que é?- perguntei.

-É sobre a Lu, mas vamos descendo porque senão alguém pode ouvir.

-Ta.

Nós passamos pelo buraco do retrato e quando estávamos um pouco distante da Mulher-Gorda, a Gi falou:

-Ela me contou sobre o Malfoy.

Fitei a Gi. Imaginava que a Luna faria isso, afinal as duas são amigas.

-E você?- perguntei.

-Eu to bege!- exclamou ela - Honestamente, eu não fazia idéia!

-Muito menos eu!Quando peguei os dois juntos quase cai para trás!

-Cara, a Lu é doida!

-Completamente! Mas o que você disse a ela?

-Disse para ficar longe dele!Ele é um Comensal da Morte nojento e quase matou o Dumbly!

-E o que ela disse?

-Que ta confusa e não sabe o que fazer, ela disse que não quer magoar o Nev, mas ama o Malfoy.

-Ela completamente louca, isso sim! Aquela praga loira deve ter feito alguma coisa para ela ficar assim. Ai que raiva!

-Eu também fiquei furiosa quando ela me contou. O Nev não merece uma coisa dessas!

-Não mesmo!

-Sem querer gansar, mas o que eu não mereço?- perguntou Neville emparelhando conosco na entrada do Salão.

Eu e a Gi gelamos e olhamos para o Nev. Ele sorria com aquela expressão bondosa de sempre.

-Ah, você não merece que... - comecei pensando em alguma coisa.

-Não merece que a mula do meu irmão e a Vera Verão fiquem te enchendo o saco por causa da Lu. - falou a Gi.

-De boa meninas, eu não ligo!- exclamou Neville.

Nos entramos no Salão e quando íamos nos sentar ao lado de Harry e Ron na mesa da Grifinória, a Gi puxou minha blusa.

-O que?- perguntei. Ela apontou para a mesa da Corvinal.

Luna estava em pé conversando algo com Malfoy.

Que droga!Será que ela não pensa?

Eu levantei e a Gi fez o mesmo, fomos em direção a Lu antes que o Nev visse alguma coisa.

-Oi Lu!- exclamei ficando do lado dela. Gina fez o mesmo.

Malfoy ficou nos fitando como besta.

-Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui Malfoy?- perguntou Gina.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Penélope Fritz se aproximou e segurou a mão de Malfoy.

-O que foi amor?- perguntou ela com a sua voz irritante de galinha.

-Nada. - balbuciou Malfoy. Ele lançou um olhar demorado a Lu e depois foi para a mesa da Sonserina junto de Fritz.

-O que foi aquilo?- perguntei entre dentes para a Lu.

-O que o Comensal da Morte queria amor?- perguntou Neville juntando-se a nós.

-Ah, você sabe... - balbuciou Luna - encher o saco.

-Ah... - Nev pareceu confuso.

-Depois a gente conversa,Lu.- falou a Gi e me arrastou para a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto eu fuzilava Luna com o olhar.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou Ron desconfiado, quando nos sentamos.

-Nada!- disse eu - Esquece.

-Certeza?

-Huhum.

Ron não pareceu convencido.

-Que foi?- perguntei rindo.

-Mione, Mione, você ta com cara de quem esta aprontando.

-OMG!Eu não to aprontando nada, Ron!

-Olha lá hein, Mione. Quando você apronta fica com um brilho diferente no olhar, como agora!

Não é que essa praga me conhece?

Ah, mas por, um lado isso é mara! Ou será que ele me conhece tão bem que eu perdi a graça?OMG!Nem pensar!Isso não pode acontecer nem em sonho!

-Olha aqui, Ron!- exclamei um pouco indignada, não pelo fato de ele achar que eu estou aprontando, mas por ele me conhecer tão bem!- Eu não to aprontando nada, ta?

Ron riu.

-Ta bom. Eu acredito em você. - afirmou.

-Obrigado. - falei sorrindo.

-Mas que você ta com cara de quem ta aprontando, você ta!- afirmou Harry apontando o garfo para mim de maneira acusadora.

-Harry!

-O que?A culpa não é minha se você esta com cara de quem esta aprontando!

-Você é doido!

Bem, na verdade, quem esta aprontando é a Lu, mas abafa o caso!, Pensei com meus botões, mas fiquei quieta.

-Você vai assistir ao nosso treino, né Mione?- perguntou Ron durante café.

-Sim.

-A gente ta precisando de novos batedores e dois novos artilheiros. - comentou Harry.

-Quem se candidatou?- perguntou a Gi.

-Um monte de gente, incluindo o Simas e o Dino... To achando que esse treino vai ser um pouco longo. - suspirou Harry.

-Só espero que a Lilá e as outras loucas não fiquem o treino todo enchendo o saco!- exclamou a Gi.

-2 votos!- disse eu.

Terminamos nosso café da manhã e estávamos saindo do castelo junto com a Luna e o Neville- que assistiriam ao treino- quando a professora Sinistra me chamou.

-A professora Minerva me pediu para lhe entregar isso.- falou ela me entregando um pedaço de pergaminho. Eu li, era a detenção.

-Obrigado.

-Juízo, senhorita Granger!

Eu sorri e me juntei a Ron e aos outros.

-O que era?- perguntou Ron.

-O horário da detenção. - respondi infeliz.

-E o que é?

-Vou ter que lavar pratos com a Parkinson por todos os fins de semana do mês, começando por hoje as oito.

-Parece que vão dar uma folga aos elfos!- brincou Nev.

-Ainda bem!- retorqui.

-Vamos logo para o campo que o povo que se inscreveu já deve estar lá.- falou Harry irritado.

Fomos para o campo de quadribol antes que o Harry tivesse um ataque de pelanca. O campo estava apinhado de alunos que fariam o teste. Assim que entramos ouvimos Dino gritar como um louco:

-PEGA O CHINELO, SIMAS!PEGA ESSE CHINELO!

Ri muito com isso. Alias, todo mundo no campo riu.

-PEGA O ELEFANTE, VERA VERÃO!- berrou Simas apontando para o nada- PEGA!CORRE!

-Acho melhor começar logo esse treino - falou Harry rindo.

Ele, Ron e Gina se afastaram. Eu, Luna e Neville fomos para as arquibancadas.

Lilá e suas doidas de torcida chegaram com seus pompons vermelho e dourados.

-VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL!- exclamou Lilá toda serelepe.

Ai ninguém merece!

-Ninguém merece essas lideres de torcida. - bufei.

-Me chamaram para ser líder de torcida. - comentou a Lu.

-Você não me contou isso, amor. - observou Neville.

-É que me convidaram hoje de manhã.

-E você aceitou?- perguntei.

-Huhum.

Perai. Luna vai ser líder de torcida?Esse mundo ta perdido mesmo...

-Você vai ser líder de torcida?- perguntou Neville indignado.

-Por quê?- perguntou a Lu.

-Porque todos os caras da escola vão ficar _olhando_ para você. E você pirou que eu vou deixar né?

Luna abriu a boca para retrucar, mas eu interrompi:

-Vocês não vão brigar agora, né?

-Tudo bem, Mione, foi mal. Mas conversamos depois, Lu.

Neville voltou a prestar atenção no treino.

-Ah, Lu depois eu quero falar com você. - avisei.

-Sobre o que?- perguntou ela meio chokita.

Estreitei os olhos para ela.

-Voce sabe sobre o que!

-A gente conversa sobre isso depois...- ela corou.

-Ótimo.

Voltamos a prestar atenção no treino. Até que Harry foi rápido, como os primeiros anos não podiam jogar, Harry os descartou rapidamente e depois dividiu os outros no grupo dos batedores e dos artilheiros.

Na hora do teste de Simas e Dino, Neville berrou:

-AMARRA ESSE CHINELO, VERA VERÃO!

-PEGA O CHINELO NEVILLE!- berrou Dino de volta,rindo.

-EU JÁ PEGUEI O MEU!- berrou Neville.

-VAI LÁ, DINO!- berrou Lilá pulando- EU SEI QUE VOCE CONSEGUE!

Na verdade, Dino e Simas foram muito bem, dignos de Fred e Jorge.

Pelo que eu entendi- já que sou um porta em relação a quadribol- os artilheiros também foram muito bons.

No final da manhã, Harry já havia escolhido o novo time de quadribol da Grifinória: Simas e Dino como batedores e Seth Mackenzie do quinto ano e Skandar Barnes do sexto ano como artilheiros.

Depois do treino, Gina foi almoçar com Luna e Neville e eu fiquei esperando Harry e Ron guardarem as coisas.

-O que achou do treino Mione?- perguntou Harry.

-Ah, você sabe que eu não entendo nada de quadribol, mas acho que eles foram bem- fui honesta- Por que?Você acha que não fez uma boa escolha?

-É só paranóia de capitão.

-Ah...

-Mione!- exclamou Ron - Semana que vem é o seu aniversario, o que você vai querer de presente?

Corei.

-Não precisa me dar nada, Ron. - ele e Harry se entreolharam.

-Mas é se aniversario!- insistiu Ron - Você merece!

OMG!O Ron quer me dar um presente de aniversário!Hum... Que tal enrolado em uma fita para presente?

-Sério Ron... Se quiser fazer alguma coisa tudo bem, mas não espalha por ai que é meu aniversario, o.k ?

Ron sorriu.

-Mas e ai a gente vai ver o Hagrid ou não?- mudei de assunto.

-Vamos lá. - concordo Harry.

Os dois guardaram os materiais de quadribol e nós descemos até a cabana de Hagrid. Estava tudo fechado, e Canino estava do lado de fora. Assim que nos viu, Canino correu em nossa direção e pulou em cima de Ron.

-Droga!- exclamou Ron se levantando - Por que será que ele esta aqui fora?

-Será que o Hagrid saiu?- perguntou Harry.

-Não, acho que não. - falei – Ele não sairia de deixaria Canino do lado de fora.

-Vamos lá ver. - falou Ron decidido.

-nós caminhos em direção a cabana, com Canino tentando pular em cima da gente. Ron bateu na porta umas três vezes e ninguém atendeu. Harry colocou o ouvido na porta e fez uma expressão esquisita.

-Eu to ouvindo um barulho estranho.- falou ele.

-O que será que o Hagrid ta aprontando?- perguntou Ron com um risinho malicioso.

Ron bateu na porta de novo.

Ok, eu tenho que confessar que esses barulhos que o Harry ouviu eu levei na malicia.

Houve um pequeno estalo e Hagrid abriu a janela todo suado.

-O-o que foi?- perguntou ele corando.

-Hagrid o que você ta fazendo?- perguntou Harry - O Canino esta aqui fora e...

-Hagrid!- chamou uma voz de mulher com sotaque francês de dentro da cabana.

Hagrid corou muito. E eu entendi o que ele estava fazendo. Nós três nos entreolhamos.

-A gente vem aqui depois, Hagrid. - Balbuciou Harry tentando não rir.

-É... Divirta-se Hagrid. - falou Ron com malicia.

-Tchau Hagrid. - falei.

Nós nos afastamos de pressa e voltamos a subir para o Salão para almoçarmos, estava faminta!

-Só para confirmar, - falei enquanto subíamos em direção ao castelo - aquela era a Madame Máxime, né?

-Era. - confirmou Harry rindo.

-Deve ser estranho... Imagina sexo entre gigantes!- comentou Ron pensativo.

Nós caímos na risada ao imaginar essa cena assustadora.

Às oito da noite, eu forcei meus passos até o hall do castelo, onde estava escrito no bilhete eu teria que encontrar o Filch, que nos levaria a nossa detenção. Quando cheguei, ele já estava lá junto da Parkinson.

-Demorou demais, Granger!- exclamou Filch ranzinza - Agora me acompanhem até a cozinha, vocês tem muito para lavar.

-Oi Parkinson. - murmurei tentando ser simpática.

-Oi Granger. - falou ela, tímida.

Chegamos à cozinha que estava vazia. Os elfos deviam estar fazendo outras coisas, só espero que não estejam sendo escravizados...

-Eu volto as dez para ver se os pratos já estão limpos. - falou Filch fechando a porta na nossa cara. Que grosseria!

-Bom, - falou a Parkinson- vamos lá, né?

Eu concordei.

Fomos até a pia.

Havia uma pilha enorme de pratos sujos do jantar para serem lavados. Coitados dos elfos, que tem que lavar aquilo tudo, todos os dias!

Cada uma pegou um par daquelas luvas de borracha, um vidrinho de sabão e começamos a lavar.

-V-você sabe o que a McGonagall resolveu sobre a Fritz?- perguntei uns quinze minutos depois para quebrar o gelo.

-Só um sermão. – respondeu ela simplesmente - Muito injusto!

-É mesmo... Mas achei que vocês fossem amigas...

Ela pareceu constrangida.

-Desculpe. - acrescentei rapidamente - Nem é da minha conta.

-Não, tudo bem. - ela sorriu levemente - É que atualmente as coisas mudaram.

-Ah, entendo. Mas... Tudo bem?

Arrisquei. Sei lá, tava reparando que a Parkinson longe da Fritz é mais legal.

-É... Vou tentando levar. - silenciosamente uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto.

Tirei uma das luvas de borracha e passei o braço em volta de seus ombros de maneira consoladora.

-Calma. - murmurei. Cena estranha: eu consolando a Parkinson. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela começou a chorar. Não sei se isso é normal da minha parte, mas tinha que dar uma de psicóloga e consolar ela. Ela largou os pratos em cima da pia e se sentou em cima da mesa, eu fiz o mesmo.

-O que foi?- perguntei amável.

-Ah, deixa pra lá, Hermione. – murmurou ela – Você nem vai com a minha cara e eu vou ficar aqui contando os meus problemas?

-Se quiser desabafar eu to aqui.

Ela sorriu levemente.

-Obrigado. É que eu to tendo uns problemas em casa com meu pai... E agora eu volto para Hogwarts e tudo isso acontece...

-Tudo isso?

-É... Bom, acho que posso confiar em você, e não me ache uma idiota pelo que vou te contar, mas é sobre o Malfoy e eu.

Ai de novo essa praga loira!O que será que ele tem para todas as garotas caírem de amores por ele?

Controlei-me, não podia falar mal do Malfoy para a Pansy, os dois estavam juntos... Eu acho.

-Achei que vocês dois estivessem saindo. - comentei.

Ela me deu um sorriso triste.

-Estávamos até o problema aparecer.

-O problema?

-Penélope Fritz. Aquela emuxona lascada!

-Achei que vocês fossem amigas.

-Éramos, quer dizer, nem sei por que ainda aturo ela. Acho que deve ter ouvido o que supostamente ocorreu na sala comunal ano passado.

Concordei constrangida.

-Bom, não foi bem aquilo que aconteceu. - começou ela - Só que depois daquilo, o Draco começou a me deixar de lado pela Penélope, e eles nem estavam juntos! Ele era meu namorado e aquela vaca ficava atraindo a atenção dele, e o idiota caia na dela, ou melhor, ele ainda cai!

-Entendo. - falei – Passei por algo semelhante no sexto ano.

-O Weasley e a Brown?

Concordei.

-Ta ai, aquela Brown eu nunca entendi.

-Por quê?

-Ela e a Penélope andavam juntas no ano passado, antes da Lilá sumir por causa dos irmãos Carrow.

-Como é?A Brown e a Fritz eram amigas?

-Desde o quarto ano, você não sabia? As duas começaram a se falar no Baile de Inverno.

Caramba, chokitei!

-Por isso as duas são tão chatas... São amigas!Mas... Eu nunca vi elas juntas.

-A Penélope diz que é por causa desse racha "Sonserina versus Grifinória", segundo ela isso queima o filme das casas.

-Aff! Tinha que ser a Brown e a Fritz.

Pansy riu.

-É mesmo, mas não espalha! Além de mim, as únicas que sabem disso são a Mila e a tal da Parvati Patil.

-Pode deixar ninguém vai ficar sabendo! Pink Promise!

Ao invez de lavarmos os pratos nós ficamos conversando. Conversamos sobre tudo, desde amigos até as aulas, passando pelo jeito do professor Mendez, tudo!

As dez horas, o senhor Filch veio dizer que podíamos ir, não sem antes nos passar um belo de um sermão porque não tínhamos lavado os pratos. Pela primeira vez, eu nem liguei para um sermão, enquanto Filch falava eu e Pansy tentávamos não rir.

Caramba, nunca pensei que ia dizer isso um dia, mas sabe que a Pansy até que é legal! Ela é divertida e meio cara-de-pau, e começamos a conversar tão de repente, que parecia que nos conhecíamos há meses. Mas nos conhecíamos de verdade!Isso é tão doido!

Quando o Filch finalmente terminou seu monólogo de como somos extremamente irresponsáveis, nos dispensou para nossas salas comunais.

Eu e Pansy saímos da cozinha.

-Sabe Hermione - falou ela enquanto saiamos - você e mais legal do que eu pensava.

Eu sorri.

-Você também. Sou obrigada a dizer que você subiu no meu conceito!

Pansy sorriu.

-Empatamos então!- exclamou ela.

-Pois é!

Nós chegamos ao hall e paramos.

-Tem detenção amanhã, né?

-Huhum. Mais pratos para lavarmos.

-Se lavarmos.

-Pior que é!

-É melhor eu ir.

-OK.

-Até amanhã, Hermione!

-Até, Pansy!

Ela acenou e saiu em direção às masmorras.

Caminhei feliz para a sala Comunal. Quem diria que ao invez de cumprir minha detenção, eu ia ficar horas conversando com a Parkinson!

É esse mundo é bem louco mesmo!

"_**Eu sei que você é diferente do que eu imaginava."**_

_**Trainwreck, Demi Lovato.**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Tudo volta, mas você...**

Eba!Alguém sabe que dia maravilhoso é hoje?19 de setembro!Parabéns para mim!EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pulei da cama toda serelepe!Nunca tinha estado tão animada em um aniversario, sei la, tudo bem que eu era a única garota de 19 anos na escola, mas dane-se!

Assim que levantei, Lilá e Parvati apareceram ainda de pijamas.

-Oi, Hermione. - falou Parvati - É seu aniversario, né?

-Huhum - falei sorridente.

-Então parabéns!- ela me deu um abraço indiferente.

-Obrigado.

Lilá fez cara de pouco caso para mim e foi para o banheiro sem falar nada.

Louca!

Gina entrou no dormitório naquele momento.

-Parabéns, Mione!- exclamou ela animada me abraçando. Reparei que ela estava com uma pequena caixinha nas mãos.

-Aqui, é para você!- Gina me entregou a caixinha.

-Não precisava!- falei.

-Cala a boca e abre logo!

-Ta bom então...

Abri a caixinha, la dentro havia um colar lindo, prateado com um pingente de coração da mesma cor da corrente, mas com algumas pedrinhas rosa e verdes em formato de coração.

-É lindo!- exclamei abraçando-a - Obrigado!

-Eu achei que era a sua cara!- exclamou ela - Ah, aperta o coraçãozinho rosa!

Fiz o que ela pediu e o pingente se abriu la dentro havia uma foto do papai e da mamãe, como era uma foto enfeitiçada, os dois sorriam para mim.

-Gi, isso é golpe baixo!É lindo!

Gina riu.

-Se troca e vamos ao dormitório dos meninos que eles querem falar com você...

-Ok, espera ai que eu já volto.

Fui tomar um banho rápido e depois coloquei um jeans, um suéter rosa claro e o colar que a Gi havia me dado. Amei esse colar!

Fomos para o dormitório dos meninos, estava tudo tão silencioso que eu achei que eles estavam mortos. \0/

Gina abriu a porta e Ron apareceu bloqueando a passagem com um sorriso nervoso.

-Parabéns Mione!- exclamou ele e seu sorriso mudou na hora - Entra!

Ele me guiou para dentro do dormitório. Harry, Luna, Neville, Simas e Dino estavam lá.

-PEGA O CHINELO MIONE!- exclamou Dino animado - Parabéns!

-Valeu Vera Verão!- exclamei.

-Ah, você também?- ele fez um biquinho engraçado.

Nós nos abraçamos, depois eu abracei a todos. Em cima da mesa de cabeceira do Ron havia um bolo com recheio branco escrito "Eu te adoro!" em amarelo.

Ron parecia muito tenso.

-Bem, Mione- gaguejou ele- É uma festa para você. Quer dizer, eu não sabia se você ia querer uma comemoração grande, mas esse é o nosso presente para você!

Oh, Merlin! Já falei que é por isso que eu amo o Ron?

-O que você acha de abrir os presentes Mione, para ver se gosta?- sugeriu Simas.

-Ta, mas antes eu quero pedir uma coisinha!- exclamei.

-Ai meu Deus!- exclamou a Gi - La vem bomba!

-Não é isso, Gi!- retruquei - É que eu queria saber uma coisa, Dino, por que "Vera Verão"?

Os garotos riram só eu, a Lu e a Gi boiamos.

-Ah, vocês vão me encher o saco pro resto da vida com isso!- resmungou ele.

-Por favor, Dino!- insisti fazendo a expressão do gatinho do Sherek.

Ele suspirou.

-Conta Dino. - falou Ron sério, reparei que ele olhava de Dino para a porta. O que será que houve?

-Mas com uma condição!- exclamou Dino.

-Conta logo, porra!- irritou-se Ron.

-Ai, ta bom Ronald McDonald!- retrucou Dino - Não riam! Esses gays me chamam de Vera Verão por causa disso...

Ele foi até seu malão, revirou um pouquinho por la e depois pegou uma foto.

-Não contem para ninguém. - ele pediu me entregando a foto.

Não tinha como não rir.

Era uma foto trouxa de Dino com toda a sua família. Ele usava um vestido amarelo bem "olha para mim porque eu cheguei!" com flores verdes, sim verdes! Um salto alto cor de rosa, aquele rosa pink sabe? E para fechar o show de horrores ele usava uma peruca loira, um tom bem mais claro que o da Lu, ele realmente parecia a Vera Verão!

-O que é isso?- perguntei rindo.

-AH, foi no carnaval da Bahia no ano passado. - Dino corou.

-Sem comentários!- exclamou a Gi rindo de se acabar.

-Ah, eu achei fashion... - comentou Luna vermelha de tanto rir.

-Sem querer interromper a piada, mas já interrompendo- falou Ron, reparei que ele trazia uma enorme caixa com um laço vermelho nas mãos – Mione, antes de você abrir qualquer presente você vai abrir o meu!

OMG!

-OK. - concordei alegremente.

Ele me entregou a caixa e eu o abracei fortemente. Senti um arrepio incontrolável quando ele me abraçou, foi uma sensação tão estranha. Lembrei do que aconteceu na Sala Precisa e tive vontade de repetir, mas ele me soltou ansioso para que eu abrisse seu presente.

Me sentei na cama mais próxima e abri a caixa.

La dentro havia um enorme coelho de pelúcia amarelo, com detalhes azuis, no estilo Toy Art e do tamanho de uma criança de dois anos de idade. Usava uma blusa listara em preto e branco, um jeans e um all-star preto. Na sua nuca estava bordado um coração como uma tatuagem, na verdade era o mesmo coração do pingente que a Gi me deu.

-É lindo Ron!- exclamei surpresa.

-Qual vai ser o nome?- perguntou a Lu curiosa.

-Não sei... - confessei depois de pensar um pouco.

-Que tal Narzóbulo?- sugeriu ela.

-Narzóbulo?- questionou a Gi.

-Tai!- exclamei- Gostei do nome!Ele vai se chamar Narzóbulo!

-É criativo.- opinou Harry.

-Tem um cartão,olha ai,Mione- avisou Ron.

Olhei dentro da caixa. Havia um envelope lilás la dentro. Eu o peguei e abri.

Havia um cartão de aniversario la dentro com algumas flores desenhadas, olhei rapidamente para o desenho e o abri. Havia uma mensagem de Ron.

"_Mione,_

_Quero que siba que você tem um jeito hipnotizante, é quase insano o jeito que você me deixa!_

_Não consigo suportar mais._

_Gostaria que você fosse embora para sempre!_

_Feliz Aniversario,_

_Ron."_

Li a ultima frase umas cinco vezes, incrédula. _Gostaria que você fosse embora para sempre._ Como assim?

Olhei para Ron, ele parecia orgulhoso.

-"Gostaria que você fosse embora para sempre."?- recitei. Eu não queria chorar, mas meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. Mas eu não podia dar esse gostinho a ele, ele não merecia nada que viesse de mim, nem mesmo uma lagrima!

Ron apenas me fitou.

O dormitório ficou em silencio.

-RESPONDE RON!- berrei.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. - foi o que ele conseguiu balbuciar.

-Achei que tudo seria diferente, achei que você ia mudar... Mas você é um idiota, Ronald, isso nunca vai mudar!- não consegui conter as lagrimas.

Mas também não quis ouvir mais nada. Sai de la o mais rápido que pude.

Comecei a correr, era tudo o que conseguia fazer, tudo o que eu queria fazer. Ficar bem longe daquele dormitório. Ficar longe daquela festa de aniversario. Ficar longe daquele idiota que eu insistia em amar. Ele queria que eu fosse embora para sempre e escreveu isso no meu cartão de aniversario!Como ele pode?

Corri tanto que nem havia reparado que já estava quase na cabana do Hagrid, sentia que chorava enquanto corria, mas que se dane!Eu quero que todos se danem!

Não estava nem ai para o que as pessoas iam dizer pelo fato de eu estar correndo como uma louca! Sentia que quanto mais eu corria,mais longe eu ficava emocionalmente daquele idiota e da expressão dele quando eu terminei de ler o bilhete.

Ele estava _orgulhoso_. Provavelmente estava orgulhoso por ter partido meu coração. (Que coisa mais dramática!)

_Gostaria que você fosse embora para sempre._

É impressionante o poder dessas palavras.

Corria tanto que nem havia reparado que Hagrid estava do lado de fora de sua cabana, em sua plantação de abóboras.

-Oi Mione!O que...?- não terminei de ouvir a pergunta de Hagrid.

Na verdade eu nem queria ouvir seja la o que quer que ele quisesse dizer. Eu só queria, eu _precisava_ ficar longe daquele lugar, longe _dele_, aquele idiota!

Sem sequer me dar conta, entrei na floresta. Pareceu que eu havia entrado em outra dimensão. Era tudo tão calmo, tudo tão _quieto._

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava correndo, nem até onde eu tinha ido na floresta, ou se estava andando em círculos. Algo em minha mente parecia mandar: corra, corra, corra, não pare para nada, se afaste o maximo que puder de la e _não volte._

_Ele não quer que você vá embora para sempre?_

Corria sem prestar atenção a onde eu estava até que cai.

Foi nesse momento que consegui parar. Finalmente. Estava suada, a barra da minha calça estava suja de terra e estava ofegante. O cartão de Ron ainda estava em minhas mãos.

Consegui controlar o choro, a raiva tomando lugar da tristeza. Como ele pode querer que eu vá embora para sempre?Estava tudo tão bem, achei que ele me amava.

Olhei em volta. Comecei a ficar com medo. Não tinha idéia de que ponto eu estava e isso começou a me assustar. Coloquei a mão em meu bolso, minha varinha estava lá. Não precisava me preocupar se estivesse em perigo eu mandaria um Patrono para alguém.

Fiquei sentada encosta na arvore pelo que me pareceu serem horas. Levei um susto, ouvi passos se aproximando. Olhei em volta atenta.

De repente, Pansy apareceu ofegante.

-Você é louca?- ofegou ela - Como é que você me entra na Floresta do jeito que esta?

-Ai, Pan- balbucie- você não sabe o que aconteceu...

Ela ficou assustada.

-Fala então. - ela pediu sentando-se a meu lado.

-Lê isso. - eu lhe entreguei o bilhete do Ron.

Pansy leu aquilo perplexa.

-Qual o problema dele afinal de contas?- exclamou ela - Por que ele escreveu isso?

Contei para ela tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela ficava mais perplexa a cada minuto.

-Como é que ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas?Isso por que os sonserinos são cruéis... - falou ela indignada.

-E depois que eu li, perguntei a ele o que era aquilo e ele disse que não sabia o que dizer!- contei - Vê se eu mereço uma coisa dessas?Ah, faça-me o favor!

-Olha, eu devia dar uma bela amaldiçoada nele que ele nunca mais sentará na vida!- exclamou Pansy fu-fu da vida.

Eu ri.

-Ele bem que ta merecendo!- concordei.

-Mas me diz uma coisa: Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas com você?Quer dizer, ta meio na cara que ele gostava de você, ou melhor, gosta.

-Eu não sei!Eu não fiz nada para ele!Estava tudo bem, quero dizer, estava tudo bem depois do que aconteceu no verão. Eu não entendo por que ele faria uma coisa dessas comigo!- de novo eu comecei a chorar. Ai, por que eu não consigo agüentar?Será que eu já não chorei demais por ele quando ele abandonou a mim e ao Harry no meio da guerra?

-Tudo bem, Hermione, calma. - consolou Pansy me abraçando pelo ombro - Olha eu acho que você devia conversar com ele, saber o que de fato aconteceu.

Eu a fitei orgulhosa.

-Não vou falar com ele!Ele quer que eu vá embora para sempre, esqueceu?

-MIONE!MIONE CADE VOCE?- ouvi Hagrid.

-Acho que estão te procurando. - comentou Pansy com um risinho.

Nos duas nos levantamos quando ouvimos passos se aproximarem.

-MIONE!- ouvi a Gi berrar.

-ESTOU AQUI!- berrei em resposta.

Gina e Hagrid me encontraram com facilidade. Estavam acompanhados por Harry, Luna e Neville.

-O que esta fazendo Parkinson?- estranhou Harry.

-Ela me viu correndo e veio saber o que aconteceu. - falei em tom de desafio - Por quê?

-Por nada. - retruco Harry - Você esta bem, Mione?

-Sim. - ainda usava o tom de desafio. Aquilo não era hora para implicar com a Pansy.

-Eu já estou indo, Hermione. - falou Pansy - vejo você na detenção.

-OK. Obrigado Pansy.

Pansy sorriu e se afastou.

-Desde quando você fala com a Parkinson?- perguntou Hagrid chokito.

-Desde a detenção. Ela é legal.

-Isso não vem ao caso!- exclamou a Gi - O que aconteceu Mi?Ninguém entendeu nada...

-Foi isso o que aconteceu. - entreguei o cartão a ela, e Hagrid, Harry, Luna e Neville leram por cima de seus ombros.

-O Ron é idiota?- perguntou a Lu, honestidade zero.

-Ta, Mione- falou a Gi lentamente- Eu sei que meu irmão é um idiota, mas por que ele escreveria isso?

-Eu não sei!- confessei - Mas seja la o que for, é a letra dele nesse cartão, a menos que ele tenha sido obrigado a escrever,o que eu duvido, foi ele quem escreveu!

-Não faz sentido!- falou Harry - O Ron gosta muito de você, Mione. Foi ele quem organizou a festa toda. Quando você chegou ele estava preocupado por que o seu presente,aquele coelho,ainda não havia chegado.

Aquilo me deixou com mais raiva. Quer dizer que foi ele que organizou a festa?Para que?Me humilhar?

-Acho melhor a gente voltar para o castelo. - falou o Nev olhando em seu relógio - Já esta quase na hora do almoço.

-Vamos sim. – concordei.

-Vocês podem almoçar comigo se quiserem. - convidou Hagrid.

Nos entreolhamos.

-Olha Hagrid, - falei- não se ofenda. Mas eu preciso colocar a cabeça no lugar e estou sem fome.

-Ah, tudo bem, Mione. E vocês vão ficar?

Harry, Luna e Neville aceitaram por cortesia.

-Eu só vou com a Mione e até o dormitório e depois eu desço para almoçar com vocês. - falou a Gi.

-Tudo bem, amor. - concordou Harry.

-Vamos Mione?- perguntou ela para mim.

-Sim. Tchau gente!

-Tchau.

Eu e Gina saímos da floresta. Na verdade eu não estava muito longe da cabana de Hagrid, só tinha andado em círculos.

-Eu acho que você devia falar com o Ron, Mi.- falou Gina enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o castelo.

Eu suspirei.

-A Pansy acha à mesma coisa.

-Eu só não saquei uma coisa: desde quando você anda com a Parkinson?

-Desde a primeira detenção que tivemos que cumprir juntas. Ela é legal.

-É só que ela é da Sonserina, e é amiga da Fritz, lembra?

-Não é bem assim, Gi. Se você olhar bem, verá que não é. E a Fritz ferrou com ela, você acha que é a mesma coisa agora?

-Não sei. É que eu achei estranho vocês ali conversando como se fossem amigas a séculos!Mas isso não vem ao caso... Você vai falar com o Ron?

-Agora não. Talvez mais tarde. Não to a fim de olhar para a cara dele agora!

-É eu entendo.

Nos duas fomos direto para a sala comunal. La estavam Lilá,Parvati e as outras loucas que entraram para o time de lideres de torcida.

-Hei meninas!- exclamou ela assim que nos viu.

-O que é Lilá?- perguntou a Gi um tanto impaciente.

Lilá estava toda animada. Mais do que o normal. Das duas uma: ou ela ia rodar a bolsinha ou sabia sobre o que havia acontecido entre o Ron e eu. Filha de trufa!

-Vocês têm alguma idéia para o nome do nosso grupo?- perguntou Lilá sorrindo.

Que tal "Somos Putonas S.A"?

-Não. - falei ao invez disso.

-Hum... Que tal "Gold Cats"?Ou "Griff Girls"? – sugeriu a Gi.

Quem diria que a dona Ginevra tem idéias para nomes de time de lideres de torcida!Chokitei!

-Griff Girls?- perguntou Lilá - Eu gostei!O que vocês acham meninas?

-Não é ruim. - falou uma das garotas. As outras concordaram.

-Obrigado Gina. - falou Lilá e voltou a se sentar junto das outras garotas.

-Griff Girls?- perguntei enquanto subíamos as escadas para os dormitórios das garotas.

-Ué, elas gostaram!- defendeu-se a Gi.

-Não é ruim. – concordei.

-Fica aqui que eu já volto!- exclamou ela quando paramos na frente do meu dormitório.

OMG!Se ela foi chamar o Ron eu mato ela!Ah, mas ele não pode subir aqui... Que alivio!

Gina voltou cinco minutos depois com o bolo que estava no dormitório dos meninos nos braços.

-Para que esse bolo?- perguntei assustada.

-Esse bolo é seu ué!- exclamou ela - E eu não quero ouvir nem um pio!Foi à mamãe que fez e você trate de comer ele senão eu faço você comer!

-Mas...

-Mas nada!Coma esse bolo, porque nem café você tomou que eu sei! Qualquer coisa eu estou la na cabana do Hagrid.

-Obrigado Gi... Por tudo!

-Não precisa agradecer!Te vejo depois!

-OK!

Gina desceu as escadas e sumiu de vista.

Entrei no dormitório e coloquei o bolo em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira. Depois coloquei o cartão do Ron dentro da gaveta. Ia guardá-lo para ter uma prova de que ele tinha mesmo escrito aquilo!

Sentei em minha cama e fiquei olhando para o bolo. Meu estomago havia começado a roncar. Depois de cinco minutos olhando para ele, ele olhando para mim,não deu para resistir!Guardei meu orgulho bem guardado na gaveta e comecei a comer o bolo morrendo de fome!

Um pouco antes das oito da noite eu me encaminhei para o hall, para me encontrar com Pansy. Ainda tínhamos uma detenção para cumprir!

Ainda estava furiosa com o puto do Ron, apesar de eu ter refletido um pouco,na verdade eu refleti muito!Mas sei lá, o Ron não tinha um motivo aparente para ter feito aquilo comigo. Ele não tinha um motivo aparente para _querer que eu fosse embora para sempre_, então por que escreveria aquilo?

Na verdade aquilo tudo estava muito estranho. O Harry disse que o Ron estava tenso quando cheguei junto da Gi,por que o Narzóbulo ainda não havia chegado,pelo que entendi, a caixa só chegou quando o Dino estava contando a história da Vera Verão. Até passou pela minha cabeça que ele talvez não tenha escrito o cartão...é uma possibilidade. Mas como poderia?Afinal era a letra dele no cartão...

Descia as escadas em direção ao hall quando levei um susto. Ron havia se postado na minha frente. Ai,por que tinha que ser justo ele que tinha que aparecer hein?Por que não podia ser o Jhonny Deep?

-A gente precisa conversar, Mione.- falou ele com um ar sério.

-Engraçado.- retruquei com ironia- Achei que você queria que eu fosse embora para sempre!

-De onde você tirou isso?- retrucou ele.

-O que?Ta achando que eu inventei?

Ele apenas me fitou e pela expressão dele sim, ele parecia achar que eu inventei tudo aquilo.

-Pois saiba meu bem,- retruquei- que isso estava escrito no seu cartão de aniversario!

-Foi por isso que você saiu correndo feito uma louca?

O que?

-O que você esperava que eu fizesse hein?Levantasse, te abraçasse e falasse que essa foi a coisa mais fofa que você já fez por mim?Ah,mas tenha minha santa paciência!

-Eu não escrevi aquilo no cartão, Mione!

-Não?Então o que você escreveu no cartão,hein?

-Eu...- Ron corou- Eu não escrevi aquilo!

-Então me prova que aquelas palavras foram uma ilusão de ótica minha, do Harry, da Gina, da Lu, do Nev, do Hagrid e da Pansy!

-Que Pansy? A Parkinson?

-A própria!Por que?

-Por nada.

-Não muda de assunto Ron!Por que você escreveu aquele cartão?

-Eu não escrevi aquilo Hermione!Que droga!

-Então eu sou louca por acaso?

-É o que esta parecendo!Agora inventou de andar com a tal da Parkinson também!

-A Pansy não tem nada a ver com isso!Não começa Ronald!

Ron cruzou os braços, me fitando impassível.

-Claro que tem!

Ai que mentiroso!

-Olha aqui, não começa a inventar essas besteiras, OK?Foi você quem fez a cagada e não a Pansy!

-O que foi que eu fiz?

Aquilo estava me tirando do serio!Como o Ron é cínico!

-Não se faça de besta Ronald. Você escreve um cartão dizendo que queria que eu fosse embora para sempre e agora vem dizer que não escreveu nada?Qual é o seu problema?

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESCREVI AQUELA PORRA DE CARTÃO!QUE DROGA!

Ron deu um soco na parede mais próxima e eu me afastei um pouco.

-Se você quiser, eu pego o cartão para você.

-Eu não quero ver cartão nenhum!Eu já te disse!

-É a sua letra que esta la, como não pode ter sido você?

-Eu não sei. A sabe-tudo intragável é você, não eu!

Como é?Que filho de bem louca!Com todo respeito a senhora Weasley,é claro!

-Quer saber, é melhor eu ir para a minha detenção!

-À vontade. Ah, manda um beijo para a Pansy por mim, OK?

Que puto!

-Pode deixar. - falei com raiva - Ah, Ronald, dessa vez eu vou embora para sempre!

Sai de perto de Ron antes que voltasse a chorar,mas agora de raiva. Não daria essa vantagem a esse filho de trufa!

Quando cheguei ao hall,Pansy já estava me esperando.

-Tudo bem?-perguntou ela.

-Huhum.- menti.

Na verdade não estava tudo bem, não estava nada bem.

"_**Tudo pelo que desisti,tudo isso volta,mas você..."**_

_**Everything back but you, Avril Lavigne.**_

**Capitulo 9**

**Confusões.**

-Hermione, tem certeza de que você ta bem?- perguntou Pansy largando seu prato em cima da pia.

Faltavam dez minutos para acabar a detenção e era o segundo prato que eu quebrava.

Estava furiosa e triste ao mesmo tempo. Furiosa com o Ron e com aquela droga de cartão que ele havia me mandado e triste por que estava sendo o pior aniversario da minha vida!

-Desculpe.- murmurei- _Reparo_.- ordenei com a varinha. O prato se concertou e eu terminei de lava-lo.

-Para Hermione!- exclamou Pansy de repente. Eu a fitei, boiando- Para de lavar esses pratos. Amanhã a gente termina eles!

-OK.- larguei o prato em cima da pia e me sentei em cima da mesa.

-Quero que você seja honesta comigo.

Concordei. A Pansy estava me assustando.

-O que houve na escada antes de você chegar?É que... eu ouvi o Weasley berrando e dando um murro na parede, e eu fiquei preocupada. Alem do mais, é obvio que você não esta bem.

Nossa, quem diria que tendo apenas duas semanas de amizade, a Pansy me conheceria tão bem!Eu sou tão obvia assim?

-Ai o Ron é tão idiota!- comentei.

-O que ele fez dessa vez?-perguntou Pansy compreensiva.

Contei a ela sobre a discussão com Ron e sobre o que eu estava pensando antes de esbarrar com ele.

-Qual é o problema desse Ronald, hein?- Pansy estava chokita.

-Eu não sei!- exclamei- Só sei que eu quero que ele va se fu-fu!Por que se não foi ele,quem foi?

Pansy pareceu considerar a pergunta.

-Se você quiser eu posso investigar para você.- falou ela após alguns segundos.

-Voce não acredita que tenha sido ele?

-Não sei. Tenho minhas duvidas.

-O que você acha/

-Não sei. Preciso investigar...

-OMG!O que?

-Aguarde e confie.

Ta,eu fiquei com medo disso.

Na terça-feira, eu estava tomando café da manhã com o Harry e a Gi( estava de vela, basicamente!) quando a Pansy irrompeu pelo Salão toda agitada.

-HERMMIONE DE MERLIN!- exclamou ela parando na minha frente.

De repente, o Salão mergulhou em um silencio profundo. Todos olhavam para nós.

-Ai Merlin!- exclamei - Quem morreu?

-Tenho um bafão de limão para te contar!- exclamou Pansy- Vamos la fora que eu te conto!

-OK. – falei assustada me levantando.

Não tínhamos do nem três passos quando a voz de Fritz fez se ouvir na mesa da Sonserina.

-PANSY PARKINSON!- exclamou ela- VOCE NÃO VAI QUERE FAZER ISSO!

-E por que não, Penélope?- retrucou Pansy.

-Por que...porque se você fizer isso..eu... eu tiro você das Snake Girls!- ameaçou ela.

Pansy sorriu com maldade.

-Pode me considerar fora então. Vamos, Hermione?

Pansy saiu com passos decididos do Salão, e eu a segui sorridente.

Nós nos sentamos na entrada do castelo.

-Pansy do céu!- exclamei curiosa - Me conta o porque desse fogo todo!

-Então... eu descobri quem escreveu o cartão que o Ron te deu de aniversario.

OMG!La vem bomba!

-Quem?- eu estava delirando para saber a verdade.

-Deixa eu explicar primeiro: há um produto na Gemiliadades Weasleuy chamado "Super Copiador Weasley" ou algo do tipo, e ele faz com que você consiga copiar perfeitamente a letra da pessoa. E foi o que fizeram.

-Quem fez?

-Você não tem nenhuma idéia?

-A vadia Brown?

-Não. A amiguinha secreta dela.

OMG!Eu estava quase surtando!

-A Fritz?

Pansy concordou.

-Como é que é?- perguntei furiosa. Agora ela tinha passado dos limites- Qual é o problema dela?Ela quer o que?Morrer?Levar um soco?Ser atropelada por um hipogrifo?Olha, eu vou socar a cara dela!

Pansy tentou não rir.

-Senta ai e termina de me ouvir!- pediu ela.

Respirei fundo, tentei me controlar e voltei a me sentar ao lado dela,nem tinha me dado contas de que tinha me levantado.

-Mas como é que você descobriu?- perguntei curiosa.

-Eu gravei uma conversa da Mila com a Penélope.

Ela tirou do bolso um gravador. Mas não um gravador trouxa, esse era diferente, com vários botões a mais e uma cor verde cheguei!

-Eu gravei isso na segunda!- exclamou ela.

-E por que você não me contou antes?

-Porque eu precisava confirmar. Escuta isso.

Pansy apertou o "play" do gravador.

"_-Por que toda essa felicidade, Pe? _- perguntou a voz de Mila Bulstrode- _O que andou aprontando com o Malfoy, hein?_

_As duas riram._

_-Não é isso que você ta pensando!_- retrucou a Fritz_ - é que eu e a Lilá fizemos uma coisa no sábado..._

_-Ai meu Merlin!Desde quando você faz o que faz com o Draco com a Lilá Brown?Pê você é lésbica?_

_-Claro que não!_

_-Então o que você fez?_

Houve uma pausa. Depois as palavras saíram sussurradas.

_-Olha eu vou te contar, mas segredo!Ninguém pode saber!_

_-Claro!Você sabe que eu não contaria para ninguém. Mas por que você ta sussurrando?_

_-Para a Parkinson não ouvir. Agora ela esta tendo detenção com a Granger e não é mais confiável, então shh!_

_-Ta. Mas o que vocês fizeram?_

_-Na sexta-feira a Lilá veio falar comigo, disse que precisava de ajuda com o pobretão ruivo..._

_-Aff!_

_-Para você ver!Mas então ela veio me dizer que sentia falta de quando os dois estavam juntos e que agora ele só tem olhos para a Granger, e disse que não agüentava mais ver a Granger suspirando no dormitório como uma tapada e disse que tinha se arrependido de pedir desculpas a ela!_

_-E ai, o que você fez?_

_-Falei para ela quem daríamos um jeito na situação. Então eu tive uma idéia. Falei para ela encomendar um produto daquela loja dos Weasleys que copia a letra das pessoas e falei para ela dar um jeito de roubar o presente que o pobretão ruivo ia dar a Granger de aniversario e colocar um bilhetinho la dentro._

_-Caramba!Isso foi demais!_

_-Obrigado. Mas então, ela conseguiu arrancar do Thomas..._

_-O Thomas ta envolvido nessa também?- _quase gritou Bulstrode.

_-Shh!Mila cala essa boca!_

Houve uma pequena pausa.

_-É melhor a gente ir la para fora. _- falou a Fritz.

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque a Pansy pode ouvir tudo e ir correndo contar para sua mais nova amiguinha!_

_-Quem?_

_-Quem, Mila?A sabe-tudo da Granger, né?"_

Pansy apertou o "stop" do gravador.

Eu fiquei extremamente, completamente fu-fu da minha vida!Primeiro porque eu briguei com o Ron e rejeitei o coelhinho Narzóbulo que ele me deu por causa da vaca da Fritz. Segundo porque a piranha da Brown tava no esquema também - falei como "mano" agora!- e terceiro porque eu ia ter que pedir desculpas para o Ron. Grrrrr!Que ódio!

Mas antes de eu começar a esculhambar todas as gerações passadas e futuras da Fritz, eu tinha uma pergunta a fazer para Pansy:

-Como foi que você arranjou esse gravador, Pansy?

-Bem, pelo que eu sei apenas os aparelhos trouxas que não funcionam na escola, e alem do mais, o que a McGonagall não vê, a McGonagall não sente!

-Ta. –não cai muito nessa, mas achei melhor deixar para la - E como é que você gravou isso?

-Ah, eu estava testando o gravador quando elas entraram, então fingi que estava dormindo e elas começaram a falar.

-Legal!

-E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

-Eu não sei... Mas a vingança é um prato que se come frio... E, não se ofenda, mas por que você ta me ajudando?

Pansy sorriu.

-É eu imaginei que você me perguntaria isso. – ela parecia tranqüila em relação a isso - E eu to te ajudando porque a Fritz acabou com a minha vida!Ela roubou tudo o que eu tenho!E eu não concordo com o que ela fez, foi errado. Além do mais... Somos amigas agora, não?

Eu sorri.

-Sim somos amigas. Da para acreditar nisso?a GENTE SE ODIAVA E ENTÃO APARECE A VACA DA Fritz e faz a gente se tornar amigas!

Pansy riu. Ela estava muito feliz.

-É mesmo. Mas você não tem idéia do que vai fazer?

-Não sei... Mas acho que devíamos fazer algo que a deixasse bem puta da vida mesmo...

-Já sei!Vai ter uma festa no sábado de madrugada!

-Onde?

-Na biblioteca?

-Mas e a Madame Pince?

-Parece que são os Lufa-Lufas que vão organizar, mas pelo que entendi eles vão abafar o som com um tal de "Abaffiato".

-Como eles conhecem esse feitiço?

Chokitei, como assim?

-Não sei!- retrucou Pansy - Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu acho que devíamos arrumar umas roupas lindas para arrasar e...

-E?

-E eu acho que você podia tentar conquistar o garoto de quem ela esta a fim!

OMG!

-Quem?

-Skandar Barnes.

-Desde quando os sonserinos têm paixão pelos grifinórios?Eles não deviam odiar a gente?

-É uma boa pergunta. Mas convenhamos, ele é uma delicia!

-O pior é que ele é mesmo. Assisti o treino dele e OMG!Sem condições!

-Nossa eu babo demais por ele!- guinchou Pansy.

-Olha, se você baba tanto assim por ele, eu acho que você é quem devia tentar...

-Eu?

-E por que não?A Fritz não tirou o Malfoy de você?Acho que você devia dar o troco...

Pansy pensou um pouco.

-É... Vendo por esse lado não é uma má idéia...

-Então você topa?

-Pansy mordeu o lábio, em duvida.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes. - confessou.

-O que?

-Roubar o cara de outra garota.

-Eu também não!

-E o Weasley?

-O que tem o Ron?Eu não roubei o ele da Brown!

-Não foi o que eu ouvi dizer...

-Pansy!

-O que?Falaram que a Brown terminou com ele porque vocês dois estavam saindo do dormitório dele que estava vazio.

-O Harry estava junto, ta?Só que com a Capa de Invisibilidade...

-Até o Potter tava nessa?

-Pansy!

Corei muito. Não foi bem assim. (Se você leu o Enigma do Príncipe sabe que o Harry estava lá e que nós não fizemos nada de mal!).

-Não muda de assunto!- eu exclamei voltando a nossa conversa anterior - Você topa pegar o Skandar?

-Ai ta bom. Eu topo!

-EEE!Então primeiro a gente tem que arrumar umas roupas de matar para irmos nessa festa!

-O foda é que o primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade é só no ultimo fim de semana do mês que vem... - lamentou-se Pansy.

-Mas a gente pode dar uns ups nas nossas roupas e deixa-las bem mara1

-É!A gente pode se juntar para escolhermos as roupas!

-Seria de...

Me calei subitamente com um susto, um feixe de luz vermelha passou raspando por mim e Pansy.

-NÃO POR FAVOR, NEVILLE!- ouvi a Lu berra e fui na direção de onde tinha vindo o feixe de luz. Pansy me seguiu assustada.

A poucos metros de nós Neville estava disparando feitiços contra o Malfoy, Luna tentava impedi-lo.

Pronto!Ferrou tudo!O Nev já sabe da história da Lu com o filho de quenga do Malfoy!

Peguei minha varinha e corri na direção dos três. Naquele momento, Malfoy dispara um feitiço estuporante em Neville.

-_Protego_!- ordenei.

Uma parede invisível apareceu separando Draco de Luna e Neville.

-O que esta havendo aqui?- perguntei elevando a voz.

-Não se meta, Granger!- mandou Malfoy. Ele estava vermelho de raiva.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy, eu não falei com você!- mandei ríspida - O que esta havendo aqui?- tornei a perguntar, olhando na direção de Luna e Neville.

-Eu peguei esse filho de puta beijando ela!- berrou Neville fazendo um gesto na direção da Lu.

-Não foi bem assim, amor - começou a Lu chorando.

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM, VOCE NÃO MERECE O MEU AMOR!- berrou Neville furioso. Tenho que confessar que eu me assustei com essa fúria toda dele!

Pansy que assistia há tudo um pouco distante se aproximou.

-O que você esta fazendo junto da Granger, hein?- perguntou Malfoy com malicia - Desde quando você fala com sangues-ruins?

-Não fale assim da Hermione, Draco. - retrucou Pansy friamente – E se você soubesse metade da história, calaria a boca.

-Isso ai!- exclamou Neville – Cala a boca Malfoy!

-Cala a boca você, Longbottom, seu corno!- riu Malfoy - Afinal enquanto a Luna ficava de rasgação de ceda com você, era comigo que ela dormia!

Ai não!Vai terminar em morte isso daqui hoje!Por que a cocota do Malfoy não cala a boca, hein?Ain tenha a minha santa paciência!

-MIONE!- berrou Neville. Dei um pulo de susto quando ele exclamou o meu nome - Desfaça esse feitiço agora!Eu quero matar essa merda loira!

-Pirou, Neville?Apesar de ser uma ótima idéia desfazer a barreira, você seria expulso e até preso se matasse essa merda loira, e não vale a pena!- retruquei.

-Como assim não vale a pena? Essa merda loira estava beijando a MINHA namorada!- berrou Neville.

-Não fale assim do Draco!- exigiu Luna. Ai, mas não da vontade de dar uma tapa numa pessoa dessas?

-COMO É? – rugiu Neville.

-Perdão Nev - choramingou Luna se aproximando de Neville - mas...

-MAS O QUE?

Neville olhava para Luna com repulsa.

-Por favor...

-DIGA!

-Me perdoe Neville... Mas eu... Eu amo o Draco...

Fiquei parada estupefata enquanto Luna chorava como uma louca e Neville fitá-la com desprezo.

De repente, Luna se aproximou de Neville e colocou a mão em seu rosto, fitando-o nos olhos. Neville a empurrou com força, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-EU VOU MATAR VOCE LONGBOTTOM!- berrou Malfoy dando um passo na direção de Neville, mas a barreira o impediu.

-VAI PRO INFERNO MALFOY!- desejou Neville.

-Nev... - falei com hesitação - é melhor a gente sair daqui... O Filch pode aparecer e ai a gente vai acabar se ferrando...

-Tudo bem, Mione. - falou Neville com a voz fraca - Você esta certa...

-Vem, Pan. - falei para Pansy e nós três começamos a sair do castelo.

-NÃO NEVILLE!POR FAVOR, ENTENDA!- berrou Luna desesperada.

-Entender o que?- perguntou Neville com desprezo - Que você prefere esse Comensal da Morte nojento a mim?Isso já deu para perceber...

Neville saiu a passos largos, eu o segui, Pansy fez o mesmo, lançando olhares frios a Malfoy.

-Nev... Eu... - comecei sem ter o que falar.

-Eu não quero ouvir. - cortou ele - Me desculpe, mas eu quero ficar sozinho.

Neville saiu andando e tive a impressão de que ele estava chorando. A minha raiva da Lu estava aumentando. Eu não acredito que ela fez o Neville _chorar_! Eu não acredito que ela disse que amava o _Malfoy_! Justo a praga do Malfoy!Será que só tem ele nessa escola para se apaixonarem?

-O que foi aquilo, Mione?- perguntou Pansy confusa - Por que eles brigaram?

-Ai, Pan, é uma longa história. - suspirei.

-A Lovegood disse que amava o Draco- retrucou ela- O que foi aquilo?

-Eles têm um rolo. Basicamente a Lu é apaixonada pelo Malfoy desde que ficou no porão dos Malfoy durante a Guerra. Pelo que eu percebi, ele também ama ela. – resumi - E agora eles voltaram para Hogwarts, se reencontraram e voltaram a se pegar. Agora o Nev descobriu tudo e ferrou de vez!

-Foi mancada com o Neville. - falou Pansy.

-Muita mancada!Eu to morrendo de raiva da Lu!O Nev não merece isso!Mas, pelo menos ele sabe...

-é... e pelo menos o Draco está traindo a Penélope!

Eu sorri.

-É mesmo. Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe!

-Bem feito para ela!- comemorou Pansy - Mas que horas são?

-Oito e quarenta e cinco. - falei tranquilamente, e então soltei uma exclamação - Ai caramba!Estamos atrasadas para a aula do Slugue!

-Agora não da mais tempo.- conformou-se Pansy- Se fomos até lá agora, ele vai nos dar uma detenção. O jeito vai ser esperar pela próxima aula. Qual é a sua?

-Transfiguração com o senhor Mendez. E a sua?

-Herbologia com a Corvinal.

-Ah... acho que devíamos ficar por aqui até bater o sinal e formos para nossas classes.

-Ta bom.

Nós duas nos sentamos nos degraus de mármore e ficamos acertando detalhes do "primeiro passo" da nossa vingança contra Penélope. Combinamos que antes da festa,eu ia pedir a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry emprestada para que ela pudesse entrar na Torre da Grifinória,nos arrumaríamos lá. Ta, eu sei que isso é arriscados, afinal, Pansy é da Sonserina. Mas se não fosse ela eu ainda acharia que tinha sido o Ron que escreveu aquele cartão idiota!

Nós escolheríamos as nossas melhores roupas para a festa e depois ela ia pegar o Skandar na cara da Fritz para ver qual seria a reação dela. E eu ia ficar sobrando! "¬¬

Isso é drama da minha parte, eu sei, mas eu ia ficar sobrando! Por que se a Grifinória ganhar - o que eu confio muito que fará!- a Gi vai ficar comemorando com o Harry. Eu duvido muito que o Nev vá graças ao que a Luna fez com ele, e o Simas e o Dino vão ficar enchendo a cara e chateando todo mundo.

Mas sabe depois que eu ouvi a gravação da Pansy, fiquei pensando em guardar o orgulho na gaveta - de novo!- e ir falar com o Ron. Não ir contar a ele que foi a vaca da Fritz que ferrou com tudo, mas apenas dizer que ele tinha razão e que não tinha sido ele, pedir desculpas e ver qual será a sua reação.

-Acho que vou falar com o Ron.- comentei com a Pansy.

-E o que você vai dizer? – perguntou ela.

-Não sei ainda. Mas vou pedir desculpas a ele. É que... ele faz falta.

Pansy sorriu.

-Você gosta mesmo dele não é?- perguntou ela sorrindo. Eu confirmei- Então acho que é o que você deve fazer. Da pra ver na cara do Weasley que ele gosta mesmo de você!

A sineta do fim da aula tocou.

-Bem, eu vou falar com ele agora.- anunciei antes que perdesse a coragem.

-Vai la!Vai dar tudo certo!

-Obrigado, Pan!

-Não precisa agradecer!Agora é melhor eu ir para as estufas.

-OK. Te vejo depois.

-Tchau.

Pansy desceu as escadas em direção as estufas e eu fiquei esperando Ron e Harry saírem das masmorras para irmos para a classe do senhor Mendez.

Logo, Harry e Ron apareceram conversando e eu me aproximei dos dois.

-Onde você tava, Mione?- perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Vai ver ela estava de fofoquinha com a amiga sonserina dela e esqueceu de ir para a aula, justo hoje que o Slugue explicou a matéria nova.- falou Ron com ironia.

Droga!Não ia ser tão fácil assim me acertar com ele!

-O que?O Slugue explicou a matéria nova?

Ferrou!Ferrou muito agora!

-Explicou. - falou Harry - E perguntou onde você estava.

-E o que você disse?

-Que você não estava se sentindo muito bem e que tinha ido a Ala Hospitalar. Mas você ta ferrada!

Suspirei.

-É eu sei. Depois eu dou uma lida em tudo. Obrigado Harry.

-De nada. - sorriu Harry.

Ron caminhava quieto ao nosso lado. Ele ainda estava chateado comigo, droga! Agora eu to perdendo a coragem!

-Mas o que você estava aprontando Mione?- perguntou Harry desconfiado enquanto íamos para a sala de Transfiguração.

-Nada. - menti. Harry me fitou desconfiado. Não da para esconder nada dele – Bem, na verdade a Pansy me contou uma coisa.

-O que?

Nós chegamos a classe do senhor Mendez e nos sentamos em nossos lugares no fundo da sala.

Ron olhava de mim para Harry parecendo desconfiado.

-O que a Parkinson te contou hein?- perguntou Harry de novo.

-É sobre aquele cartão. - achei melhor abrir o jogo – A Pansy descobriu quem escreveu.

-Quem?- dessa vez foi Ron quem perguntou, mas com frieza.

-Não vou contar quem foi.- retruquei me virando para ele- Mas preciso falar com você.

-Para se desculpar?

-É...mas eu posso falar com você depois?

-Ta, tudo bem.- Ron sorriu de canto. Tãããão bonito!

-Chega de fofoquinhas no fundo da sala!- exclamou o professor Mendez - Mas espero que essa tenha sido uma das boas, senhorita Granger!

-Ah,o senhor não tem noção,professor!- exclamei - É bafão de limão!

-Atoron bafões de limão!- riu o professor. A classe inteira riu - Mas chega de bafões!Abram os livros na pagina 30 e terminem de resolver os exercícios!

Todos automaticamente obedeceram ao professor. Os exercícios não eram muito complicados, então resolvi rapidamente.

Apesar do alivio de poder resolver as coisas com o Ron, eu estava preocupada. Neville não havia aparecido na aula.

-Alguém sabe do Neville?- perguntou Simas um pouco antes da aula.

-Não. - respondeu Dino – Mas ele deve estar se pegando com a Luna.

-Provavelmente. - falou Harry.

Ai se eles soubessem da metade...

-Você não viu o Neville por ai, viu Mione?- perguntou Dino.

-Na verdade eu vi sim. - confirmei.

-E ele estava mesmo se pegando com a Luna?- perguntou Ron.

Achei melhor falar a verdade para eles, afinal, são amigos do Neville. Vão saber ajuda-lo.

-Bem, ele e a Luna tiveram uns problemas. - falei - Não esta muito bem. Acho que vocês deviam ver como ele esta.

-Foi tão serio assim?- perguntou Simas.

Eu confirmei.

-Então a gente fala com ele antes do almoço. - confirmou Simas.

A aula acabou e eu, Ron e Harry fomos os últimos a sair da sala.

-Eu vou indo para a sala da Professora Bennet. - falou Harry com um risinho. Palhaço!- Vejo vocês na aula.

Harry se afastou.

Eu e Ron nos fitamos.

-Bom... –comecei pensando nas palavras certas - desculpe Ron.

Ele apenas me fitou.

-Desculpa por eu ter te acusado, mas tudo indicava que era você... E eu fiquei furiosa, pow!Afinal o que eu tinha feito para você querer que eu vá embora para sempre?Caramba!

Ron sorriu do meu embaraço.

-Tudo bem, Mione. - sorriu ele - Esquece isso. Passou.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura, num abraço apertado, mas rápido.

Nós começamos a caminhar em direção a sala da senhorita Bennet sem muita pressa. Tudo bem, eu já tinha perdido uma aula, que diferença fazia perder outra?OMG!Eu disse isso mesmo?\0/

-Você não vai falar quem foi?- perguntou Ron enquanto caminhávamos.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Por quê?

-Porque na hora certa você vai saber.

-Tudo bem. Eu confio em você. Mas, e ai, você vai ao nosso jogo no sábado?

-Eu não perderia esse jogo por nada!

"_**Talvez eu tenha sido burra por ter lhe dito adeus.**_

_**Talvez eu tenha errado por tentar arranjar brigas.**_

_**Sei que tenho problemas, mas você também é bem enrolado.**_

_**De qualquer forma, descobri que sou nada sem você!"**_

_**My life would suck whitout you, Kelly Clarkson.**_

**Capitulo 10**

**Manhã de Quadribol.**

No sábado de manhã, eu fui até o Salão Comunal tomar café e encontrei o time todo já sentado à mesa da Grifinória, tensos.

-Bom dia gente!- exclamei sorrindo. Lancei um olhar ao Skandar Barnes, ele também parecia tenso, mas eu sorri lembrando dos planos que Pansy e eu tínhamos para ele.

-Bom dia, Mione.- falaram eles desanimados.

-Ah,qual é gente?Animação povo!Pega o chinelo!- Dino riu - Vocês vão arrasar a Sonserina hoje!Animação!

-É!- concordou Dino- Vamos pegar o chinelo e ganhar da Sonserina!

Eles pareceram se animar um pouco. Assim que eu me sentei, Lilá e as Putonas de Torcida entraram no Salão. Elas usavam saias rodadas curtíssimas douradas e tops vermelhos com um grande Leão estampado.

Pateticamente, todos os garotos no salão menos o Harry e do Ron assoviaram e começaram a chamar elas de gostosas. Ridículo ao extremo!

-Que tosqueira!- exclamou a Gi.

-Ao extremo!- concordei.

Logo depois, foi a vez das lideres de torcida da Sonserina entrarem no Salão acompanhadas por seu time. Eles entraram fazendo baderna. Eu olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e vi que Pansy estava no canto mais afastado deles. Quando percebeu que eu a olhava, ela sorriu e acenou para mim, eu retribui o aceno e Penélope Fritz nos lançou um olhar de desprezo. Aff!

-Gente,é serio.- falou a Gi- Eu to morrendo de preocupação. O Nev não sai do dormitório desde terça.

Gente só para atualizar: O Nev não sai do dormitório desde aquela briga com a Luna e o Malfoy. Os meninos falaram que ele passa o dia inteiro na cama dele, quieto e quando os meninos tentam falar com ele, ele diz que esta bem e que só quer ficar na dele, pensando e que não era para nos preocuparmos. Honestamente, esse pedido só teve o efeito contrario.

-Eu levei umas torradas para ele hoje mais cedo- continuou a Gi- e ele só agradeceu. Eu perguntei se ele ia descer para ver o jogo, mas ele disse que não e voltou para a "brisa" dele.

-Mas afinal, por que o Neville esta assim?- perguntou Harry - O que a Luna fez de tão ruim?

Eu e a Gi trocamos olhares cúmplices.

-Se ele quiser, e quando ele quiser, ele conta para vocês.- falei- É melhor assim.

-Ah!- exclamou Simas - Eu acho que sei por que o Neville esta daquele jeito. Olha só para aquela nojenta!- ele apontou com o garfo para um canto da mesa da Corvinal onde Luna e Malfoy se beijavam.

-O que?- Harry chokitou - A bosta loira e a Luna?Desde quando?

-Há um tempo. - confessou a Gi.

-Vocês sabiam?- Ron chokitou mais ainda.

Eu confirmei.

-E por que não contaram?- perguntou Dino.

-Porque nem o Nev sabia!- retruquei- Ele ficou sabendo na terça e armou o maior barraco!

-Então a Luna terminou com o Neville para ficar com essa bosta loira?- perguntou Simas com desprezo. Eu confirmei.

-Ela não vale o chão que pisa.- decidiu Dino.

-Ela ama ele, Dino. É desprezível e extremamente irritante, mas é um fato.- falei.

-Ta defendendo ela?- perguntou Ron bruscamente.

-Não!- me defendi- É só que... eu entendo o que ela sente.- corei. OMG!Será que o Ron sacou?

-Ta apaixonada, Mione?- perguntou Simas rindo.

-Ah, vai se ferrar!- retruquei corando mais ainda.

-Quem é, Mi?- perguntou Ron com um olhar que não consegui decifrar.

-Você não tem nem idéia mesmo Ronald?- retruquei na cara-de-pau. Menos direta impossível!

Ele não falou nada.

Depois que terminamos de tomar café, Harry achou melhor que ele e os outros jogadores fossem para o campo de quadribol antes dos outros alunos.

-Você vem com a gente, Mione?- perguntou Harry quando já estávamos na entrada do Salão.

-Não. Eu vou tentar chamar o Nev para ir também. Vou ver se faço ele sair daquele dormitório para ver o jogo também.

-Ta bom.- falou Ron- Então a gente se vê la embaixo.

, boa sorte, Ron!

Eu fui até ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

-Ola Parkinson.- falou Gina de repente, cheia de ironia.

Me afastei de Ron e vi que Pansy estava parada perto de nós, me esperando.

-Ola Weasley.- retrucou Pansy com frieza.

-Ué, - falou Simas- você não devia estar com aquele lixo que chama de casa torcendo por aquelas porcarias que se auto-intitulam jogadores?

-Há há.- riu Pansy com frieza- Não sei porque você fica falando asneiras Finnegan, a Sonserina é a melhor e você sabe disso. Ah, oi Skandar.

Todos olharam de Pansy para Skandar, ele arregalou os olhos ao ver Pansy lhe dirigindo a palavra, depois lhe olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu.

-Oi Pansy.- disse ele.

Cara, a Pansy é muito cara-de-pau!

-Chega de D.R!- cortou Harry - Vamos logo para o campo que o jogo vai começar em dez minutos!

-Não esquece de colar lá, Mione!- cobrou Simas.

-Pode deixar. - falei. O time se afastou.

-Ué, você não vai ver o jogo não?- perguntou Pansy.

-Vou. Mas primeiro vou chamar o Neville para ver o jogo. Vamos la comigo?

-Ta.

Nós fomos rapidamente até o quadro da Mulher-Gorda. Quando chegamos, Pansy achou melhor não entrar. Eu concordei e entrei. A sala comunal estava vazia. Fui direto ao dormitório dos meninos e bati na porta.

-Nev!- exclamei- Nev!Abre a porta,por favor!

Ouvi passos no dormitório e em seguida ele abriu uma fresta da porta.

-Fala,Mione.- falou ele com a voz embargada.

Olhei bem para Neville. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos ,além da voz embargada e o jeito de... bêbado. Ai não!Se o Nev estiver enchendo a cara eu quebro ele!E falo sério!

-Ta tudo bem?- perguntei.

-Ta...- Neville engoliu em seco.

-Certeza?

-Huhum.

-Posso entrar?

-Ah... você não vai para o jogo?

-Vou. Vim chamar você para ir conosco. Neville, o que você esta fazendo?

Eu dei uma leve prensada na porta.

-N-nada.

-Então porque não posso entrar?

-Ai... Tudo bem...

Ele se afastou da porta cambaleando e eu entrei. Neville trazia nas mãos uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo.

-Eu não acredito nisso!- exclamei cem por cento chokita!- Onde é que você arranjou essa garrafa?

-Não importa!

-Eu devia contar isso para a Minerva!

-Não, por favor!

-O que você tem na cabeça para trazer bebida alcoólica para a escola seu doido?

-Foi o Justino que me arranjou ela.

-Que Justino?O da Lufa-Lufa?

Neville confirmou.

Olhei da garrafa quase vazia para estava péssimo.

-Por que você ta bebendo?- perguntei tentado ser mais amável.

-Eu preciso superar isso de alguma forma.

-Enchendo a cara como um louco que não é!

Eu fui até ele e tomei a garrafa de suas mãos.

-O que você vai fazer?- perguntou Neville, de repente desesperado.

Eu abri a janela do dormitório e virei a garrafa do lado de fora, esvaziando-a. Se pegou em alguém, já era!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- berrou uma voz chata do lado de fora.

Ferrou!Pegou em alguém!

Disfarçadamente, olhei para a janela. Parada la embaixo, tentando ver quem havia lhe jogado Whisky de Fogo, estava Penélope Fritz. Seu uniforme de líder de torcida estava manchado e seu cabelo de emo estava completamente ensopado. Cara, fiquei tão com isso!

Acho que ela não conseguiu me ver, então tirou a varinha do bolso, secou as roupas e o cabelo e foi embora furiosa. Ah, eu estou tão feliz que o cabelo dessa vaca tenha ficado pior do que ninho de urubu!

Eu olhei para o Nev chorando de rir.

-Em quem você jogou isso?- perguntou ele assustado.

-Deixa para la!

Eu fui até o banheiro e joguei a garrafa no lixo.

-Olha aqui, Nev, - falei voltando ao dormitório- eu quero que você va tomar um banho bem frio para dar um jeito nessa sua cara de manguaça e va ver os meninos darem um show na favela da Sonserina,ok?

Neville abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu o interrompi:

-Não quero saber, Nev!Agora vai tomar banho e me encontra no jogo!

Eu sai e fechei a porta do dormitório.

Encontrei Pansy sentada na escada, de costas para a Mulher-Gorda.

-Vamos Pan?- perguntei a ela.

Pansy se levantou.

-Vamos sim.- falou ela- E o Neville?

-Ah, ele foi tomar um banho e depois encontra a gente no jogo!- eu sorri.

-Nossa, por que esta tão feliz assim?

-La no campo você vê!Agora vamos que eu não quero perder o inicio do jogo!

Nós descemos praticamente correndo até o campo. A escola inteira já estava la.

-Que cabelo é aquele?- perguntou Pansy rindo de se acabar. Ela apontou para Penélope Fritz que estava em um canto do estádio. O cabelo dela estava hilário!Você não tem noção! Ela tinha tentado fazer o cabelo da Britney em "Baby One More Time", mas como havia caído Whisky de Fogo, ele estava armado e parecia melado, sem contar a maquiagem dela que estava toda borrada.

-Era por isso que você estava toda feliz?- concluiu Pansy.

-Huhum. Depois eu te explico direito.

-Ta. Eu vou la para o lado da Sonserina.

-O.k. Te vejo depois do jogo.

-Tchau.

Me separei de Pansy e fui para o lado grifinoriano das arquibancadas. Toda a nossa Casa estava la, alem de alunos da Corvinal de da Lufa-Lufa. Reparei que a Luna estava junto da torcida da Sonserina. Traidora!Ram!

Assim que me sentei, os times entraram em campo. Olhei direto para Ron, ele estava tenso.

A Madame Hoch falou as regras e Harry teve que apertar a mão do Malfoy, o novo capitão da Sonserina. Eles montaram nas vassouras, a goles foi jogada, o apitou soou e a partida começou.

Quem narrava o jogo era Denis Creevy.

-"E ai galera da comunidade... - narrou ele. Eu ri desse momento Netinho de Paula - começou o jogo. A goles começa na mão de Gina Weasley da Grifinória, a namorada do Potter. É caras, infelizmente, ela é a namorada do Eleito! Weasley continua com a goles. Voa na direção dos aros de Sterwick. Vai lá Gina!Saco!Zabini rouba a bola...Iiiiiiiiii!Belo balaço Finnegan!A posse da bola continua com a Grifinória, com o artilheiro Skandar Barnes..."

Olha, deixa eu esclarecer: sou tão boa para narrar quadribol quanto uma formiga para enforcar um elefante! Então vou irradiar os fatos, ok?

Para ser honesta, eu estava prestando atenção no Ron, ele estava atento e não tirava o olho da goles. Lindo todo atento!Babo litros!

Infelizmente, um balaço vindo de um dos batedores da Sonserina acertou Seth Mackenzie e um dos artilheiros deles roubou a goles. Como os artilheiros da Sonserina são o Zabini e mais dois que eu não sei o nome, eu vou chama-los de Artilheiro 1 e Artilheiro 2. Bem,o artilheiro 2 estava com a goles e voava na direção do gol de Ron. OMG!Ron defende!Vai meu ruivo!Defende!

Pausa dramática e...

DEFESA!U-HU!

Comecei a gritar, histérica, junto da torcida da Grifinória. As lideres de torcida começaram a dançar em homenagem ao Ron. Vacas!Do outro lado, a Sonserina começou a vaiar. Invejosos!

Depois de vinte minutos de jogo estava tudo empatado: 20x20. O Harry já estava tendo uma sincope. Os dois gols da Grifinória haviam sido feitos por Gina e Skandar. Os da Sonserina tinha sido feitos pelo Artilheiro 1 e Zabini. Dava para ver que Ron estava ficando mais tenso, se é que era possível.

Naquele momento, para felicidade geral da nação, Neville havia acabado de chegar e parecia muito mais feliz do que pela manha.

-O que eu perdi?- perguntou ele.

-Não muito. Ta tudo empatado.

-Ah... espero que a gente massacre a Sonserina!

-2 votos!

Então em um momento torcida organizada, a torcida da Sonserina começou a cantar.

-"E vamos ouvir o que a torcida verde e prata esta cantando."- irradiou Denis, então pode-se ouvir o que eles cantavam,ou melhor, berravam:

ADO,ADO,ADO

O POTTER É VIADO!

Que baixo nível!

Para revidar, as lideres de torcida da Grifinória começaram:

FRACASSADOS, FRACASSADOS,

MEGA FRACASSADOS!

VE SE ENTENDE!

DÃ!

Tudo bem que elas não mentiram, mas essa foi fraquinha!

Naquele momento, Harry fez um mergulho no ar, e Malfoy o seguiu. Um balaço mandado por um dos batedores da Sonserina acertou Harry e quase o fez cair. Brutos!E naquele momento houve um estardalhaço repentino:

-GOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!- berrou Denis pulando. Gina havia feito mais um gol para a Grifinória.

-U-HU!- berrei - ARRASSA GINEVRA!

Então foi a vez de nós, a torcida da Grifinória, retrucarmos:

PEGA A MINERVA!

A SONSERINA TA VENDENDO ERVA!

Só para esclarecer, eu não cantei isso!

-Mas o que é isso?- exclamou o professor Slugue roubando o microfone de Denis - Mais respeito!Sera que vou ter que tirar pontos de TODAS as casas?Parem com isso!

Os gritos de guerra pararam. Ao invez disso, nós começamos a gritar os nomes dos jogadores em apoio. E as lideres de torcida das duas Casas, gritavam e agitavam as arquibancadas. Sem comentários!

A disputa estava ficando mais acirrada. Harry e Malfoy estavam quase caindo na porrada, quando voavam um perto do outro, a procura do pomo. A Gi parecia furiosa desde que cantaram que o Harry era gay, e já havia feito uns quatro gols. Seth e Skandar eram ótimos artilheiros - pelo que eu entendi!XD - e juntos haviam feitos três gols. Um do Seth e dois do Skandar.

Simas e Dino também eram ótimos batedores, quase derrubaram os artilheiros da Sonserina os batedores também!

Ron também estava maravilhoso – ta, eu sou suspeita para falar, eu sei!Mas ele estava mara!- depois daqueles outros dois gols, havia deixado entrar apenas mais um. Lindo!

O placar estava 90x30 para a Grifinória. Estávamos ganhando!Não é ótimo?Para completar só falta o Harry pegar o pomo!Ai vai ficar melhor ainda!

Neville, ao meu lado, estava todo empolgado.

-VAI LA!- berrava ele - ACABEM COM ELES, POVO!

Naquele momento, Harry saiu em disparada até onde Denis Creevy estava.

Eba!Ele viu o pomo!Lalalalalala!Nos vamos esmagar a Sonserina!-A Pansy que me desculpe, mas a Grifinória arrasa!

-ISSO AI, HARRY!- eu berrava como uma doente - VAI LA!

Não teve para ninguém! Malfoy não conseguiu alcançar Harry a tempo e ele já havia pegado o pomo. A torcida foi a loucura!Nas arquibancadas, todo mundo da Grifinória gritava.

-HARRY POTTER PEGOU O POMO!- berrou Denis - O CARA MANDA!POTTER QUANDO EU CRESCER, QUERO SER COMO VOCE!240x30 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!EU NÃO PRECISO FALAR MAIS NADA, NÉ?

-Vamos la falar com eles, Nev!- exclamei, e puxei-o até o campo, onde metade da torcida já estava junto dos jogadores e das lideres, comemorando.

-Mione!- exclamou Ron contente.

Eu corri ate ele e pulei em seus braços, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Parabéns, Ron!- exclamei mega feliz - Você foi brilhante!

-Obrigado. - falou ele corado. Percebi, então, porque ele estava sem-graça e me afastei, corando também.

-Desculpe. - murmurei.

-Tudo bem. - ele se dirigiu ao Nev - E ai cara!Finalmente saiu daquele dormitório!

-É, eu precisava ver vocês ganharem da Sonserina de 240 a 30!

Ron riu.

-É mesmo!- concordou ele.

O resto do time se aproximou de nós. Eu e o Nev cumprimentamos a todos, comemorando a vitória humilhante que eles tiveram sobre a Sonserina.

-Agora a gente vai se trocar. - falou Harry depois que a torcida dispersou - Vocês dois esperam a gente para irmos almoçar?

-Huhum.- respondemos eu e o Nev em coro.

-Então ta!- exclamou a Gi - A gente já volta!

O time saiu em direção ao vestiário.

-Ué, - falou o Nev- o que o time da Sonserina ainda faz por aqui?O que eles querem?Que eu quebre a carinha loira do Malfoy?

-Calma Nev. - falei atenta, olhando para o time da Sonserina, que estava acompanhado de suas lideres de torcida. Eles começaram a sair do campo olhando para nós dois. - Pronto. Já foram!

-É bom mesmo!

-Iiii, Nev relaxa!Duzentos e quarenta a trinta!Deixa esses idiotas para la.

Neville sorriu.

-A melhor coisa da semana!

-Isso mesmo!Mas... Você viu a Pansy?

-Não... Por quê?

-Por nada. Mas, e ai, você vai à festa que vai ter na biblioteca de madrugada?

-Acho que vou sim. Você vai?

-Huhum. Mas quem vai organizar a festa?

-Acho que o povo da Lufa-Lufa. Eles adoram organizar esse tipo de festa.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Mas, você ta bem, Nev?- eu perguntei um pouco mais hesitante.

Ele me lançou um olhar triste.

-Eu tenho que seguir, não é?- Ai droga!Por que eu fui abrir essa minha boca?

-Não fique assim, Nev!- falei para tentar compensar o estrago - Ela não se deu conta de que você é demais!Deixa ela para la. É como você mesmo disse: ela não merece o seu amor.

Neville confirmou com a cabeça e me abraçou fortemente.

-É só ignorar ela que você vai ficar bem. - falei depois desse abraço de urso!

-É eu vou tentar. Vou tentar por vocês!

-Obrigado. - eu sorri.

Cinco minutos depois, o time voltou do vestiário, já sem os uniformes.

-Vamos la almoçar!- chamou Harry feliz. Ele estava com o braço em volta do pescoço da Gi e ela com o braço em volta de sua cintura.

-'Bora la!- exclamou Neville.

-Aê!- exclamou o Simas para o Nev - Finalmente tirou aquela cara de emo e saiu do dormitório!

Neville riu.

-É. Não vale a pena ficar daquele jeito. - exclamou ele sorrindo.

-E alem do mais, - acrescentei- a única emo da escola é a Penélope Fritz.

Eles riram.

-E por falar em Penélope Fritz, - falou a Gi enquanto saímos do campo - vocês viram o cabelo dela?

Os meninos soltaram gargalhadas estridentes.

-Parecia um urubu!- comentou Dino, rindo.

-E sem contar que eu passei do lado dela e estava fedendo a Whisky de Fogo!- comentou Ron. Eu ri mais ainda. Ai como é bom ser malvada às vezes!

Neville soltou uma exclamação.

-Era por isso que você estava rindo, Mione?- perguntou ele rindo.

-Ah, então né... - balbuciei olhando para meus próprios pés.

Dino, Skandar e Seth choravam de rir.

-Eu achei que foi muito bem feito para ela!- comentou o Nev.

-Apoiado Neville!- exclamou Ron.

Para minha surpresa, ele correu até Neville, o jogou no chão e pulou em cima dele. Em seguida Skandar, Seth, Dino e Simas fizeram o mesmo, comemorando a vitória!

240 a 30 não é para qualquer um!

-Olha só quem esta ali!- comentou Harry se soltando da Gi e apontando para um ponto mais a frente. - Os perdedores!

O montinho dos garotos se desfez na hora e os garotos se juntaram a Harry para atazanar a vida dos jogadores da Sonserina e de suas lideres de torcida.

Assim que me viu. A Penélope Fritz saiu correndo com seu cabelo fedendo.

-Iiiiii!- exclamou a Gi - Ta correndo por quê?Por que seu cabelo esta fedendo?

Penélope Fritz parou no meio do caminho e nos mostrou o dedo do meio, depois continuou subindo.

-O que vocês querem,hein?- perguntou o Artilheiro n°1- Vieram provar que são idiotas?

-Calma nervosinha!- exclamou Ron - Só viemos saber como é perder de 240 a 30, é que como sabemos jogar, isso nunca nos aconteceu!

Malfoy bufou e continuou subindo.

-Ficou irritadinha, Malfoy?- provocou Neville. Ai isso não vai prestar!- Vai encontrar aquela traidora e chorar em seu ombro como você fazia com a Murta-Que-Geme?

Nós caímos na risada. Neville olhava Malfoy com raiva, este por sua vez, fitava Neville com desprezo.

-Não é da sua conta, Longbottom. - retrucou ele irritado - Mas e ai, como vão os chifres? Ficou sumido esse tempo todo porque estava polindo-os?

Foi a vez de a Sonserina rir. Neville ficou vermelho de raiva e de vergonha.

-É melhor ter cuidado. - falou ele por fim - Ela pode fazer o mesmo com você!

-Não fale da Luna como se ela fosse uma qualquer.- sibilou Malfoy entre dentes começando a se aproximar. Os meninos se aproximaram de Neville, esperando que Malfoy fizesse alguma coisa.

-Isso vai dar merda.- murmurei para a Gi.

-Vai mesmo.- concordou ela.

-Não me diga como falar dela.- retrucou Neville se aproximando de Malfoy.

-Ah, eu digo sim. A Luna é demais. Você não a conhece!

-Só sei que ela é uma vadia, isso já é suficiente.

Chokitei.

Pronto!Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Malfoy. Ele correu até Neville e jogou no chão, chutando-o. Neville segurou o pé de Malfoy fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. Foi engraçado!

Os meninos dos dois times correram atrás dos dois para apartar a briga, o que era difícil.

As lideres de torcida soltaram gritos assustados e começaram a correr atrás dos garotos para ver o que ocorria.

Ao meu lado, Gina bufou. Ela estava com um expressão impaciente.

-Ninguém merece!- comentou ela observando a cena que ocorria um pouco distante de nós. Os meninos da Sonserina e da Grifinória se enfrentavam na porrada, Neville correndo atrás de Malfoy para quebrar a cara dele.

-Não mesmo.- concordei.

-Ah, quer saber de uma coisa, Mione?

-O que?

-Eu vou é almoçar que eu ganho mais!Você vem?

-Vamos lá, né?

Nós duas começamos a subir em direção ao castelo, ignorando totalmente a briga que ocorria la embaixo.

"_**Se quiser ser durão, é melhor fazer o que puder.**_

_**Então caia fora, mas você quer ser mau."**_

_**Beat it, Michael Jackson.**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Honestidade.**

-Por que é que você foram embora, hein?- perguntou Harry, meia hora depois, no Salão Principal. Ele e os outros garotos do time estavam lastimáveis. Com algumas partes do corpo sangrando, os cabelos sujos e desgrenhados.

-Ah, qual é amor?- falou a Gina - Eu não ia ficar esperando vocês terminarem o box de vocês!

-E ai, quem ganhou?- perguntei com ironia.

-Ninguém. - respondeu Ron. Tadinho do meu ruivo, ele estava com o rosto todo vermelho e machucado. - O Hagrid soltou o Canino em cima da gente e fez a gente subir sem brigar senão ele ia falar com a McGonagall.

Eu e a Gi caímos na risada.

-Mas cadê o Nev?- perguntei reparando que ele não estava ali.

-Não sei. Acho que a Parvati foi cuidar dos curativos dele. - falou Simas com malicia.

-E por falar em curativos, - falou a Gi se levantando- você precisa de alguns amor.

Olhei para Ron, ele ficou escarlate de raiva.

-Nem adianta olhar assim para mim, seu malicioso!- exclamou Gina para ele - São só alguns curativos, seu mente poluída!O que você acha que nós vamos fazer?

Ron corou mais ainda.

Eu me levantei e olhei em volta procurando por Pansy. Talvez ela possa ajudar o Skandar e assim dar mais um passo para o nosso plano...

-Eu ajudo o resto de vocês com os curativos, meninos. - falei. Avistei Pansy na mesa da Sonserina e acenei para ela - Talvez a Pansy possa ajudar também.

-Por mim tudo bem. - falou Skandar rapidamente. Hum!Pega essa Trakinas!

-Oi gente. - falou Pansy se aproximando - Oi Skandar... O que aconteceu com você?

-Ah, a gente caiu para a porrada com os sonserinos.- resumiu Skandar.

-Meu Deus!- Pansy chokitou - Você esta bem?

-Huhum. - ele sorriu.

-Mas foi por isso que eu te chamei Pan. - falei cortando o clima. - Você pode nos ajudar a fazer os curativos desses encrenqueiros?

-Claro. Sem problemas. - Pansy sorriu mais para Skandar mais do que para os outros.

Nós nos encaminhamos até a Torre da Grifinória e paramos um pouco distantes da Mulher-Gorda.

-Eu vou pegar minha Capa de Invisibilidade para você poder entrar, Pansy.- falou Harry.

-Não precisa. - falou Skandar - É só ela tirar essa capa com o símbolo da Sonserina.

-Sera que não vai dar problema?- perguntei receosa.

-Não, acho que não. - falou Harry - Quer dizer, quando eu entrei na Corvinal não deu problema... Só com os Carrow... Mas isso é outra história...

-É mesmo. - concordei - Vamos tentar ver se não da problema. Se der, então você pega a Capa de Invisibilidade.

-Ta.

Pansy tirou a capa e dobrou, escondendo o símbolo da Sonserina.

-Vamos la então!- exclamou Ron. Ele se encaminhou na nossa frente até o quadro da Mulher-Gorda e falou a senha. O quadro se abriu e a Mulher-Gorda nem reparou na Pansy.

Nós paramos no meio da Sala Comunal e Pansy olhou tudo em volta.

-Até que é bonito aqui. - comentou ela sorrindo. Nós rimos.

-Mione, você sabe onde fica a caixinha de primeiros socorros?- perguntou Gina para mim. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

-Mas eu ainda tenho ditamno na minha bolsinha de contas. - falei - Eu vou pegar!

-Ta.- falou Simas- A gente te espera aqui.

Fui correndo até meu dormitório que estava vazio e vasculhei até encontra minha bolsinha de contas. Depois usei um _"Accio Ditamno"_; fechei a porta e voltei para a Sala Comunal.

-Vamos então, gente.- falou Gina- Vocês estão péssimos.- acrescentou aos garotos- Precisam desses curativos com urgência!

Nos dirigimos ao dormitório dos meninos e Dino abriu a porta. Quando entramos Parvati soltou um grito.

Todos paramos na soleira, chokitos. Ron soltou um palavrão audível.

-Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Pansy.

Eu estava chokita.

Parvati estava deitada na cama de Neville apenas de lingerie e Neville estava em cima dela completamente nu. - Sem querer bancar a safada, mas já bancando, eu tenho que comentar que a bundinha do Neville era bem bonitinha!He he!

Harry cobriu os olhos de Gina com as mãos. Pansy e os meninos faziam força para não caírem na risada. Eu estava meio de boca aberta e Ron estava bege. Neville e Parvati estavam sem reação.

-Nós v-voltamos depois. - balbuciou Pansy. Ela puxou todos para fora do dormitório e fechou a porta.

Quando nos afastamos um pouco da porta, caímos na risada.

-Cara, o Neville não perde tempo!- exclamou Simas se acabando de rir.

-Tudo bem,- falei- mas e agora, onde vamos fazer os curativos? Se vocês forem até a Madame Pomfrey ela vai falar com a Minerva e vocês vão estar fu-fu!

-Ah, a gente volta para a Sala Comunal mesmo.- falou Seth.]

-Não da!- retruquei- A Sala Comunal esta cheia, e vão ver que a Pansy esta aqui e podem ir contar para a professora Sinistra!

-Eu posso aplicar uma detenção no aluno que ameaçar contar ´para a professora Sinistra que a Pansy esta aqui.- falou Ron- Sou o monitor-chefe, afinal!

-Nossa,- falou a Gi- você falou como o Percy!

Ron riu.

-Olha gente,- falou Pansy- Eu não quero ser um estorvo para vocês, não precisa se preocupar...

A porta do dormitório se abriu e Neville saiu de la de mãos dadas com Parvati. Nenhum dos dois falou nada.

-Pronto!- exclamei - Problema resolvido!

Nós voltamos para o dormitório dos meninos para fazer os curativos deles.

Quando terminamos, os garotos resolveram descer até as cozinhas, para almoçar, já que estavam famintos e tinham perdido o almoço.

Assim que saíram Denis Creevy entrou no dormitório, onde nós esperávamos por eles.

-Ah, desculpe garotas,- falou ele – eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui.

-Sem problemas, Denis- falou a Gi- Mas a gente pode te ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Bom, eu só vim avisar que a festa na biblioteca esta confirmada.

-Que horas?- perguntou Pansy. Denis olhou bem para ela antes de responder.

-É uma hora da manhã, por que todos os professores estarão dormindo. Vocês vão?

-Vamos sim.- confirmou a Gi- Obrigado Denis.

-De nada. Nos vemos la meninas. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Denis saiu.

-Voce vai a festa, Weasley?- perguntou Pansy a Gina.

-Vou sim, vou com o Harry. Vocês vão?

-Claro!

-Nós vamos nos arrumar juntas para a festa. - falei- Quer se juntar a nós, Gi?

Gina pensou um pouco.

-Ta!Por mim tudo bem!

Para minha surpresa, Pansy sorriu também.

-Legal!- exclamou ela - Que horas a gente começa então?

-Ah, la pelas oito. - respondi.

-Tudo bem então. - falou Pansy se levantando da cama de Simas, onde estava sentada - Agora acho melhor eu ir, tenho muito dever de casa para fazer.

-Tudo bem, Pan. - respondi.

-Então vejo vocês às oito... Mas onde?

-Ei vou ver se o Harry me empresta a Capa dele, então a gente se encontra no Salão.

-Perfeito!Até mais tarde então.

-Tchau!- exclamei e Pansy saiu também.

-Mione, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- perguntou a Gi, quando Pansy saiu.

-Huhum.

-O que rola entre a Parkinson e o Skandar?

-Ah, bom, a Pansy tem uma quedinha por ele.

-É, isso eu já tinha percebido. Mas desde quando?

Eu suspirei. Não tinha como não contar mais para a Gi.

-Olha, eu vou e contar tudo o que aconteceu desde aquela história do cartão do Ron, mas voce tem que jurar não contar para ninguém!

-Claro!

•••

Pouco antes das oito da noite, depois de pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry emprestada, eu desci até o Salão para encontrar a Pansy.

-Vamos la?- perguntei a ela.

-Vamos sim.

Nós fomos pelo atalha da tapeçaria até o Quadro da Mulher-Gorda. Antes de nós aproximarmos para entrar, eu entreguei a capa a Pansy.

-Olha a Sala Comunal esta cheia, então voce tem que ter o cuidado de não esbarrar em ninguém. - avisei.

-Tudo bem.

-E sobre o plano, nós podemos falar na frente da Gi, contei tudo para ela hoje.

Pansy não pareceu se surpreender.

Ela simplesmente acentiu com a cabeça e colocou a capa, ficando invisível.

Eu falei a senha para a Mulher-Gorda e nós entramos. A Sala estava mais vazia do que de costume para um sábado a noite, Provavelmente todas as garotas estavam se arrumando para a festa, porque a maioria das pessoas que estavam la eram garotos.

Nós passamos por eles e fomos para meu dormitório, onde a Gi já nos esperava.

-Oi Gina. - falou Pansy tirando a capa.

-Oi Pansy. - falou a Gi levemente surpresa com o jeito que Pansy a tratou.

-Bem, - falou a Pansy- por onde começamos?

Reparei que ela trazia uma mochila as costas, que tirou e colocou em cima da minha cama.

-Primeiro achamos uma roupa, - falou a Gi que também uma mochila.

-Eu trouxe algumas. - falou Pansy virando o conteúdo de sua mochila em cima da cama.

-Eu também. - disse a Gi, e fez o mesmo que Pansy.

As duas olharam para mim.

-Eu separei algumas roupas. - falei pegando algumas mudas de roupa que estavam em cima do meu malão.

-Muito bem.- falou Pansy prendendo os cabelos em um coque- Mãos a obra.

Começamos a procurar a roupa certa para usar.

Fizemos todas as combinações possíveis e imagináveis e nenhuma tinha ficado realmente boa. Pansy era muito boa em moda e fazia combinações muito boas, mas ao final, nenhuma de nós queria usá-las por motivos extremamente bestas, mas crucias como: "ai, esse me deixa parecendo a Lyndsay Lohan bêbada!"- palavras da Gi- "Se eu usar essa calça, vou ficar mais vadia do que a Penélope Fritz" - admito, fui eu quem disse isso!- "Se eu usar essas botas, vou ficar pior do que uma giganta com dor nas costas!" - essa foi a Pansy. Mas enfim, nada ficava realmente bom!

-Se ao menos a Sala Precisa não tivesse sido incendiada na Batalha, a gente podia recorrer a ela. - suspirei.

-E o que tem haver a sala ter sido incendiada?- perguntou a Gi.

-Acho que não funciona. Quer dizer, se funcionasse o povo faria a festa la e não na biblioteca onde corre o risco de a Madame Pince escutar e ai fodeu!

-Ah, mas consertaram toda a escola, será que não consertaram a Sala Precisa também?- argumentou Pansy.

-É. A gente podia ir la ver. Não custa nada tentar!

-Tudo bem. - me dei por vencida-Mas se não der certo, nós voltamos e tentamos achar alguma coisa.

-OK!- exclamaram as duas em uníssono.

-Ótimo, mas vamos em baixo da capa para garantir.

Nós subimos embaixo da capa e começamos a nos encaminhar ao sétimo andar. Não era fácil se locomover na Capa com as duas, mas era mais fácil do que andar com o Harry e Ron, afinal o Ron era um poste!- um poste lindo, mas um poste!- e isso complicava um pouco as coisas.

Passamos na frente da biblioteca onde era possível ouvir barulhos vindo de la de dentro - provavelmente o povo organizando as coisas para a festa - e tivemos que desviar do chato do Pirraça um pouco antes de chegar na parede do sétimo andar, a parede da Sala Precisa.

-Vamos tentar então. -murmurou a Gi e nós fizemos o "ritual":

Começamos a andar de um lado para o outro três vezes pensando:

"_Preciso de um lugar que me ajude a achar a roupa certa para a festa."_

Eu parei junto de Gina e Pansy para ver o que acontecia.

Uma porta de metal surgiu e Pansy soltou um gritinho:

-Ai Meu Deus!- guinchou ela- Deu certo!

Eu e Gina rimos.

Nós três nos entreolhamos.

-Vamos entrar então. - falou a Gi.

Gina soltou uma exclamação quando abri a porta.

A sala parecia uma loja, com as paredes brancas cheias de araras com blusas, calça, casacos, vestidos, sais e acessórios como bolsas, pulseiras, colares e enfeites para o cabelo. Alem de que em um canto, um pouco mais no fundo, havia um canto especial para maquiagem e outro para sapatos. Pansy estava quase surtando com tudo aquilo.

-Ai meu Merlin!- exclamou ela no canto dos sapatos - Eu to no céu!

Começamos a procurar a roupa certa para a festa. Se antes era difícil porque não tínhamos nada, agora era difícil porque tínhamos TUDO o que precisávamos.

Mas como estávamos determinadas a achar alguma coisa, acabamos encontrando!E quase quatro horas e meia depois estávamos prontas e lindas!

Gina usava um vestido cinza com laçinhos e bolsos, um casaco de tricô roxo, um cachecol também cinza, meia-calça preta e botas sem salto também cinzas. Muito fashion!

Pansy usava um vestido de malha azul com elastano e um cinto preto além de um sapato de couro e fivelas lindo! Seu cabelo estava liso, dividido para a esquerda com uma franja, assim como o da Gi. Pansy estava vestida para matar!

Eu usava um vestido branco no estilo anos 60, com sapatos scarpin brancos de salto da mesma cor. Estava também com o colar que a Gi me deu- não tirava ele por nada!- e meus cabelos também estavam lisos na raiz e mais ondulados nas pontas. Ron Weasley que me aguarde, porque modéstia a parte, eu estava lindo!

-Pronto!- exclamou Pansy.- Que horas são?

-Uma e meia.- respondeu Gina olhando em seu relógio de pulso- Caramba!

-Então vamos, né?- apressei.

-Vamos, porque o Skandar já deve estar la!- exclamou Pansy.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

-Vamos logo então.- falou ela.

Quando chegamos na frente da biblioteca, estava tudo silencioso, nem parecia haver uma festa la dentro. Olhei desconfiada para Gina e Pansy e bati na porta.

-Quem é?- perguntou uma voz de la de dentro que reconheci ser de Suzana Bones.

-Sou eu, Hermione.- respondi.

-Que Hermione?A Granger?

Não, a Madonna!"¬¬

Mas ao invez disso, apenas confirmei.

-Quem mais esta ai com voce?- perguntou Susana Bones.

-Gina Weasley e Pansy Parkinson.- falei- Podemos entrar?

A porta se abriu em resposta e Susana Bones apareceu usando uma calça legging vermelha, uma camiseta branca e um scarpin amarelo.

-Ah, desculpe Hermione- falou ela- é que podia ser um professor, né? Mas, podem entrar.

-Valeu.- sorri.

Minha querida biblioteca estava muito diferente do habitual. Haviam estrelas, luas e vários enfeites pendurados no teto e no alto das estantes. As mesas haviam sido tiradas do lugar e sido colocadas em um canto, fazendo então uma pista de dança no meio da biblioteca. Dino era o DJ. Uma das mesas havia sido colocada na frente da Sessão Reservada, cheia de comida e bebida.

No momento tocava "He Said She Said" da Ashley Tisdale.

Olhei em volta, já tinha bastante gente na festa. Luna estava na pista de dança com Malfoy. Ela usava um vestido que tinha detalhes pretos e rosas no busto e a saia era rosa, usava também sandálias em salto. Tirando a presença de Malfoy, até que ela estava bonita.

Nós começamos a andar pela festa, em um canto da festa, perto da mesa de comida, estavam a vaca da Lilá e suas lideres de torcida. Ela usava um trench-coat marrom, um lenço no pescoço, meia-calça verde musgo e sapatos meio bege e meio marrom que eram bem bonitos. Mas vão quebrar ram!

Lilá olhou para mim de cima abaixo e fez cara de desprezo. Reparei que Parvati não estava com ela.

Avistamos Ron, Harry e Skandar em um canto conversando. Quando nos avistaram, os três nos olharam como bestas, como se tivessem visto miragens.

Gina foi até Harry e o beijou com fervor. Pansy foi até Skandar e achei que ela ia fazer o mesmo, mas ela lhe deu um beijo demorado perto da boca. Nada boba essa Pansy!

Ron simplesmente ficou parado me fitando.

-Uau Mione!- exclamou ele - Voce esta linda!

-Obrigado Ron.

Sorri de canto.

-Por que vocês demoraram?- perguntou Skandar que estava muito perto de Pansy.

-A gente estava se arrumando.- respondeu a Gi que estava dividia entre conversar conosco e beijar o Harry.

-Não reclama Skandar!- retrucou Harry - A demora valeu a pena!Vocês estão lindas meninas, principalmente voce, Gi!

Ron revirou os olhos.

-Quer uma bebida, Mione?- perguntou ele a mim.

-Tudo bem.

-OK.

Ron se dirigiu a mesa de comidas e Pansy me deu um forte cutucão nas costas.

-O que foi sua louca?- perguntei.

-Olha só quem esta olhando. - Pansy fez sinal com a cabeça para um ponto a nossa frente.

Penélope Fritz observava mais precisamente Pansy e Skandar. Pansy olhou para Fritz e se virou para Skandar, lascando-lhe um beijo na boca. Penélope parou de olhar na hora.

Eu comecei a rir enquanto Pansy caia para os amassos com Skandar, e Gina fazia o mesmo com Harry.

-Do que voce esta rindo?- perguntou Ron me entregando uma das taças de hidromel que ele trazia.

-Ah, nada. Obrigado. - acrescentei indicando a taça de hidromel.

-De nada. - Ron olhou em volta e parou em Gina e Harry/Pansy e Skandar se pegando atrás de nós.

-Voce quer dançar?

-Mas é claro!

Ele tirou a taça de hidromel da minha mão e colocou em um canto.

Depois, para minha surpresa, ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para a pista de dança. Naquele momento tocava "Get Up" da Ciara e nós começamos a dançar.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e só existisse Ron e eu na pista de dança. Era inexplicável! Como em uma simetria perfeita! Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse o momento era perfeito demais, parecia até minha imaginação.

Na pista haviam se formado vários casais, e Dino percebendo o momento "romantismo" trocou de musica. Agora tocava "Thinking Of You" da Kate Perry.

Ron se aproximou de mim e começamos a dançar juntos, abraçados.

Ron soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

-O que foi?- perguntei.

-A Parkinson acabou de sair da sala com o Skandar.

Eu sorri. Plano A caminhando perfeitamente a passos largos!

Ron olhou para mim tentando entender por que eu esta rindo e eu o beijei. Sem rodeios e sem conversa, simples assim. Não sei por que demorei tanto para fazer isso. A retribuição de Ron foi maravilhosa... Quer dizer, foi maravilhosa até ele me fazer parar.

-Não vamos apressar as coisas. - disse ele.

-O que?Por quê?- senti que havia corado. Qual era o problema?

-Eu não quero apressar as coisas.

-Apressar?Ron isso aqui esta mais devagar do que uma tartaruga.

-O que voce quer que eu faça?

-Sei la!- eu retruquei entre dentes - Que tal tomar a iniciativa uma vez na vida?

Ron bufou.

-Foi voce quem tocou no assunto.

-Dane-se!Mas acho que devíamos esclarecer as coisas!

-Voce tem certeza?

Ta, eu não tinha muita certeza não, mas confirmei com a cabeça. Sei que a verdade não era indolor, mas era a melhor saída.

-Então é melhor conversarmos em outro lugar. - murmurou aquele palhaço do Ronald.

Concordei e nós fomos até um corredor mais distante na biblioteca. Ele me olhava com apreensão.

Eu parei de braços cruzados, fitando-o séria.

-Desembucha Ronald.

-Eu não sei como te dizer isso...

-Va direto ao ponto, por favor, Ronald.

-É que... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na Guerra, da morte do Fred, e de tudo que esta acontecendo agora, eu não quero me envolver com ninguém, Mione. Não agora... Me desculpe.

Eu apenas o fitei.

Nada indolor como eu imaginava, só tinha uma coisa que eu não tinha entendido.

-O que esta acontecendo agora?- perguntei.

-Esquece, Mione. A gente vai acabar brigando.

-Agora eu quero saber.

-Vai ficar querendo!

-Fala Ron!

-É melhor deixar para la...

-Agora eu quero saber!

-É que voce esta diferente esse ano.

-Diferente?

-É. Voce não é mais a Hermione que eu conheço. Eu mal vejo voce na biblioteca, pelo contrario, voce passou um mês de detenção por que agitou uma guerra de comida no meio do Salão Principal!E para completar, agora voce inventou de andar com a Parkinson, sabendo da fama que ela tem, sabendo o que rolou na sala comunal da Sonserina no ano passado.

Eu engoli todas aquelas palavras como se fossem facas que desciam por minha garganta.

-É, voce ta certo, nós íamos acabar brigando, como _sempre_.- falei. E sai da biblioteca, chateada com Ron, como _sempre._

"_**E se voce fugir, eu vou te dizer adeus, te assistindo brilhar."**_

_**Brighter, Paramore.**_

**Capitulo 12**

**Bebes e fofocas.**

O outono caia com força e o primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade foi marcado para o ultimo fim de semana de outubro.

Tinha marcado de ir com a Pansy. Harry iria com a Gi e Ron iria com Simas, Dino e Neville. Ainda bem, por que nos últimos dias eu andei evitando a presença dele. Quando era inevitável e eu tinha que ficar perto dele, fazia de tudo para não manda-lo tomar naquele lugar em que o Sol não bate.

Quer dizer,na festa ele me deu um belo pé na bunda, resolveu jogar na cara minhas atitudes e quis me jogar contra a Pansy! Sinto muito que ele não goste das minhas atitudes, mas essa sou eu e não vou mudar por ele!Alias, tudo o que vem acontecendo não é de propósito, ou eu ia ficar sabendo que ia ficar um mês de detenção por causa da Fritz? Quem tem bola de cristal aqui é Treawloney, não eu!

Mas o pior de tudo é que eu ainda gosto daquele ruivo tapado, e é isso que me deixa com mais raiva!Tudo bem que eu sei que não se deixa de gostar de uma pessoa da noite para o dia, mas o fato é que eu não consigo me ver sem gostar dessa praga!

E pior é que eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas não sabe o que quer da vida!Eu realmente não entendo o por que de ele não querer "apressar as coisas", porque, sejamos honestos, isso aqui ta devagar até demais!

Mas outra coisa que estava ocupando a minha cabeça, além da indecisão do Ron, era o plano de infernizar a vida da Penélope Fritz.

A primeira parte do plano ia perfeitamente bem, já que quando a Pansy não estava comigo, ela estava em algum canto com o Skandar, tenho certeza de que eles não ficam só nos amassos, e o legal disso é que a Fritz esta realmente furiosa e agora nem olha na cara da Pansy.

Mas sei la!N;ao teve como não levar em consideração o que o Ron disse na festa, e me peguei me perguntando: o que eu vou ganhar com isso?

Sem querer bancar a boa samaritana nem nada, mas falando francamente: no que isso vai me levar?Eu sei que o gostinho da vingança é mara, mas no que faz bem?

Ai Merlin!Desse jeito vou acabar ficando louca,viu?Eu já não sou muito normal, agora imagina se eu fico doida de vez, que caos seria?OMG!Não quero nem pensar!

Bem, na sexta-feira, um dia antes do passeio a Hogsmeade, eu estava num daqueles meus momentos em que queria mandar o Ron tomar naquele lugar onde o céu não bate, enquanto eu, ele e Harry íamos para a classe da senhorita Bennet.

-Por que não vamos a Hogsmeade juntos amanhã?- sugeriu Harry, que estava entre nós dois- Nós e a Gi,o que acham?

Harry olhou para nós dois inseguro. Eu havia contado a ele o que havia acontecido e agora ele parecia louco para que eu e o Ron ficássemos juntos. Até que da para entender o lado do Harry, afinal ele atura nossas brigas desde o primeiro ano, mas eu não fico na presença do Ron mais do que o necessário.

-Não Harry, obrigado. - disse eu sem olhar para Ron - Mas eu já marquei de ir com a Pansy.

-E eu vou com a Vera Verão, o Simas e o Neville. - falou Ron sem olhar para mim também.

Naquele momento, passou por nós uma sextanista da Corvinal, alta, de cabelos loiros que parecia patéticamente uma modelo. Ron a olhou de cima a baixo e depois sorriu.

Tudo bem, Hermione, hora de repetir o seu mantra: _"Eu não vou mandar o Ron tomar naquele lugar; Eu não vou mandar o Ron tomar naquele lugar; Eu não vou mandar o Ron tomar naquele lugar!"._

Respirei fundo. Até que esse mantra funciona!

-Mione?- chamou Harry preocupado - Voce foi atacada por zonzóbulos?

-Hã?O que...?- eu ia perguntar até que me dei conta de que havia parado no meio do corredor para recitar o meu mantra.- Ah, esquece Harry!

Ele riu.

-Tudo bem então!

Voltamos a caminhar quando reparei em três pirralinhas do primeiro ano que olhavam para nós cochichavam e sorriam.

-Escuta, algum problema?- perguntou Ron, quando elas voltaram a nos olhar.

As três ficaram mudas ao ver Ron e o distintivo de monitor-chefe em seu peito.

-Vocês são surdas?- exclamou Ron - Perguntei se tem algum problema conosco!

-Ron, não fale assim!- exclamei, esquecendo a raiva - Vocês querem nos dizer alguma coisa?

-Ah... é só que... estávamos debatendo algo que nós contaram.- falou a mais alta das pirralinhas.

-O que?- perguntou Harry.

-É que... ta todo mundo dizendo que a Granger tentou dormir com o Weasley na festa da biblioteca e ele deu o fora nela.- a pirralinha engoliu em seco.

Que?Que?Que?Como?

-Quem te contou isso?- perguntei entre dentes.

-Uma menina da Sonserina. - respondeu a pirralinha começando a se assustar.

-Que menina da Sonserina?

-Uma meio emo, com os mexas brancas no cabelo...

Tudo bem, esqueça TUDO o que eu disse sobre a vingança não levar a nada. Agora eu mato aquela emo fodida!

Eu mato Penélope Fritz.

-Obrigado. - falou Harry à menina, e ela a as amigas saíram correndo.

Ele e Ron olharam para mim.

-Eu mato ela. - murmurei.

-Calma Mione. - falou Ron.

-Calma o caramba!Vocês ouviram o que ela espalhou de mim?Como se eu fosse igual a ela... Aquela vaca!Eu devia fazer ela virar almoço de hipogrifo isso sim!GRR!Ela me paga!

-É melhor voce se acalmar. - falou Harry com firmeza. - Vamos para a aula da Bennet e depois voce vê o que faz.

-Tudo bem.- murmurei contrariada e acompanhei eles até a sala da professora.

Os burburinhos nos acompanharam até a aula de DCAT e la ficou pior, já que a aula era junto com as outras Casas. Portanto aquela vaca estava la!

Juro que quase lancei uma bela azaração nela, mas uma bem bonita, que deixasse o cabelo dela bem pior do que já é - se é que seja possível!- e a deixasse com cara de noiada. Ai como eu odeio ela!

No final da aula, fui tentar falar com a Pansy para ver se ela sabia de mais alguma coisa, ou se ela tinha mais algum plano de vingança, mas assim que bateu o sinal ela saiu a passos largos. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido...

-Hermione.- falou Skandar durante o jantar daquele dia- Voce viu a Pansy?

-Só a vi na aula de DCAT, mas ela nem falou comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É o que eu quero saber. Ela anda me evitando também, desde ontem a noite,e ela não veio jantar também...

Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e Pansy não estava la. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

-Eu combinei de ir a Hogsmeade com ela amanhã,- falei a Skandar- não acho que ela va desmarcar, então vou ficar sabendo se alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Tudo bem.

•••

No sábado depois do café eu encontrei Pansy na frente da mesa da Grifinória para podermos ir a Hogsmeade.

Fiquei preocupada ao vê-la. Ela parecia cansada, triste e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

-Pan!- exclamei ao avistá-la.

-Oi Mione. - falou ela com a voz rouca.

-Voce ta bem?

-No caminho eu te conto. Vamos?

Eu concordei preocupada com o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido com Pansy. Mas seja o que for, era serio. Ela parecia muito mal.

Nós caminhamos rapidamente para a fila de alunos que esperava Filch checarem seus nomes na lista de autorização. Depois que passamos pelo Filch e saímos do castelo, eu me virei para Pansy.

-O que esta acontecendo?- perguntei séria - O Skandar disse que voce esta evitando ele...

-Eu não quero saber do Skandar por um bom tempo.- sentenciou Pansy com frieza.

-Por que?O que ele fez?

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eu não posso continuar com esse plano.- afirmou ela começando a tremer.

-Pansy, o que esta acontecendo?- retruquei começando a me assustar.

-É que... eu acho que estou grávida.

-Como é?

Olhei para Pansy completamente sem reação. De tudo o que passou por minha cabeça, eu nem cogitaria isso.

-E o pai é o Skandar?- perguntei lentamente, observando Pansy, que tremia.

-Huhum.

-Mas voce tem mesmo certeza disso?De que esta grávida, quero dizer.

-Quase. É que já faz um tempo que eu não tomo pílula e... Agora esta atrasada e...

Eu estava sem palavras, completamente.

-O que eu faço?Não posso ter um bebe!

-Voce sabe que isso foi irresponsabilidade sua e do Skandar!- foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

-Eu sei que errei, ta bom?- retrucou ela - Mas o que eu faço agora?

Eu pensei um pouco, tentando digerir a novidade.

-Já sei o que a gente pode fazer. - falei decidida - A gente vai até o final do vilarejo, aparata em Londres, vai em alguma farmácia trouxa, compra um teste de gravidez e volta para a escola. Tudo bem?

Pansy acentiu.

-Ótimo. Vamos la.

Saímos em direção a Hogsmeade com mais rapidez.

-Como voce esta se sentindo?- perguntei a Pansy enquanto caminhávamos. Ela tremia menos, mas parecia muito abalada.

-Eu estou péssima!- exclamou ela - Tenho 18 anos, não posso ter um filho!

-Nós não sabemos ainda se voce esta mesmo grávida!- retruquei com firmeza - Às vezes é só um alarme falso!

-É o que eu mais quero que seja. - confessou ela - Mas acho que não é... se meus pais souberem disso eu estou ferrada!

-Calma Pansy, voce ainda não fez o teste para confirmar. Às vezes é só um alarme falso. - repeti.

Pansy concordou com a cabeça.

-Escuta como é que eu vou pagar pelo teste?Não tenho nenhum dinheiro trouxa...- falou ela enquanto passávamos pelo Cabeça de Javali.

Olhei em minha bolsinha de contas que levava no bolso da jaqueta, mais por habito do que por necessidade.

-Eu tenho dinheiro aqui. Depois voce me paga em galeões.

-Ta Mione. E obrigado... Por tudo.

Eu sorri.

-Voce não tem que agradecer Pan. Amiga é para essas coisas.

-É.

Nós chegamos ao final do vilarejo.

-Voce sabe aparatar?-perguntei a Pansy.

-Saber eu sei, mas não passei no teste.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu deixei um pedaço do meu salto para trás.

Nós rimos.

-Ah é!Eu lembro disso!- exclamei rindo - O Ron não passou porque deixou um pedaço da sobrancelha.

-E por falar em Ron... Eu fique sabendo da ultima fofoca da escola...

-Ain, nem me lembre!Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que importa nesse momento é voce!

-Ok, mas voce sabe onde exatamente vamos aparatar em Londres?

Abri a boca para responder, mas fui interrompida por um trovão particularmente barulhento abafou tudo.

-Iii!- falou Pansy - Parece que vai chover para caramba hoje!

-É mesmo, então vamos logo para não pegarmos chuva. Já que voce ainda não tem autorização para aparatar é melhor aparatar comigo. Acho que já sei para onde vamos, segure o meu braço.

-Voce sabe fazer aparatação dupla?- chokitou Pansy enquanto segurava meu braço.

-Fazia muito isso no ano passado durante a guerra. - falei com simplicidade - Bem, vamos la.

Pansy segurou em meu braço e aparatamos.

Aparatamos entre algumas arvores no Hyde Park em Londres.

-Onde estamos?- perguntou Pansy.

-Hyde Park. Foi o primeiro lugar em que pensei.

-Legal!Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui!- os olhos de Pansy brilharam quando saímos das arvores e ela olhou em volta do imenso parque.

-Não?

-Não. Moramos em Ipswich e... Mamãe não gosta muito que eu fale com trouxas. - ela corou ao dizer.

-Mania de Sangue-Puro?- conclui.

-Huhum. - ela me pareceu desconfortável - Mas se eles soubessem que não tem apenas mestiços e puros-sangues na Sonserina.

-O que voce quer dizer?

Nós começamos a andar em direção a saída mais próxima do parque. O portão 7.

-Bom, eu acho que voce quer vingança, então vou te contar...

-OMG!O que?

-A Penélope, bem ela é... Nascida-trouxa, mas diz para todo mundo que é sangue-puro, sendo que não existe nenhuma família sangue puro chamada "Fritz".

OMG!Que bafão!

-Por quê?

-Não sei. Acho que tem vergonha das "origens", mas a verdade é que ela mais nascida-trouxa do que qualquer um.

-Como é que voce sabe?

-A vi em um festival em Oxford há uns dois anos, ela não em viu, mas desde então eu decidi investigar e descobri isso há algum tempo.

-Então é por isso que ela gosta de Lady Gaga.- falei, clareando a mente.

-Quem?

-A Lady Gaga.- Pansy fez cara de quem esta boiando- Aquela que canta a musica que vocês dançaram no começo do ano.

-Ah...

-E pensando bem, quantos emos que voce vê que são sangue-puro?

-É mesmo.

-Pansy, já disse que te adoro?

Pansy olhou para mim sorrindo.

Cara, esse bafão foi mara!Bem, agora eu tenho Penélope Fritz na mão. Oba!

Nós saímos do parque e atravessamos a rua.

-Vem, - falei para Pansy- acho que tem uma farmácia ali na outra rua.

-Mas como é que ela ficou na escola no ano passado se os Comensais estavam atrás de Nascidos-Trouxas?- perguntei enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a farmácia.

-Eles não olharam a arvore genealógica de ninguém da Sonserina. - respondeu Pansy com um risinho.

-É muita presunção!

Pansy riu.

Nós viramos a rua e chegamos à farmácia. Não estava cheia, mas Pansy ficou com vergonha, então eu mesma fui comprar o teste.

O farmacêutico lançou um olhar desconfiado a mim e Pansy, mas vendeu o teste mesmo assim e nós saímos de la rapidamente.

-Aqui o teste. - falei entregando o teste a Pansy enquanto voltávamos ao Hyde Park.

-Obrigado Hermione. - falou Pansy e guardou o teste no bolso do trench-coat preto.

-Ótimo. Agora é melhor corrermos, temos de voltar antes de perceberem que não estamos em Hogsmeade.

Atravessamos a rua correndo, fomos até as arvores onde estávamos e aparatamos.

Uma forte chuva caiu em cima de mim e de Pansy quando aparatamos no fim de Hogsmeade, nos deixando completamente encharcados.

-Droga!- exclamou Pansy me puxando para sair da chuva - Vem Mione!Essa chuva vai acabar com o meu cabelo!

Eu ri, mas sai correndo junto de Pansy, nós entramos no Três Vassouras.

Pansy entrou na minha frente no bar, eu a segui e fechei a porta. Pansy estava ofegante.

-Caramba!- exclamou ela - Não achei que fosse chover tanto!

-Quanto tempo voce acha que ficamos fora?- perguntei.

-Não sei... Mas cadê todo mundo?

Não tinha entendido o que Pansy havia falado até olhar em volta. O Três Vassouras estava às moscas.

-Ai meu Deus!- exclamei ficando assustada - O que sera que aconteceu?

-Não sei... - murmurou Pansy indo até o balcão - Ola!- exclamou ela - Tem alguém aqui?HELOOOO!

Um empregado do bar saiu da cozinha e apareceu no balcão. Aparentava ser de meia-idade e tinha cabelos pretos.

-O que estão fazendo aqui senhoritas?- perguntou ele.

-Ah... O que aconteceu?- perguntou Pansy assustada - Cadê todo mundo?

-Voces não ficaram sabendo?

-O que houve?- perguntei me aproximando do balcão, assustada.

-Houve um deslizamento de terra na estrada de Hogsmeade, por causa da chuva. A estrada esta bloqueada e estão todos la para ver o que aconteceu. Eu fique aqui por que tinha que tomar conta do bar.

Empalideci.

-Obrigado.- murmurei- Vem Pan!- exclamei e a puxei para fora.

-Onde a gente vai?- perguntou Pansy.

-Vamos até a estrada. Precisamos saber o que esta acontecendo e precisamos achar um jeito de voltar para a escola... Voce precisa fazer esse teste.

-Ok, voce tem razão, como sempre. Vamos!

Chegamos na estrada e praticamente todos os moradores estavam la, e por causa disso não era possível ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu e Pansy saímos passando por todos que estavam ali, com muita dificuldade, e o pior: Não havia mais nenhum aluno de Hogwarts ali, mas quando chegamos mais perto, vimos a razão do estardalhaço.

Eu levei um susto.

Havia uma parede invisível barrando a passagem e atrás da "parede" havia uma grande quantidade de terra que parecia ter caído das montanhas pela direção, onde alguns anos atrás, ficava a gruta onde Sirius se escondeu para saber mais sobre o Torneio Tribruxo. Sem contar a lama que havia se formado e os troncos de arvores que pareciam ter caído junto com a terra e estava no meio daquilo tudo.

Do outro lado daquilo tudo estavam- para meu alivio- vários alunos de Hogwarts, alguns professores e a professora Minerva.

Ótimo!Era só o que faltava!Presa em Hogsmeade, vê se pode uma coisa dessas?

-SENHORITA GRANGER!- gritou a professora Minerva do outro lado do deslizamento.

-PROFESSORA!- gritei em resposta.

-PROCURAMOS AS SENHORITAS NO VILAREJO E COMO NÃO ACHAMOS, PENSAMOS QUE ESTAVAM NA ESCOLA!AGORA TERÃO QUE ESPERAR ARRUMARMOS ISSO TUDO!

-Ferrou!- exclamou Pansy.

-PROFESSORA!- gritei - SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM COMO APARATAR PARA ESSE LADO?

-NÃO É SEGURO!- gritou a diretora - É MELHOR VOCES ESPERAREM A GENTE TIRAR TODA ESSA TERRA DO CAMINHO!

-TUDO BEM!- gritei.

-Droga!- exclamou Pansy - E o que a gente faz agora?

-Esperar né?É o jeito...

A chuva havia amenizado quando a professora Minerva e os outros professores desfizeram a barreira que nos separava do pouco de terra que havia restado e dos outros alunos.

Com um aceno de varinha, ela e os outros professores abriram espaço pela terra como um caminho pela terra para passarmos.

-Senhorita Granger e senhorita Parkinson- falou a professora Minerva- passem por aqui, por favor, antes que tudo isso desmorone de novo e voces não possam voltar a escola.

-Obrigado professora.- agradeceu Pansy enquanto passávamos.

-De nada senhoritas. Agora voltem para a escola.

-OK.

Pansy e eu saímos correndo pela estrada em direção ao castelo, havia começado a chover novamente.

Chegamos ao saguão do castelo ensopadas e ofegantes. Usei minha varinha para secar minhas roupas e o meu cabelo e o prendi em um coque, porque infelizmente, ele é como bandido sabe?Ou esta preso ou esta armado. (Eu tinha que fazer essa piadinha, não agüentei gente!). Pansy fez o mesmo.

-Muito bem,- disse ela- onde eu faço o teste?

-Como assim?

-É que no meu dormitório não da. Penélope esta la, lembra?

-Ah, é mesmo... no meu também não da, porque a Lilá e a Parvati estão lá.

-Saco!- Pansy refletiu um pouco- A gente pode ir para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

-É mesmo. Ninguém nunca vai la.

Nós nos encaminhamos para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme no segundo andar, tentando não chamar atenção, afinal o banheiro estava "interditado".

Eu abri a porta e nós entramos cautelosamente no banheiro. Estava vazia, sem nenhum sinal da Murta.

Pansy tirou o teste da sacola; leu as instruções e fez o que pediam. Ela estava tensa, até eu estava. Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se ela estiver mesmo grávida.

-Ok,- falou Pansy após um suspiro- agora esperamos dois minutos e vamos ter o resultado.

Eu concordei.

Pansy se encaminhou até a pia - onde ficava a entrada da Câmara Secreta, só para lembrar!- e colocou o teste sobre ela. Nós nos ajoelhamos na frente da pia, olhando o teste fixamente, esperando que continuasse branco.

-Se esse marcador ficar azul, - murmurou Pansy- significa que eu estou...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, ao invez disso engoliu em seco e me fitou. Eu tentei esboçar um sorriso, mas não consegui, o clima era horrível e os olhos de Pansy estavam cheios de água.

As lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Pansy de repente e eu olhei para o teste. Estava azul.

Pansy estava grávida.

-Eu não acredito!- exclamou ela chorando loucamente - Minha vida acabou!

-Calma Pan!- consolei - A gente precisa confirmar isso... Vamos até a Madame Pomfrey.

-Eu não posso ir até a Madame Pomfrey!- guinchou ela aterrorizada - Ela vai contar aos meus pais!

-Não tem outro jeito!Madame Pomfrey vai te examinar e confirmar...

Ela escorregou pelo canto da pia e se sentou, chorando. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Como é que eu vou contar isso para o Skandar?- perguntou ela, desesperada.

-Ele tem que saber antes de qualquer um.- falei rapidamente.

-Ele vai me odiar!- guinchou Pansy cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e chorando alto.

Confesso que fiquei com pena da Pan ao vê-la tão desesperada. Desde o tempo em que nos apenas convivíamos como colegas de turma e até mesmo agora que nos tornamos amigas, nunca a tinha vista daquele jeito. Era desesperante.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou uma voz sonhadora entrando no banheiro.

Para meu horror, Luna entrou no banheiro com aquele ar sonhador de sempre. Ela olhou de Pansy chorando como uma louca no chão, para mim que tentava consola-la e ao mesmo tempo fitava Luna chokita e depois para o teste em cima da pia.

-O que esta havendo aqui, Mione?- perguntou Luna, numa voz irreconhecivelmente séria.

-N-nada. - balbuciei - Não é nada Luna, esquece.

Tarde demais.

Luna tinha visto a caixa do teste de gravidez no chão e foi até ele. Ela leu a caixa em silencio. Pansy agora estava petrificada, olhava para Luna como se ela fosse um homem-bomba.

-Teste de gravidez... - murmurou ela olhando para Pansy - Voce esta grávida, Parkinson?

Que rapidez da Luna!

Olhei bem para ela. Luna parecia diferente. Não usava aqueles brincos esquisitos e nem o colar se rolha. Aquele ar sonhador dela me soou como um disfarce. Era incrível ver o que a convivência com Malfoy fazia com ela.

-Hein, Parkinson, voce esta grávida?- repetiu Luna com um brilho desconhecido nos olhos.

-Por favor, não conte a ninguém!- pediu Pansy desesperada.

-Não sendo do Draco, eu não ligo à mínima. - Luna deu os ombros com indiferença.

Pansy olhou para Luna extremamente ofendida.

-Qual o seu problema, Luna?- exclamei bruscamente me levantando.

Ela estava completamente diferente.

-Ah, qual é, Mione!Não me venha com essa!

-O que?

-Voce foi a primeira a deixar de falar comigo quando comecei a namorar com o Draco!

-E fui mesmo!- retruquei - Não foi justo o que voce fez com o Nev!

-E o que voce queria que eu fizesse?

-Para começo de conversa, voce nem devia estar saindo com o Malfoy e com o Nev ao mesmo tempo!

-Não me venha bancar a dona da verdade agora, senhorita Perfeição! Eu fiz o que achei que devia ter feito!

-Com licença!- exclamou Pansy de seu canto no chão – É que eu estou desesperada, não sei se voces se lembram...

-Tudo bem,Pan, voce esta certa.- murmurei- Mas Luna, voce não pode contar para ninguém!

-Não vou contar, até porque não é da minha conta.

-Nem mesmo para o Draco voce pode contar. - falou Pansy.

-Ele não vai ficar sabendo. - murmurou Luna olhando para os próprios pés.

-Jure Lovegood!- exigiu Pansy.

-Ta bom, nem o Draco nem ninguém vai ficar sabendo que voce esta grávida, Parkinson. Feliz?

-Poderia estar melhor.

Luna e Pansy estreitaram os olhos uma para a outra.

-Ótimo!- exclamei - Problema resolvido. Agora... Pan acho melhor a gente ir até a Ala Hospitalar...

-Não posso ir até la!- retrucou Pansy.

-Frescura. - murmurou Luna.

-Cala a boca, Lovegood!- vociferou Pansy.

-Ué, e eu estou mentindo?- retrucou Luna - Voce já fez a besteira, agora é hora de encarar os fatos. Voce esta grávida, Parkinson, acorda para vida!

-Luna, não piora!- exclamei meio exasperada. Luna estava irreconhecível.

-Não ligue para ela, Mione!- exclamou Pansy se levantando - É melhor encarar os fatos... Eu vou jogar o teste fora e... Nós vamos até a Ala Hospitalar.

Eu dei um meio sorriso a Pansy e concordei com a cabeça.

Pansy queimou o teste com a varinha e jogou as cinzas no lixo, rapidamente, antes que a Murta-Que-Geme voltasse.

Em seguida nós saímos do banheiro e seguimos para a Ala Hospitalar. Luna nos acompanhou.

-Onde voce pensa que vai conosco, Lovegood?- perguntou Pansy, parando.

-Até a Ala Hospitalar. - retrucou Luna como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Voce não vai conosco. - determinou Pansy.

-Por favor, - pediu Luna, e olhou para mim - eu quero ajudar.

Eu olhei para Pansy.

-É melhor que a Luna va conosco.- falei- Assim nós mantemos ela e o segredo por perto.

Pansy olhou para Luna indiferente e deu os ombros.

-Que seja,- disse ela- mas se voce contar para alguém, eu te mato Lovegood!

"_**No meio da confusão, espero me encontrar."**_

_**A cada dia, Fake Number.**_

**Capitulo 13**

**A noticia.**

Pansy pediu para ficar sozinha com Madame Pomfrey na Ala Hospitalar. Então eu e Luna resolvemos voltar para o Salão, o jantar começaria em cinco minutos e eu estava faminta!

-Quem é o pai do filho da Parkinson?- perguntou Luna enquanto caminhávamos.

-É o Skandar. - respondi um pouco fria. Podia ter concordado com a presença da Luna, mas isso não queria dizer que aturaria suas perguntas honestas.

-Ela é louca.

-Voce não tem o direito de julgar a Pansy. - falei secamente - Voce é tão louca quanto ela. Mas por que quer nos ajudar?

-Ainda não sei... Só sei que a Parkinson vai precisar de ajuda e mesmo sendo de jeito que é, e tendo a fama que tem, eu acho que ela precisa de ajuda.

Olhei para Luna sem me convencer.

-Tudo bem,- entregou ela- eu só estou ajudando a Parkinson porque ela é ex do Draco e, apesar de tudo, ele quer ver a felicidade dela... E além do mais, eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte desalmada!Na hora em que entrei naquele banheiro, vi que ela estava desesperada e quis ajudar ok?

-OK... Voce tem um grande coração Luna... Apesar de namorar o Malfoy e ter quebrado o coração do Nev.

Luna sorriu.

-Não me odeie Mione. - pediu ela - Eu só fiz o que achava certo, mesmo que voce não goste disso. E eu amo o Draco, e ele me ama também. E eu soube que o Neville me superou rapidinho com a Parvati.

-Você não tem o direito de reclamar e sabe disso!- falei.

-Foi só um comentário!- defendeu-se Luna erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Nós chegamos ao Salão que já estava apinhado de alunos. Luna foi para a mesa da Corvinal e eu me sentei entre o Nev e a Gi na mesa da Grifinória.

-Ué,- falou Simas, que estava sentado ao lado do Harry e de frente para mim- desde quando voce voltou a falar com a Luna?

-Ah... é que ela resolveu ajudar a mim e a Pansy com um problema.- respondi sentindo o olhar acusador de Nev em mim.

-Voce é corajosa por falar com ela.- falou o Nev com desprezo. Eu achei melhor ficar quieta.

-Nos te procuramos pela escola depois do deslizamento, - falou harry lentamente- onde estava?

-Em Hogsmeade com a Pansy. - falei sem encará-lo.

-Ah... é que ninguém te viu por la.

-É que eu estava no Cabeça de Javali. Voces é que não procuraram direito. Mas por que estavam me procurando?

-Para saber se estava tudo bem com voce e a Parkinson, mas voces não deram nem sinal de vida!

-Foi mal... Mas o que deu a história do deslizamento?

-A McGonagall, o Ron e os outros professores voltaram há uns minutos atrás da estrada. E a McGonagall disse que queria falar com todo mundo agora no jantar. - respondeu a Gi.

-O que o Ron tem haver com tudo isso?- perguntei intrigada, esquecendo que queria mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar.

-É que como ele é monitor-chefe, ele e a Fritz tiveram que ir ajudar na estrada.

-Ah...

Naquele momento, Ron adentrou o Salão com um ar de quem havia acabado de sair de um banho quente e relaxante. (Ui!) Ok, eu vou ter que me jogar da Torre de Astronomia por isso, mas ele fica lindo com os cabelos molhados.

Hermione Jane Granger!, Gritei para mim mesma internamente, controle-se ou eu vou ter que enfiar um zonzóbulo na sua cabeça?

Me acalmei na mesma hora.

-Oi gente. - falou Ron sentando-se ao lado de Harry e começando a atacar o jantar que havia acabado de aparecer nos pratos.

Naquele instante, a professora McGonagall pigarreou na mesa dos professores e todos calaram a boca.

-Essa foi à primeira vez desde que estou em Hogwarts que uma coisa dessas acontece. - falou ela séria. - A estrada foi arrumada, mas temos que recear que possa acontecer de novo. A magia não é páreo para as forças da natureza e apesar de os professores, eu, o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Fritz, nossos monitores-chefes, e os habitantes de Hogsmeade termos reconstruído a estrada, eu quero pedir a voces que em caso de chuvas com a de hoje, fiquem longe da estrada. Se estiverem em Hogsmeade, fiquem la até a chuva passar ou a estrada ser concertada. Se estiverem aqui, fiquem aqui. Não tentem passar pela estrada na hora da chuva, é muito perigoso. A segurança de voces é vital para todos. Por favor, não desobedeçam ao que estou dizendo. Obrigado.

A professora voltou a se sentar muito séria, e todos voltaram a comer e a conversar.

-Cassilds!- exclamou Dino - A coisa foi feia então!

-É, foi mesmo. - concordei - Mas alguém viu o que aconteceu?

-Não. Mas é obvio que foi por causa de toda aquela chuvarada!- exclamou Seth Mackenzie enquanto comia purê de batatas com ketchup. Urgh!

-Choveu tanto assim?- me admirei.

-Choveu. - respondeu a Gi, me fitando desconfiada - Onde voce estava?

-No Cabeça de Javali!- menti. Ron parou de comer e me fitou.

-A McGonagall falou que voce chegou depois que a estrada havia desmoronado, e todo mundo que mora em Hogsmeade estava la, incluindo o Abberforth.- disse ele.

Corno!Tinha que me desmentir assim na frente de todo mundo?Puto!

-Ei, Hermione, -falou Skandar, que estava sentando ao lado de Dino- voce descobriu o que a Pan tinha para estar tão estranha ontem?

-Ah, bom Skandar, é melhor ela te falar... - respondi tensa.

-Mas ela te contou o que era?- insistiu ele.

-Contou. Mas de qualquer jeito, é melhor voce conversar com ela.

-Tudo bem, mas eu não estou vendo ela na mesa da Sonserina.

Olhei também para a mesa da Sonserina, Pansy não estava la de novo. Acho que ela ainda esta conversando com a Madame Pomfrey.

-Acho que ela não vira jantar de novo. - comentei.

-É muito grave, seja la o que tenha acontecido?- insistiu Skandar.

-Não posso dizer nada, Skandar. É melhor voce conversar com a Pansy.

-O que é que voce andou aprontando Skandar?- perguntou Simas com malicia.

-Nada!- retrucou Skandar corando.

-Cassilds!- exclamou Dino - Voce aprontou sim Skandarzinho da mamãe!- e fez menção de apertar as bochechas dele.

-Sai pra la, Vera Verão!Fumou é?- exclamou Skandar se irritando - A culpa não é minha se a Pansy é toda problemática!

-Dessa vez voce tem culpa sim, Skandar!- retruquei sem me conter.

-Agora quem diz "cassilds" sou eu!- exclamou ele - Cassilds!O que eu fiz?

-Ai, quer saber?Eu não vou mais discutir com voce, Skandar Barnes!- me estressei - Fui!

Eu me levantei da mesa e sai do Salão irritada.

Ora essa!Era só o que me faltava, ele dizer que não tem culpa de a Pansy ser problemática. Quer dizer, ela não fez aquele filho sozinha, não é?Mas é muita cara-de-pau do Skandar!Tudo bem que ele ainda nem sabe ainda que a Pansy esta grávida, mas isso não vem ao caso!Ele podia ser ao menos mais sensível com os problemas dela.

Resolvi ir até a Ala Hospitalar. Bati na porta da enfermaria que estava fechada e ao longe, Madame Pomfrey perguntou quem era.

-Sou eu, a Hermione. - respondi. Ouvi a Madame Pomfrey perguntando alguma coisa a alguém e depois me mandando entrar.

A enfermaria estava vazia, então fui direto até a sala da Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha, e Pansy sentada do outro lado com os olhos inchados.

-Sente-se senhorita Granger. - falou Madame Pomfrey séria, eu obedeci, me sentando ao lado de Pansy.

-Bem, a senhorita Parkinson me contou tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, - começou ela em um tom de voz leve- Que andou tendo relações sexuais com Skandar Barnes, que suspeitava estar grávida, que a senhorita foi com ela até Londres comprar um teste de gravidez e que o teste deu positivo.

"Refiz o teste, de maneira bruxa, é claro, e ele também deu positivo."

Pansy abaixou a cabeça.

-E o que a senhora vai fazer?- perguntei abraçando Pansy pelos ombros.

-Eu preciso contar a Minerva o que esta acontecendo ainda hoje, antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

-A senhora vai contar aos pais dela?- perguntei.

-Vou conversar com a professora Minerva primeiro. Mas antes dos pais dela,o pai da criança precisa saber.

Pansy levantou a cabeça rapidamente, secando as lagrimas.

-A senhora quer que eu conte ao Skandar AGORA?-perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

-Mas é claro!Me desculpe senhorita, mas se voces souberam fazer a criança, agora os dois tem de encarar as conseqüências.

Fiquei muda. Madame Pomfrey estressou!

-Va falar com o garoto agora, senhorita Parkinson, e chame a Minerva para mim senhorita Granger.

-Tudo bem. - concordei me levantando. Pansy fez o mesmo - Obrigado Madame Pomfrey.

-Não precisa agradecer senhorita. Agora, assim que a senhorita Parkinson conversar com o rapaz, voces duas voltem aqui, ok?

-OK.

Pansy e eu saímos da Ala Hospitalar em silencio, acho que não tínhamos muito o que falar. Chegamos ao hall do castelo, perto da porta do Salão. Pansy olhou para mim apreensiva:

-É... Mione, s-sera que voce pode chamar o Skandar para mim?Eu sei que já pedi demais para voce, mas, por favor... Eu preciso tomar coragem para contar para ele.

-Ta. - concordei e entrei no Salão que começava a esvaziar.

Primeiro eu fui até a mesa da Grifinória, onde ainda estavam Dino, Ron e Skandar.

-Ta mais calma, Mione?- perguntou Ron assim que me viu.

-Eu não estava nervosa.- retruquei secamente, Ron tossiu algo como um "ta bom", mas eu me dirigi a Skandar:

-Skandar, a Pan esta la fora é quer falar com voce.

-Agora?- retrucou Skandar, que assim como Ron já devia estar no décimo prato de torta de chocolate com calda de passas ao rum.

-Agora.- confirmei.

-Mas eu estou comendo!Ela não pode esperar?

-Não, não pode. Ela esta te esperando la no hall.

-Cassilds!- bufou ele irritado e se levantou de mau-humor.

Olhei para a mesa dos professores, a professora Minerva não estava la. Me despedi de Ron e Dino e me dirigi até la do mesmo o professor Slugue em um canto conversando com a professora Bennet e me dirigi até eles.

-Desculpe interromper, professores, - falei- mas voces sabem onde a professora McGonagall esta?

-Ela acabou de jantar e foi para a sala dela.- falou a professora Bennet gentilmente- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É que a Madame Pomfrey me pediu para chama-la.- respondi sorrindo.

-Então va até a sala dela,ora essa!- exclamou o professor Slugue como se fosse obvio.

-É que eu não sei a senha da gárgula.- retruquei.

-É "Ciência Exata".- falou a professora Bennet.

-Obrigado.

Passei rapidamente pelo hall e vi que Pansy e Skandar discutiam em voz baixa. Não consegui ouvir o que diziam, por isso me dirigi a sala da professora Minerva.

-Ciência exata. - falei para a gárgula. Instantaneamente a escada circular de pedra apareceu e eu subi.

Havia uma agitação de vozes dentro da sala de umas quinze pessoas. Bati na porta e tudo ficou silencioso.

-Entre. - falou a professora McGonagall.

-Com licença. - falei abrindo a porta.

-A que devo a sua visita, senhorita Granger?- perguntou a professora um pouco assustada, provavelmente por ter sido eu quem interrompi sua conversa com os quadros.

-Ah, é que a Madame Pomfrey pediu para chama-la.

-A Madame Pomfrey?- admirou-se a professora.

-Bom,é... acho que ela contar algo para a senhora.

-Muito bem, pode ir senhorita Granger. Eu já vou.

-Com licença.

Eu sai da sala e as vozes recomeçaram la dentro.

Estava me aproximando do hall quando ouvi a voz do Skandar berrando:

-ESSE FILHO NÃO É MEU!

-NÃO GRITE SKANDAR!POR FAVOR!- berrava Pansy, ela parecia furiosa.

Eu corri até o hall, Pansy e Skandar discutiam no meio do lugar, para meu horror, Pirraça apareceu berrando:

-BARRACO!BARRACO NO HALL!MOMENTO "CASOS DE FAMILIA"!BARRACO!U-HU!

Ai Merlin. Era só que faltava.

-Gente!- exclamei me aproximando dos dois - Por que toda essa gritaria?

Ta, tudo bem que eu já sabia a resposta, mas foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça para perguntar.

-Por quê?- retrucou Skandar furioso - Porque essa vadia acabou de falar que esta grávida!

-Não fale assim comigo Skandar Barnes!- exigiu Pansy, ela tinha ódio no olhar - Eu estou grávida e esse filho é seu!

-Não, não é!- exclamou Skandar. Eu estava ficando furiosa também. Pirraça não parara de gritar - Ou voce acha que eu não sei da sua fama de fácil?Todo mundo sabe o que rolava entre voce, aquele tal de Malfoy e aquela emo la,no ano passado!

-É TUDO MENTIRA!- berrou Pansy.

-JÁ CHEGA!- interrompi, tirando minha varinha do bolso. Apontei-a para Pirraça e ordenei: "_Silencio!_".

Pansy e Skandar olharam para mim furiosos.

-Parem de gritar voces dois!- ordenei - Essa situação não vai se resolver assim. E isso aqui não é o "Barracos de Família" para voce fazer escândalo, Skandar. Caramba, isso aqui esta pior que o programa da Márcia!

-De quem?- perguntou Pansy intrigada.

-De ninguém. Olhem aqui, parem de gritar, a Mc...

-Por que toda essa gritaria?- perguntou a professora McGonagall exasperada, entrando no hall. - O que houve com o Pirraça?

-Ah, desculpe, fui eu quem fez isso com ele. - falei corando. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para ele ordenando "_Finite"_. Pirraça saiu furioso, me xingando de nomes horríveis e grosseiros. Não sei por que desfiz o feitiço, viu?

-Muito bem, - falou a Professora Minerva- agora, por que toda essa gritaria?

-Porque a Pansy é uma cachorra mentirosa!- exclamou Skandar. Pansy tirou sua varinha e apontou para ele, tremendo de ódio.

-Abaixe a varinha, senhorita Parkinson!- mandou a professora. Pansy obedeceu com relutância - Isso não é jeito de falar com uma dama, senhor Barnes. Vou tirar 10 pontos da Grifinória por isso!

-Eu não me importo!- exclamou Skandar e os lábios da professora se transformaram em uma fina linha. Ela estava furiosa.

-Então uma semana de detenção fará o senhor se importar. - determinou ela - E menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória também. Agora voltem para seus dormitórios, eu não quero mais saber de gritos.

Skandar saiu a passos largos.

-Bem, na verdade professora, - comecei- o que a Madame Pomfrey tem a falar com a senhora é sobre a Pansy. Então ela disse para esperarmos na Ala Hospitalar enquanto voces duas conversam.

-Tudo bem. Então vamos.

Seguimos a professora Minerva até a Ala Hospitalar em silencio, ela estava nervosa. Na enfermaria, ela nos mandou esperar por la, enquanto ela conversava com Madame Pomfrey.

Assim que a professora Minerva e a Madame Pomfrey foram para o escritório, Pansy começou a andar de um lado para o outro, furiosa.

-Eu não acredito que ele falou aquilo para mi, aquele cachorro!E pensar que eu estava começando a gostar dele!Aquele idiota!- xingava ela, furiosa.

-Como voce contou para ele Pan?- perguntei hesitante. Ela estava com muito, muito ódio.

-AH, eu virei para ele e falei "Skandar, eu to grávida".- contou Pansy bruscamente.

-Na lata?

-É. Como voce queria que eu fizesse?

-voce não devia ter sido tão direta.

-Ah, qual é, nem vem!Voce viu o jeito que ele me tratou, como se eu fosse uma qualquer, quando eu fui a primeira garota da vida dele!Eu não engravidei de propósito!Eu tenho 18 anos, não tenho condições de ter um bebe!Ainda tenho que encarar os meus pais, ficar enorme de gorda, e cuidar dessa criança sozinha!

-Se acalma ta?Vamos esperar a Madame Pomfrey conversar com a professora Minerva e ai a gente vê o que faz!

-Eu quero estar bem longe quando meus pais descobrirem. - lamentou-se Pansy sentando em uma das camas - Minha vida acabou.

-Não fale assim. Ela não acabou. - retruquei me sentando ao seu lado.

A porta da sala se abriu e abriu e a Madame Pomfrey e a Professora Minerva saíram da sala. As duas se aproximaram de nós, a professora Minerva tinha um olhar de pena.

-Então aquele garoto com quem estava discutindo era o pai da criança, senhorita Parkinson?- perguntou ela.

Pansy confirmou com a cabeça.

-Muito bem, - continuou a professora Minerva amável, sentando-se ao lado de Pansy - então ele já sabe.

-Ele diz que o filho não é dele. - falou Pansy com raiva.

-Ele foi pego de surpresa. Não é fácil ter 17 anos e descobrir que terá um filho. Ele é muito novo, de um tempo a ele. A senhorita também é muito nova, e eu confesso que fiquei muito desapontada com a noticia. A senhorita sempre se mostrou tão inteligente e esperta e agora... Grávida. - disse a professora com sinceridade. Pansy abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Até eu desviei o olhar, me senti mal com isso. E pensar que tudo isso só aconteceu por causa de uma vingança idiota contra Penélope Fritz. Mas já reparou que ela esta sempre envolvida em algum escândalo?

-Mas eu não vou lhe dar um sermão, senhorita Parkinson. - falou a Minerva.

-Não?- perguntou Pansy incrédula.

-Não. Tudo o que a senhorita ira enfrentar é mais do que suficiente para entender as conseqüências do que voce e o senhor Barnes fizeram.

-É, eu sei. - murmurou Pansy.

-A senhorita já é maior de idade e pode decidir o que fazer em relação ao bebe e saiba que eu vou estar aqui para ajudá-la. Mas a senhorita esta na escola, portanto sobre minha responsabilidade, então terei que falar com seus pais sobre isso.

-Eles vão me matar!- exclamou Pansy - Quando a senhora vai falar com eles?

-Amanhã eu mandarei uma coruja para que eles venham até a escola. E quando eles vierem à senhorita vai contar.

-Eu não posso contar a eles!- exclamou Pansy se levantando - Por favor, eu não posso!

-A senhorita não esta em condições de barganhar senhorita Parkinson. - retrucou a professora Minerva - Voce tem a obrigação de contar a eles o que fez!

Pansy fitou a professora por segundos depois voltou a se sentar.

-Tudo bem. - concordou ela.

-Agora, antes de falar com os seus pais, eu gostaria que a senhorita já tivesse tomado uma decisão sobre o bebe. - falou a professora, agora mais hesitante.

-Como assim?- perguntei. Eu devia estar entendendo errado - A senhora esta falando em aborto?

-Eu sou completamente contra essa pratica senhorita Granger- retrucou a professora- Mas a senhorita Parkinson tem o direito de fazer o que quiser com o bebe.

-A senhora esta dizendo que eu _tenho_ que abortar?- perguntou Pansy.

-Não, não estou dizendo menina!Só estou dizendo que a senhorita tem o poder de escolher se quer ter essa criança ou não, se quer cuidar dela ou não. Quero que tenha decidido o que fazer!- quase gritou a professora - Porque pelo que percebi o senhor Barnes não parece muito a fim de colaborar com voce.

-Eu preciso pensar. - murmurou Pansy - Não sei ainda o que quero.

-Tudo bem. Agora é melhor voces irem para os dormitórios. Foi um dia cheio, e é melhor voces descansarem.

-Obrigado. - falei.

-É obrigado professora Minerva e Madame Pomfrey. - falou Pansy - Muito obrigado mesmo.

-Não precisa agradecer.- falou Madame Pomfrey- Agora é melhor voces irem.

Nós saímos da Ala Hospitalar e eu fui para meu dormitório, descansar um pouco, para ajudar Pansy nos momentos difíceis que viriam.

"_**E sua voz era tudo que eu ouvia, dizendo que eu tive o que merecia."**_

_**New Divide, Linkin Park.**_

**Capitulo 14**

**Reputação.**

-Hey Granger!Granger acorda caramba!Eu quero falar com voce!

Alguém começou a me sacudir e eu acordei.

-Quem morreu?- perguntei assustada.

-Ninguém bobinha!- riu Lilá. Saco!Por que é sempre ela que me acorda?Por que não pode ser o Jhonny Deep?Ou o Hugh Jackman?Ou o Daniel Craig?Que saco!

-É só que... - começou Lilá - como voce anda com a Parkinson, eu queria te perguntar: é verdade que a Parkinson esta grávida?

Me sentei na cama, sobressaltada.

-Quem te contou isso?- perguntei.

-O Skandar esta la na sala comunal contando para todo mundo que a Parkinson é uma vadia e que esta grávida, mas não sabe quem é o pai.

Filho de louca!Cassilds!Sera que ele não tem noção?

PS: Até eu peguei a mania do Cassilds!Cassilds!

Levantei da cama furiosa, nem me preocupei me pegar meu robe nem nada. Sai do dormitório cuspindo fogo pelas ventas e me deparei com Skandar em volta de uma rodinha de garotos que incluía Harry, Ron, Simas e Dino - ainda bem que o Nev não estava!Por que senão ele morria!- contando em altas vozes que Pansy estava tentando lhe aplicar o golpe da barriga.

Vê se pode uma coisa dessas?

Desci o resto da escada circular e fui na direção de Skandar a passos largos. Quando ele viu que me aproximava, sorriu, mas não liguei.

Simplesmente fui até ele e lhe dei uma bela bofetada na cara. Deixei meus cinco dedos marcados em seu rosto!RAM!

-O que foi isso?- perguntou ele levando a mão ao lado do rosto em que eu havia batido.

-Cale a boca, Skandar. - sibilei - Não fale o que voce finge que não sabe.

E voltei para meu dormitório furiosa, deixando todo mundo na sala chokito.

Voltei para o dormitório furiosa. Eu não devia ter batido no Skandar, não, eu devia ter jogado uma bela azaração nele, isso sim!Pena que o _Avada Kedavra_ é ilegal...

Naquele momento, Gina entrou no quarto hesitante.

-Adorei a tapa que voce deu no Skandar. - comentou ela, sentando-se na minha cama.

-Ele mereceu. - retruquei andando de um lado para outro do quarto.

-É verdade o que ele disse sobre a Pansy?- perguntou ela com mais hesitação.

-O que?- retruquei ainda andando como uma barata tonta.

-Que ela esta grávida. É verdade?O Harry disse que o Pirraça estava espalhando isso para todo mundo no hall mais cedo.

Eu parei de chofre, e quase bati o rosto no dossel da cama de Parvati.

-É.

-Ai meu Deus!

-Eu vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem.

Me sentei ao lado de Gina e lhe contei tudo o que havia acontecido ontem, inclusive a ajuda inesperada de Luna.

-Cassilds!- exclamou Gina quando terminei - Então a coisa esta feia!

-Huhum. Cassilds, até voce esta falando cassilds!- observei.

Gina riu.

-Culpa do Dino!Aquela Vera - Verão do caramba!- exclamou ela.

Eu ri.

-Mas e ai, como andam as coisas entre voce e o Harry?- Gina fez uma expressão de quem estava nas nuvens.

-Maravilhosamente bem!- exclamou ela - Não podia estar melhor!

-Que bom!- exclamei sorrindo.

-Ah, eu ia te contar, mas agora voce vive grudada com a Parkinson... - começou ela.

-Não tenha um ataque de Ron, Gi!- interrompi - Mas o que voce tem para me contar?

Gina corou.

-Ta, eu fico sem-graça de contar, mas eu o Harry... Bem... Nós fizemos _aquilo. _- Gina corou fortemente.

-Voce dormiu com ele?- exclamei.

Gina confirmou com a àbeça, corando.

-E como foi?

-Foi maravilhoso!Mas não conta para o Ron. Ele teria um ADP se soubesse...

-Pirou que eu vou contar para o seu irmão?Depois do fora que ele me deu, eu ando louca para mandar ele tomar naquele lugar onde o Sol não bate!

Gina riu.

-Acho melhor a gente descer antes que o café termine.

-Tudo bem, pode ir. Eu te encontro la embaixo.

Me troquei rapidamente e sai do dormitório. Ainda estava muito irritada com aquele puto, cachorro safado do Skandar!Ai que vontade de socar a cara dele de novo!Putão!

Passei pela sala comunal a passos largos, e vi que o puto, cachorro, safado em questão estava sentado em uma poltrona, sozinho.

Quando me viu, Skandar se levantou e veio em minha direção. Sai rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse me alcançar.

-Ei, Hermione!- exclamou ele segurando o meu braço enquanto eu descia as escadas - Espera!

Era o puto do Skanndar.

-O que foi, Skandar?Quer levar mias uma bofetada?- perguntei me esquivando dele.

-N]ao. Eu só quero saber porque a Pansy inventou toda essa história de gravidez?Para ficar comigo?

-Vai se ferrar!- exclamei e sai antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma só o que me faltava,viu?

Fui para o Salão Comunal, passei rapidamente pela mesa da Sonserina onde Pansy estava sentada sozinha em um canto, e depois de acenar para ela, me sentei ao lado do Harry na mesa da Grifinória.

-Belo tapa o que voce deu no Skandar,hein?- comentou ele sorrindo, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

-Ele mereceu!Aquele puto, cachorro, safado!- exclamei enquanto colocava café em uma xícara.

-Então é verdade o que ele disse?- perguntou Ron dando uma mordida em um pão de queijo.

-Que parte?- retruquei.

-A de a Parkinson estar grávida. É verdade?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

-Até o Hagrid esta sabendo disso.- comentou o Harry.

-Como ele ficou sabendo?- perguntei chokitando.

-O Pirraça e o Skandar espalharam isso pelos quatro ventos. A gente foi visitar ele hoje e ele perguntou se era verdade.- respondeu o Harry.

-Voces foram ver o Hagrid e nem me chamaram?- me ofendi agora.

-Ontem a gente voltou do jantar e voce não estava na sala comunal, e nós não podemos entrar no dormitório das meninas. Então não conseguimos te chamar. - respondeu Ron.

-Alias, eu acho muito injusto não podermos entrar no dormitório das meninas. - comentou Harry.

Não pude me controlar e lancei um olhar malicioso ao Harry. Eu sei bem porque ele quer entrar no dormitório das meninas... Mas abafa!

-Ah, Mione, o Hagrid ficou muito chateado, por que voce não foi visitar ele nem uma vez esse ano. - comentou o Ron.

Me senti culpada. Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu esqueci completamente do Hagrid.

-E o que voce disse a ele?- perguntei me sentindo péssima.

-A verdade. - disse Ron como se fosse obvio - Disse que voce estava ocupada demais andando com sua nova amiga Pansy.

-Voce também?A Gi falou a mesma coisa!Eu não estou ignorando voces para andar com a Pansy!

-Não, imagina. - retrucou Ron.

-Olha Mione, não se ofenda, - falou Harry lentamente- mas por que voce esta ajudando a Parkinson?Quero dizer, a dois anos atrás voces não se suportavam!

-As pessoas mudam Harry. E a Pansy precisa da minha ajuda. Agora chega desse assunto!- exclamei- E o Hagrid falou alguma coisa sobre termos interrompido aquele momento tão _intimo_ dele?

-Nada.- respondeu o Harry- Só que estava saindo com a Madame Máxime.

-Ah, que legal!Então era com ela que ele estava aquele dia?

-Acho que sim.- falou Ron.

Naquele momento, Penélope Fritz deu um grito na mesa da Sonserina, pedindo a atenção de todos.

-Oi pessoal!- exclamou ela subindo em cima da mesa. Ai, nessas horas não tem nenhum professor por perto. Que raiva!

-Eu só queria chamar voces,- continuou a vaca da Fritz com todas as atenções nela- para darmos uma salva de palmas para a mais nova mamãe de Hogwarts: Pansy Parkinson.

Que filha de louca!

Peguei minha varinha e apontei para ela, enquanto ela se virava para Pansy e perguntava:

-Então querida, como é tentar um golpe da barriga fracassado aos 18 anos?

Quase todos no Salão começaram a riri.

Não consegui me controlar. Apontei minha varinha diretamente para ele e ordenei: "Stupefy". Quando percebi, mais dois jatos de luz vermelha haviam acompanhando o meu e derrubaram Penélope Fritz desacordada em cima da mesa da Sonserina.

Olhei em volta. Na mesa da Corvinal Luna estava com a varinha na mão sorrindo. E na mesa da Sonserina, Pansy tentava controlar a raiva, também com a varinha na mão.

-Muito bem, - falou Filch entrando no Salão e se deparando com a vaca da Fritz desmaiada em cima da mesa e Luna, Pansy e eu com a varinha na mão - acho que a professora McGonagall vai gostar do que temos aqui. Acompanhem-me voces três.

Não teve outra saída, infelizmente, do que acompanhar o Filch. Quando saímos do Salão, escutamos as vozes dos Sonserinos nos xingando. Como se eu ligasse... Quer dizer, há muito tempo eu queria fazer aquilo e foi mara!Bem feito para a Vacona Fritz, quem manda falar demais?He he!

Chegamos a gárgula que levava para a sala da professora Minerva- segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas que eu ia para la!- e Filch falou a senha para a gárgula.

-Ciência exata. - disse ele.

-Ciência exata?- perguntou Luna.

-Eu prefiro as senhas do Dumbledore. - comentou Pansy enquanto subíamos as escadas com Filch.

-É, eu também. - concordei.

-Quietas voces três!- resmungou Filch enquanto batia na porta da professora.

Quando entramos na sala, a professora nos lançou um olhar severo e se virou para Filch.

-Pode sair.

-Mas essas meninas...

-Elas vieram aqui por algum motivo, pode deixar que elas mesmas me contam qual foi. Pode ir Filch. - falou ela secamente.

Filch saiu resmungando irritado.

-Ótimo,- falou a professora secamente, sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha- o que voces aprontaram dessa vez?

Luna, Pansy e eu começamos a falar juntas em voz alta.

-Uma de cada vez!- berrou a diretora.

-Isso é culpa da vaca da Fritz!- exclamei sem me conter.

-Isso la é jeito de se falar, senhorita Granger?- retrucou a professora.

-Mas é verdade professora!- exclamou Pansy.

-Já chega voces duas, Granger e Parkinson!Voces já me trouxeram muitos problemas ontem!Me diga voce, senhorita Lovegood, o que aconteceu?

-Nós estávamos tomando café normalmente, cada uma em sua mesa, de boa, até que a Penélope Fritz subiu em cima da mesa da Sonserina e falou para todo mundo que a Parkinson estava grávida, e disse que ela tinha tentado dar um golpe da barriga. Não foi combinado, mas nós três a estuporamos. - contou Luna fazendo cara de santa ao final.

A professora olhou chocada para cada uma de nós. E não era chokita, era chocada mesmo!

-Eu não acredito que fizeram isso com a monitora-chefe!- exclamou ela com aquela expressão clássica de McGonagall - Como ousam?

-Mas, professora, ela não tinha o direito de... - começou Pansy.

-Não me interrompa Parkinson!- cortou a professora - Voces não deviam ter dado ouvidos a ela. Achei que teria imaginado senhorita Parkinson, que iria passar por situações como essa, devido a circunstancias. Acho que... Cinco domingos de detenção serão suficientes para fazer com que parem de arranjar problemas. E não quero ouvir reclamações.

Concordamos com as cabeças. Mas convenhamos que cinco domingos de castigo por ter feito algo tão bom pela limpeza do planeta?Isso é muito injusto.

-E eu escreverei ao seu pai, senhorita Lovegood, para que ele fique sabendo o que a senhorita aprontou.

-Por que só o meu pai?- exclamou Luna revoltando-se- E os pais da Parkinson e da Hermione?

-Os pais da senhorita Granger já não estão mais entre nós,- a professora parecia honestamente triste com isso- e já escrevi aos pais da senhorita Parkinson, portanto eles estarão aqui amanhã. Agora podem ir, e tentem não estuporar alguém no caminho.

Eu ia saindo da sala junto das meninas, quando para minha surpresa, a professora Minerva me chamou.

-Senhorita Granger, posso falar com voce?

-Ah, claro.

-A gente te espera la fora. - falou Pansy.

-Ta.

Luna e Pansy saíram.

-Sabe senhorita Granger, na sexta-feira nós tivemos uma reunião de professores, - começou a professora. Boiei!Não tinha idéia do que aquilo tinha haver comigo!-E eles me falaram da senhorita.

-De mim?- chokitei.

-Sim. - ela pareceu decepcionada - Eles me falaram que a senhorita não tem participado das aulas tanto quanto antes. E o professor Slughorn me disse que a senhorita matou uma aula dele. No primeiro dia de aula, voce veio parar aqui porque agitou uma guerra de comida, junto da senhorita Parkinson. E agora estupora a monitora-chefe. O que esta havendo de errado?

Preciso dizer que estava de cara no chão, não literalmente, é claro. Mas completamente bege com tudo isso!

-Nada. - omiti - É que... Eu ando com muita coisa na cabeça, e agora tem essa história com a Pansy. Desculpe professora. Eu não vou voltar a fazer isso de novo.

-Não é só disso que eu estou falando, senhorita Granger. Não é muito comum a amizade entre grifinórios e sonserinos e acredite, eu fico muito feliz que isso esteja acontecendo. Mas infelizmente, fofocas são fofocas e até nos ouvidos dos professores elas chegam, então eu ouvi coisas sobre a senhorita nos últimos dias. Coisas que eu não pensei que ia ouvir principalmente de uma aluna como a senhorita...

Obviamente, a escola inteira sabia da mentira que a vaca da Fritz havia inventado sobre o Ron e eu. Mas eu não acredito que até a McGonagall!Ai, como eu odeio a Penélope Fritz!

-... E também sei de coisas que a senhorita Parkinson aprontava no ano passado...

-O que a senhora quer dizer?- interrompi - Que eu não devo ajudar a Pansy?

-Não é isso. - retrucou há professora um pouco mais friamente, por eu tê-la interrompido - Só quero que tome cuidado, por favor, tome cuidado para não se deixar levar. A senhorita é muito esperta senhorita Granger, mas acabamos nos deixando levar pelas amizades, mesmo sem perceber.

Baixou o Dumbledore na professora ou é impressão minha?

-Agora pode ir senhorita.

-Sim senhora. E... Obrigado pela dica, e por se importar.

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e eu sai da sala de cara no chão. Nunca pensei que minha amizade com a Pansy pudesse interferir também nos meus estudos.

Naquela noite no dormitório, fiquei pensando no que a Minerva havia dito.

Quer dizer, eu não estava me deixando levar pelas idéias da Pansy e nem estava indo no mesmo caminho que ela. Nós só nos tornamos amigas para nos vingar-nos da Penélope Fritz. Alias, foi por causa disso que a Pansy terminou grávida do Skandar.

Mas o que a McGonagall estava querendo dizer com aquilo?Que eu ia acabar grávida do Ron aos 19 anos, assim como a Pansy esta agora?Bom, mas se formos depender do Ron para alguma coisa, eu estava ferradinha da silva. Até para ter um bebe, coisa que eu não quero, só para deixar bem claro!

Outra coisa, eu não consigo ver onde eu mudei tanto!Eu só dei mancada naquele dia em que matei aula, porque a guerra de comida quem começou foi a Fritz!E além disso eu faço todos os trabalhos direitinho, e minhas lições estão em dia como sempre. Principalmente porque esse ano tem os NIEMS!Eu tenho que estudar muito. Eu só deixei de fazer perguntas na aula a todo minuto, como eu fazia, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha deixado de ser nerd, ou "uma sabe-tudo intragável" como dizia o Snape.

Eu continuo a mesma e realmente acho que minha amizade com a Pansy não interfere em nada!

•••

O clima na aula de DCAT no outro dia não era um dos melhores. A Vacona Fritz havia sido liberada da Ala Hospitalar naquela manhã, e estava furiosa com o que Luna, Pansy e eu havíamos feitos, e lançava a mim e a Pansy olhares fuziladores.

A professora Bennet explicava sobre os Inferius quando bateram na porta.

-Pode entrar. - falou ela gentilmente.

Seth Mackenzie entrou na sala timidamente e parou a porta.

-Desculpe professora. - falou ele - É que a professora McGonagall pediu que eu chamasse a Parkinson. Ela quer vê-la na sala dela agora.

Todos os olhares caíram sobre Pansy, que pareceu tensa. Provavelmente os pais dela haviam chegado.

-Pode ir, senhorita Parkinson. E leve o seu material. - falou a professora amável.

-OK. - murmurou Pansy recolhendo seus livros, tremula - Com licença. - falou, e saiu junto de Seth Mackenzie.

Ron e Harry olharam para mim.

-O que foi?- perguntei um tanto bruscamente, pelo olhar dos dois.

-Voce sabe o que foi agora?- perguntou Ron.

-Ah, bom não espalha. Mas a McGonagall tinha que avisar aos pais dela, não é?Então devem ser eles.

-Então, basicamente, a Parkinson esta ferrada?- concluiu Harry.

-Bom, é eu creio que sim. - eu sorri apreensiva.

-O que sera que a Miss Encrenca aprontou dessa vez?- perguntou Penélope Fritz em voz alta do fundo da sala.

-Provavelmente a McGonagall chamou ela, porque deve ter uma fila de caras na sala dela dizendo serem o pai do filho da Parkinson. - comentou Mila Bulstrode também em voz alta.

-Senhorita Bulstrode!- exclamou a professora Bennet escandalizada - Essa situação não é para brincadeiras!

-Ah, qual é professora, todo mundo sabe que a Pansy é uma vadia!- retorquiu Mila.

-Eu vou tirar dez pontos da Sonserina por isso. - ameaçou a professora.

-Tire até quinze se quiser, - falou a Fritz- a senhora sabe que a gente não esta mentindo!

-Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Sonserina!- exclamou a professora - Agora continuando, os Inferius não foram muito usados pelo Lorde das Trevas na ultima guerra, apenas na primeira...

-Isso me lembra uma piada!- exclamou Mila Bulstrode.

-Conta!- pediu Penélope Fritz.

-Muito bem, - começou Bulstrode- quantos Voldemorts são necessários para acender uma varinha?

-Não sei. - falou Fritz.

-Nenhum. Porque voce acha que ele era o Lorde das Trevas?

Sem comentários!

Apenas Bulstrode e Fritz riram.

-Essa foi boa!- exclamou a Fritz - Mas eu gosto da que eu fiz para a Granger!

Pronto!Estava demorando!

-Qual?- perguntou Bulstrode.

-Aquela: "Por que a Hermione não se consulta com a Treawloney? Porque sangue-ruim não tem futuro!".

As duas riram.

-Senhorita Fritz não use esses termos na minha classe. - falou a professora Bennet, perdendo a explicação pela segunda vez. Tadinha!

-Voce devia tomar cuidado ao falar de mim Fritz. - fale irritada - Afinal, nós duas sabemos a sua situação, não é mesmo?

A cor sumiu do rosto da Vacona Fritz. Adorei a sensação que aquilo produziu nela. Penélope Fritz olhou para mim em pânico!

-O que voce quer dizer com isso?- perguntou ela.

-Voce sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Fritz.- retruquei.

-Do que esta falando, senhorita Granger?- perguntou a professora Bennet curiosa.

-Acho que a Fritz pode dizer para todos nós, professora.

-Senhorita Fritz?

-Ah, não é nada professora. - murmurou a Fritz tensa - É brincadeira da Granger.

-Então chega de conversa!- se irritou a professora - Quero que façam os exercícios da pagina 125 e comentaremos na próxima aula.

A sineta tocou naquele momento, e eu sai da sala muito satisfeita comigo mesma.

-O que foi aquilo, hein?- perguntou Harry enquanto nos sentávamos ao lado da Gi, no jantar.

-Ah, nada ué!- exclamei fazendo cara de santa.

-Não vem com essa!- exclamou Harry.

-É, voce sabe alguma coisa da Fritz!- acusou Ron- Não minta!

-Eu não posso contar!- entreguei- Mas eu prometo que quando eu puder, voces serão os primeiros a saber!

-Tudo bem.- disse Ron,e sorriu para mim- Eu confio em voce.

Ok, nessas horas eu esqueço que quero mandar ele ir tomar no meio daquele lugar. Não tem como odiá-lo com aquele sorriso.

Terminei de jantar muito preocupada com Pansy. Ela ainda não tinha ainda estava conversando com os pais. Eu estava curiosa para saber o que iria acontecer, principalmente com o bebe.

-A gente esta indo para a sala comunal,- falou Harry enquanto eu parava na frente do Salão- voce vem conosco?

-Não.- falei- Eu vou esperar a Pansy.

-Tudo bem então.- falou Ron- A gente te vê la em cima.

-Ta.- concordei.

Harry e Ron saíram.

-Ei Granger!

Eu olhei em volta para ver quem tinha me chamado e, pasmem, era Penélope Fritz. Sim,a Vacona Fritz!

-O que voce quer?- perguntei bruscamente.

Penélope olhou em volta antes de continuar:

-Quero saber que ameaça foi aquela que voce fez na aula da professora Bennet.

Eu soltei uma risada pelo nariz.

-Não se faça de idiota, Fritz, por que apesar de tudo voce não é. Eu sei o seu segredo.

-S-segredo?Eu não tenho segredos!

-Ah, tem sim. Eu não sei como voce conseguiu esconder por tanto tempo do pessoal da Sonserina, suas verdadeiras origens.

-Como é que voce ficou sabendo disso?- ela parecia estar realmente com medo.

-Não interessa como eu sei, o que importa é que eu sei. Eu sei que voce, Penélope Fritz, é nascido-trouxa, assim como eu.

É eu havia encontrado o ponto fraco da vaca da Fritz.

-Não conte a ninguém, Granger. - pediu ela com certo medo na voz.

-Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por voce. - retruquei com cinismo e frieza.

Mila Bulstrode saiu do salão naquele momento, e parou na entrada, olhando para nós duas.

-Por que esta perdendo tempo com a Granger, Pe?- perguntou ela.

-Nada. - respondeu Penélope - Vamos Mila.

E saiu lançando um olhar demorado para mim.

Realmente, pensei agora eu tenho Penélope Fritz nas mãos.

Não haviam se passado nem dez minutos quando Pansy entrou no hall, não estava chorando, mas parecia muito triste.

-Pan!- exclamei vendo que ela passaria direito pelo salão e ia para as masmorras.

-Oi, Mione.- murmurou ela triste.

-Então, como foi?- perguntei ansiosa.

-Horrível. - respondeu Pansy indo ao meu encontro - Papai me disse coisas horríveis, e mamãe não me disse nada.

-Ah, Pan... Eu sinto muito. - murmurei.

-Não sinta... Ele queria que eu tirasse o bebe.

-Isso é horrível!

-Eu também acho. Então a Minerva o calou e disse que eu já era maior de idade e podia fazer o que achasse certo.

-E então?

-Eu disse que ia ter o bebe. Fiquei pensando nisso durante horas e a criança não tem culpa. Então vou arranjar um emprego e cria-la, mesmo sem a ajuda do Skandar.

-E o seu pai?

-Ele ficou furioso. Entre outras coisas ele disse que eu não valia nada. Ai a mamãe também interveio, falou que apesar de tudo ela era minha mãe e não ia me deixar na rua. Só que então o papai me impôs uma coisa.

-O que?

-Que eu só voltasse para casa depois que o bebe nascesse. Disse que a culpa era minha por estar grávida e que enquanto eu gerasse essa criança eu não colocaria os pés na casa dele. Eu só vou poder voltar depois que a criança nascer.

Eu estava completamente bege. O pai da Pansy era horrível!

-E a Minerva?

-Ela não podia fazer nada a não ser concordar, não é?Bom, eu vou ter o bebe sozinha e...

-Voce não vai ter o bebe sozinha!- corrigi indignada- Estamos juntas nessa desde o começo. Foi minha idéia que voce ficasse com o Skandar...

-Obrigado, Mione.- falou ela- Eu não sei o que eu faria sem voce.

Eu sorri.

Nunca imaginei que a situação poderia ficar pior do que já estava.

"_**Tudo o que eu quero e ser mais como eu e menos como voce."**_

_**Numb, Linkin Park.**_

**Capitulo 15**

**Um novo alguém.**

O inverno começou a cair com força no começo de novembro. As coisas andavam muito diferentes de uns tempos para cá.

1° - Penélope Fritz havia parado de encher a minha paciência e da Pansy. Acho que a nossa "conversa amigável" a fez acordar para a vida e nos deixar em paz!

2° - Luna estava realmente ajudando Pansy. Serio!Esses dias a Pansy estava passando mal e antes que eu pudesse ajuda-la, Luna já estava la. Fiquei bege!

3° - Pansy estava no quarto mês de gestação, se não me engano, e estava com todos aqueles sintomas de grávida, tipo: tonturas, enjôos e vontades esquisitas. Para voce ter idéia da situação, o prato preferido dela atualmente era torta de rins e tripa, com feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e varinha de alcaçuz. Urgh! Chega da enjôo de ver a Pansy comendo aquilo!

4° - Com exceção do Skandar, todo mundo havia começado a mudar de atitude com a Pansy. Ninguém mais a julgava, agora eles ajudavam. Com exceção também do povo da Sonserina, todos eram legais com a Pansy. E isso era muito legal!

5° - Neville parecia ter esquecido a Luna completamente a Luna. Também fiquei bege com isso!Tipo, antes ele fazia comentários ácidos sobre a Luna, agora ele nem ligava mais para ela. Ele também não estava saindo com Parvati, não estava nem ai para ela. Mas ele era uma das pessoas mais gentis com a Pansy,e quando ela pedia, ele indicava algumas plantas que ajudavam a diminuir o enjôo.

E adivinha o que não mudou nada?Olha, se voce disse que foram as coisas entre o Ron e eu, voce devia jogar na loteria amigo (a), porque tudo continuava na mesma! Que inferno!

Honestamente, eu estou cansada desse chove, mas não molha!E não é por falta que estamos nessa, porque, afinal _eu_ tenho tomado muitas atitudes. E não sei por que eu fico correndo atrás daquele ruivo tapado, sendo que ele me deu um fora!

Alias, eu nem por que não consigo esquecê-lo. Na verdade, eu até sei. É porque eu não _quero_ esquecê-lo. Ai, isso é tão complexo!

-Voce precisa conhecer outros caras. - falou Pansy quando contei isso a ela.

Nós estávamos na biblioteca estudando para a prova que o professor Flitwick passaria na próxima aula.

-Conhecer outros caras?- repeti pegando alguns livros em uma estante próxima.

-Huhum. - confirmou Pansy, que lia uma matéria sobre mães solteiras no Semanário das Bruxas.

-Mas... quem?- perguntei, segurando uns cinco ou seis livros nas mãos.

-Ah, isso a gente arranja!- exclamou Pansy.

-É serio Pansy!Eu não vou sair com qualquer um!

-Quem disse que é qualquer um?Mione, voce pode ter o garoto que quiser.- afirmou ela se levantando. Ta, essa é nova para mim!

-Voce ta pirando?

-Eu vou te mostrar...

Pansy foi até mim e jogou meus livros no chão, fazendo-os cair com um estrondo.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo ao menos de xingá-la, uns quinze garotos (sem exagero!) saídos sabe se la de onde, correram até mim, recolheram meus livros e me entregaram, sorrindo. Eu fiquei passada agora! Me senti uma veela!

-Eu não falei?- retrucou ela se sentando.

-Ai meu Deus, eu me senti a Eva Mendez agora!

-Quem é essa?- intrigou-se Pansy.

-Ah, é uma atriz.

-Ah... Mas, então, o que me diz de conhecer outra pessoa?

-Ai, eu preciso pensar Pan.

-Eu sabia que voce diria isso. Mas pensa bem, ta bom?

-Ta. Mas, o que tem de tão interessante nessa revista para voce estar deixando de estudar para a prova?- mudei de assunto.

-Ah, são depoimentos de bruxas que foram abandonadas pela família ou pelos namorados quando estavam grávidas, mas acabaram vencendo na vida. Tem até a Madame Malkin aqui!

-Madame Malkin?

-Huhum. Ela diz que como eu, foi abandonada pela família e pelo namorado, mas deu a volta por cima, teve seu filho e abriu sua seu filho mora na Espanha e sua loja é uma das mais freqüentadas do Beco Diagonal.

-Caramba!

-Para voce ver!

Nós fizemos uma pausa, na qual Pansy ficou folheando a revista e eu fiquei procurando nos livros, depoimentos de curandeiros que cuidam de pacientes com o Feitiço da Memória mal feito.

-Sabe, - disse Pansy quando terminou de folhear a revista - eu andei pensando em nomes para o bebe.

-Quais?- perguntei erguendo a cabeça do livro que lia.

-Se for menino eu pensei em Kurt.

-É um nome legal.

-É eu também acho. Ou senão Peter ou Philip.

-E se for menina?

-Se for menina eu pensei em Joanne, Scarlett ou Amber.

-Eu gostei de Amber.

-Bem, a Madame Pomfrey disse que eu devia ir na Ala Hospitalar na sexta, porque ela vai fazer uns exames para ver o sexo do bebe.

-Ai que legal!

-Ai saberemos se sera Kurt ou Amber.

Eu sorri, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Mais precisamente no Ron.

Quero dizer qual o problema em conhecer outra pessoa?Ele saiu com a vaca da Lilá, alias, ele _namorou_ a vaca da Lilá. Foi há dois anos atrás e muita coisa aconteceu depois, eu sei, mas se ele não quer ficar comigo, não há problema nenhum em sair com outra pessoa, há?

O problema é que eu tenho um pouco de medo de quem a Pansy vai me apresentar. Quero dizer, eu adoro a Pan e tudo mais, mas estaria ganhando diploma de tapada se saísse por ai falando que os caras que ela saiu são uns amores, românticos e fofos. O Malfoy, pro exemplo, a trocou pela Penélope, que na época era amiga da Pansy, e depois trocou a Fritz pela Luna. Isso sem mencionar o puto do Skandar que largou ela grávida!

O que eu estou tentando dizer é que não quero ninguém assim para mim! Eu quero o Ron, mas já que ele não me quer por que "eu não sou mais eu mesma!", eu tenho todo o direito de sair com quem eu quiser, não é?

Ai, acho que vou pedir um conselho para a Gi.

•••

E foi o que eu fiz, aproveitei que naquela noite o Harry e o Ron estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo, e fui falar com ela.

-Gi, eu preciso de um conselho. - falei me sentando em uma poltrona a seu lado.

-_Voce_ precisa de um conselho?- admirou-se ela.

-É... Bem, é que eu não sei o que fazer. - comecei. Gina me olhou assustada.

-OMG!O que aconteceu?

-É que eu andei pensando, e como o seu irmão não quer nada comigo, sei la, eu tenho que esquecer ele!

-Voce _tem_ que esquecer ele, ou voce _quer_ esquecer ele?

-O que voce quer dizer?

-Que essa vontade partiu, sei lá, do seu coração ou é só porque o Ron é um lesado que não sabe fazer nada direito?

Eu não respondi de imediato.

-Gi, ele me deu um fora!- retruquei por fim.

-O que ele te disse?

-Que não queria "apressar as coisas".

-Isso não foi bem um fora por assim dizer.

-Mas eu não o entendo!

-Nem eu!- exclamou ela - O Ron é doido!Mas o Harry acha que ele esta assustado com essa "nova Hermione".

-Nova Hermione?- era para rir?

-É, a "nova Hermione"!- confirmou a Gi - Não é uma critica, mas agora voce é irônica, encrenqueira e amiga de sonserinos.

-Tem certeza de que não é uma critica?- retruquei.

Gina riu.

-A questão não é essa!- retrucou - E, eu acho que voce deve fazer o que acha certo.

-Mas eu não sei o que é certo!- choraminguei.

-Bom, eu vou te falar o que eu acho: não se prenda ao Ron por medo de perdê-lo. Voce é livre, desimpedida e tem metade dos garotos da escola aos seus pés!(Até ela? Cassilds!) E além do mais, o Ron não pediu conselhos para ninguém quando começou a sair com a Lilá.

-É mesmo... Obrigado Gi!

-Voce sabe que sempre que precisar pode colar na grade!

-É eu sei. - confirmei.

•••

Passei o resto da semana pensando no assunto, e até comecei a prestar atenção nos garotos da escola. E tinha cada um que meu Merlin, dava para babar. OMG! Dava para babar... mas não se julga um livro pela capa e eu não sei como eles são de verdade.

Mas, se eu continuar a agir desse jeito, ai que eu não vou saber,não é? Eu amo o Ron, mas não posso esperar por ele a vida inteira!

Era hora de _me_ dar uma chance.

Eu ia contar isso a Pansy depois do jantar, antes de ela me interromper toda animada:

-A Madame Pomfrey descobriu o sexo do bebe!- guinchou ela toda feliz - É uma menina! É a Amber, minha Amber!

-AAAAH!- guinchei dando pulinhos junto de Pansy que segurava a barriga enquanto pulava - Isso é mara!

-Ai caramba!- ofegou ela - Nem acredito que eu poderia ficar tão feliz com tudo isso... Eu vou ter uma filinha, Mione, a Amber!

Pansy se sentou na escada acariciando a barriga levemente.

-Eu não devia dizer isso, - murmurou ela, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado - mas eu gostaria que o Skandar estivesse do meu lado para saber disso. Eu não o amo, mas ele é o pai dela. É o pai da Amber.

Lancei a Pansy um olhar de compreensão e resolvi mudar de assunto:

-Sabe, eu pensei muito no que voce falou. - comecei.

-No que?- perguntou Pansy sem entender.

-Voce sabe, sobre conhecer novos caras...

-Ahh!- Pansy finalmente entendeu - É mesmo!E ai?

-Eu aceito.

Pansy sorriu.

-Voce tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que voce quer?- perguntou ela.

-Eu não posso esperar pelo Ron a vida inteira. - afirmei.

-Bom, eu sei que voce sabe o que faz. - sorri Pansy - E hoje, na Ala Hospitalar, tinha um garoto muito fofo...

-La vem!- exclamei.

-O nome dele é Tyler Losso, ele esta no sexto ano e é da Corvinal. Ah, é uma gracinha!

-Pansy!- exclamei chokita.

-O que?Voce e ele tem muito em comum!Ele é mestiço e gosta de rock.

-Pansy, voce não existe.- falei, bege. Como ela é rápida no gatilho!

-Quer que eu te mostre quem é?

-Ah... Agora?

-Por que não?

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Acho que ele ainda esta jantando. - comentou Pansy, nós descemos as escadas e voltamos para o Salão.

-Vamos até a mesa da Corvinal, a gente inventa que vai falar alguma coisa com a Luna e eu te mostro ele. - falou Pansy decidida.

-Voce quem manda!- brinquei.

Luna estava sentada no começo da mesa, comendo seu pudim tranquilamente.

-Oi, Lu!- exclamei sorrindo.

-Oi Mione!- exclamou Luna levantando a cabeça e tirando a concentração de seu pudim - Oi Pansy!

-Oi Luna. - respondeu Pansy olhando pela mesa da Corvinal.

-Hum... E ai?- perguntou Luna, já que estávamos meio sem assunto.

-Ah, eu vim te contar o sexo do bebe. - falou Pansy agora olhando as comidas da mesa - Aquele bolo ali é de que?- acrescentou, apontando para um prato cheio de pedaços de bolo.

-Ah, é bolo de cenoura com recheio de caramelo e chocolate. - falou Luna.

-Ai, me da um pedaço?

-Tyler, me passa esse prato de bolos, por favor.

Um garoto lindo, de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, músculos por baixo do uniforme e um rostinho lindo passou o prato de bolos para Luna.

-Ei!- exclamou Pansy - Voce não estava na Ala Hospitalar hoje?

-Ah!- exclamou Tyler surpreso - É... Eu estava. Pansy, não é?

-Huhum. Essa é a minha amiga, Hermione.

-Prazer. - exclamou ele estendendo a mão para mim. Eu a segurei e ele beijou minha mão. Surtei!- Sou Tyler Losso.

-Hermione Granger. - disse eu encabulada.

-Eu sei. - sorriu ele - É que depois de toda aquela história com Voce-Sabe-Quem, fica difícil não conhecer voce, o Potter e o Weasley. Alem do mais, todo mundo sabe que voce é a garota mais inteligente da escola.

Corei. Como ele é fofo!

-Bobagem. –retruquei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu. E tinha um sorriso L-I-N-D-O! Estou surtando cassilds!

-Bom,- falou Pansy que depois de uma dentada particularmente grande em seu pedaço de bolo, engoliu tudo em um ataque de Ron- A gente já vai indo. Me da mais um pedaço, Luna?

Luna pegou o prato e o ergue na direção de Pansy. Ela pegou mais uns quatro pedaços.

-Grávidas. - sorriu ela ao ver a cara de Tyler - Bom, vamos Mione. Tchau Lu, tchau Tyler. Obrigado pelo bolo!

-Disponha!- exclamou Luna.

-Tchau Lu, tchau Tyler. A gente se vê!- exclamei.

-Tchau Hermione. - sorriu Tyler.

Eu acompanhei Pansy para fora do Salão sorrindo, e tive a impressão de que Ron me fitava de cara feia.

-E ai o que achou?- perguntou Pansy depois de comer todos os pedaços de bolo e se sentando no canto da escada em que estávamos.

-Merlin me abana!- exclamei - Ele não é um pedaço de mau caminho, ele é o caminho inteiro!

Pansy riu.

-Falei para voce que ele é uma gracinha. - sorriu ela.

-Gracinha é apelido!E ainda por cima ele é educado!

-É eu vi o jeito que ele te cumprimentou. - Pansy fez cara de malicia.

-Ai ele é muito fofo!

-Então vai valer a pena esquecer o Weasley com ele?

-Eu acho que sim. Eu espero que sim.

•••

Faltavam pouco mais de duas semanas para o Natal e o professor Flitwick havia deixado na sala comunal de cada casa a lista para os alunos que iam ficar na escola assinarem.

O Ron e a Gi iam para a Toca, afinal era o primeiro Natal depois da guerra e eles queriam ficar com a família. Harry ia também, não queria ficar na escola e nem passar o Natal sozinho no Largo Grimmauld sozinho, então ia também. Ron me convidou também,mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

Era estranha toda aquela liberdade. Quero dizer, eu não tinha motivos para ir para casa, não teria ninguém la. E não tinha motivos para ficar na escola. Isso me assustava um pouco, essa história de não "ter um rumo obrigatório". Só provava que eu estava sozinha.

Mas, sei la, não estou a fim de ir para a Toca e também não estou a fim de ficar na escola, mas também não quero passar a Natal sozinha... Mas estava querendo passar o Natal em casa, então pensei em chamar a Pansy.

Parece loucura, eu sei afinal ela é da Sonserina, mas em todos esses meses ela tem provado ser uma boa amiga, então por que não?

Mas antes de convidá-la, resolvi pedir a opinião do Harry primeiro.

-Ah, isso é meio loucura. - disse ele, quando lhe contei o que pensava.

-Por quê?- retruquei.

Harry havia acabado de voltar do ultimo treino de quadribol do período e se esquentava na frente da lareira na sala comunal, ainda de uniforme. E eu estava sentada em uma poltrona a seu lado. Ron e Gina haviam subido para tomar banho, não sei o motivo, mas Ron andava muito mal-humorado de uns tempos para cá.

-Porque ela é da Sonserina e esta grávida. - afirmou Harry - E se ela passar mal na sua casa?

-Eu a levo no ST. Mungus!- exclamei.

-Eu ainda acho que voce devia ir para a Toca.

-Para aturar o mal-humor do Ron?Obrigado, eu prefiro passar essa.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-Oi gente!- exclamou Neville sentando-se na outra poltrona ao lado do Harry.

-Oi Nev. - falamos eu e o Harry em coro.

-Mione, como estão a Pansy e o bebe?- perguntou Neville.

-Estão bem. - respondei surpresa com a pergunta do Nev - Ela te contou o sexo do bebe?

-Sim. É uma menina certo?

-Huhum.

-Ei Neville, o que voce vai fazer no Natal?- perguntou Harry de repente.

-Vou visitar meus pais. Por quê?

-Porque eu já sei o que voce pode fazer Mione. A gente podia se reunir, eu voce, a Mione, o Ron, a Gi, o Simas, o Dino e se voce quiser levar a Pansy, Mione. - senti que o Harry falou aquilo a contragosto.

-Eu gostei!- exclamei – Podia ser la em casa, na véspera de Natal, o que acham?

-Acho que a vovó não se importaria. - falou Neville.

-A senhora Weasley também não. - concordou Harry.

-Eu vou falar com a Pansy. - afirmei.

Harry ficou quieto. Se não queria ela la, por que sugeriu então?

-Legal!- apoiou Neville.

-Bem, então a gente decide tudo no Expresso de Hogwarts amanhã. - avisei - Eu vou falar com a Pansy.

-Ta bom. - concordou Neville.

-A gente se vê mais tarde. - falei e sai pelo buraco do retrato.

Adorei essa idéia do Harry, vai ser bem legal todo mundo junto no Natal. - Rimou!He he!

Passei pelo hall de castelo e parei na entrada das masmorras. Não sabia onde ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina. Harry sabia, eu ouvi ele dizendo quando Greyback nos atacou, mas estava tão nervosa que nem prestei atenção...

Resolvi ir para as masmorras do mesmo jeito, talvez eu achasse um sonserino simpático - nem em sonho!- e ele chame a Pansy para mim!

-Granger?- me chamou uma voz fria, em tom surpreso.

Virei-me para ver quem era, e pasmem, era o Malfoy, a cocota loira em pessoa. O _Malfoy_ estava falando comigo.

-Malfoy. - disse eu sem emoção.

-O que esta fazendo por aqui?- perguntou ele, _gentil_. Draco Malfoy esta sendo gentil! Gentil com uma _sangue-ruim_!O mundo esta acabando e ninguém me avisou?

-Procurando a Pansy. - falei. Era melhor ser honesta já que ele esta sendo gentil. Eu acho que ele esta doente, viu?- Eu não sei onde fica a sala comunal de voces, então poderia chamá-la para mim?

Malfoy parecia estar tão chokito quanto eu com esse momento "gentileza", mas apenas disse:

-Tudo bem. Espere aqui que vou chamá-la.

-Obrigado.

-Ah, - disse Malfoy antes de sair- legal isso o que voce e a Lu estão fazendo pela Pansy. Voces estão sendo amigas de verdade dela.

Malfoy _sorriu_ para mim e saiu.

É o mundo acabou e eu não estou sabendo.

O Malfoy mudou muito a Lu, mas ela também deve ter feito uma senhora lavagem cerebral nele!Ele foi gentil comigo!

Uns cinco minutos depois, Pansy apareceu tão chokita quanto eu.

-O _Draco_ falou que voce estava me procurando. - murmurou ela.

-É. Bem eu vim te procurar e como não sei onde é a sua sala comunal fiquei meio perdida, então encontrei o Malfoy e ele foi gentil comigo, então pedi para chamá-la.

-Sera que ele esta bem?

-Não sei. Isso deve ter sido influencia da Lu.

-É. Mas, o que voce quer falar comigo?

-Ah, bom, voce vai para algum lugar no Natal?

-Não.

-Então, eu, o Harry e o Nev estamos organizando uma festa de Natal la em casa, quer ir? Voce pode ficar la em casa o feriado todo.

-Ah... Tem certeza de que não vai dar problema?

-Não. E eu posso te ajudar a tricotar alguma coisa para a Amber.

-Voce tricota?

-Mais ou menos, eu tricotava gorros para os elfos domésticos no quinto ano, eles não ficavam muito bons, mas nada que uma magia não resolva!E ai, o que me diz?

-Tudo bem, então. Parece que vai ser divertido.

-É mesmo.- concorde. Estava feliz pro não ter que ficar sozinha no Natal.

"_**Não posso suportar o medo de estar perdida sem voce."**_

_**The Only One, Evanescence.**_

**Parte 3**

**Novos caminhos.**

"_E se não é real, voce não pode segurar com suas mãos,_

_Não pode sentir em seu coração,_

_E eu não vou acreditar._

_Mas se é real voce pode ver com seus olhos,_

_Ate mesmo no escuro,_

_E é onde eu quero estar."_

_Brick by Boring Brick, Paramore._

**Capitulo 16**

**Os vizinhos.**

Eu estava muito contente. Pansy ia passar o feriado la em casa e nós faríamos uma festa de Natal!Eu nunca tinha organizado uma festa de Natal, então ia ser bem legal organizar tudo, a comida, a bebida, a casa... Eu estava muito empolgada!

Pansy também estava animada, mas com a perspectiva de passar duas semanas em uma casa tipicamente trouxa. Ela achava os trouxas engraçados e até meio malucos. Eu disse a ela que iria experimentar refrigerante e que a Gi havia adorado, ela achou que eu estava louca e perguntou o que eu havia fumado.

Na segunda-feira da semana de Natal, nós pegamos o Expresso de Hogwarts de volta a Londres. Nossa cabine estava cheia e barulhenta. Eu, Pansy, Gina, Harry, Ron, Simas, Dino e Neville discutíamos a hora da festa e o que cada um levaria.

Acabamos decidindo que a festa começaria às sete da noite - sem hora para terminar!- e Harry e Neville levariam as bebidas (cerveja amanteigada, hidromel, Whisky de Fogo e suco de abóbora só para dizer que não teria apenas bebida alcoólica!). Ron e Gina levariam alguma torta, ou de chocolate ou de caramelo ou uma de cada. Simas fez questão de levar a rabanada. Dino ia pedir para sua mãe fazer uma torta de atum com palmito que ele jurava ser maravilhosa. Eu e Pansy tentaríamos fazer o peru, e as outras coisas de Natal, e tomaríamos conta da organização da casa.

Chegamos a King Cross muito animados e nos separamos na entrada da estação.

-Voce quer ir de Noitebus?- perguntei a Pansy depois que todos foram embora e nós ficamos na rua movimentada com nossos maloes e Bichento.

-Não. - respondeu Pansy - É que eu ando enjoando muito fácil, e é capaz de eu colocar o bebe para fora se formos de Noitebus. Como os trouxas vão para casa?

-Ah, de varias maneiras: de carro, de ônibus, de moto, de táxi, ou andando.

-Vamos andando para sua casa então?

-Não. Vou despachar os maloes e o Bichento e depois aparatamos até la.

-Tudo bem então. - concordou Pansy.

-Primeiro temos que achar uma rua vazia para fazer isso.

-Se não me engano, tem um bairro residencial atrás da King Cross. Nós podíamos aparatar lá.

-Vamos até la então. - concordei.

Fomos até o bairro residencial que Pansy mencionou, era calmo e vazio, principalmente para o primeiro dia de feriado, e no final de cada rua, era possível ver os trens, antes de eles fazerem a curva para seus destinos.

Primeiro despachei Bichento e os maloes e então aparatamos.

Pansy olhou curiosa para todos os lados da minha rua quando chegamos a casa.

-Nossa!- exclamou ela - Essa é realmente uma rua de trouxas!

-Bem-vinda!- exclamei rindo.

-Obrigado. - sorriu Pansy olhando assombrada para tudo.

-Olha, só não repara que como eu estou a seis meses fora de casa, tudo esta cheio de pó e sujeira.

-Sem problemas.

Eu abri o portão e nós entramos no quintal, os maloes e o cesto do Bichento estavam la. Nós os pegamos e entramos em casa.

Soltei um espirro quase instantâneo quando abri a porta. A casa estava com algumas belas camadas de pó e havia teias de aranhas em todos os cantos. Reprimi uma risada lembrando de como Ron tem medo de aranhas.

Ao meu lado, Pansy espirrou.

-Desculpe. – pediu ela.

-Sem problemas. Te falei que a casa ia estar cheia de pó. Vou te mostrar o seu quarto e limpar isso aqui.

-Eu te ajudo!

-Pirou?

-Por quê?Qual o problema em te ajudar?

-Primeiro: Seria uma grosseria de minha parte te deixar arrumar a casa, voce é visita. Segundo: Voce esta grávida. Terceiro: Eu faço isso rapidinho. Estamos entendidas?

Pansy olhou para mim um pouco assustada.

-Ah... Ta bom então. Depois dessa é melhor eu ir nadar com a lula-gigante!

Eu ri.

-Bom, vamos la que eu vou te mostrar o seu quarto, ok?

-OK. - concordou Pansy.

Fomos até o primeiro andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos – o segundo era o sótão!-, lancei um olhar rápido para o antigo quarto dos meus pais, agora apenas com uma cama e um armário vazio, e fomos direto para o ultimo quarto do corredor, o quarto de hospedes.

Estava tão cheio de pó quanto os outros cômodos da casa, e eu tive que jogar um "limpar" para ele ficar apresentável.

-Bom esse é o seu quarto. - disse eu a Pansy.

Gostava muito daquele quarto. Ajudei mamãe a decorá-lo quando nos mudamos para aquela casa. Havia uma cama de casal, uma TV de 20 polegadas, um telefone e um radio no quarto. Tudo bem que a vista da janela era a piscina vazia do vizinho, mas digamos que no verão valia muito a pena ver Josh, o filho do vizinho se divertindo na piscina. Ai, ai...

-É bonito aqui. - comentou Pansy indo olhar na janela. - Beeem bonito!- acrescentou - Quem é aquele?

Fui até a janela ver de quem Pansy falava.

-Ah, esse é Josh Carter. - respondi.

Josh devia ter uns vinte anos e era uma delicia. Tinha músculos definidos, olhos fortemente azuis, cabelos pretos encaracolados e usava um moletom da Oxford e um jeans.

-Voce o conhece?- chokitou Pansy.

-Não muito. - respondi enquanto observávamos Josh pegar lenha no quintal. - Quero dizer os Carter sempre convidavam mamãe e papai para jantar e acho que Josh estava junto, mas como eu estava em Hogwarts, não podia ir.

-Que pena. - suspirou Pansy.- Mas voce fala com ele?

-Só "oi" e "tchau".

-Ah... e quem é aquele ali?- tornou a perguntar.

Outro garoto havia entrado no quintal dos Carter e estava ajudando Josh a pegar lenha. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e lisos, caindo perfeitamente em uma franja linda, não era tão musculoso e alto como Josh, mas era muito bonito e havia chamado muito minha atenção.

-Esse eu não conheço. - falei - Mas realmente é uma perdição!Mas, vai babando ai que eu vou limpar a casa.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Pansy.

Sai do quarto e voltei ao hall. Antes de começar a faxina eu soltei o Bichento e coloquei água e comida para ele. Depois levei meu malão para o quarto.

Já dá para imaginar que meu quarto estava cheio de pó né?Limpei-o rapidinho, depois esvazie meu malão para arrumá-lo e guardar tudo de novo, já que também estava uma bagunça.

Estava terminando de dobrar minhas roupas quando Pansy bateu na porta:

-Pode entrar. - disse eu.

Pansy abriu a porta e entrou, deixando-a aberta.

-É, Mione eu andei pensando, e vou escrever ao papai e a mamãe avisando a eles que estou aqui. - disse ela.

-É uma boa idéia. - respondi.

-É, eu vou até o Beco Diagonal para enviá-la, ok?

-OK, mas voce sabe andar de ônibus?

-Não. Mas eu sempre ando com um pouco de Pó de Flu comigo. Tudo bem em usar a sua lareira?

-Claro, sem problemas. Ah, Pan, eu vou terminar a faxina na casa e depois vou comprar as coisas para a festa. Quer ir comigo?

-Huhum. Ai voce me mostra o seu bairro.

-Tudo bem.

-Ah, voce não me contou que a vista do seu banheiro e a janela do quarto do seu vizinho Josh!- exclamou Pansy em tom de brincadeira.

-É mesmo!- exclamei - É que faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui que tinha esquecido. Foi mal!

-Sem problemas. Eu já vou indo Mione. Te vejo mais tarde!- exclamou Pansy animada.

-Tchau!

Pansy fechou a porta e saiu toda animada.

Terminei de arrumar meu malão, troquei de roupa – um short e uma camiseta básicos!- e parti para a faxina. A casa não estava tão lastimável quanto da ultima vez, mas estava bem suja, mas nada que uma magiazinha básica não resolvesse!

Peguei minha varinha e comecei a limpar tudo. Em meia-hora eu havia limpado o quarto dos meus pais, a sala, o corredor e terminava de lavar os pratos na cozinha quando Pansy chegou.

-Oi Mione!- exclamou ela entrando na cozinha. Reparei que ela trazia algumas sacolas consigo.

-Oi Pan. - respondi guardando os pratos no armário com um aceno de varinha - O que é tudo isso?- exclamei olhando para as sacolas em cima da mesa.

-Ah, coisas para a Amber, alguns presentes de Natal e algumas penas e pergaminhos. - contou ela.

-Ah... O que voce comprou para Amber?

-Roupas, uma boneca, essas coisas de bebe sabe?Ah, e eu passei na Gemialidades Weasley para ver os artigos infantis e o Ronald te mandou um beijo.

-Ah... Ele falou mais alguma coisa?

-Não. Só disse que a mãe dele aceitou de boa a festa e que vai fazer a torta, alem de mandar o seu beijo.

Eu sorri. Tudo bem, não tem como negar, não tem como não ficar animada com isso.

Pansy começou a cavoucar em sua bolsa e então tirou algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa.

-Toma. - falou ela me estendendo o dinheiro.

-O que é isso?- perguntei confusa.

-Libras, não?

-Para que?

-É o dinheiro do teste.

-Eu não posso aceitar...

-Pode sim!

-Não posso!

-Não!

-Pega logo esse dinheiro ou eu soco a sua cara!

Pansy foi até mim irritada e colocou o dinheiro na minha mão.

-Aceita!- mandou ela.

-Tudo bem então. - falei assustada.

-Ótimo!- exclamou ela rindo, só não sei se era da minha cara de espanto ou da situação.

-Mas, e ai, mandou a carta para os seus pais?- perguntei voltando a guardar os pratos.

-Mandei. Acho que eles vão ficar loucos quando lerem, mas não foi idéia deles que eu ficasse longe de casa até a Amber nascer?Bom, eu sinto muito por eles.

-Voce tem razão. Mas eu já estou terminando aqui, voce vai ao mercado comigo daqui a pouco?

-Vou sim, mas o que voce tem que fazer agora?

-Só tenho que lavar os pratos e tirar o pó.

-Então deixa que eu faço isso.- eu fiz menção de retrucar mas Pansy disse:- Relaxa, Mione, eu não vou morrer por isso!

Eu olhei para Pansy, ela tinha uma expressão determinada.

-Ai, tudo bem vai!Enquanto isso eu vou tomar um banho para ir até la, ok?

-OK!- exclamou Pansy tirando a varinha do bolso e começando a lavar os pratos.

Fui tomar banho, e como estava muito frio, foi um banho bem rapidinho. Quando estava saindo da banheira, olhei para a janela e vi que o garoto loiro estava na janela de Josh. Não pude deixar de me perguntar: quem é ele?

Um pouco depois de uma hora, Pansy e eu saímos para ir ao mercado. Era urgente que fossemos, a dispensa estava tão vazia que dava até dó!

Pansy usava uma bata cor de rosa que destacava sua barriga, uma jaqueta e seu trench-coat por cima, alem de jeans skinny e all - star.

Eu usava uma skinny azul, uma blusinha branca, um suéter vermelho, um sobretudo preto e gorro e luvas também vermelhas.

Saímos de casa e passamos em frente à casa dos Carter a caminho do mercado.

-Ai, bem que a gente podia ver o tal Josh de novo, né?- comentou Pansy animada.

-Sossega dona Pansy!- exclamei rindo.

-Ai, é que eu quero babar por aquela delicia!- exclamou Pansy - Qual é o problema?

-Problema nenhum!- retruquei - Honestamente, eu quero ver aquele loirinho... OMG!

Pansy riu.

Chegamos ao mercado e fomos direto ao corredor de frios e congelados. Pansy parecia ter saído de outro mundo: olhava curiosa para tudo, e até me lembrou um pouco o senhor Weasley quando se deparava com alguma coisa trouxa.

-O que é isso?- perguntou ela pegando um pedaço de pizza congelada para microondas.

-Pizza.- respondi.

Pansy olhou para a fatia por alguns segundos.

-Legal!- exclamou ela.

Eu ri da cara que ela havia feito.

-Qual é a graça?

-É que voce me lembra a Luna quando ela fala dos zonzóbulos.

Pansy fez uma careta.

-Não tem graça, ta?A culpa não é minha se esses trouxas são amalucados!

-Tudo bem. Mas agora nós temos que comprar o peru.

-Ah... Qual voce vai comprar?

-Não sei. Eu gosto do Chester e voce?

-Eu não sei. Papai sempre mata um coelho para a ceia.

-Ai que horror!Por que matar um coelho?

-Acho que é tradição de família. Mas eu não gosto muito, só de lembrar da nojo.

-2 votos!- concordei.

Aproximamos-nos do canto dos perus de Natal.

-Qual deles voce prefere: O Chester ou a Sadia?

-Tanto faz!- exclamou Pansy - É tudo igual, não?

-Ah, então vou levar o Chester.- falei pegando um deles.

-Ai Merlin!- exclamou Pansy em voz baixa de repente.

-O que foi?- perguntei assustada.

-Olha quem esta ali: Josh Carter e o amigo gostosinho dele!

-Onde?

-Ali!

Pansy apontou discretamente para o canto de comida para microondas, onde Josh e seu amigo gostosinho estavam escolhendo alguma lasanha.

-Vamos passar por ele como quem não quer nada, ok?- murmurei para ela.

Pansy confirmou com a cabeça ansiosa.

Nós saímos da parte do peru, e fomos caminhando como quem não quer nada, sabe?, olhando para as outras sessões nos freezer, até que paramos quase do lado deles, olhando as lasanhas. E eu me virei para Pansy:

-O que voce prefere: pizza ou lasanha?

-Pizza. - respondeu Pansy, apesar de eu perceber que ela estava boiando.

Peguei duas pizzas no freezer sem realmente reparar nos sabores, acho que eram de quatro queijos... e naquele momento, para um ataque do coração duplo, os dois –Josh e o loirinho- olharam para nós duas.

-Oi, Hermione!- exclamou Josh para minha surpresa.

-Oi Josh!- exclamei um pouco chokita.

-Quanto tempo!- exclamou ele - E ai, por onde tem andado?

-Estudando. - respondi completamente bege - E voce?

-Também. Ah, esse é Chad Walter, esta passando o feriado la em casa.

O loirinho gato sorriu para mim, eu sorri de volta. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo!

-Oi. - disse ele.

-Oi. - respondi por baixo do fôlego - Ah, essa é Pansy Parkinson. Esta passando o feriado la em casa.

-Oi Pansy!- exclamou Josh olhando para ela, seu olhar parou em sua barriga - Puxa v-voce, v-voce esta grávida?

Pansy corou.

Sabe, acho que o mundo vai acabar logo, porque pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vi a Pan corar!

-É sim. - respondeu ela sem graça.

-Legal!- exclamou Josh - De quantos meses?

-Cinco.

-Já sabe o sexo?- perguntou Chad.

-Menina. - sorriu Pansy.

-E o nome?

-Amber. - respondeu Pansy.

-É um nome legal!- comentou Chad.

-Também acho. - opinei.

Chad sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

-Bom, nós precisamos ir. - falou Josh por fim - A gente se vê!

-A gente se vê. - sorriu Pansy.

-Tchau Hermione. - disse Chad.

-Até mais Chad!

Os dois garotos saíram sorrindo meigamente. Pansy e eu nos entreolhamos.

-OMG!- murmurou ela.

-OMG 2 votos!- foi o que consegui dizer.

Depois desse momento glorioso, nós terminamos nossas compras para a festa de Natal.

•••

No outro dia, fui até o Beco Diagonal fazer as compras de Natal.

Para Ron comprei um kit do Chudley Cannons com o uniforme do time e uma foto autografada. O legal é que o vendedor colocou o nome do Ron nas costas das vestes.

Para a Pansy eu comprei um álbum de fotos enfeitiçado, em que assim que ela dissesse o nome da filha dela, ele apareceria instantaneamente na capa do álbum.

Para o Harry eu comprei um kit novo de manutenção de vassouras, já que andei o sondando e vi que o dele já estava indo para o saco. Para a Gi eu comprei uma t-shirt em uma loja trouxa que dizia: "Figurinha repetida não completa álbum. Então deixa que eu compro outro álbum!". Achei a cara dela!

Para o Nev eu comprei um livro meio doido de Herbologia que eu espero que ele não tenha, porque se ele já tiver, ele morre!Para o Dino eu comprei um CD do System Of A Down, e para o Simas um CD do Limp Bizikt.

Enfim, o Natal seria mara!

"_**Essas são as nossas vidas no feriado!"**_

_**Holiday, Green Day.**_

**Capitulo 17**

**Um presente indesejado.**

Na manhã de Natal, eu acordei com a Pansy gritando como uma louca:

-MIONE!CORRE AQUI!RAPIDO SUA DOENTE!

Pulei da cama e sai correndo até o banheiro, que era de onde vinham os gritos da Pansy.

-O que foi?- perguntei assustada batendo na porta do banheiro.

Pansy abriu a porta, ainda de pijamas de flanela, branco com bolinhas pretas.

-Vem ver o mau caminho inteiro!- exclamou ela e me puxou para o banheiro.

Pansy subiu na banheira para olhar para a janela e ficou se segurando para não cair.

-O que voce esta fazendo?- perguntei assustada agora com essa atitude louca da Pansy.

-Vem ver!É o Josh, _só de cueca_!

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Eu corri até a banheira para me apoiar e olhar pela janela, a banheira estava escorregadia e estava difícil me segurar, mas honestamente valeu a pena, porque Josh Carter estava na frente da janela, apenas de cueca, aquelas no estilo shortinho, e parecia absorto em seus pensamentos.

Só uma duvidazinha: Como é que se respira mesmo?

Cassilds, como ele era lindo!Um deus grego em forma humana!Ele tinha aquela barriga de tanquinho e parecia com aqueles modelos da Calvin Klein!OMG!Que perdição!

-Agora só falta o Chad!- exclamei animada.

Para que eu fui abrir minha boca, hein?

Naquele momento, Chad apareceu completamente nu (quase cai para trás!).

Ele chegou lentamente por trás de Josh e o abraçou pela cintura. Então Josh se virou sorrindo e os dois se beijaram.

Como assim?

Pansy começou a escorregar e soltou um grito, antes que eu pudesse ajuda-la e me puxou com ela.

Caímos com um estrondo doloroso na banheira e começamos a chorar.

Sem brincadeira, chorávamos como duas crianças. Mas convenhas, quer desgosto maior do que esse: ver duas delicias como eles, e quando voce acha que vai rolar alguma coisa, os dois se beijam!

Que desgosto!

-Isso não é justo!- exclamou Pansy secando as lagrimas.

-Não mesmo!- concordei secando também as minhas.

-Cara eu não acredito!- exclamou ela.

-Nem eu!- concordei - Nunca poderia imaginar que o Chad, aquela coisa linda, é gay!Isso é golpe baixo!

-Golpe baixo?É assassinato!A gente aqui, louca para dar uns pegas em alguém e o Chad e o Josh la na maior diversão!

-Pansy!

-To mentindo por acaso?Vai dizer que voce não estava louca para dar uns pegas no Chad?

-Ta, queria. Mas o jeito vai ser esperar a volta as aulas e tentar pegar o Tyler.

-É ao menos voce ainda tem o Tyler.

-Voce tem o Nev. - retruquei.

Pansy me olhou indignada.

-O Nev é só meu amigo, ta?

-Aham, sei.

-É verdade!Ele tem me ajudado muito, mas é _só _isso!

-Ta bom!- exclamei rindo, enquanto me levantava da banheira e saia. Só quando já estava na porta do banheiro que reparei que Pansy ainda não havia se levantado.

-Então, - começou ela- tem como voce me ajudar?É que fica difícil me mover com esse barrigão...

-Ah, desculpa!- exclamei e fui ajudá-la.

Pansy segurou em minha mão para que eu pudesse ajudá-la. Quando já estava de pé na banheira, soltou um grito de surpresa e levou as mãos à barriga.

-Ela ta se mexendo!- guinchou ela radiante - A Amber esta se mexendo!

Soltei um gritinho de felicidade.

As lagrimas voltaram a cair do rosto de Pansy, só que agora, lagrimas de felicidade.

-Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Pansy- Olha Mione.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a barriga da Pansy e também não pude conter as lagrimas. Fiquei impressionada com aquilo.

O bebe foi se acalmando e as lagrimas caiam fluentemente dos nossos rostos.

-Esse foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei na vida!- exclamou Pansy.

Eu sorri, nem me importando com Chad Walters e Josh Carter.

Sequei minhas lagrimas e voltei para o quarto, enquanto Pansy voltava para o dela.

Havia perdido o sono completamente e achei melhor abrir meus presentes. As corujas com eles haviam chegado por volta da meia-noite e eu aproveitei para enviar os presentes que havia comprado.

Comecei pelo do Ron - obviamente, he he!

Ele havia me mandado o Narzóbulo de volta!Fiquei tão feliz quando o vi, por que mesmo depois de toda aquela confusão ter sido resolvida, ele não havia me devolvido o coelho.

Quando tirei o Narzóbulo da caixa, um envelope caiu no chão. Olhei assustada para o envelope, afinal fiquei traumatizada, né?

Abri o bilhete com medo, mas reconheci a letra do Ron na hora e fiquei mais calma. O bilhete dizia assim:

"_Achei melhor devolver o Narzóbulo para voce. Acho que ele estava com saudades! XD_

_Te adoro,_

_Ron."_

Ai que fofo!

Desse jeito fica difícil esquece-lo, cassilds!

Bom, coloquei o Narzóbulo em cima da cama e abri o presente do Harry.

Era uma edição especial de Hogwarts:Uma História, com entrevistas com o professor Dumbledore, a professora McGonagall, a professora Sprout, o professor Flitwick e o professor Slugue. Fiquei muito contente com o presente.

A Gi havia me dado um kit com brincos, anel e pulseira que combinavam com o colar que ganhei de aniversario.

Pansy havia me dado uma caixa enorme de chocolates em formato de flor, e um cartão que dizia:

"_Não tenho palavras para agradecer o que voce tem feito por mim._

_Voce é uma grande amiga!_

_Beijos,_

_Pansy."_

Ai amei!

O Dino havia me dado um CD da Lady Gaga e o Simas um do Linkin Park!

Neville havia me mandado uma espécie de planta lilás do tamanho de um pássaro,e quando fazia carinho nela, ela dizia coisas do tipo "adoro voce!" ou "voce é demais!". Muito fofa!

A doida da Luna havia me mandado um fósseo de um inseto verde com anteninhas laranja. Junto vinha um bilhete dizendo:

"_Te falei que eles existiam!_

_Feliz Natal,_

_Luna."_

O que sera isso?Um zonzóbulo?

A senhora Weasley havia me mandado uma caixa com seus bolos caseiros divinos – que eu ia devorar no café!-, e um suéter Weasley preto com as inicias "Hr" (Hermione) em dourado.

E Jorge havia me mandado uma caixa com um Kit Mata-Aula, Orelhas Extensíveis e Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru, além de um cartão dizendo que eu precisaria daquilo. Ok então!Não discutiremos!

Juntei todos os papéis de presente para jogá-los fora, quando duas corujas bateram na minha janela. Eu abri a janela para que as duas entrassem e as duas pousaram em cima da minha escrivaninha. Depois de desamarrar um embrulho e uma carta, as duas voaram com leveza.

Abri primeiro o embrulho, curiosa pelo que poderia ser.

Era uma bolsinha de contas, xadrez vermelha e preta e dentro havia um bilhete de Hagrid.

"_Achei que ia gostar, já que a outra passou por poucas e boas pelo que Harry e Ron me contaram._

_Apareça qualquer dia!_

_Feliz Natal,_

_Hagrid."_

Bom, ele ta certo!Minha bolsinha-de-contas já esta bem surradinha, coitada!

Coloquei a bolsinha em cima da escrivaninha e abri a carta. Na verdade era um cartão de Natal. Soltei um gritinho ao ver de quem era. Sabe de quem?Do Tyler!Tyler Losso me mandou um cartão de Natal [que coisa besta!]!SURTEI!

Dizia o seguinte:

"_Hermione,_

_Pode parecer meio precipitado te mandar esse cartão, mas queria que soubesse que fiquei muito feliz em conhecê-la._

_Espero que tenha um ótimo feriado._

_Beijos,_

_Tyler L."_

Estou completamente surtada!

Pansy entrou no quarto assustada.

-O que foi, louca?- ofegou ela.

-Olha!- exclamei entregando o cartão de Tyler para que ela lesse.

Pansy correu os olhos pelo bilhete e parou na assinatura, depois soltou um gritinho.

-Ai meu Deus!O Tyler te mandou um cartão de Natal!Voce sabe o que isso significa?

-Que ele é um fofo?

-Não!Significa que rola um interesse!Assim que voltarmos para Hogwarts voce vai chamá-lo para sair!

-Vou?- chokitei.

-Claro que vai!Ele vai amar!

-Ai cassilds!

Pansy sorriu para mim, radiante. Retribui o sorriso dando pulinhos de alegria.

Naquele momento, a campainha la embaixo tocou.

-Quem será?- perguntei.

-Não sei, mas se for o Josh, voce diz a ele que eu mandei que fosse se foder com o Chad.

-Cuidado, é possível que ele goste. - eu ri.

A campainha tocou de novo.

-JÁ VAI!- berrei enquanto descia as escadas.

Fui até e entrada pensando em uma maneira educada de mandar o Chad e o Josh irem se fu-fu caso fossem eles. Quando abri a porta me deparei com a Gi segurando duas assadeiras com um cheiro maravilhoso.

-Oi Gi!- exclamei surpresa.

-Oi Mione!- exclamou ela feliz - Feliz Natal!Tem como voce me ajudar aqui?É que este meio pesado...

-Foi mal!- exclamei pegando uma das assadeiras estava quente para cassilds!- Entra ai, Gi!

-Obrigado. - agradeceu Gina, e entrou.

-Vamos colocar isso na cozinha,- falei enquanto passávamos pelo hall. Depois, colocamos as duas assadeiras em cima da mesa.

-O que é isso, afinal de contas?- perguntei apontando para as assadeiras.

-Torta de caramelo com chocolate e torta de baunilha com morango. Mamãe mandou eu trazer agora para que ajudasse a arrumar tudo.

-Ai, a gente nem começou.

-Eu to percebendo!

-Bom, eu vou chamar a Pansy e nós começaremos a arrumar tudo isso aqui. Ah, e obrigado pelo presente, é muito fofo!

-De nada. E obrigado pela camiseta, eu adorei!

-De nada!

Eu fui até a porta da cozinha e berrei:

-PANSY!COLA AQUI!

-TO INDO!- berrou Pansy.

Alguns minutos depois, Pansy apareceu na cozinha.

-Oi Gina. - exclamou Pansy surpresa.

-Oi Pansy. - exclamou Gina e as duas se abraçaram.

-Ah, obrigado pelo ursinho, - falou Pansy a ela- foi muito legal da sua parte.

-De nada, e obrigado pela boina!

-Achei que ia combinar com o seu cabelo. - falou Pansy. Que momento raro entre as duas!

-Combinou. - afirmou Gina.

-Bom, vamos começar?- perguntei.

-Vamos sim. - falou Pansy - Mas por onde?

-Acho que pelo peru seria uma boa. - falou Gina.

-É mesmo. -concordei.

Peguei o peru no freezer e tirei a embalagem. Gina se ofereceu para prepara-lo, já que sempre ajudava a Sra. Weasley com essas coisas.

Eu concordei, afinal sou péssima na cozinha, e seria mais seguro que a Gi preparasse o peru.

Pansy faria a salada de maiosene, o pernil e um pudim de leite condensado. Eu faria o arroz, o lombo e a farofa.

Depois de termos começado a preparar tudo e colocar no forno o que era necessário, nós partimos para a arrumação da casa.

Havia ficado uma coisa bem natalina. Gina havia colocado uma faixa com "Feliz Natal" na entrada da sala e Pansy e eu montamos a arvore de Natal sem magia, já que Pansy sugeriu que fizéssemos como verdadeiras trouxas.

Gina havia levado um dos gnomos da Toca e vestido-o de anjinho. Eu o enfeiticei e ele ficou sobrevoando a arvore com cara de tédio.

Gina também havia levado as roupas que usaria na festa, e depois de todo o jantar estar pronto, nós fomos nos arrumar.

Às sete da noite, a campainha tocou e eu fui atender. Usava uma saia amarela com bordados, um cardigã preto de tricô e sandálias de salto amarela, no estilo boneca.

Quando abri a porta, me deparei com centenas de garrafas flutuando.

-O que é isso?- indaguei assustada.

-As bebidas ué!- respondeu Neville por trás das garrafas.

-O que voce achou que fosse?- perguntou a voz de Harry também por trás das garrafas.

-Nada, ué!- retruquei - Mas é melhor colocarem essas garrafas na cozinha!

Sai do hall para dar espaço para que os meninos passarem com as garrafas flutuando na frente. As meninas soltaram exclamações de surpresa ao verem aquelas garrafas flutuando. Eu acompanhei os garotos até a cozinha e mostrei onde eles deviam guardá-las. Depois que as garrafas foram guardadas nós nos cumprimentamos.

-Feliz Natal meninos!- exclamei depois de nos abraçarmos.

-Feliz Natal,Mione!- exclamaram eles.

-Bom, vamos la para a sala esperar o Ron, o Simas e o Dino chegarem.- disse eu.

Harry e Neville concordaram e fomos para a sala, onde Gina e Pansy sapeavam os canais da TV com curiosidade.

Pansy usava uma blusinha de seda rosa escura, uma saia branca até os pés, com desenhos de flores e uma rasteirinha, pois seus pés estavam começando a inchar.

Gina usava um vestido "tomara-que-caia" preto com lantejoulas, um pouco acima dos joelhos e um tênis de lona preto, também com lantejoulas.

Harry cumprimentou Gina com um beijo quente, e Neville cumprimentou Pansy com um rápido abraço.

-E ai, como esta a Amber?- perguntou Neville a ela enquanto fazia carinho em sua barriga.

-Ótima!- exclamou Pansy - Nossa, ela se mexeu hoje e a gente quase surtou!

-Ain, que lindo!- exclamou Gina.

-E por falar em bebes,- falou Harry- hoje eu fui la na Andrômeda ver o Ted.

-E como ele esta?- perguntei.

-Bem. Quero dizer, é meio confuso, ele fica se transformando a toda hora e nem a Andrômeda sabe se ele é ruivo, moreno ou louro.

Nos rimos.

-Eu preciso fazer uma visita a ele.- falei.

-A gente podia ir la no fim de semana antes do fim das férias.- definiu Harry.

-Ok.

A campainha tocou novamente e eu me levantei de um salto, sentindo um pouco de raiva de mim mesma. Meu coração havia acelerado com a perspectiva de ser Ron.

Cassilds!Desse jeito fica difícil esquece-lo!

Abri a porta.

Era Ron mesmo, junto de Simas e Dino. Odeio admitir isso, mas fiquei feliz em vê-lo!

-Oi Mione!- exclamou ele me abraçando.

-Oi Ron.- exclamei por baixo do fôlego.

-Feliz Natal.- sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

Gente, assim não da!Eu vou acabar surtando!

-Para voce também,- respondi me soltando dele- e obrigado o me devolver o Narzóbulo.

-De nada!- sorriu ele- E obrigado pelas vestes de quadribol, elas são demais!

-Então, a gente também existe sabia?- exclamou Dino na cara de pau.

Corei.

-Ai, perdão!- exclamei abraçando Simas e Dino, cada um deles trazia uma travessa na mão.

-Brincadeira,Mione!- exclamou Dino- Relaxa na bolacha que a vida é uma Trakinas.

-Trakinas de limão!- acrescentei.

-Trakinas de limão me deixa meio doido.- comentou Simas.

-O que é "Trakinas"?- boiou Ron.

Nós três rimos.

-Entra ai gente,- falei- o Neville, a Gi e o Harry já chegaram

Os três me acompanharam até a sala e Simas e Dino me entregaram as travessas.

Fui até a cozinha, cortei a torta que Simas havia trazido, coloquei em um prato e levei para a sala.

-Podem atacar, povo!- exclamei colocando a travessa sobre a mesinha de centro.

Assim que me sentei ao lado de Ron, ele colocou o braço em volta do meu pescoço.

Chokitei!

Pansy e Gina trocaram olhares de malicia.

-Ah!- exclamou Harry tirando um papel do bolso- Olha só o que os Dursley me mandaram!

Harry entregou a Ron o papel. Era um cartão postal de uma bela praia e estava escrito "Marjoca" e atrás, com a letra do senhor Dursley estava escrito "Conseguimos moleque!".

Ron e eu rimos e passamos o cartão a Simas que estava do nosso lado.

-Que simpático!- exclamei.

-Para voce ver.- comentou Harry-Foi eu ir embora que as coisas começaram a dar certo.

Ron riu.

-E como estão as coisas no Largo Grimmauld?- perguntei- E o Monstro?

-Esta la. Ele esta bem legal agora e pelo menos eu não tenho que limpar a casa.

-POVO!- gritou Dino – ATENÇÃO!

Todos olharam para Dino.

-La vem bomba!- exclamou Pansy.

-Não é bomba!- exclamou Dino fingindo estar ofendido - É só um poema!

-Ihh!- exclamou Simas - É besteira!

-Deixa eu falar, cassilds!- resmungou Dino.

-Chora Dino!- riu Harry.

Dino pigarreou e começou:

"_Poema do cume._

_No alto daquele cume,_

_Plantei uma roseira,_

_O vento no cume bate,_

_A rosa no cume cheira,_

_Quando cai a chuva fina,_

_Salpicos no cume caem,_

_Formigas no cume entram,_

_Abelhas no cume saem,_

_Quando cai a chuva grossa,_

_A água no cume desce,_

_O barro no cume escorre,_

_O mato no cume cresce._

_Quando cessa a chuva,_

_No cume volta a alegria,_

_Pois torna a brilhar de novo,_

_O Sol que no cume ardia."_

Ta. OK. Sem comentários para esse poema de duplo sentido do Dino.

Os garotos caíram na risada enquanto eu, Gina e Pansy nos entreolhávamos um pouco chocadas.

-E voce recitou isso por que...?- começou Gina.

-Ah, sei la!- retrucou Dino - É que eu queria animar as coisas!

Os meninos choravam de rir.

-É melhor a gente nem comentar. - falou Pansy.

-É melhor a gente ir jantar, isso sim. - falei.

-EEEEE!- exclamou Simas - Eu to morrendo de fome.

-Então vamos la.

Fomos para a sala de jantar, os garotos, Gina e Pansy se sentaram e eu ia me dirigir a cozinha quando Harry exclamou:

-Eu ajudo voce,Mione.

-Ta, valeu.

Nos dirigimos até a cozinha, Harry e eu apontamos para a mesa e dissemos um feitiço de levitação. Pratos, copos, garrafas, tigelas e travessas levitaram na hora.

-E como vai o Tyler Losso?- perguntou Harry como quem não quer nada.

-O que?- exclamei quase deixando tudo cair.

-Eu e o Ron vimos voce e a Pansy conversando com ele antes das férias.

-Serio?

-Huhum. E o Ron ficou louco da vida, então se voce queria deixá-lo com ciúmes, voce conseguiu.

-Eu não queria fazer ciúmes nele, ta?É que já que ele não quer nada comigo, não vou ficar esperando a vida toda, né?

-Tudo bem. Mas eu só contei porque achei que voce gostaria de saber.

-Obrigado.

-E ae!- exclamou Ron da sala de jantar - Esse jantar sai ou não sai?

-Já vai!

Harry foi à minha frente até a sala de jantar e nós arrumamos a mesa.

-Humm. - disse Neville esfregando as mãos - Esse peru esta com uma cara ótima.

-Fui eu quem fiz!- orgulhou-se a Gi.

-Por isso que deve estar bom. - falou Harry puxa-saco. Quanta rasgação de ceda...

-E ai quem sera o homem da casa que cortara o peru?- questionou Simas.

-Por que o "homem da casa"?- perguntou Pansy.

-Porque é tradição que o homem da família corte o peru de Natal.- respondeu Simas como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Que frescura!- retrucou Pansy - Corta voce mesmo Mione, já que voce é a dona da casa!

-Olha a tradição, hein. - falou Simas.

-Que tradição que nada!Corta esse negocio logo Mione que eu e a Amber estamos morrendo de fome!- irritou-se Pansy.

-Gente sem brigas, ta?- apartei - Eu vou cortar isso...

Peguei a faca e quando ia fazer menção de cortar o peru, a porta começou a bater furiosamente.

Olhei assustada para todos na mesa.

-Quem sera?- perguntou Gina.

-Não sei. - falou Ron preocupado - A gente não chamou mais ninguém.

-Sera que são o Josh e o Chad?- perguntou Pansy.

-Quem?- Neville boiou.

-Os vizinhos gays da Mione.

-Eles são gays?- exclamou Gina chokita- Que desperdício.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

As batidas continuaram.

-É melhor eu ir atender. - falei pegando minha varinha.

-Eu vou com voce. - falou Ron. Ai que fofo!Tudo bem, controla-se Hermione se não quiser levar uma bifa!

-Não precisa. - disse eu.

Dirigi-me até o hall de varinha na mão.

Abri a porta lentamente.

Um homem alto, com cabelos levemente grisalhos e mais ou menos uns 40 anos estava parado na entrada. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele homem na minha vida.

-Pois não?- perguntei segurando minha varinha atrás de mim para que ele não visse.

-Cadê a minha filha?- sibilou o homem.

-Como?

-Cadê a vagabunda da Pansy?- perguntou o homem furioso.

-Olha, eu não sei quem é o senhor, mas não fale assim da Pansy!- defendi minha amiga. Que cara folgado!

-Eu sou o _pai_ dela. - retrucou o homem.

-Pai?- questionou Pansy indo até o hall. A cor havia sumido de seu rosto quando viu o homem. - O que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim assim que sua mãe me mostrou a sua carta. - disse o senhor Parkinson furioso - O que esta fazendo na casa _dela_?

Pansy olhou para mim sem-graça.

-Eu estou la com o povo, ta?- disse eu voltei para a sala de jantar.

-Quem é?- perguntou Ron.

-É o pai dela. - respondi.

-Xiii!- exclamou Dino - Por que eu estou achando que isso vai dar merda?

Resolvemos esperar que ela terminasse de conversar com o pai para que começássemos a jantar. Infelizmente, um silencio horrível havia tomado conta da mesa, e podíamos escutar a discussão que ocorria na sala.

-Voce devia ter ficado em Hogwarts!- exclamou o senhor Parkinson - Aqui não é lugar para voce!

-E por que não?- retrucou Pansy - Só porque a Mione é nascida-trouxa?

-Olhe só para voce Pansy!Se vestindo como uma trouxa, andando com grifos, GRAVIDA de um menino grifo!Voce nem parece minha filha!E ainda por cima, voce resolveu passar o Natal na casa dessa sangue-ruim que ajudou a destruir o Lorde das Trevas.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DA HERMIONE!-berrou Pansy.

Eu fiquei rígida na cadeira. Aquilo não ia terminar bem...

-VOCE NÃO DEVIA ESTAR AQUI!- berrou o pai de Pansy- VOCE NUNCA DEVIA TER COLOCADO OS SEUS PÉS NESSA CASA!

-E POR QUE NÃO?- berrou Pansy.

-PORQUE EU AJUDEI NA MISSÃO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS!

-QUE MISSÃO?

-A DE MATAR OS PAIS DA SANGUE-RUIM!

-O QUE?- berrei me levantando da cadeira e indo até o hall.

"_**Acho que afinal isso nunca foi real.**_

_**Acho que nunca foi real o tempo todo."**_

_**Cloud Nine, Evanescence.**_

**Capitulo 18**

**Tentando continuar.**

Meu mundo havia caído naquele momento.

Na sala de jantar, todos pareciam petrificados com a revelação.

No hall, Pansy fitava seu pai sem reação.

-O que voce disse?- perguntei entrando no hall, tremula. O ódio havia tomado conta de mim.

-Isso mesmo que voce ouviu.- retrucou o monstro que matou meus pais.- Agora vamos Pansy, vamos embora.

-Papai!- exclamou Pansy.

-Vamos Pansy!Vamos embora da casa dessa sangue-ruim!

Não pude me controlar. O ódio que havia tomado conta de mim falou mais alto. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para o pai de Pansy.

-_Cruc..._

-_Protego_!- berrou Harry entrando no hall.

Aquela costumeira barreira invadiu a sala, ficando entre mim e Harry, Pansy e seu pai.

-Chame os aurores.- falei friamente a Harry.

-O que?- retrucou Harry confuso.

-Chame ao aurores Harry.- repeti- Temos um assassino Comensal da Morte aqui.

-Ele é pai da Pansy.- retrucou Harry.

Aos poucos, todos os que estavam na sala de jantar foram até o hall.

-Ele é um assassino.- falei friamente ao Harry. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés.

-É melhor o senhor ir embora.- falou Gina ao pai da Pansy.

Ele olhava a cena de desenrolar com desprezo.

-Só saiu daqui com a minha filha.- falou ele.

-Voces vão deixar esse assassino sair impune?- perguntou Neville incrédulo de varinha nas mãos.

Pansy olhou para ele e ele corou.

-Desculpe Pan.- pediu ele- Mas ele é um assassino, ele matou os pais da Mione.

-Não se meta Longbottom. - disse o filho da puta que matou meus pais - Pegue suas coisa Pansy. Estou te esperando la fora.

O homem saiu.

Eu me sentia entorpecida. Estava ali com todos eles, mas parecia não ouvi-los. Podia escutar Pansy pedindo a Harry para que desfizesse a barreira, para que ela fosse pegar suas coisas e ir embora, mas tudo parecia ocorrer em outra dimensão.

O homem que matou meus pais saiu impune de dentro da minha casa.

E o pior, ele era o pai da garota que eu julguei ser minha melhor amiga.

-É melhor irmos la para cima, Mione.- ouvi a Gi falar.

-Ta.- me ouvi murmurar.

-Eu vou com ela.- ouvi Ron dizer.

-Ok.- concordou Gina.

Ron segurou meus braços docemente e nós subimos as escadas.

Eu não senti nada com o seu toque, apenas tristeza.

Nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Era como se uma mão estivesse segurando o meu coração e apertando-o com força, me deixando angustiada. Sozinha.

-Voce vai ficar bem?- perguntou Ron parando na porta do meu quarto.

Pansy passou por nós naquele momento sem olhar. Eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Não é melhor voces conversarem?- perguntou Ron olhando para a porta do quarto de hospedes.

-Não. Eu não quero vê-la agora.

-Tudo bem. Voce quer que eu fique aqui com voce?

Eu tentei esboçar um sorriso.

-Obrigado Ron. Mas... É que eu preciso ficar sozinha. Desculpe.

-Não tem que se desculpar. Eu sei que tudo isso é horrível.- ele sorriu de canto- Eu vou estar la embaixo com o resto do povo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar.

-Obrigado.

Ron sorriu.

Eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta,

Fui escorregando lentamente pela porta, até me sentar no chão.

A dor me invadiu enquanto ouvia o barulho de Pansy arrastando seu malão para fora da minha casa.

Talvez seja melhor assim, afinal de contas. Talvez ir embora é a melhor coisa que ela tem a fazer. Ela não tem culpa de o pai dela ser um monstro, de maneira nenhuma, mas como eu ia olhar na cara dela depois de tudo isso?

Eu enfrentei muitas coisas para ajudar a Pansy, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Meus pais estavam mortos por culpa do pai dela.

Eu não sei como sera daqui para frente.

•••

Por insistência da Gi e do Ron, no outro dia, eu fui para a Toca.

Gina resumiu tudo o que havia acontecido la em casa para a senhora Weasley e ela me deixou ficar no antigo quarto de Jorge.

Foi bom eu ter ido para lá. O clima da casa e o fato de estar perto de pessoas amigas me ajudaram a melhorar muito. Aquela mão que apertava meu coração pareceu afrouxar um pouco. Já não me sentia assim tão triste e sozinha.

Mas sentia falta da Pansy. Ficava imaginando como ela estava, e como Amber estava, e como seriam as coisas quando voltássemos para Hogwarts.

O bom é que para ajudar a me destrair, o Ron, a Gi e o Harry ficavam inventando um monte de coisas para fazermos.

Apesar do frio, eles tentaram me ensinar a jogar quadribol. Da para imaginar que foi um pesadelo, né? Eu jogava tão bem quanto a lula gigante!

Além disso, nós sempre íamos andar um pouco no vilarejo trouxa que havia perto da Toca, fomos visitar o Gui e a Fleur no Chalé das Conchas e a Andrômeda e o Ted, que estava uma gracinha!

Um dia antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu, Ron, Harry, Simas e Dino nos reunimos com o Nev na casa dele, mas não para encher a cara,como da ultima vez, e sim para estudarmos para os NIEMS. A Gi não foi, porque como ela mesma disse "não queria morrer de tédio".

-Cassilds!- exclamou Harry largando a pena em cima da mesa - Eu nem acredito que os NIEMS já estão quase ai.

Nós estávamos todos reunidos na mesa da sala de jantar dos Longbottom.

-Nem me fale!- exclamei em tom de desespero - Eu mal comecei a estudar. Vou aproveitar os tempos livres para recuperar o tempo perdido.

-Eu estava com saudades dessa minha Hermione CDF, sabia?- sorriu Ron.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Acabei relaxando demais nos estudos nesse primeiro período. - falei – Agora vou ter que me matar de estudar.

-Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, - falou Simas sério- mas também vou ter que me matar de estudar.

-Se o Simas se matar de estudar, sera a prova viva de que milagres acontecem!- exclamou Dino rindo.

Simas mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

Batidas na janela interromperam nossa concentração.

Nós ficamos observando enquanto Neville ia até a janela e a abria, deixando uma bela coruja castanha pousar na mesa, deixar um envelope e depois voar graciosamente mais uma vez.

-Isso acabou de me lembrar que eu preciso de uma coruja. - comentou Harry pesaroso.

-Eu também. - concordei - Não da para ficar indo no correio a toda hora.

-O que é Neville?- perguntou Ron enquanto ele abria o envelope e voltava a se sentar.

-É uma carta da Pansy!- sorriu Neville.

Ron e Harry logo olharam para mim.

Meu coração ficou apertado de novo.

Neville leu a carta e sorriu de canto. Depois olhou para mim hesitante.

-E-e ai?- perguntei tentando manter o clima que estava antes da chegada da carta- Como esta a Amber?

-Bem.- sorriu Neville- Voce quer ler?

Antes que eu pudesse recusar, Neville me passou a carta.

Meu coração ficou apertado de novo.

"_Caro Neville,_

_Desculpe não ter dado mais noticias desde aquele dia na casa da Mione, é que eu andei tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar e papai não estava me deixando respirar direito!_

_Sei o que voce pensa dele, e imagino o que deve estar pensando de mim, mas eu não sabia do que ele havia feito. Eu sabia que ele era um Comensal da Morte – não me odeie por isso!- mas não sabia do que ele havia feito._

_Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças por ter feito aquilo com a Hermione, e espero que um dia ela me perdoe._

_Me sinto muito triste com tudo isso e, honestamente não queria que nossa amizade acabasse assim. Minha única felicidade é a Amber._

_Sabia que agora ela vive se mexendo e chutando na minha barriga?_

_Como estão as coisas?E como foi o seu Ano-Novo?_

_O que acha de almoçarmos juntos quando as aulas voltarem?_

_Obrigado por tudo._

_Te adoro muito!_

_Pansy."_

Eu estava enganada quando pensava que não podia me sentir pior.

-Voce devia conversar com ela. - falou Neville.

-Eu não quero Nev.- retruquei.- Desculpe... Mas será que poderíamos terminar isso logo?É que ainda tenho que arrumar meu malão.

-Tudo bem.

Não consegui realmente prestar atenção ao que estava lendo. Aquela mão havia apertado meu coração de novo. Não era tão forte como antes,mas era uma sensação de culpa por ter agido errado. Pansy não tinha culpa de nada. Mas ela queria que eu a perdoasse. Mas de que?

O pai dela é um assassino, não ela.

Ai Merlin, o que eu faço?

•••

-Voce ficou mal depois de ler a carta da Pansy.- me disse Ron naquela noite enquanto observávamos Gina e Jorge jogando xadrez bruxo. Gina perdia de lavada.

Eu o fitei e concordei com a cabeça.

-Sei la... - murmurei - eu nunca imaginaria que o pai dela faria uma coisa dessas.

-Ninguém nunca imaginou. - falou Ron sensato.

Eu concordei.

-Não fique assim tão triste. - falou Ron sorrindo - Voce fica tão linda quando sorri.

A-I-M-E-U-M-E-R-L-I-N!

O Ron me cantou na cara-de-pau!

Eu dei um sorriso "colgate" para ele e ele me retribuiu com aquele sorriso lindo.

Perguntinha: Por que eu queria esquece-lo mesmo?

•••

Graças a Merlin chegou o dia de voltar para Hogwarts!

Ainda bem, por que eu não agüentava mais esse clima depre de feriado. O lado ruim é que eu não sei como encararia a Pansy.

Mas eu veria o Tyler!Como serão as coisas agora?OMG!Aquele cartão me deixou surtada!Mas como seriam as coisas com o Ron?Quero dizer, não da para esquecer as atitudes dele no feriado.

Cassilds!Comofas?

Por insistência da senhora Weasley, nós fomos com Pó de Flu para a escola. Paramos na lareira do professor Flitwick, mas ele não estava lá.

Eu, Ron, Harry e Gina saímos da lareira, cada um tentando não fazer bagunça e fomos para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Cassilds!Como eu estava com saudades daquele lugar!

Assim que entrei na sala, vi que para a minha alegria, estava tudo na mesma. A vaca da Lilá e as lideres de torcida ensaiavam a um canto; os alunos do primeiro ano corriam de um canto para outro cumprimentando seus amigos e nas poltronas perto da lareira estava o puto do Skandar, o Seth Mackenzie, o Simas e o Dino.

Harry e Ron foram falar com eles e eu e a Gi fomos para nossos dormitórios.

Me joguei na minha cama e fechei os olhos.

Tudo voltaria ao normal.

Sem idas a diretoria, sem matar aulas, sem festas na biblioteca de madrugada, sem brigas e sem vinganças. A Hermione "Sabe-Tudo Intragável" estava de volta.

Mas eu sentiria falta da antiga Hermione.

Mas agora nada mais importa. O sonho acabou e é hora de voltar para a realidade.

Era hora de continuar.

"_**Ela quer ir para casa, mas ninguém esta em casa.**_

_**E é onde ela se encontra, quebrada por dentro.**_

_**Não há lugar para ela ir e secar suas lagrimas.**_

_**Quebrada por dentro."**_

_**Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne.**_

**Capitulo 19**

**Formatura.**

Respirei fundo ao acordar no outro dia pela manhã. Em poucos minutos eu teria que encarar a Pansy e iria ver o Tyler. Oba!Preciso agradecer o presente de Natal!

Coloquei meu uniforme e fui me encontrar com o Harry, o Ron e a Gi na sala comunal. Estava começando a sentir um frio na barriga. Isso não é legal...

-Bom dia gente!- exclamei meio nervosa para eles.

-Bom dia. - responderam Harry e Gina.

-Voce esta bem?- perguntou Ron me fitando preocupado.

-To. - menti - Vamos descer?

-Ta. - concordou ele - Só vamos esperar o Seth e o Skandar que estalo vindo ai.

Eu bufei.

De boa, o dia não prometia muitas coisas boas - alem de ver o Tyler - e eu ainda teria que encarar o Skandar?Não mesmo!

Antes que eu pudesse sair sem ter que ao menos ouvir a voz do puto do Skandar, ele me chamou.

-O que foi?- perguntei friamente.

-C-como esta a Pansy?- perguntou ele.

-Pergunta para ela, ué!- retruquei friamente.

-Ela não quer falar comigo! - exclamou Skandar.

-Bem feito!- exclamei- Quem mandou voce fazer aquilo com ela, seu puto?

-Por favor!Me diga como ela esta!

-Eu não sei, caramba!Pergunte a ela voce mesmo, que droga!

Sai da sala comunal irritada e fui tomar café da manhã sozinha.

Entrei a passos largos no Salão, sem olhar para ninguém, principalmente para a mesa da Sonserina onde eu tinha certeza de que Pansy estava sentada sozinho.

-Oi Mione.- falou Luna em um tom estranhamente amável,da mesa da Corvinal.

-Oi Lu.- falei.

Ela se levantou da mesa da Corvinal e foi se sentar ao meu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

-Como foi o feriado?- perguntei a ela.

-Mais ou menos. - sorriu ela - É que papai conheceu o Draco e voce pode imaginar como ele não gostou nadinha de vê-lo.

-É eu imagino. E o Malfoy, o que disse?

-Ele disse que meu pai tinha razão, afinal, ele é um ex-Comenal da Morte depois me levou para conhecer os pais dele, quero dizer, não que precisassem de apresentações,é claro.

-E como foi?

-Chato.

Eu ri da expressão da Luna.

-Por quê?- perguntei.

-Ah, é que sei lá!Eles não gostam de mim e eu não gosto deles!

-Ah...

-E como foi o seu feriado?- Luna ficou séria de repente.

Ela sabia, eu tinha certeza.

-Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que voce já sabe?- desconfiei.

-É que ontem eu passei a tarde com a Pansy e ela me contou.- confessou Luna- Ela esta muito triste.

-Sério?Porque eu também estou.- falei mais friamente do que pretendia.

-Então porque voce não conversa com ela?Poxa, a culpa não é dela se o pai dela é um assassino!

-Ele matou os meus pais!Como é que eu vou encara-la depois disso?Ele só não saiu preso la de casa porque o Harry não deixou!

Eu já estava me irritando com isso.

-Eu não tiro a sua razão,Mione. Mas a Pansy...

-Da para parar de defender ela um pouco?- cortei - Caso voce não tenha percebido, eu também estou triste,ta?

Eu honestamente não ia dizer aquilo, saiu no "calor do momento".

Luna baixou os olhos.

-Desculpe.- murmurou ela.

-Eu quem peço desculpas,Lu.- murmurei- Eu sei que voce só esta tentando ajudar e... foi mal.

-Olha,a Granger esta nervosinha!- exclamou irritante a vaca da Penélope Fritz aproximando-se das mesa.

-Vai se ferrar Fritz.- mandei.

-Relaxa Granger.- riu Fritz.

-Eu vou indo,Mione.- disse Luna- O Nev já esta vindo para cá e eu não quero esbarrar com ele. Te vejo depois.

-Ta. - concordei.

Luna se levantou e saiu. A vaca da Fritz a olhou com desprezo.

-Odeio a Lovegood.- disse ela.

-Problema seu. – retruquei friamente- O que voce quer aqui?

-Nada.- eu a encarei desconfiada- Alias, o que houve entre voce e a Pansy para não estarem grudadas como unha e carne,hein?

-Não é da sua conta.- falei- Ou por acaso voce andou esquecendo a conversinha que tivemos antes do feriado?

-Que conversinha?- falou Fritz se fazendo de mais burra que o normal.

-Aquela sobre voce ser nascida-trouxa, lembra?

Naquele momento, Neville, Harry, Ron, Simas, Dino e Gina se juntaram a mim na mesa.

Penélope olhou insegura para eles.

-Voce não pode provar.- falou ela sem muita certeza.

-Acho que eu posso sim. Agora vaza daqui e me deixa em paz.

Penélope bufou e saiu a passos largos.

-O que ela queria?- perguntou Gina desconfiada.

-Encher o saco.- esclareci.

-Ah... engraçado, porque eu podia jurar que voce estava ameaçando ela.

-Impressão sua.- retruquei um pouco irônica.

Neville bufou.

-O que foi?- perguntei.

-Olha o filho da mãe do Skandar!

Olhei relutante para onde Neville apontava, já imaginando o que era.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Skandar tentava falar com Pansy que tomava seu café como se ele não existisse.

Para minha surpresa, ela ergueu os olhos e nós nos fitamos por milésimos até eu desviar o olhar.

Estava começando a me sentir mal de novo. As palavras da Luna ecoavam na minha cabeça.

-Voce vai ficar bem?- perguntou Ron me fitando preocupado.

-Sim. concordei. Ele sorriu de canto. Muito lindo!

-Atenção alunos, por favor!- exclamou a professora McGonagall na mesa do professores.

Todos ficaram quietos observando.

-Quando tocar a sineta, eu gostaria que todos os alunos do sétimo ano ficassem no Salão, por favor. Eu e o professor Flitwick temos que conversar com voces. Os demais alunos podem ir para suas aulas.

A professora voltou a se sentar.

-O que será que ela quer?- questionou Dino.

-Sei la!- exclamou Ron- Talvez ela queira falar alguma coisa sobre os NIEMS.

-Eu acho que é sobre a formatura de voces.- opinou a Gi.

-Formatura?- questionei- Como os trouxas?

-É, eu acho que sim. Só que essa só para os alunos de Hogwarts. O Gui, o Carlinhos e o Percy tiveram uma.- esclareceu ela.

-Eu não lembro disso.- falou Ron.

-Voce é cabeçudo demais para lembrar.-retrucou a Gi.

Harry riu e Ron o mandou tomar naquele lugar em que o Sol não bate.

Que horror!

Quando a sineta tocou, todos os alunos do primeiro ao sexto ano saíram lançando olhares curiosos para os que ficaram.

Eu olhava ansiosa para a mesa da Corvinal, torcendo para ver o Tyler, quando ele passou por mim e sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, sentindo um aperto indesejado no coração. Isso não é bom...

-Muito bem!- exclamou o professor Flitwick esganiçado- Juntem-se todos aqui na mesa da Corvinal para conversarmos, por favor.

Os alunos das outras casas – incluindo eu!- foram até a mesa da Corvinal. Os alunos da Sonserina se aproximaram com relutância. Frescura!

-Atenção!- exclamou a professora Minerva apesar de não ser necessário, todos já estavam quietos.- Como voces sabem, estamos no meio do ano letivo e os NIEMS estão cada vez mais próximos. Mas além dos NIEMS voces tem que se preparar para a formatura do sétimo ano.

Correu aquele burburinho pela mesa.

Eba, formatura!A Gi tinha razão.

-Formatura?- questionou Zacarias Smith.

-Como assim?- perguntou a tapada da Lilá.

-Formatura, Li.- falou Padma Patil pacientemente- Como a dos trouxas.

-Ah!- entendeu a anta.

-Não é exatamente como a dos trouxas.- esclareceu a professora Minerva- Mas, basicamente entregaremos os diplomas a voces, orador da turma fará um discurso para todos so alunos, pais e funcionários e depois haverá uma efsta.

-Eba!- exclamou a Fritz- Festa!

-Pelo mernos voces não vão estar com um barrigão no dia da formatura.-lamentou-se Pansy em voz alta. Eu tomei o cuidado de não olhar para ela.

-Voce também não.- retrucou o Nedv- A Amber já terá nascidop até la!

-[É mesmo.- concordou Pansy- Professora, quando será a formatura?

-Ainda não temos uma data defuinida.- respondeu a diretora- Mas estamos nos decidino entre as duas ultimas semanas – Mas estanmos nos decidindo entre as duas ultimas semanas do período.

-E quem será o orador da turma?- perguntou a Fritz interessada demais para o meu gosto.

-Bom, isso eu deixarei nas mãos de voces.- respondeu o professor Flitwick- Voces terão que fazer uma votação.

-Para que votação?- debochou a Fritz- Eu sou a monitora-chefe!Eu deveria ser a oradora.

Aff!

-Temos que ser democráticos, senhorita Fritz.- falou Flitwick.

-Para que democracia?- debochou Zabini?- Escolhe o Santo Potter, afinal foi ele quem derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

-Vai se ferrar!- mandou Harry friamente.

-Se for assim, eu acho que a Mione deveria ser a oradora.- falou Ron. Ai, morri!- Ela é a primeira aluna da turma desde o primeiro ano!

-Não puxa-saco Weasley!- exclamou Mila Bulstrode - E a Granger não merece ser a oradora... Devido as suas atividades atuais.

-Ah, como se voce merecesse, né?- retruquei.

-JÁ CHEGA!- gritou McGonagall - Fiquem quietos e deixem o professor Flitwick falar. Continue, Filio.

-Obrigado. - agradeceu o professor Flitwick- Como eu ia dizendo, voces escolherão os candidatos...

-E quem serão os candidatos?- cortou Justino Flintch-Fletcher.

O professor Flitwick soltou um risinho malvado, desconhecido.

-Voces acabaram de escolher. - disse ele com cara de "peguei voces, seus idiotas!".

-O QUE?- explodiram Lilá e Mila Bulstrode.

-Isso mesmo. - confirmou a professora Minerva - Os candidatos a orador da turma são: Harry Potter, Penélope Fritz e Hermione Granger.

Que?Eu candidata a oradora da turma?Como assim?

Estava sem palavras.

-Isso é injusto!- exclamou Parvati - Nós não sabíamos que já estávamos votando!

-Se tivessem me escutado, ficariam sabendo. - retrucou o professor - Agora voltem para suas mesas e sentem-se longe uns dos outros. Peguem um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevam o nome do seu candidato nela. Nós somaremos os votos e falaremos o resultado no final do dia. Os candidatos podem ir para suas classes, voces não votarão.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Harry.

-Boa sorte para os três. - desejou o professor Flitwick.

Penélope Fritz foi a primeira a sair da sala, arrogantemente. Harry e eu saímos em seguida e ficamos esperando Ron, do lado de fora.

-Cara, isso é ridículo. - comentou Harry.

-O que?- perguntei boiando.

-Eu ser candidato a orador da turma!- retrucou Harry, incrédulo - Voce merece mais do que eu.

-Por favor!Eu nunca me imaginei como oradora!

-E ai,vamos?- perguntou Ron saindo do Salão.

-Voce votou em quem?- perguntou Harry na cara-de-pau.

Ron olhou chokito para nós dois.

-Por quê?- perguntou ele assustado.

Os alunos começaram a sair do Salão e nós os acompanhamos na direção das masmorras para a aula de Poções.

-Porque a gente quer saber ué!- exclamei.

-Ah, mas o voto é secreto, sabia?- retrucou Ron com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas.

-Não é não!Pode falar!- exigi.

-Voces vão ficar com raiva. - afirmou Ron.

-Diz logo, cassilds!- exclamou Harry.

-Como seria injusto, eu achei melhor não votar em nenhum de voces dois... Voces são meus amigos e...

-Voce votou em quem?- irritou-se Harry.

-VOCE VOTOU NA PENELOPE FRITZ?- explodi indignada, antes que Ron pudesse responder.

Ron confirmou relutante, com a cabeça.

Perguntinha: Posso dar umas pancadas nele?

-Por quê?- gritei ensandecida.

-Eu já falei o porquê!- retrucou Ron.

-Eu não acredito nisso!- exclamou harry.

-Ah, qual é Harry!- se defendeu Ron com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas - É só uma votaçãozinha qualquer!Não pega nada ter votado na Penélope!

-Não pega nada ter votado na _Penélope_?- repeti, indignada ao extremo - Fique sabendo que foi ela quem sabotou o seu cartão!

Ron parou estático.

-Foi ela?- chokitou ele.

-Huhum. Por que tão surpreso?- retruquei friamente.

-Ah, sei lá, é que ela é monitora-chefe e...

-Voce vai defendê-la mesmo depois do que ela disse?-conclui irritada.

-Não!- exclamou Ron na mesma hora - Só estou surpreso!

-Bem, já dava para imaginar que foi ela... - comentou Harry.

-Huhum. - concordou Ron rapidamente.

-Então foi por isso que voce começou a andar com a Pansy?- concluiu Harry.

-Sim. - falei.

-Gente, vamos para a aula do Slugue?- Ron mudou de assunto - A gente vai acabar chegando atrasado...

-Ta.- concordei de mau-humor, e me virei para Ron apontando o dedo para ele acusadoramente- Mas se a vaca da Fritz ganhar, eu mato voce, Ronald Weasley!

Ron se limitou a sorrir.

•••

A ultima aula era de DCAT, e mesmo querendo negar, eu estava morrendo de ansiedade para saber que tinha ganhado a votação.

Juro que mato o Ron se a Fritz ganhar!

Faltavam uns quinze minutos para a aula acabar quando o professor Flitwick foi até a sala e entregou um papel para a senhorita Bennet.

-Atenção!- exclamou a professora Bennet depois de ler o papel. A sala estava em um silencio profundo- O resultado para a votação de orador da turma é: Em terceiro lugar, com nove votos, Penélope Fritz. Em segundo lugar, com onze votos, Harry Potter.- o burburinho geral começou, eu estava chokita- Parabéns senhorita Granger, a senhorita é a oradora da turma com dezessete votos!

Ai Merlin!Surtei!

"_**Sim, eu poderia te dizer que a cor preferida dele é verde.**_

_**Ele adora discutir e isso me mata!**_

_**Sua irmã e linda, ele tem os olhos de pai.**_

_**E se voce me perguntar se o amo...**_

_**Eu mentiria."**_

_**I'd Lie, Taylor Swift.**_

**Capitulo 20**

**Um começo de verão nada calmo!**

Caramba eu nem acredito!

Sou a oradora da turma!Ai Merlin!

Há há há!Penélope Fritz se ferrou!Lalalalalala!U-hu!

Cassilds nem acredito: sou a oradora da turma!Ganhei da PENELOPE Fritz pelo menos uma vez!

Bom, agora eu tenho que criar um discurso para o dia da formatura. E tem que ser um senhor discurso, bonito e mara!

Caramba, agora ferrou. Além dos deveres de monitora, lições de casa, estudar para os NIEMS, eu agora tenho que criar um discurso. É, eu to vendo que estou ferrada e mal paga...

O lado bom de tudo isso é que alem de eu arrasar como oradora, a vaca da Putona Fritz esta louca da vida comigo.

Assim que a professora Bennet anunciou o resultado, ela saiu da sala sem nem a aula ter acabado, e para melhorar o meu dia, ela ainda tomou uma detenção!

Cara, eu amo a minha vida!Hehe!

-Parabéns senhorita oradora da turma.- brincou Ron naquela noite na sala comunal.

Nós comemorávamos a minha eleição com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que Neville havia pegado nas cozinhas.

-Obrigado. - sorri para Ron.

-Voce ainda esta irritada comigo?- perguntou ele.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Dino - Para voce estar com raiva do Ron, eu quer dizer.

-Ah,é que ele votou na Penélope Fritz.- esclareci ainda sentindo um pouco de irritação com o fato.

-Como é?- chokitou Simas.

Ron corou.

Que fofo!

-Ah, é que eu tinha que escolher entre a Mione e o Harry, ai eu achei melhor votar na Fritz, porque senão ia dar merda...- contou ele corado- Mas voce não tem motivos para ficar brava comigo... voce ganhou.

-Eu sei. - retruquei - Mas, como é que voce quer que eu fique?Afinal a Fritz é uma putona, cachorra, safada, dada, vendida, filha de louca...

-Nossa isso que eu chamo de adorar alguém!- comentou Dino nos fazendo rir.

•••

Com isso, os dias foram passando. Eu já estava ficando louca!Passei o final do inverno e a primavera todinhos estudando como uma doente mental para os NIEMS, e ainda não havia conseguido criar um discurso bom o suficiente para a formatura. Todos os rascunhos que eu fazia ficavam pavorosos!E o piro é que não faltavam nem três semanas para as provas.

Cassilds, eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer!

Mas eu não era a única.

O Ron tinha que conciliar as tarefas de monitor-chefe, com os treinos de quadribol, os deveres de casa e o que precisava estudar para os NIEMS.

E apesar de ter menos tarefas, o Harry também não ficava para trás e estudava como um louco.

Com a chegada do verão, nós aproveitamos para estudar na beira do lago, perto da cabana do Hagrid, onde pelo menos, nós não morríamos de calor.

-Cara, eu nunca estudei tanto na minha vida!- resmungou Ron, em uma tarde em que estudávamos na beira do lago enquanto a lula-gigante dormia tranquilamente.

-Nem me fale!- concordou Harry – Nem para os NOMS nós estudávamos tanto assim!

-Pior é que é verdade. - concordei a contragosto - Mas vai valer a pena.

-É pelo menos isso. - concordou Ron - Mas, mudando de assunto, vamos até as cozinhas comer alguma coisa?Eu to morrendo de fome!

-Vamos!- concordou Harry rapidamente - Eu também estou morrendo de fome!

Lancei um olhar feio aos dois. Para que encher o saco dos elfos?

-Vamos Mione?- chamou Ron. Ele e Harry já tinham se levantado e guardavam suas coisas.

-O jantar é daqui a algumas horas. - falei irritada.

-Ah, mas nós estamos estudando desde as dez manhã!Um suco de abóbora geladinho e um sanduíche vão cair bem agora- contrapôs Ron- Vamos?

Proposta tentadora. Meu estomago havia começado a roncar.

Eu suspirei.

-Ai, tudo bem, eu vou. - retruquei - Mas não é para importunar os elfos, ta?Só vamos pegar uns sanduíches e o suco e vamos embora, ok?

-Voce quem manda!- riu Harry.

Eu juntei minhas coisas e saímos na direção do castelo.

As cosias estavam bem agitadas no hall do castelo. As pessoas olhavam em volta e comentavam, e o Nev passou correndo por nós e subiu as escadas apressado. Acho que nem havia nos notado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntei a um garoto do segundo que passava por nós.

-Eu não sei muito bem. - falou o garoto - Mas parece que aquela garota que esta grávida, a tal da Pansy Parkinson, passou mal e esta na Ala Hospitalar.

-Obrigado. - murmurei e o menino saiu.

Fiquei um pouco preocupada.

Fazia meses que eu não falava com a Pansy, mas o Nev e a Lu - que haviam feito um "acordo de paz" e estavam sempre com ela - faziam questão de me contar o que estava acontecendo. Parece que assim que voltou do feriado, Pansy foi se consultar com a Madame Pomfrey e descobriu que a gravidez é de risco. Além do fato de que Pansy estava quase com 9 meses, e segundo o Nev, já era para a Amber ter nascido.

Mas o lado bom de estar me matando de estudar era que eu não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nos problemas, então não tinha tempo para me preocupar.

-Vamos Mione?- chamou Ron preocupado.

-Ta, vamos. - concordei.

-Oi Hermione!- exclamou Tyler Losso se aproximando.

Senti um frio na barriga ao vê-lo. Normalmente, só sinto isso quando o Ron faz alguma coisa... Ai cassilds!

-Oi Tyler. - sorri.

-E ais, como estão às coisas?- perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Corridas. - confessei.

-NIEMS?- concluiu ele.

-Huhum. - meu coração estava acelerado.

-Olha, eu andei pensando, o que voce acha de ir comigo ao próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?- para tudo!Tyler Losso esta me chamando para sair?Ai Merlin!

Ron bufou e Harry lhe deu um cutucão.

-Ah, claro!- concordei – Eu já terei feito os NIEMS então porque não?

Tyler sorriu.

-Valeu Mione. Eu te vejo depois!- Tyler saiu sorrindo.

Ai Merlin!

Eu terei um encontro com Tyler Losso!

Caaaaaaaaaasilds!

-Eu não acredito que voce vai sair com esse idiota!- exclamou Ron incrédulo.

-Por quê?- retruquei com raiva - Quando voce começou a sair com a vaca da Lilá eu não falei nada!

-Isso foi há dois anos atrás!- exclamou Ron - As coisas eram diferentes!

-Engraçado, pois voce continua um lesado como antes!- exclamei.

-Gente, sem brigas!- exclamou Harry.

-Lesado?- exclamou Ron ignorando Harry.

-É!Quando voce saia com a Lilá ninguém podia falar nada...

-_Voce_ parou de falar comigo quando eu comecei a sair com a Lilá!

-Não importa!Voce não tem o direito de dizer nada!Eu _tentei_ ficar com voce, mas voce não quis!Então não venha falar nada do Tyler ta bom?

-Olha povo!O Weasley e a Granger estão tendo uma DR, que divertido!- exclamou Penélope Fritz se aproximando junto das Snake Girls na hora errada.

Ok, eu estava muito furiosa e não ia aturar as gracinha dessa emo desgraçada!

-O que aconteceu para voce e o Weasley estarem brigando hein Granger?- perguntou Fritz falsamente amável.

-Olha aqui, Fritz!- exclamei bruscamente me virando para ela- Cala a boca!Eu já to de saco cheio de voce no meu pé desde o começo do ano!Primeiro foi aquela guerra de comida, depois o cartão do Ron. Ah!É eu sei que foi voce. Depois aquela mentira que voce espalhou pela escola, que eu havia tentado transar com o Ron na festa da biblioteca, sem contar aquela piadinha tapada e as coisas que voce fez com a Pansy!Eu to de saco cheio de voce Penélope Fritz!

Todos no hall pararam observando a discussão.

-Granger... - começou a Fritz, mas eu a interrompi:

-E não me venha com as suas desculpinhas esfarrapadas!- gritei - Faz muito tempo que voce passou dos limites comigo, e eu não tenho idéia do porque. E por todo esse tempo, eu venho tentando não descer ao seu nível, mas eu estou vendo que sera necessário...

-O que voce vai fazer Granger?- perguntou a Fritz entre dentes.

-Eu to achando que vou ter que contar para todo mundo que voce é uma sangue-ruim Penélope Fritz!Tão sangue-ruim quanto eu!- exclamei em voz alta, fazendo até eco no silencio do hall.

Na verdade, eu honestamente não tinha planejado dizer aquilo até com eco, mas agora que fiz, estou de alma lavada!

-Como é Granger?- perguntou Mila Bulstrode.

-Isso mesmo. - confirmei.

-Como é que voce sabe disso?- perguntou uma das Snake Girls.

-Não importa como eu sei, o que importa é que eu sei. Sei que sua querida Fritz mora em Oxford com os queridos pais trouxas. Conta para elas, Penélope, elas não são suas amigas?

-Pe, isso é verdade?- perguntou Bulstrode.

Nunca tinha visto a Fritz tão furiosa, ela me matava com o olhar.

-Pe, é verdade o que a Granger esta dizendo?- perguntou Bulstrode de novo.

Fritz tremia.

-Voce acabou com a minha vida, Granger. - sibilou ela.

Eu sorri com desdém.

-Aqui se faz aqui se paga, Fritz. - falei.

Fritz soltou um urro assustador e cômico ao mesmo tempo.

De tudo o que eu pensei que ela faria comigo - me amaldiçoar azarar ou coisas do tipo - isso era o que eu menos esperava.

Ela me jogou no chão e começou a puxar meus cabelos, a socar cada parte livre do meu corpo. Na hora eu fiquei meio sem reação e demorei alguns segundos para reagir. Mas comecei a revidar.

No instante em que ela ia tentar me dar um soco no olho, eu segurei sua mão e a joguei no chão. Comecei a socar seu rosto e seu estomago, furiosa.

Estava prestes a puxar o piercing que ela tinha no nariz, quando senti alguém me levantando.

Olhei irritada, pronta para chutar o chato estraga prazeres que não ia me deixar arrancar o piercing da fritz, quando vi que era Ron.

Na nossa frente, Harry segurava Penélope.

-ME SOLTA POTTER!- berrou ela tentando se livrar dele - EU PRECISO ESTOURAR A CARA DA GRANGER!

-AH, CALA A BOCA!- exclamei com desdém.

-Meu Merlin me chicoteia!- exclamou o professor Mendez entrando esbaforido no hall – O que esta havendo aqui?

-EU VOU MATAR A GRANGER!- berrou Fritz ainda lutando para se livrar do Harry. Eu não me mexi. Tenho que confessar que estava bem nos braços fortes de Ron. Shh!Abafa!- É ISSO O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO!

-E por que toda essa violência gratuita?- chokitou o professor colocando as mãos na cintura.

-PORQUE ELA CONTOU PARA TODO MUNDO QUE EU... QUE EU NASCI TROUXA!GRANGER SUA VACA!VOCE NEM SABE DAS COISAS E FICA FALANDO!VOCE ME PAGA!

-Meu Merlin!- exclamou o professor Mendez - Que bafão!

-Mas o que esta havendo aqui?- exclamou a professora Bennet entrando no hall.

Ela observou a cena e depois falou séria:

-Potter e Weasley, coloquem a Fritz e a Granger no chão.

-Se colocarmos terá morte, professora. - avisou Ron.

-Não vão não. - garantiu a professora - Porque eu vou levá-las até o professor Flitwick e se elas brigarem terão que arcar com as conseqüências.

Ron infelizmente me soltou lentamente. Harry fez o mesmo com a Fritz.

-Me acompanhem as duas. - falou a professora - E se brigarem será pior.

-Tanto faz. - a Fritz deu os ombros.

Nós seguimos a professora Bennet até a sala do professor Flitwick, que era a antiga sala da professora McGonagall.

A professora bateu na porta e o professor Flitwick disse para que ela entrasse.

-Ah, ola Catharine!- exclamou ele e depois olhou para nós duas - O que houve?

-As senhoritas Granger e Fritz estavam se estapeando no hall. - falou a professora Bennet.

O professor pareceu chocado. E olha que nem é chokito, é chocado mesmo!

-Se _estapeando_?- repetiu - E eu posso saber o por quê?

-Porque a Granger contou para todo mundo que eu sou nascida-trouxa, o que é mentira.

-Se é mentira, por que voce ficou tão furiosa?- retruquei.

-Porque eles não são meus pais de verdade!- retrucou ela - Eles são meus pais adotivos!

-Ata, me engana que eu gosto!- exclamei.

-É verdade senhorita Granger. - falou o professor Flitwick.

-Q-que?- gaguejei.

-Os pais da senhorita Fritz morreram na época da primeira guerra contra Voce-Sabe-Quem. Eram aurores. A senhorita Fritz foi para um orfanato e acabou sendo adotada por um casal de trouxas um tempo depois. A senhorita Fritz é puro-sangue.

Ele sorriu com compreensão.

Que droga, to de cara no chão!

-Então por que ela reagiu daquele jeito?- perguntei sem graça.

-Voce falou dos meus pais Granger. Ninguém ao menos sabia disso, nem que meus pais verdadeiros eram aurores. Imagina que eles fazer agora?Eu sou da Sonserina, lembra?

-Acho que a senhorita Granger deve desculpas à senhorita Fritz. - falou a filha da mãe da professora Bennet.

Ah, não!Tudo bem, eu errei!Mas eu não vou quero pedir desculpas para a Fritz!

-É, Granger, - falou a Fritz- voce terá que se desculpar.

Olhei para o professor Flitwick desolada.

-Bem, eu não vou castigá-las por isso, porque prejudicaria o tempo que voces tem para estudar para os NIEMS. E eles são na semana que vem. Mas voce terá que se desculpar senhorita Granger. - falou o professor Flitwick.

-Eu posso até me desculpar professor, - falei lentamente- mas só se ela se desculpar por tudo o que me fez esse ano.

-Tudo bem. - concordou a Fritz - Me desculpe por tudo, Granger.

Engoli em seco.

-Me desculpe por tudo, Fritz.- falei.

A Fritz sorriu vitoriosa.

Merda!Como eu me odeio!

"_**Você não é juiz, mas se quer me julgar,**_

_**Me sentencie a uma outra vida."**_

_**Ignorance, Paramore.**_

**Capitulo 21**

**Verdades escondidas.**

Para meu alivio e para ter um motivo para esquecer a humilhação que a Fritz havia me feito passar, os NIEMS finalmente chegaram.

Me sentia pior do que na época dos NOMS, porque se naquela época eu estava a beira de um colapso nervoso, agora eu só precisava assinar os papéis de internação no hospício!

Mas graças a Merlin, a primeira prova foi de unas Antigas. Acho que fui realmente bem, já que fiquei o ano passado inteiro lendo _Os Contos do Beedle, o Bardo_ em runas.

A segunda prova foi de Poções; depois nos outros dias foram Aritmancia, DCAT, astronomia, transfiguração, herbologia e história da magia.

Nossa!Uma loucura!

Nem a Pansy que estava grávida, escapou dessa maratona de provas!

A ultima prova era de feitiços. O sétimo ano inteiro estava reunido no hall esperando para entrar em grupos de cinco alunos e fazer a prova pratica de feitiços, quando o professor Flitwick entrou no hall e chamou atenção dos alunos.

-Atenção sétimo ano!- exclamou ele - Hoje após o jantar fiquem no Salão. Nós faremos uma dinâmica.

-Dinâmica?- questionou Draco Malfoy.

-Isso mesmo. Agora: Pansy Parkinson, Simas Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil e Justino Flint-Fletcher, podem ir para o Salão. Os aplicadores estão esperando por voces.

Respirei fundo, nervosamente e entrei no Salão. Pansy olhou para mim e murmurou um "boa sorte". Eu lhe retribui um sorriso triste e um "para voce também".

Atualmente ela tentava falar comigo. Às vezes ela murmurava um "oi" ou coisas do tipo. Na maioria das vezes eu lhe retribuía com frieza e saia.

Eu achava que as coisas seriam como antes de nos tornarmos amigas, mas na verdade eu sentia falta dela.

Parei em frente ao instrutor que aplicaria a prova. Era um homem magro, de cabelos brancos, olhos negros e uma capa preta. Ele me sorriu gentilmente.

-Começaremos com uma revisão, senhorita...

-Granger. - completei.

-Isso, senhorita Granger.- repetiu ele- Bom, comece com um feitiço de levitação, por favor.

Eu concordei e executei o feitiço que ele havia pedido.

Olha, não é querendo me gabar não, mas até que a prova não estava tão difícil. Quero dizer, não estava tão difícil até que ele me pediu para fazer um feitiço da Desilusão em um corvo.

Apesar de ter sido difícil, até que não ficou ruim. Pelo menos o corvo desapareceu.

O instrutor terminou suas anotações e o grupo foi liberado.

Eu sai rapidamente, antes que a Pansy tentasse falar comigo de novo.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, fui até o banheiro ver o estado do meu cabelo. Minha cabeça estava longe, O passeio para Hogsmeade seria no dia seguinte e eu ia me encontrar com o Tyler!Oba!

Eu precisava escolher uma roupa legal, dar um jeito no meu cabelo, pensar no make... Acho que vou dar uma passadinha na Sala Precisa...

-Oi M-Mione.- murmurou Pansy.

Olhei assustada para ela. Estava tão distraída que nem tinha reparado que ela havia chegado.

-Oi.- murmurei desconcertada enquanto ela passava seu gloss.

-Soube que vai sair com o Tyler amanhã. - comentou ela como quem não quer nada.

-É. - confirmei.

-Ah... Isso é ótimo!- exclamou Pansy.

-É sim. - concordei-E como esta a Amber?

-Teimosa. - riu Pansy - Não quer nascer.

Eu ri. Cara, eu odeio admitir que sinto falta de alguém, mas eu sentia tanta falta da Pansy.

-Bem, - falou Pansy depois de um minuto de silencio - é melhor eu ir. Tenho que dar uma passada na Ala Hospitalar.

-Tchau. - murmurei triste.

Pansy saiu em seu passo lento do salão.

Era a segunda vez na minha vida que eu me sentia vazia. Era péssima essa sensação. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia.

-Sinto sua falta, Pan.- murmurei olhando para o espelho. Sem que eu me desse conta, uma lagrima caiu dos meus olhos.

•••

-Ta tudo bem, Mione?- perguntou a Gi no jantar daquela noite - É que voce parece triste.

-Impressão sua!- menti - Eu estou bem.

-Ei Granger, - disse a vaca da Lilá- é verdade que voce vai sair com o deus grego do Tyler Losso?

-Se isso fosse da sua conta, eu diria que sim, mas como não é, fica na sua. - me senti bem melhor depois disso.

Depois que o jantar acabou, o professor Flitwick expulsou "gentilmente" os alunos que não eram do sétimo ano do Salão. Todos saíram ficando apenas nós, o professor Flitwick e a professora Bennet.

-Afastem-se das mesas, por favor. - pediu o professor Flitwick tirando a varinha do bolso. Nós obedecemos e com um aceno de varinha, o professor afastou todas as mesas deixando um enorme espaço no centro do Salão. E com outro aceno ele fechou as portas do Salão.

-Agora se sentem no chão e formem um circulo, por favor. - pediu a professora Bennet.

-No chão?- chokitou a Fritz.

-Sim, senhorita Fritz. Eu me sentarei também. Agora andem logo. – mandou Bennet.

Todos obedeceram rapidamente. Demorou um pouco para que o circulo ficasse decente, mas por fim, o circulo foi feito e todos observaram em silencio enquanto a professora se sentava entre Ernesto Mcmilliam e o Malfoy no chão.

-Muito bem,- começou ela- essa dinâmica que realizaremos agora é realizada todo ano com os alunos do sétimo ano. É uma maneira de fazer com que essa passagem de voces em Hogwarts termine, digamos, sem segredos. Talvez assim, voces possam revelar o que sentem.

"O professor Flitwick entregara a cada um de voces um pedaço de pergaminho e pena. No pergaminho voces escreverão um desejo de voces, não um desejo qualquer, mas algo que voces queiram muito dizer, mas não tem coragem. Bom, esse é o momento de voces o fazerem. Escrevam sem medo, sejam honestos! Podem começar."

O professor Flitwick entregou a pena e o pergaminho e a pena a cada um, e o Salão mergulhou em silencio.

Cassilds!Agora a professora Bennet foi bem profunda!Mas o que eu escrevo?

Levei um susto ao perceber que estava me matando para pensar em algo, quando o que eu deveria escrever era obvio.

Resolvi entrar no espírito da coisa e ser totalmente honesta. Escrevi:

_Sinto falta da minha melhor amiga._

E dobrei o pergaminho em dois.

Aos poucos, os outros também foram terminando de escrever e quando o ultimo pedaço de pergaminho foi dobrado, todas as atenções voltaram a se concentrar na professora Bennet.

-Agora o professor Flitwick vai passar recolhendo os pergaminhos e guarda-los nessa caixa de madeira. - ela indicou a caixa que estava na mesa do professor - Depois eu os lerei em voz alta.

-Por quê?- questionou Neville.

-Porque essa é a idéia da dinâmica. Que voces escutem os desejos dos colegas e assim acabem se entendendo.

Minutos depois, a caixinha de madeira com os nossos desejos estava na mão da senhorita Bennet.

-Alias!- exclamou ela - Vamos fazer de outro jeito: eu vou passar a caixa pelo circulo e cada um de voces pega um desejo, lê em voz alta e entrega a caixa para o colega ao lado, tudo bem?Ótimo. Começaremos pelo Malfoy.

A professora passou a caixa a ele. Malfoy retirou um pedaço de pergaminho, desdobrou-o e leu em voz alta:

-Estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. - e lançou um olhar a Ron.

Instantaneamente olhei para meu ruivo. Ele estava com as pontas das orelhas vermelhas.

-Obrigado Malfoy. - falou a professora Bennet - Agora passe a caixa a diante e deixe o pergaminho com voce.

E assim foi feito. A Pansy – justamente a Pansy!- leu o meu pergaminho!Ela olhou para mim com um olhar triste. Que raiva!Por que _ela_ tinha que lê-lo?

-Agora voce, Weasley. - falou a professora Bennet me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

Neville passou a caixa a Ron. Ele tirou um pergaminho e leu:

-Peço desculpas a todos que feri em todos esses anos, com todas as minhas atitudes. - ao terminar de ler, Ron lançou um olhar ao Malfoy e me passou a caixa.

Tirei um pergaminho de la, ansiosa. Conhecia aquela letra, era da vaca da Fritz, e dizia:

-Peço perdão por tudo o que causei. - li em voz alta e passei a caixa a Harry.

Ok, eu fiquei em estado de choque agora. A Fritz pedindo perdão?Agora só falta chover hambúrguer né?

E assim a dinâmica foi continuando. Houveram vários pedidos de desculpas, algumas declarações de amor e alguns desejos para o futuro.

Eu gostei bastante dessa dinâmica. Agora eu estava com a alma quase lavada. Ainda tinha uma duvida pairando na minha cabeça: será que tinha sido o Ron quem escreveu aquele pergaminho que o Malfoy leu?

OMG!

-Agora enquanto voces voltam para suas salas comunais, tentem entregar o pergaminho que esta nas mãos de voces para quem voces acham que o escreveu.- disse a senhorita Bennet se levantando e abrindo a porta com a varinha- Podem ir e boa noite.

Levantei-me me espreguiçando e fui falar com a Fritz antes que a Pansy conseguisse falar comigo.

Para tudo e volta a fita!Eu _disse_ que ia falar com a _Fritz_ para evita a _Pansy_!Estranho que ainda não choveu hambúrguer não?

-Ei Fritz!- exclamei indo até ela. Cassilds, eu não estou no meu normal!- Esse papel é seu!

Ela pegou o pergaminho e me fitou.

-E então o que me diz?- perguntou ela _sorrindo_ de canto.

-De que?- boiei.

-Do que eu escrevi. - retrucou ela - Voce me perdoa?

Se não vai chover hambúrguer, vai chover o que?Zonzóbulos?

-Por que voce fez tudo aquilo?- perguntei tentando não me abalar.

-Ah... É que eu honestamente achava tão divertido fazer tudo àquilo com voce. Não era pessoal. - tentou sorrir a Fritz.

-Os trouxas chamam isso de bullying, sabia?

-Eu sei. Me desculpa?

Eu sorri.

-Tudo bem, Penélope. Voce esta desculpada.

Penélope sorriu.

-Valeu Granger. Tchau!

-Tchau!

Penélope saiu toda animada.

Só espero que ela não mude de idéia, porque se mudar, ela vai tomar porrada!RAM!

Olhei em volta para procurar o Harry e o Ron e vi Harry conversando com Zacarias Smith, Ron conversava com Malfoy. Achei melhor voltar sozinha para a sala comunal. Precisava achar uma roupa para usar no encontro com o Tyler. E eu também queria evitar a Pansy...

-Mione, posso falar com voce?- me chamou Pansy.

Esquece, não ia dar para evitá-la.

-O que foi?- perguntei um pouco fria.

-A gente precisa conversar. - falou ela séria.

-Desculpe Pan, mas eu não quero conversar agora. - lhe lancei um olhar triste.

-Voce não pode me evitar para sempre!

-Eu sei e não vou. Eu só quero ir me deitar.

-Tudo bem.- Pansy fez menção de me entregar o pergaminho – É seu não?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ela me entregou o pergaminho.

-Tchau Pan.- murmurei e sai tentando não pensar naquela conversa, afinal ia me encontrar com Tyler Losso no dia seguinte!

"_**Voce pode me perdoar de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei o que eu disse,**_

_**Mas eu nunca quis te machucar."**_

_**Forgive Me, Evanescence.**_

**Capitulo 22**

**Enfim juntos.**

Pulei da cama pela manhã no sábado, ansiosa.

Ia me encontrar com o Tyler, seria tudo perfeito e quem sabe não rolaria mais alguma coisa?Hehe!

O dia deve estar lindo, com o sol brilhando, os pássaros cantando e os zonzóbulos entrando na mente dos outros...

Fui até a janela, ver como estava o dia la fora e... Desanimei. Os passarinhos até estavam cantando, mas o tempo estava cinzento, cheio de nuvens e com cara de chuva.

Droga!

Tudo bem, vou tentar relevar, afinal a gente pode ficar no Três Vassouras, já que na casa de chá da Madame Pudifoot eu não fico não!

É que sei lá, aquele lugar é florido demais para mim.

Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso!Fui tomar um banho, depois coloquei uma saia azul clara com estrelinhas, uma t-shirt preta e um tênis de lona preto. Se chovesse, a cidade ficaria cheia de lama e se eu fosse de salto não daria muito certo...

Meus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, mas sem muito volume. Passei um make básico: rimel, sombra rosa clara e gloss. Não estava exagerado!

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, fui até o Salão tomar café. Quando me aproximei da mesa da Grifinória para me sentar entre Neville e Gina, o grupo todo, no caso, Harry, Ron, Gina, Neville, Simas e Dino, me olharam de cima abaixo.

Arregalei os olhos para eles.

-O que foi gente?- perguntei assustada- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Voce não acha que essa sai esta muito curta, não?- perguntou Ron na lata.

Olhei para ele boquiaberta.

-Por que?- perguntei chokita.

-Foi só uma pergunta.- retrucou Ron friamente.

Ah, mas era só o que me faltava, né?

-Ignora a anta do meu irmão, Mione!- exclamou a Gi- Voce esta linda!Aposto que o Tyler vai adorar!

Eu sorri aliviada. Por um momento, achei que estava vulgar.

-Que Tyler?- questionou Neville enquanto eu me servia de torradas.

-Tyler Losso, da Corvinal.- sorri.

-Aquele maluco?- exclamou Simas.

-Maluco?- repeti.

-É. - confirmou Simas- Via dizer que voce não sabia que foi ele quem forneceu as bebidas para a festa da biblioteca.

-Achei que tinham sido os lufos. - respondi.

-Não, eles só organizaram a festa. - corrigiu Dino - As bebidas quem levou foi ele.

-Mas o Nev me disse que tinha sido o Justino!- exclamei.

-E foi. - confirmou Neville - Ele e o Tyler compraram as bebidas.

Fiquei um pouco chocada com isso. Na verdade, eu não imaginava que o Tyler fosse assim. Mas eu não vou deixar que isso atrapalhe o nosso encontro. Não vou dar esse gostinho ao Ron!

-Parece que ele não é o que voce imaginava, não é?- perguntou Ron mordaz.

Filho de louca!

Ronald Weasley, voce é um filho de louca!

-Mione?- chamou Tyler e eu me virei sorrindo para ele - Vamos?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Luna apareceu na mesa da Grifinória afobada.

-Neville!- exclamou ela e Neville corou. Pelo que eu entendi, os dois estavam em paz, mas o Nev não queria que ela o procurasse.

-O que voce quer?- perguntou ele friamente. Todos na mesa olhavam para os dois.

-Preciso que voce va a Ala Hospitalar comigo!- exclamou Luna- É urgente!

Neville ficou pálido. Pareceu ter entendido algo que ninguém entendeu.

-Vamos la!- exclamou ele e os dois saíram correndo do Salão.

Olhei assustada para Tyler.

-O que será que aconteceu?- perguntei.

-Não sei.- respondeu Tyler- Mas vamos?

-Vamos.- concordei- Tchau gente!- exclamei para o povo que estava na mesa.

-Tchau!- disseram eles em coro.

-Divirta-se Hermione. - falou Ron com uma ironia cortante.

-Obrigado Ronald, eu irei. - retruquei sem me abalar e sai do Salão acompanhada de Tyler.

Havia começado a chover e todos os alunos que estavam na fila para passar por Filch usavam capas ou guarda-chuvas.

-Droga. - murmurei quando ainda estávamos no hall.

-Espere um pouco. - falou Tyler tirano a varinha do bolso de seu jeans surrado.

Com um aceno de varinha, ele conjurou um guarda-chuva vermelho, grande o suficiente para nós dois.

-Agora sim. - sorriu ele - Vem!

Ele abriu o guarda-chuva e segurou minha mão, saímos do castelo de baixo do guarda-chuva e de mãos dadas.

Ain, Merlin!

Meu coração estava acelerado e a mão de Tyler entrelaçada na minha fazia meu estomago esfriar. As coisas estavam finalmente mudando.

-Ei, o que rolou ontem no Salão Principal?- perguntou Tyler depois de termos passado por Filch.

-Ontem?- perguntei sem entender.

-É, o que rolou para o Flitwick expulsar todos os alunos que não eram do sétimo ano do Salão?- insistiu Tyler.

-Ah, o professor Flitwick e a professora Bennet queriam fazer uma dinâmica conosco. - contei.

-E como foi essa tal dinâmica?

-Foi... Esclarecedora.

-Esclarecedora?

-É. Tipo, nós tínhamos que escrever em um pergaminho algo que queríamos muito dizer, mas não tínhamos coragem.

-Nossa, eu imagino o que deve ter saído dessa dinâmica!

Eu ri de sua expressão.

-Para voce ter uma idéia de como foi, eu fiz as pazes com a Penélope Fritz ontem.- contei. Ele arregalou os olhos de uma maneira engraçada.

-Caramba!- exclamou Tyler.

A chuva caia com mais força agora e eu tinha que gritar para conversar com Tyler. Aceleramos o passo e quando passamos na frente do lugar onde havia ocorrido o deslizamento eu fiquei preocupada. Tive a impressão de que ia cair de novo.

-Aonde voce quer ir?- perguntou Tyler por sobre o barulho forte da chuva.

-Não sei... Que tal o Três Vassouras?- sugeri.

-Ótimo. Mas é melhor corremos, porque essa chuva esta horrível.

Concordei com a cabeça e saímos correndo pela estrada de Hogsmeade, de mãos dadas, como dois loucos.

-Chegamos!- exclamou Tyler rindo feito louco e abrindo a porta do Três Vassouras.

-Ufa!- exclamei entrando.

Olhei em volta enquanto Tyler fechava o guarda-chuva, o bar estava apinhado de gente, principalmente alunos que estavam la para escapar da tempestade.

-Vamos procurar uma mesa?- convidou Tyler.

-Va indo na frente, por favor, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - pedi.

-Tudo bem. - sorriu Tyler.

Me separei de Tyler e fui ao banheiro feminino. Não estava cheio, havia apenas algumas quintanistas conversando e finalizando a maquiagem.

Fui direto ao espelho. Cassilds, eu estava pavorosa!Meu rimel havia borrado todo. Não acredito que deixei o Tyler me ver assim!Vou me jogar da Torre de Astronomia.

Peguei minha bolsinha de contas que ganhei do Hagrid, peguei meu rimel e retoquei. Agora sim eu estava apresentável.

De repente, houve um estampido horrível. O bar inteiro tremeu. Tive a impressão de que o teto estava desmoronando. Depois de segundos de choque, abri a porta do banheiro e me deparei com todos que estavam no bar saindo correndo.

-O que houve?- perguntei a Tyler que vinha ao meu encontro, assustado.

-Não sei!- respondeu ele - Vamos até la ver!

Tyler segurou minha mão mais uma vez e saímos do bar.

Mesmo de longe, era possível ver o motivo do horrível estrondo.

Havia ocorrido outro deslizamento de terra na estrada. Mas esse estava muito pior do que o primeiro. A estrada estava completamente bloqueada pela terra que devia estar com uns dois metros de altura. Não era possível ver nada que estivesse do outro lado, apenas o contorno distante do castelo. Em cima de toda aquela terra havia troncos de arvores; a chuva que ainda caia fazia com que tudo ficasse escorregadio e mais perigoso e era possível ouvir gritos do outro lado.

-ACALMEM-SE TODOS!- gritou o professor Slughorn que estava no Três Vassouras. Ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo com exceção de Tyler e eu. O professor pegou sua varinha, murmurou "_Sonorus_" para a própria garganta e disse, com sua voz ecoando umas cinco vezes mais alta:

-Acalmem-se todos!

Todos os que estavam em Hogsmeade e acho que até quem estava do outro lado da estrada prestaram atenção nele.

-Muito bem, quantas pessoas estão do outro lado da estrada?- perguntou o professor.

-Acho que umas quinze. - respondeu uma voz conhecida do outro lado.

-Weasley?- perguntou o professor Slughorn - É voce?

-Sim. - confirmou a voz do outro lado.

-RON?- gritei assustada.

-Oi, Mione. - respondeu Ron do outro lado com uma risada tensa.

-Voce esta bem?- perguntei - Esta machucado?

-Foi só um corte. - retrucou Ron - Eu to bem!

-Ai meu Deus- guinchei- Voce esta machucado!

-Weasley, - falou o Slugue- é muito grave o corte?

-Não sei, eu acho que não. - falou Ron com a voz calma.

-Consegue se mover?

-Consigo.

-Ótimo, voce e as outras pessoas que estão do outro lado, afastem-se por favor. Vou jogar um feitiço para impedir que a terra caísse para ambos os lado.

-Mas, professor, não seria melhor impedir que a terra da colina caísse e espalhar a que já esta na estrada?Assim poderíamos passar... é que tenho que fazer uma coisa, e é urgente.- sugeriu Ron.

-Muito bem, Weasley, então afaste-se o maximo que puder, volte para o castelo junto dos outros se for melhor. Nós que estamos em Hogsmeade faremos isso.

-Tudo bem.

-Me de um sinal para que eu saiba que voces estão longe o suficiente, por favor.

-Vou disparar centelhas azuis, tudo bem?

-Sim.

Tudo ficou em silencio enquanto os que estavam do outro lado se moviam. A única coisa que parecia indiferente a tudo aquilo era a chuva que caia sem parar.

Eu olhava para aquele monte de terra na estrada, preocupada. Ron estava lá e estava machucado. Ai Merlin!Faça com quem não seja nada grave. Proteja o Ron. Proteja o meu amorzinho...

-Mione, a gente precisa conversar. - falou Tyler sério.

-Agora não, Tyler!- exclamei - Caso voce não tenha reparado, o Ron esta do outro lado da estrada e esta machucado...

-Mas é sobre isso que eu quero falar com voce. - interrompeu ele.

O fitei sem entender.

-Olha, eu acho melhor não sairmos mais... - começou ele.

-Por quê?- perguntei boiando.

-Por que... Bem, eu já tinha percebido isso há um tempo, na verdade, percebi isso quando te chamei para sair... – que enrolação!Percebeu o que afinal de contas?- voce gosta do Weasley, Mione.

Ta tão na cara assim?

-Não gosto não!- retruquei na cara-de-pau.

-Não minta Mione. - retrucou Tyler - Eu vejo isso na sua cara. Além do mais, eu ouvi a discussão de voces dois no dia em que te convidei.

Olhei para ele sem reação. O que eu ia dizer agora?

-Ah... Tyler... Eu não sei o que dizer... - senti meu rosto corar.

-Senhorita Granger, - falou o Slugue se aproximando- o Weasley já deu o sinal,a senhorita quer nos ajudar?

Olhei para Tyler, esperando uma resposta dele.

-Eu não posso te impedir. - falou ele tristemente.

-Desculpe Tyler. -murmurei e segui o professor Slughorn até a barreira de lama que havia se formado na estrada.

Havia uns quinze moradores por lá, incluindo o Abberfoth e a Madame Rosmerta.

-Por agora, - começou o professor Slugue- vou precisar apenas de um voluntário para me ajudar a barrar a passagem da terra para a estrada. Alguém se habilita?

Levantei a mão na hora. Ia me sentir uma inútil se não fizesse nada.

-Otimo senhorita Granger!- exclamou o professor como se aquilo fosse uma simples aula.- Agora vá até um dos lado da estrada e jogue um feitiço de proteção.

Obedeci e fui para o lado direito da estrada. Havia um pequeno problema: eu teria que subir um pouco a colina em que havia ocorrido o deslizamento.

Tudo bem, era só barro, né?

Respirei fundo e subi a colina. A chuva dificultava tudo e eu cai umas dias vezes. Quando finalmente cheguei à metade da colina, minha roupa estava toda molhada e suja de barro, tirei minha varinha do bolso e ordenei:

-_Protego_!

A barreira invisível surgiu e bloqueou todo o espaço entre o bosque e a estrada de Hogsmeade, acho que até os portões da escola.

Do outro lado o professor Slugue fez o mesmo.

Acabou surgindo outro problema: nós estávamos presos.

Olhei para a colina em que o professor Slughorn estava e ele havia sumido. Já estava junto dos moradores da cidade. Custava avisar que tinha que aparatar?

Aparatei também, só que do outro lado da estrada. Juro que não foi de propósito!

-Senhorita Granger!- exclamou o professor do outro lado da barreira - Tudo bem?

-Tudo. - respondi - Só aparatei do lado errado, já vou voltar para esse lado...

-Não precisa. - respondeu o professor - Já que esta desse lado junte-se aos alunos que iam passar e me avise quando chegar lá,ta?

-Sim. - concordei mais uma vez e aparatei, dessa vez de quinze a quinze metros. Não sabia exatamente onde Ron estava e por isso achei melhor fazer isso.

Finalmente os encontrei. Depois de aparatar três vezes, e la estava Ron junto dos outros alunos, em pé, embaixo de chuva, completamente molhado e com o braço sangrando. Ele olhou assustado para o lugar em que aparatei e depois de me ver, seu rosto se iluminou.

Naquele momento, esqueci completamente que queria esquece-lo. Não parecia haver motivos para aquilo. Senti uma felicidade tão inesperada ao vê-lo ali, bem, que nada mais importava. Apesar de machucado, Ron estava bem, e aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Abri um sorriso para Ron e corri até ele. Pulei em seu colo e o beijei. Foi tão inesperado e libertador.

Enquanto me beijava, Ron me colocou no chão.

-Qual o problema?- murmurei me afastando um pouco.

-É meu braço esta doendo.- sorriu Ron. Baixei os olhos e ele me puxou de volta para si.

-Ei, - murmurou ele e eu olhei em seus olhos, aqueles olhos hipnotizantes - dessa vez, nada vai nos separar.

Em resposta eu o beijei de novo.

-Ai meu Deus!- exclamei me separando de Ron - Esqueci de avisar ao Slugue que já te encontrei.

Mais uma vez tirei a varinha do bolso e conjurei centelhas azuis em direção ao céu.

-O que voce ia fazer em Hogsmeade que era tão urgente?- perguntei enquanto guardava minha varinha no bolso da minha saia imunda.

-Ah!Eu estava indo te avisar que àquela hora em que a Luna chamou o Neville é porque a bolsa da Pansy estourou e ela esta em trabalho de parto na Ala Hospitalar.

Soltei um grito.

-A Amber esta nascendo?- guinchei - E voce só me avisa agora?

-Voce não me deixou falar antes!

-Ai Merlin!Eu preciso ir até lá!- me virei para sair, mas Ron me impediu.

-Espere.- disse ele- Eu vou até la com voce.

E ele me beijou de novo, fazendo meu coração flutuar.

"_**Eu não sei por que, mas**_

_**Com voce, eu dançaria em uma tempestade**_

_**Com o meu melhor vestido."**_

_**Fearless, Taylor Swift.**_

**Capitulo 23**

**A melhor coisa.**

Assim que chegamos a Hogwarts, eu e Ron subimos correndo para a Ala Hospitalar.

As portas estavam fechadas e do lado de fora estavam Harry, Gina, Simas, Dino, Malfoy (\0/), Penélope Fritz (\0/), Skandar Filho-De-Louca e Seth Mackenzie.

-E ai gente, - disse eu ofegante- como esta a Pansy?

-Não sei. - respondeu Skandar - Madame Pomfrey não da sinal de vida!

-É que a Pansy esta na Ala Hospitalar desde de manhã com a Lu e o Longbottom e ninguém da sinal de vida.- contou Malfoy.

-Onde voces estavam?- perguntou Harry olharam para minha mão e a de Ron entrelaçadas e para nossos estados deploráveis.

-Voce explica?- pedi a Ron enquanto ia até a entrada da Ala Hospitalar.- Eu vou ver como a Pan esta.

Bati na porta da sala, enquanto Ron explicava aos outros o que havia acontecido em hogsmeade.

-Madame Pomfrey, - disse eu- sou eu, Hermione. Posso entrar?

-Sim!- exclamou madame Pomfrey exasperada do lado de dentro.

Abri a porta e entrei. Na sala, além da Madame Pomfrey, estavam a professora Bennet e o professor Mendez.

-Ainda bem que a senhorita chegou senhorita Granger!- exclamou Madame Pomfrey - O que houve com voce?Bem, não importa!O Longbottom e a Lovegood desmaiaram assim que viram o bebe coroar, e preciso que voce fique junto da senhorita Parkinson, já que a Catherine e o Julio estão me ajudando. Estou sem assistentes e não a tempo de levá-la ao St. Mungus. Por favor, junte-se a senhorita Parkinson.

Concordei rapidamente e me juntei a Pansy que estava na maca mais próxima. Reparei que em outras duas macas estavam Luna e Neville, desacordados.

Aproximei-me de Pansy, ela estava deitada com as pernas abertas, o rosto moreno vermelho de suor. A senhorita Bennet estava a seu lado com um copo de lascas de gelo nas mãos.

-Pode deixar que eu fico com ela.- falei a professora.

Ela concordou, me entregou o copo e foi ajudar o professor Mendez em alguma coisa.

Eu me aproximei de Pansy.

-Hey, Pan. - eu murmurei meio que sem assunto.

-Oi!- guinchou Pansy em meio a uma contração.

-Lascas de gelo?- ofereci sem ter o que dizer.

-Pelo amor de Deus!- gritou Pansy - Eu só quero que essa criança nasça deu uma vez!

-Calma querida. - falou Madame Pomfrey pacientemente indo até ela - Isso vai acabar logo... E pelo menos agora voce sabe como é difícil ter filhos.

-É eu percebi. - retrucou Pansy com sarcasmo.

-Isso vai ser parto normal?- perguntei.

-Sim. - respondeu Madame Pomfrey.

Ah, agora eu entendi porque o Nev e a Lu desmaiaram.

-Bom, respire fundo Pansy. - falou Madame Pomfrey aproximando-se com luas e mascara - Nós vamos trazer sua filha ao mundo.

Segurei a mão de Pansy com força.

-Força. - pediu Madame Pomfrey. Pansy concordou e tudo começou.

Toda vez que precisava fazer força, Pansy apertava minha mão; eu dizia a ela palavras de incentivo; a senhorita Bennet e o professor Mendez seguravam a barriga de Pansy e também lhe diziam palavras de incentivo; enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia o trabalho de trazer Amber ao mundo.

Não posso dizer precisamente quanto tempo demorou, eu não ligava para o tempo. Foi um dos momentos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida ver aquela criança vir ao mundo.

Quando Amber veio ao mundo, eu comecei a chorar, Pansy também. Na verdade, ela chorava mais do que eu, muito mais.

O chorinho de Amber invadiu as paredes da Ala Hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey cortou o cordão umbilical. Depois de limpar toda a placenta, ela colocou Amber nos braços de Pansy. Nunca tinha visto Pansy chorar tanto.

-Oi minha menina. - disse ela ao bebe - Bem-vinda, minha filha.

-Ela é tão pequenininha e tão linda!- comentei assombrada para Pansy enquanto ela olhava para Amber.

-Obrigado Mione. - murmurou Pansy - Eu não teria conseguido sem voce.

Comecei a chorar.

-Me desculpe por ter sido tão orgulhosa, Pan. - pedi.

-Voce não tem que se desculpar. - sorriu Pansy entre as lagrimas - Esqueça tudo isso!

-Desculpe interromper garotas, - falou a senhorita Bennet se aproximando- mas voce precisa sair senhorita Granger, a senhorita Parkinson e o bebe precisam descansar.

-Tudo bem. - concordei a contragosto - Até mais tarde, Pan.

-Até, Mione.

Quando sai da Ala Hospitalar, me deparei com Skandar ansioso na minha frente. Em volta dele estavam Harry, Ron, Gina, Simas, Dino, Malfoy, Fritz e Seth.

-E então?- perguntou Skandar ansioso.

-Ela é linda!- exclamei, maravilhada – Ela é tão linda que parece de mármore!

Todos sorriram aliviados.

-E a Lu?- perguntou Malfoy.

-Parece que ela e o Nev desmaiaram ao ver o estado da Pansy e estão desacordados. Mas está tudo bem. - certifiquei.

-A gente pode entrar?- perguntou Skandar.

-Agora não.- respondi- A Pan e a Amber precisam descansar.

-Ah...- lamentou Skandar.

-Olha, não é por nada não, mas desde quando voce se redimiu?

-Ah, é que eu contei o que havia feito aos meus pais e eles me fizeram ver que eu estava errado. Então eu procurei a Pansy e ela concordou que eu poderia ajudar a cuidar da Amber. Só não deixou que eu colocasse meu nome na menina.

-Sério?

-Huhum. Ela se chama Amber Joanne Parkinson.

-É um nome bonito!

-É sim.

Skandar se sentou para esperar por noticias e eu me juntei a Ron, Harry e Gina.

-E ai, como esta a Pansy?- perguntou Gina ignorando o beijo que eu havia dado em Ron.

-Ta bem.- respondi- Foi meio louco, mas ela esta bem.

-Ainda bem!- aliviou-se Gina.

-Ah, a McGonagall veio aqui. - comentou Harry ignorando o beijo que Ron me deu na bochecha.

-O que ela queria?- perguntei abraçando Ron.

-Queria saber como estava indo o parto. - respondeu Harry também ignorando as atitudes de Ron - E disse que também ia avisar aos pais da Pansy.

Bufei.

-Então eu vou para o dormitório!- exclamei - Estou imunda e não quero esbarrar com o traste do pai dela.

Dei um longo beijo em Ron e sai.

Caramba, eu não acredito que tudo isso esta realmente acontecendo!Eu e o Ron estamos juntos, voltei a ser amiga da Pan e a Amber nasceu!

É tudo tão maravilhoso que parece um sonho!

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, antes de ir para o chuveiro, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta e comecei a escrever o meu discurso. Depois de tudo o que havia passado naquele dia, eu tinha o discurso perfeito!

•••

E assim os dias se passaram.

A data da formatura havia sido marcada: a ultima sexta-feira do período, a partir das três da tarde, e logo mais, a noite haveria o baile. Eu, Gina, Pansy e Luna recorremos a Sala Precisa para arranjarmos os vestidos perfeitos.

A professora McGonagall havia liberado dez convites para cada aluno convidar os pais, irmãos, familiares e amigos. Nem eu e nem o Harry tínhamos a quem convidar, já que não tínhamos mais nenhuma ligação com o mundo trouxa e todos os nossos amigos estavam em Hogwarts, por isso resolvemos chamar os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Mas alem dos preparativos para a formatura, outras coisas agitaram meus últimos dias em Hogwarts: os momentos que eu passava junto de Ron. Nós não havíamos oficializado nada, mas os momentos que passávamos juntos valiam por tudo!

Harry e Gina estavam cada vez mais juntos. Harry nos contou que no dia da formatura lhe daria um anel de compromisso. Muito fofo!

Pansy ainda não tinha saído da Ala Hospitalar, segundo a Madame Pomfrey ela não podia ir para seu dormitório na Sonserina porque um bebe não poderia ficar la. Como não tínhamos mais aulas, eu passava todas as tardes com ela e Amber. Às vezes, o Nev também se juntava a nós. Sabe quem mais ia visitá-la?Penélope Fritz. É, a vaca da Fritz. Pansy me contou que as duas haviam voltado a se falar no dia da dinâmica e que Penélope havia começado a sair com Skandar. Que bafão, né?

E assim, na ultima semana de aula, as coisas entraram nos eixos.

"_**E agora, vivendo com voce,**_

_**Eu sei que é tudo verdade.**_

_**Meu bebe é voce... Meu bebe."**_

_**My Baby, Britney Spears.**_

**Capitulo 24**

**O começo de alo novo.**

E assim, finalmente chegou o dia da formatura.

Um palco havia sido montado perto do lago, e a sua frente havia dezenas de cadeiras para os convidados se sentarem.

Enquanto os convidados se juntavam e se arrumavam nas cadeiras, nós os formandos, esperávamos em uma sala de aula vazia no térreo.

-Ai caramba!- exclamei - To nervosa!

-Relaxa Mi!- exclamou Ron segurando minha mão gelada - Voce sera ótima!

-Voce já sabe o discurso de cabeça?- perguntou Harry.

Tirei um papel da minha beca azul.

-Sei. - respondi - Mas se eu esquecer tenho uma colinha!

-Voce colando?- chokitou Pansy.

-Ai, é só no discurso!- me defendi.

-Acho que vai chover hambúrguer. - comentou Neville me olhando assustado.

-Relaxa Nev!- exclamei, apesar de estar tensa.

-Muito bem sétimo ano, - falou a professora Minerva entrando na classe- estamos prontos para voces.

Saímos em fila até o lago, meu estomago parecia que ia explodir e minhas mãos alem de geladas tremiam levemente.

Quando passamos por entre a abertura que havia entre as cadeiras, todos começaram a aplaudir. A senhora Weasley chorava junto do senhor Weasley, Gina e Luna.

Subimos no palco e nos postamos em frente as cadeiras. A professora McGonagall foi a ultima a entrar no palco e fez sinal para que nos sentássemos.

Eu me sentei na primeira cadeira, da primeira fileira, já que era a oradora. Ao meu lado estavam Harry, Ron, Neville, Pansy, Penélope, e Lilá.

-Boa tarde a todos. - falou a professora Minerva ao microfone - Hoje é o fim de mais um ano letivo e com isso temos a conclusão de mais uma turma. Eu posso dizer que em todos os anos em que lecionei em Hogwarts, e de todas as turmas que ensinei, voces foram a mais marcante. Estivemos lutando juntos na ultima guerra e eu vi em cada um de voces, força e a coragem para lutar por seus objetivos e pelo que é certo. - Lagrimas começaram a cair do rosto da professora e ela as secou rapidamente, até eu me emocionei- E hoje, - continuou ela - eu tenho certeza de que estou formando bruxos e bruxas de nobreza e humildade inestimáveis, e tenho orgulho de cada um de voces em particular. Parabéns, turma de 1998.

Todos aplaudiram. No palco, algumas garotas - incluindo Pansy e eu!- secaram as lagrimas. Caramba, isso foi demais!

-Agora eu passo a palavra à oradora da turma, Hermione Granger. - convidou a professora.

Merlin sou eu!

Respirei fundo e me levantei. Troquei palavras rápidas com a professora Minerva, depois ela foi se sentar na bancada com os outros professores, e eu fui até o microfone.

-Vou ser breve, prometo!- exclamei tentando não olhar diretamente para a platéia. Então pigarreei e comecei:

"Quando eu tinha 12 anos, aprendi que não vale apenas mergulhar nos sonhos e esquecer de viver.

Com 13, aprendi que são nossas escolhas que nos fazem quem somos muito mais que nossas qualidades.

Com 14, aprendi que é possível encontrar luz mesmo nas horas mais sombrias, se a pessoa se lembrar de acender a luz.

Com 15, aprendi que embora falemos línguas diferentes e venhamos de lugares diferentes, nossos corações batem como um só.

Com 16, aprendi que todos têm o lado bom e o mau dentro de si, e cabe a nós escolher que lado seguir.

Com 17, aprendi que as pessoas acham mais fácil perdoar as outras quando estão erradas.

No ano passado aprendi que onde estiver o vosso tesouro, estará também o vosso coração.

Hoje eu sei que tudo isso me fez ser quem sou. _Nos_ fez ser quem somos.

E sei que mesmo depois da guerra, depois de perdermos pessoas queridas, depois de todos os conflitos que tivemos esse ano, e mesmo que talvez nunca mais nos vejamos de novo, nossos corações batem como um só.

E assim sempre será.

Parabéns turma de 1998!"

Todos aplaudiram de pé. Ai me sinto!

Me sentei e Ron segurou minha mão.

-Voce foi demais!- exclamou ele.

-Valeu. - agradeci.

-Foi muito bom!- concordou Harry.

-Arrasou Mione!- exclamou Pansy.

Eu sorri.

-Agora nós entregaremos os diplomas. - avisou a professora Minerva - Ana Abboutt.

Ana se levantou, foi até a bancada, cumprimentou todos os professores, pegou seu canudo e voltou a se sentar.

E ai começou: Bones... Boot... Brocklhurst... Brown... Bulstrode... Flintch-Fletchey... Finnigan... Fritz… e:

-Hermione Granger.

Levantei com o coração acelerado e me dirigi até a bancada dos professores. Peguei o canudo com a professora Minerva, cumprimentei todos os professores e voltei a me sentar.

E a lista continuou: Longbottom... MacDougal... Malfoy... Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Patil e Patil... Perks... Potter - o Harry foi todo sério pegar o seu canudo, quando ele estava voltando, tropeçou na beca e quase caiu. Tadinho!-... Turpin... Thomas... Weasley - O Ron estava lindo!Ele fica tão delicia de beca!- e por ultimo Zabini.

Todos se levantaram.

-Muito bem,- falou a professora Minerva- parabéns sétimo ano. Voces são os mais novos formandos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir. Nós tiramos nossos chapéus e jogamos para o alto, comemorando o começo dessa nova fase da nossa vida.

•••

Às oito da noite, eu, Gina, Pansy e Luna descemos as escadas para nos encontrarmos com Ron, Harry, Neville e Draco para irmos ao baile.

Eu usava um body de renda preta com uma saia longa de tule, meus cabelos estavam ondulados e com o volume controlado, usava também sandálias de salto pretas e uma echarpe de seda preta.

Gina usava um vestido verde e seda com um laço, sapatos no estilo boneca em um tom um pouco mais claro que o vestido. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma espécie de coque/rabo-de-cavalo muito chique!

Como Pansy ainda estava um pouco inchada da gravidez, preferiu usar um vestido branco e longo, com rendas na barra, um colete marrom, uma rasteirinha- seus pés estavam muito inchados- um colar de sementes e os cabelos lisos com uma headband. Bem hippie!

Luna usava um vestido de tule bordado, um cinto com laço, meia arrastão três por quatro, sandálias de verniz e uma tiara de plumas azul. Seus cabelos estavam em um coque bagunçado e a tiara lhe dava um ar despojado.

-Wow!- exclamaram Ron, Harry, Neville e Draco quando nos viram.

Nós quatro começamos a rir.

-Voce esta linda Mione!- exclamou Ron. Eu joguei-me seus braços e o beijei.

-Fico feliz que voce tenha vindo comigo. - sorriu Neville para Pansy.

-Me tira uma duvida Pansy?- perguntou Malfoy depois de dar um longo beijo em Luna.

-Claro Draco. - respondeu Pansy.

-Se voce esta indo ao baile, quem esta com a Amber?

-É - apoiou Harry- o Skandar esta no baile com a Fritz.

-Ela esta com os meus pais. - esclareceu Pansy - Eles estão la na Ala Hospitalar com ela.

-Ah... - fez Malfoy.

-Vamos gente?- apressou a Gi - O baile já deve ter começado.

-Vai indo na frente. - dispensou Ron - Eu preciso falar com a Mione.

OMG!O que será?

Malfoy soltou uma risadinha maliciosa.

-Falou então Weasley!- exclamou ele - Até mais tarde!

Os outros três casais saíram nos deixando sozinhos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntei assustada.

-Vamos la fora, eu preciso falar com voce. - Ron se limitou a dizer com um ar formal.

Ai Merlin!Quando uma pessoa fala assim nunca é boa coisa!

Olha aqui, se ele me der um fora no dia do baile, eu faço churrasquinho de ruivo filho da mãe, viu?

Nós saímos do castelo e fomos até uma colina em que a lua cheia batia com força.

-O que houve Ron?- perguntei séria.

-Bom, eu demorei quase um século para tomar uma atitude, mas é como eu disse quando ficamos juntos: nada vai nos separa dessa vez.- disse Ron, eu o fitava sem saber onde exatamente aquilo acabaria- E... Bem eu não comprei uma aliança como o Harry fez, mas...

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou uma pulseira, ela era dourada e preta e estava escrito "R+Hr" em preto.

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

Ron meu puxou, colocou a pulseira no meu braço e perguntou:

-Hermione Granger, quer ser minha namorada?

Ai meu Merlin!

Estou surtadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Acho que nunca havia amado nenhum garoto da maneira que eu amava Ron naquele momento.

-É tudo que eu mais quero!- murmurei olhando naqueles olhos que me conquistaram.

Ron me beijou.

Enquanto meus lábios tocavam os deles, eu sentia meu coração pleno e feliz. Eu fechava aquela etapa da minha vida com aquele garoto maravilhoso que eu amava tanto!

Eu não podia estar mais feliz!

"_**É uma história de amor,**_

_**Querido, diga apenas 'sim'."**_

_**Love Story, Taylor Swift.**_

**~FIM~**

**By: Snow-Own-Nny Watson/**

**Luana Linhares Bastos.**

**Original Soundtrack.**

**La la Land – Demi Lovato.**

**Broken – Seether feat. Amy Lee.**

**SOS – Jonas Brothers.**

**Bye Bye – Mariah Carey.**

**Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park.**

**Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park.**

**Seguindo Estrelas – Paralamas do Sucesso.**

**Just Dance – Lady Gaga.**

**Misery Business – Paramore.**

**Do you know what I'm seeing? – Panic! At the Disco.**

**Trainwreck – Demi Lovato.**

**Everything Back But You – Avril Lavigne.**

**My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson.**

**Beat It – Michael Jackson.**

**He said, she said – Ashley Tisdale.**

**Get Up – Ciara.**

**Thinking Of You- Kate Perry.**

**Brighter – Paramore.**

**A cada dia – Fake Number.**

**New Divide – Linkin Park.**

**Numb – Linkin Park.**

**The Only One- Evanescence.**

**Holiday – Green Day.**

**Cloud Nine – Evanescence.**

**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne.**

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift.**

**Ignorance – Paramore.**

**Forgive Me – Evanescence.**

**Fearless – Taylor Swift.**

**My Baby – Britney Spears.**

**Love Story – Taylor Swift.**

**Bonus Track:**

**Ready, Set, Go – Tokyo Hotel.**

**O que você sempre quis – Stevens.**

**Brick by Boring Brick – Paramore.**

**Agradecimentos.**

Antes de tudo, agradeço a todos os meus leitores que pacientemente esperaram os poucos posts que eu fazia durante a semana, e as vezes sumia do anda, deixando voces em partes decisivas da história.

Sem voces eu não publicaria nada, e adoro todos os comentários que voces fazem!

Agradeço a Nathalia, William, Igor, Michelle, Kelvin, Thais, Nayara, Ellen, Leila, Lucas e todos os meus amigos que me ajudaram a criar as partes cômicas do tipo "voce ta bem louca?" e "cassilds", voces são a família que eu escolhi!

Agradeço a minha mãe e meu irmão que aturam minha falta de atenção com o que eles falam, enquanto escrevia essa história. E agradeço a meu pai também, onde quer que voce esteja, espero que esteja orgulhoso de mim.

Obrigado por tudo!

Snow-Own-NNy Watson!


End file.
